


Her Choice

by worldwide4



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claire is not a baby because we only have age appropriate imprints / relationships in this household, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting (Twilight), Minor Character Deaths, New Moon AU, Romance, Self harm (NOT IN RELATION TO MENTAL HEALTH), Some Alcohol Use, Swearing, Twilight Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 93,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwide4/pseuds/worldwide4
Summary: New Moon AU. Leah centric fic. Exploration of Bella’s life if the Cullen's never came back as she begins to heal with the help of one Leah Clearwater. It turns out vampires are not the only ones chained to the whims of supernatural tendencies.
Relationships: Diego/Bree Tanner, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character(s), Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Relationship, Past Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Quil Ateara V/Claire Young, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 59
Kudos: 54





	1. Pre-New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning: slight swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Emily Young has loved Leah Clearwater her entire life. Second cousins, but bonded like sisters, they spent their childhoods attached at the hip. They were each other’s closest confidants, best friends, and it would always be so.

Grown and beautiful, Emily only knew it was a matter of time before someone caught Leah’s eye and so, the night Leah mentioned one Sam Uley, she was immediately on guard. Leah was by no means an overly expressive person (especially when it came to romantic inclinations) but her fondness for this boy grew until finally she could deny it no longer. She was in love, and so, so happy.

Emily felt a wave of anxiety the day Leah confessed it, rolling eyes and easy smirk not necessarily concealing the light blush on her cheeks and brightness in her eyes. But she waited. They were only fourteen, after all. What would last at their age? But the months passed and Leah’s feelings grew. She was so young, and already ensnared in the means of love. 

Emily decided she immediately did not like this Sam Uley, whoever he was. He was a good guy, she was assured, but Emily didn’t care. This was her best friend they were talking about, her sister in everything but blood. She deserved the very best, and Emily would keep a close eye on this boy to ensure he did not put even a toe out of line. Teenage boys were fickle in feelings, and Emily’s nerves were fraught at the idea of one of them toying with her best friend, playing on her emotions. 

Leah only laughed when Emily told her this, humoring her as she ranted and cautioned Leah against the wiles of men. They would have a cookout, it was decided. A safe, social setting where Emily could meet the one who had captured Leah’s heart and determine for herself if he was worthy. Emily seriously doubted this, but was appeased by the plan nonetheless.

The night of the cookout, Emily’s kitchen was crowded and messy, but she didn’t care. She headed down to La Push in the wee hours of the morning, cooked up a feast, and invited the entire reservation over to celebrate. Her best friend was in love, and that was reason for celebration on its own.

Emily saw them through the small window above the Clearwater’s kitchen sink as she was furiously whipping up another batch of fish fry. She froze, almost dropping the fresh catch into the sink. There stood a tall boy, features more mature than most of the other boys in the tribe, but Emily barely spared him a glance. His arm was wrapped around Leah. Beautiful Leah who was positively glowing as she laughed at something the boy said, flicking his ear in response. The boy ducked down and kissed the hand that flicked him, taking it into his own and cradling it like it was a precious gem.

Emily decided right then and there she liked this Sam a smidgen more than she thought she might. How could she not, when her best friend looked so utterly content. Anyone who made Leah so happy was worthy of her approval. But she wouldn’t let him off that easily, and kept her voice cool and face stern as she questioned him within an inch of his life.

To Sam’s credit, he remained serious in his answers and friendly in demeanor. Leah must have warned him. Good, Emily had thought. Let the boy know what was in store if he gave any indication of ill will towards her best friend. Emily would just love to see him try.

But eventually even Emily could not help but be won over by the easy chemistry between the two, the warmth in Sam’s eyes when he looked at Leah and the joy shining from her own usually cool and reserved face.

She gave her approval, and visited the happy couple whenever she could find the time. Living in a different reservation had its disadvantages, but Leah kept her well informed. 

It was during the couple’s second anniversary that Emily was visiting and was nearly run down by Leah, unusually exuberant, as she shoved her wrist in Emily’s face. Laughing, Emily took a closer look and saw the beautifully woven bracelet, its patterns intricate and complex, obviously the fruits of many hours of labor. And in the center lay a deep blue stone, shining even in the evening light.

“It’s beautiful,” Emily said, and it was, but she was referring more to the absolute happiness radiating from Leah’s face. Yes, Emily decided, she rather approved of Sam Uley. He was perfect for Leah.

It wasn’t until their junior year of high school that Sam suddenly disappeared. Leah, frantic with worry, kept Emily on the phone nearly 24/7 during the two weeks Sam was gone. Emily had no guidance, no rhyme or reason, but she stayed on the line, and that was all that mattered. 

When Sam returned, Emily breathed a sigh of relief for the peace this would bring Leah, but that was not so. Leah didn’t have the words for it, but Emily knew her well enough to recognize the worry that laced her sharp words, the slight pauses between her witty remarks. Sam had returned, but Leah felt their relationship was strained. 

Emily was down to the reservation the very next day.

“I’m giving him space,” Leah said, determination almost covering the nervousness in her voice. Almost. “What more can I do?”

Emily said nothing, instead whipping up yet another round of her famous blueberry muffins. She had always been a stress baker, but Leah didn’t seem to mind as she reached forward and nibbled on the edge of one. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Emily said.

Leah raised an eyebrow at her hardened voice. “Oh? And what exactly do you plan on saying? I’ve already questioned him a million times but nothing seems to get through to him. He’s really going through something.” She looked away and gnawed on her bottom lip.

Emily was gentler with her next words. She took Leah’s hand and held it in her own. “I’m not going to be cruel,” she said. “I just think he ought to know the worry and pain he’s caused everyone by just up and leaving for a fortnight. You said he had no real reason? Nothing medically or emotionally wrong?”

Leah hesitated before nodding. Sam had told her next to nothing.

“Then there’s no reason why he is acting this way,” Emily nodded. “I’m going to get to the bottom of it. You deserve more of an explanation after three years together. He owes you that.”

* * *

On the last day of Emily’s visit, she finally convinced Leah to call Sam over, to which he agreed. This surprised Emily, as it was fairly early in the day. But perhaps he felt bad for his distant behavior, perhaps all was not lost with the pair. Emily told herself this as she baked yet another batch of muffins.

She was still convincing herself of it when Sam arrived. 

“It’s open!” Leah, still in the kitchen helping herself to another fresh muffin, screamed. The Clearwater house was small and cozy, and carried her voice easily.

Emily rose from her spot on the couch, wanting to be the first to lay into the boy. When he stepped in, she hardly recognized him.

Sam had always been tall, but he seemed to have grown another foot since the last time she had seen him. His features, always more angular than chubby, were now sharpened into manhood, despite being only one year older than her. His frame looked bulkier, unnaturally so. Suddenly Leah’s quiet worries over drugs and steroids were not so far fetched. 

Emily would never forget the look in Sam’s eyes the first time he saw her. It was as if she had taken a crowbar and whacked him upside the head, so surreal was his shock. His eyes widened comically, mouth falling open.

“Sam,” she said coolly. His expression unnerved her, but perhaps Leah had failed to mention she had company?

Sam said nothing, still gaping.

“I’m happy to hear you’re all right,” she began. “But I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. Leah’s really worried, you see.”

Emily paused, waiting for the inevitable protests that this was none of her damn business and to butt the hell out. She knew this was true, and would give him the chance to voice it. 

Instead, Sam continued to stare at her. Emily fidgeted slightly at the look on his face. What was once pure shock had changed slightly as the seconds ticked on, slowly becoming more intense until he was staring at her like Emily was holding the last bottle of water in the middle of the desert.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Leah said, coming back into the room with a muffin in hand. She paused at the look on his face before glancing to Emily and back again. “Don’t tell me she’s already reamed you stupid. I didn’t even hear her have to scream. My, you’re good, Emily.”

Without another word, Sam turned on his heel and stormed off, almost ripping the door from its hinges in his haste to escape.

“I-I didn’t even say anything,” Emily said. “Nothing that would have caused - _that_!”

Leah was shaking her head. “It’s not your fault. He’s been weird ever since he got back.” 

She turned to the television and flipped through the channels, shoving the muffin into her mouth as if it was a grape and not half the size of her face. Leah was clearly done with the subject and Emily wouldn’t force her. She enjoyed the remainder of the day by Leah’s side, hesitating when the sun began to set.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I really don’t mind-”

“Get out of here, Em, I don’t want to see you driving at night,” Leah cut in before she could finish. Emily hated driving in the dark, it was one of the few things that scared her senseless. 

Emily sighed. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Leah said, before softening her face. She bumped shoulders with Emily, leaning her head on it. “Thank you. For coming. Sam’s been acting weird but it helped, you being here.”

Emily wrapped both arms around Leah. “Of course.”

The drive, while not incredibly far, was long enough that Emily just barely made it to home by nightfall. The sun was peeking out from the horizon, washing her small house and yard in the blue-grays of twilight.

Emily ran inside quickly, shivering at the air that was growing colder by the day. Fall would come early this year, she was sure of it. She had just put the kettle on the stove for a nice warm cup of tea when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the screen before abandoning her kettle, answering at once.

“Leah? What’s wrong? Did I forget my charger again?”

“He broke up with me.” Her voice was blank.

Emily froze. “What? Sam? What do you mean?”

“He showed up here ten minutes ago and said it was over.”

Emily frantically ran through the conversation in her mind, combing her words for anything that would have driven him to this. There was nothing. “Did he say why? I can’t believe this!”

“He said, ‘It’s not you it’s me,’” Leah laughed bitterly. It sounded like a strangled sob.

“Stay right there, I’m heading back over now-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Leah’s voice was hard now, emotionless except for the slight strain only Emily could hear. “You just got home. I’m not dragging you out again.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m coming over-”

“Em, don’t,” Leah said. “I mean it. I-I just need time. By myself.”

Emily was nodding slowly before remembering Leah couldn’t see her. “Okay. Yeah, time. Sam will get his head out of his ass by tomorrow morning, I’m sure of it.” Guilt started eating its way at her. Perhaps this time, if the two could meet without her interference, all would right itself again. But she refused to say as much on the phone. This was about Leah.

Leah laughed again without humor. The sound of it had Emily gripping the phone. “I very much doubt it. He told me not to wait for him. He’s done with me.”

Emily was now clutching the phone so hard it was hurting her fingers, but she didn’t care. Is this why Sam had agreed to come over? So he could dump Leah in person? Did he not even bother to stay once he saw Emily there, knowing he would be done with Leah after today and no longer have any need to entertain Leah’s friends? Emily gingerly released her now aching grip on the phone, very much wishing it was Sam’s face instead.

“Leah.” Her voice was pained. It was all she could say. She kicked herself for not insisting on staying the night.

“Em, I’m fine,” Leah said. “Look I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Her tone broke no argument. Leah was not one for emotions, especially ones that made her vulnerable. And being so many miles apart, she would not come undone over the phone as she perhaps would have in person.

“Call me for anything, okay? Anytime.”

When they hung up, Emily stared at the phone for several minutes, dearly wishing for a text message to pop on the screen saying, ‘Just kidding!’ or ‘He came back and admitted he was being an idiot. How long should I make him grovel for?’. But none came. 

Three years was perhaps not a long time in the grand scheme of things, but it suddenly felt like an eternity to Emily. Three years. Leah and Sam had been together for three years, only to have it end seemingly over nothing. Her best friend had given her heart away and had it smashed into a thousand pieces.

All the plans for the future centered on Leah and Sam being together. It was foolish perhaps, but it couldn’t have been helped. They were in love. Leah was so happy. And now it was gone. 

Leah did not call again. Emily waited by the phone, jumping every time it so much as buzzed, but there was not even a text from her best friend.

It was two days later and Emily was bouncing with stress over her friend. She would give her another day and then head over, Emily decided. If Leah refused to see her, she would hang out with Seth, who was growing up fast but would not mind her company, so sweet was his nature. She would stay close in case Leah needed her.

A knock at the door interrupted Emily’s musings. She peeked through the window and there he was. Sam Uley, standing tall on her front doorstep.

Emily yanked the door open just as he was raising his hand for a second knock.

“What do you want?” she snarled. She couldn’t help it. All she could hear was the strangled laugh Leah had given over the phone. The hollow bitterness to her voice. Next to no closure on her three year long relationship.

“Emily,” Sam said hoarsely. To his credit, he looked just as devastated as Leah had sounded. Deep bags were under his eyes, and his face was contorted as if he were in pain. Good. He should be after what he put her through.

“Why are you here?” Emily demanded. “Or are you here to beg me to help you get Leah back? You had better start talking right now, Sam Uley.”

“I’m not here for Leah,” Sam said, stumbling over the name. “I needed to talk to you. To see you.”

“Well, you see me. What do you want?”

“It’s difficult - I-I never thought this would happen, but it has and I can’t forget it - and I can’t just let go of you, even knowing what it would do to Leah.”

“You’re not making much sense,” she bit out.

“I’m in love with you!” he said. “I’m in love with you and I needed to tell you but I didn’t know how. I needed to speak with the elders - hear what they had to say and-”

“Do _not_ say another word,” Emily hissed. She was shaking now, hands balling into fists at her sides. She unclenched one to stab a finger at him, her hand slicing through the air and landing just inches from his chest. She noticed for the first time that it was bare, as he was without a shirt and only wearing a pair of gym shorts. 

She scowled. “I don’t know what drugs or steroids or whatever else you’ve been taking but you listen to me and you listen well. You’re going to leave here immediately and get your head right. Detox. Therapy. I don’t care. Once you’re good and well again you’re going to march to Leah’s house and fall to your knees apologizing for the hell you’ve put her through.

“I can’t,” Sam said, sounding pained again. “I never meant to hurt her. I never dreamed it could be this way. But I can’t, Emily, I just can’t.”

“Can’t?” Emily said. “Or won’t?”

Sam breathed in deeply, looking around Emily’s small yard as if checking to ensure no one was eavesdropping. They were surrounded by forest on either side for many miles, the closest neighbors were a fifteen minute drive away.

“Do you remember the legends?”

Emily blinked in confusion. She had been told the legends of both her reservation and Leah’s since they were children. Of course she knew of them. “What are you getting at?”

“They’re real, Emily. And it’s happened. A cold one - a family of them - moved to Forks and I changed into a - a wolf,” he swallowed heavily. “That’s what happened when I disappeared and Billy, Harry, and Old Quil came around to explain it to me.”

“You expect me to believe that? Those legends are myths! Stories told by old men and nothing more!”

“Watch,” Sam said, taking several steps back. “Watch, I’ll prove it, I didn’t believe it either until it happened.”

“Don’t be insane, Sam, you-”

But before she could finish her sentence Sam had backed up a few more paces and had pulled out what looked like another pair of shorts from the deep pockets of the ones he was wearing. He threw the second pair on the ground and then bowed his entire body in half once, twice, before the sound of cloth tearing filled the air and heavy paws landed on the earth.

Emily jumped back, clutching the doorframe, staring open mouthed at the huge wolf in the farthest corner of her lawn. It was the size of a horse with a jet black coat. Its eyes though, were black and shining, so intense was its gaze, so human. 

The wolf stared at Emily for a long moment before pawing at the earth and bending his head once. Suddenly a human Sam was where it stood just seconds ago.

A very naked human Sam.

Emily jerked back, still gripping the doorframe. She kept her eyes averted as she sunk down to a seated position, never loosening her hold.

“They’re true, Emily,” Sam said quietly.

Emily jumped at the closeness of his voice, and looked up in time to see him taking a cautious step forward. He had clothed himself in the spare pair of shorts, she realized. 

“Leah won’t care,” Emily said confidently, still gripping the doorframe. “She won’t care that you turn into a wolf. She loves you and would not want to break up over something like this.”

“Emily,” Sam breathed. She did not like how he said her name. Like a prayer. She shivered. “Emily, look at me please.”

She hadn’t realized she had shut her eyes. Emily opened them now, untucking her head from where it was huddled in on herself in the doorway of her home.

“It’s not the only legend that has affected me.” His voice was gentle, his steps slow and careful as they approached her. He stopped when he was just inches away and kneeled down to be at eye level with her. His hand rose, as if to cup her face, but he aborted the movement in the next second. 

Emily was staring at him, a pit of dread in her stomach she couldn’t explain. She did not understand the look on his face, did not understand why he was here at her doorstep and not on Leah’s begging for forgiveness. But something told her she would not like the answer.

“You remember what they told us about imprinting?” Sam said. “How a shapeshifter can bond with one person after just a look? How they become their entire world? Their entire heart?”

Emily stopped breathing. She did not want to hear.

“I’ve imprinted on you, Emily. All those legends, everything has happened, and it was you the universe has chosen for me.”

“No!” Emily gasped, horror coloring her tone. “No! You need to go back to Leah, you need to leave!”

“Emily-”

“You said the legends are true?” she screamed. “You’re saying everything we’ve been told about wolves - imprinting - everything? It’s true? So go back, if you’ve imprinted on me you’ll go back to Leah. Go back to how it was before!”

Sam bowed his head. “I will leave if that is what you want,” he whispered. “But I can’t go back to Leah. Not anymore. Not ever.”

“Why not?” It was supposed to sound like demand. It sounded like a plea.

“I will not lie to her. I won’t pretend everything is as it was. Because it will never be. Not with her. You are my life now.”

“Don’t say that,” Emily moaned, pressing her face against the doorframe once more. She wanted to scream and rage at him, to order him back into Leah’s arms, to chalk all of this up as a horrible joke. But he had phased in front of her very eyes. And she had been present at all of the bonfires that spoke of such legends. The legends that would break Leah’s heart. The legends that had chosen the very worst person for Sam to imprint on. Emily wrenched her face away from the doorframe, suddenly furious at the unfairness of it. Leah did not deserve this.

But when she looked at Sam, she saw the heartbreak in his eyes, the pain in his face. At the very least, he seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. He did not show up, skipping and whistling on her doorstep, but with the devastation of a man who realized the mess he was in the very middle of. 

He did not deserve this either. 

All violent thoughts of just hours ago vanished. He was not the heartless monster she had been picturing in her head. But a boy, as hurt and lost as Leah seemed to be.

“I think you should leave,” Emily said quietly.

Sam’s eyes tightened, but he nodded once and rose to his feet. 

“I will not stay here when you want me gone. But I will never stop trying, Emily. Never.”

“I can never give you what you want,” Emily said, voice breaking.

Sam smiled, a bitter, strangled smile. “You are my imprint, Emily. You are obligated to nothing. But that doesn’t mean you will ever stop being my imprint. For the rest of my life, I will be what I can for you. Always.”

And he left, looping into the forest as gracefully on two legs as he had stood on four.

* * *

“You look beautiful in this one, Emily. Sam’s going to love it.”

Emily smiled tightly at her mother, Evelyn Young, where she sat with Sue Clearwater on the small couch of the bridal shop. Emily herself stood on a tiny platform in front of a three panel mirror that showed every detail of the white dress she wore.

This had been the fifth appointment Emily had made but it had been just as lackluster as all the others. The dresses were beautiful, and there had been more than one perfect match. But she could not quite shake the wrongness of the situation, the emptiness of each appointment as she looked back at the spot that always remained empty despite several pleas of invitation.

Sue caught her eye in the mirror as it lingered on the empty spot on the couch next to her. Emily’s mother did too, apparently. “Leah will love anything you pick out, Emily. Don’t worry. It’s a shame she couldn’t make it this time but she’ll be just as excited to see it at home as she would in the store.”

Sue’s mouth tightened at this and met Emily’s eye once more before averting her gaze. Emily didn’t need to ask to confirm. They both knew Leah’s thoughts on the matter, and both knew the likelihood of her showing up to the next appointment. 

“I’m not sure Leah will be able to make it to the next one either, Mom.”

Evelyn, it seemed, was not as well informed. “Well she’ll have to! When will she pick out her maid of honor dress?”

Emily winced. “I don’t know, later. There’s still plenty of time before the wedding.” She turned to look in the mirror once again, desperately trying to distract herself. The first thing she noticed, of course, were the deep scars that ran across half of her face, freezing her expression forever. 

Emily remembered the moment they had slashed across her face, that afternoon ingrained in her mind forever and a common recurring theme in her dreams. 

_Sam had been visiting daily. He always left the moment she asked, but never back to Leah’s arms despite how much she begged. And he was always back the next day._

_As the weeks went on, she had slowly relented. By the time her and Sam had officially decided to get it a try, everyone had an opinion, and eventually rumors spread to both her reservation and La Push. It became unbearable, the scrutiny and utter spectacle the public made them into._

_Emily told Leah over the phone, and had been hung up on seconds later. She wasn’t surprised, but it did nothing for the ache in her chest. She busied herself in the kitchen and took long walks to keep her head from exploding, but wherever she went the whispers followed, the covert glances and judgmental faces. So she went further into the woods, deeper and deeper still until she saw no one else on the trail and could finally breathe easier._

_That’s when she found the bear, large and surprisingly quick. Suddenly pain was erupting from where its sharp claws gouged her face, teeth inches from her throat until it was bowled over by a huge mass of black fur just a heartbeat later._

_She lost consciousness from her wounds soon after and woke in the hospital to Sam, back in human form once more, distraught with grief over what had almost happened, wracking in guilt for not reaching her sooner._

_She had held Sam’s face in her hands, brushing her fingers on his sharp features and strong brow. He looked at her, pure love and adoration in his eyes despite the right half of her face wrapped in bandages that were already seeping through with blood._

_“Don’t you dare try to blame yourself for this, Sam Uley,” she whispered. “You saved my life.”_

_He took one of her hands in his, and in that moment, it was only the two of them. No rumors, no scrutiny, no nosy public._

_Time moved quickly after that. Their relationship progressed, and eventually Emily found solace in the small Uley house in La Push, being around those who knew the reason for the sudden relationship between them, and who did not look at her with such disdain._

_It was inevitable really, that she would stumble upon Leah. La Push was tinier than even Forks, and Sam did not live so far from the Clearwater’s._

_Emily had been making the trip from Sam’s house to the small village mart in the center of the reservation, a short fifteen minute walk for the very freshest blueberries. An easy trade, Emily thought. Until she had stepped foot in the small mart, nearly empty because of the early morning, and locked eyes immediately with Leah._

_Leah must have seen her first, Emily had realized later, because her face held none of the shock that was currently on Emily’s. Just the cold smoothness that Emily knew well, but that had never once been directed at her. She watched as Leah traced her eyes over Emily, noting the oversized hoodie that was faded but still thick and warm (Sam’s) and the pajama bottoms she wore with it. Her gaze at last landed on Emily’s face._

_She expected to see grim satisfaction, or at least some measure of shock. Instead, the cold expression didn’t shift in the slightest._

_“I’m happy you got out alive.”_

_Despite the honesty ringing in Leah’s greeting, Emily was still cautious of the conversation she knew was just ahead. “T-thank you.”_

_Leah examined her once more. She had been told by Sue Clearwater of all the details she was allowed to know, but even Sue could not know of Sam’s transformation and subsequent imprint, not yet, not unless Seth phased, if he even had the genes to do so._

_“I got your messages,” Leah said at last._

_Emily wanted to cry at the bleakness in her voice._

_“It was hard to miss,” Leah continued in the same wretched voice, a humorless smile ghosting her full lips. “There were so many of them. One nearly every day.”_

_Emily didn’t speak, couldn’t get her mouth to do anything but hang open._

_She remembered the weeks following Sam’s confession on her doorstep. Her determination to send him back to Leah, his refusal to pretend and hurt anyone else further with this imprint. The feeling of dread as the weeks bled into months and he grew on her in a way she would never admit aloud. She had realized that she needed him there. Would always need him there on some level. After the bear attack, she could deny it no longer._

_That was the day Emily stopped texting and calling Leah daily._

_“Leah,” she choked. “I never meant-”_

_“So why did you do it?” Leah hissed. “Why are you still doing it?”_

_Emily felt light headed with the need to reach out, hold the girl who was the closest thing she had to a sister. “Please, you have to understand - I never wanted to hurt you-”_

_“Why. Did. You. Do. It?” Leah said._

_Emily closed her eyes. Imprints and werewolves and forces beyond anyone’s control. Everything Leah could never know about. “I can’t tell you. I’m so sorry.”_

_She winced at the silence, the sudden tread of feet passing her, and the slamming of the small mart’s front door. When she opened her eyes once more, Leah was gone._

“Emily? Emily, did you hear what I said?”

Emily jerked back to the present, registering her mother at her side pulling at her arm and Sue staring at her in concern from her seat on the couch.

“Sorry, my mind was miles away for a second. What did you say?”

Evelyn huffed, straightening the train on her daughter’s gown. “I said, is this it? You looked beautiful in all the dresses you’ve tried on, darling, but I’m starting to wonder if you’ll find anything to your liking at this rate.”

Of course she wouldn’t, Emily thought. Because this wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Leah tugging at her arm, telling her she looked fat in that dress and like a goddess to be worshipped in this one. It should be Leah on the couch, waggling her eyebrows and teasing Emily on her upcoming nuptials and subsequent honeymoon with her faceless, perfectly acceptable groom.

But it wasn’t, and Emily could never blame Leah for not making it so. 

“No, it’s fine,” Emily said. “I think I’m going to go with this one.”

Evelyn squealed in delight, ushering over the saleslady at once to schedule a fitting. Emily, more than happy to allow her mother to take matters into her capable hands, climbed from the platform and moved to the small changing area.

“Need a hand?” Sue asked after a moment of hearing Emily struggle with the buttons.

“Yes, please.”

Sue was all business like as she unlaced and unbuttoned Emily, no hint of embarrassment from either of them. How could there be? Emily had been like a second daughter to the Clearwater’s since the day she had been born.

“Sue,” she began hesitantly. Sue met her eyes in the mirror. Emily bit her lip, before digging out the thin crystal belt she had kept carefully hidden. “I found something that would look good for Leah’s dress. You know, make it pop and stand out like it should, as maid of honor.”

Sue said nothing.

“It’s a little flashier than I was originally planning but the price is good and it would complement the dress she’s already got and I dunno I thought it would be the best option,” Emily breathed deeply, cutting her own rambles short. “What do you think? Should I get it for her?”

Sue’s face was hard to read as she stared at Emily. It was not unkind, but nor was it particularly happy. Emily forced herself not to fidget. She knew what this engagement had done to the relationship between Sue and Leah.

“Emily,” Sue said, her voice, like her face, was perfectly neutral in tenor. “It is your decision. Leah does not want a part in it.”

Emily nodded. She knew this. Leah had made it quite clear. Emily had been lucky she even agreed to be in the wedding, especially as maid of honor.

“Do you think I’m making the right choice?” Emily whispered.

“It is a tad late for that, don’t you think?”

Emily flinched. 

Sue’s face softened. “I think you love Sam and Sam loves you, and that is the only thing you should be worrying about. Everything else will work itself out.”

“Do - do you think I should have picked someone else for maid of honor?”

Sue smiled ruefully, tucking a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Between you two girls, there was no question as to who it would be. I dare say it was decided when you were both little girls.”

Emily nodded, turning to change. She did not mention what was left unspoken in the air. The nonexistent relationship she now had with Leah. Emily knew she was being selfish, and just the tiniest bit masochistic, asking Leah to be her maid of honor. But she couldn’t help it. Sue was right, there was truly no one else Emily would have ever picked, just as it should be for Leah. But, it would not be Emily who stood by Leah’s side the day she finally found someone to share her life with. Emily knew this, and was perhaps all the more desperate to cling onto Leah just a little longer, to share in just one more memory.

Evelyn, a master in planning and organizing, had the details set by the time Emily and Sue made it back to the front of the store. She spoke a mile a minute, chattering on with only the barest acknowledgment needed, selflessly provided by Sue.

Emily allowed herself to be led out of the bridal shop and driven back to the small house she and Sam had recently moved into, at the corner of the La Push and Forks line. She stared out the window the entire way, saying nothing, and clutching the crystal belt in her hands like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I didn’t like about canon that I’m changing because this is fiction about fiction and doesn’t impact the plot that much (if at all).
> 
> First - ages.
> 
> So in this fic we’ve got:  
> Jacob, junior in high school, seventeen years old (instead of the original sixteen)  
> Bella, junior in high school, eighteen years old  
> Leah, senior in high school, eighteen years old (instead of the original nineteen)
> 
> It is canon that Jacob’s birthday is mid-January and Bella’s is mid-September. So, seeing as this fic is currently at the end of October, Jacob and Bella will be the same age soon-ish. 
> 
> My reasoning is that Bella’s birthday is mid-September so she must not have been the cut off for her grade (making her one of the oldest), whereas Leah’s birthday was never mentioned so who is to say she wasn’t a summer baby and made the cut off for her year (making her one of the youngest)? 
> 
> Second, Emily gets mauled by a bear instead of Sam. Seriously, if the pack’s sole existence is to protect humans from the cold ones why were they written as dangerous to humans too? And worse, why was Emily mauled by her potential love interest, who she ends up with? There’s no need for it in my opinion so I changed it.
> 
> There will obviously be more changes as this is an AU but these are the two I thought might need explaining.


	2. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning: slight swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Leah Clearwater barely registered Evelyn Young’s shrill cry, which was admittedly impressive considering her new freaky wolf hearing, but she neither had the time nor the patience to pat herself on the back quite yet. Evelyn was screeching and Sue was reaching towards her, arm outstretched as if she would hold her back. But there was pain in her eyes, a softness to her face Leah hated seeing, hated knowing the reason behind it. So she ran, her worried mother hot on her heels, reaching, reaching-

_Crack._

Leah almost felt bad as she turned back to see her mother’s forlorn face from where Sue was rooted in place, unable to transform and chase after her daughter. Her mother had been one of the few in her corner since the wedding planning had begun in full swing, but Leah could not stand to see the hurt in her mother’s eyes, hurt for Leah, hurt with the knowledge of what all this wedding planning was doing to her only daughter.

But alas, there was no room for such feelings in her wolf form, just anger, which Leah found was much easier to deal with. It was this anger that propelled her into the forest, shoving Emily's crumpled face out of her mind and the guilt that came with it. It did not, however, abate Evelyn’s comments on the upcoming nuptials.

_We’ll have to call in someone from out of town for the tuxedos... I can handle the catering so long as your father brings home enough bass the fortnight before the ceremony… Emily will look just lovely in her dress, perhaps you can even wear your prom dress to the ceremony, it matches their colors after all-_

Leah was dearly regretting agreeing to be maid of honor. That had never been the plan of course, but when you and your brother turn into giant wolves and suddenly find out the truth about the world of shape-shifters and vampires being very much real, it tended to derail things just a tad. And, when you find out the love of your life had gone and imprinted on the girl who was your sister in all but blood, it complicated things even further.

_Leah remembered the shock and fear that had encapsulated her the first time she took her wolf form. The incredulity of what Sam was telling her through their weird new wolfy pack mind-reading link. The sting of Sam being the one to tell her, of Sam being the apparent alpha in the pack she now found herself part of._

_Hurt like she had never felt before burned Leah's mind as she learned of the imprint between Sam and Emily, cutting even deeper as she realized Sam could hear her thoughts, her reactions, as easily as she could hear his. Sam had had the forethought to make it so it was only the two of them when he explained everything, but the embarrassment of having her inner thoughts laid out before him was too much._

_But as he spoke and explained every detail she could ever think of asking, it struck her. Emily's face, mauled and forever scarred. Suddenly, the months of silence between the two girls were nothing and Leah felt a wave of protective anger that rose her hackles. Did Sam do that to her? He dared laid a finger on her? Gouge her face so badly in wolf form she would have reminders of it for the rest of her life, the life she now promised to him?_

No, _Sam had growled. He was practically radiating with rage at her accusations, but Leah didn't care. She growled at him._ I would never hurt her. I would rather die than lay a hand on her, wolf or man. 

_Leah snarled, the picture of Emily's face still printed on her mind._

Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? _Sam was impatient now, probably because of what she was accusing him of, but Leah didn't strain herself to look into it too much._ Shape-shifters exist for the sole purpose of protecting humans from the cold ones. We are not baseless monsters who hurt humans on a whim like they are.

_Leah said nothing, staring holes into Sam's black eyes._

Emily is my imprint, _he said._ She is my life. I would never do such a thing.

_And suddenly, the truth of this had slammed into Leah and knocked the wind out of her. The anger of just seconds ago abated, and she was left with the realization that Sam would forever be with Emily. No matter if he had chosen it or not, she had his heart._

_Leah could take it no more and changed back, turning on her heel and practically throwing herself in the forest. Sam did not comment on her finding clothes, as he had for Seth._ Because he has already seen it all before, _Leah thought._ He has seen me like this before. Three years together, of course he's seen me without- _Leah didn't finish the thought and instead plunged ahead in the dark forest. Sam let her go without a single noise of complaint._

_Emily had come to her the next day, but even with all the cards on the table, Leah could not bring herself to return Emily's hesitant smile, to take her outstretched arm. She knew the truth, but that did very little to heal the wounds she was still nursing over it._

_Emily's face had fallen, but she had understood. She did not try to force Leah, and did not protest the silence that remained over them. It wasn't until later when she and Sam were engaged, that she approached her again._

_Her eyes were wide and her breath was shaking when she asked Leah, practically begged, for her to be part of the wedding party. And Leah, with all the pain of knowing who her groom would be and how they had found each other, could not find it in herself to deny her. Because when she looked into her eyes, Leah did not see the one Sam had chosen over her. She did not even see the imprint Sam always thought about whenever they were on patrols. She saw the girl who had been like a sister to her for nearly twenty years, and could not deny her this._

How she got roped into being a maid of honor for this farce, Leah could begrudgingly admit to, but she would be damned if she had to play wedding planner as well. She pushed deeper into the forests of La Push, relishing in the mental silence of being the only member of the pack in wolf form, and the surrounding silence that told her she was the only thing worth being spooked over for miles. 

It wasn't until she reached Forks that she realized the forest was a little too quiet. It was dark by now, surely the Vampire Brady Bunch had returned from their little show for the humans, back to whatever bat cave they hid away in. But there was nothing in the air. 

Curiously, she trekked along the leeches' property, edging closer with each lap despite her better judgment, but she didn't have it in herself to care. There would be hell to pay when she returned, from both Evelyn and undoubtedly whatever pack member she decided to blab to.

But not now. For the first time in weeks her mind was free. No Sam. No Emily. No fucking _imprint-_ Leah cut herself off before she could ruin a hard night’s work. Vampire stalking was just what she needed to right herself. How the mighty have fallen.

She was within sight of their oversized doll house by the time she was positive the leeches had been gone for quite some time. Days, even a week perhaps? The overall stench was muted, enough to relax her stance and allow her to trot leisurely along their lawn (who had a lawn over a hundred acres anyway? Jesus) and eventually loop closer to town.

And then - there it was. The sickly sweet stench of vampire. Hours old perhaps, but there was only one scent in the air. The leech was alone.

Before she could think rationally, Leah was looping through the trees once more, following the scent in a roundabout trajectory. She might have been vampire stalking for fun, but even she wasn't dumb enough to charge headlong into the leech’s path. She was, after all, not Paul.

It was pitch black by the time Leah admitted defeat. She was deep in Forks (and leech) territory at that point and with nothing to show for it. The vampire’s scent had clearly been remnants from hours ago. There was nothing left for her now.

Her eyes (her new, supernatural, wolfy eyes) saw perfectly in the moonless night, but she was not about to wait for the sun to come up to return home. Best to sneak back in under the cover of night, when her mother nor her father could catch her in the act.

She was just about to turn around when she heard a peculiar chattering. Rather than ominous, it sounded feeble, similar to what she imagined a deer’s hooves would make if it were to tap dance across a log. 

It took less than a minute to zero in on the source. Leah reared back in surprise when she found herself face to paw with none other than Bella Swan. She was curled in a fetal position, forest grim glued to her tawny jacket. Leah would have no doubt walked right over her had she been more distracted.

The girl looked awful. Already pale, her skin was taking on a faintly bluish tinge, her lips darkening. Her unresponsive body could have easily been mistaken for a corpse if it weren't for her chattering teeth.

Something drove the girl deep into the woods, far away from any signs of civilization, with zero self preservation skills. Whatever it was, Leah found herself not caring. Leave it to her to find the leech’s girlfriend smack dab in the middle of the forest. Leah sighed. 

Rescuing damsels in distress really hadn’t been on Leah’s agenda post walk out, and yet here she was, changing quickly back into human form and assessing the girl. 

Pulse was weak but present, body temperature was what Leah could only describe as lukewarm, which she was sure wasn’t ideal. The girl needed help, now. 

Leah, seriously not in the mood to waltz back into civilization stark naked with an unconscious, nearly comatose girl in her arms, made up her mind. 

Removing the girl’s frankly hideous tan jacket and zipping herself into a shred of decency (it barely covered her ass), Leah hoisted the girl up and took off at a jog. The girl, whose shivers and teeth chattering intensified when her jacket was removed, settled down against Leah’s warmth and was looking slightly less dead by the time Leah approached the Swan’s residence.

And of course the entire population of Forks was stationed in their front yard. Leah cursed, hanging back in the tree line just out of view. 

_If you’re going to have the Chief of Police as your father, you should at least have the decency to leave a note before traipsing into the woods alone,_ Leah thought bitterly. 

She could see Charlie Swan bouncing from walkie talkie to radio, person to person, and back again. Harry Clearwater and Billy Black were huddled closest to the tree line, trying (and royally failing) to quell Charlie’s panic. If she could just catch her dad’s attention long enough-

Leah jerked back at a sudden presence next to her, feeling her hackles rise even in human form at the figure of Sam Uley staring back at her. He took in the girl laying slack in her arms and the tiny jacket covering Leah’s otherwise naked form, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pressed into a thin line. 

Leah, quite used to this expression from him for some time now, mustered up her coldest glare. So what if this had been the first time they were alone together since it happened, so what if Sam (and subsequently the rest of the pack) had been privy to every single thought passing through Leah’s mind post imprint, every moment she saw Sam kissing Emily’s temple, wrapping his arms around her waist, gazing into her eyes with forever promised in his own. 

The girl in her arms made a small noise in the back of her throat, still unconscious but stirring. Leah realized she was squeezing a bit too hard and struggled to loosen her hold without dropping her. 

“Take her,” she spat, pushing the girl at Sam and wrenching her arms back before he could pass her back. Despite her best efforts, her fingers brushed his skin in the process. She balled her hands into tight fists, shoving them in her borrowed jacket’s pockets.

Sam looked down at the girl and nodded once. “Your mother is in the kitchen calling for backup. Tell her it is no longer needed.”

“Is that an order, _Alpha_?”

“Leah.” His eyes never left her face. Leah wondered if they had ever been the warm black she remembered instead of the cold, bottomless pits that bored into her now. “Not tonight.”

Leah felt her jaw clench shut, whether from the underlying command or the apathetic look in his eyes. She shoved past him, barely registering the waiting crowd spotting him, and the onslaught of noise that overcame them once they recognized the girl in his arms. 

She was half tempted to turn around and go back the way she came, but her father had seen her by now and in the time it took her to refocus her glare, Harry settled in beside his daughter by the tree line.

“I’m guessing Evelyn was in a right state after I left. How pissed is Mom?” Leah said. While she couldn’t find it in herself to exactly care about the answer, she would like to know the shit storm waiting for her once they returned home.

Her father’s voice was as deep and even as it always was, and again comforted her by sound alone. “If your mother let every single argument get to her the two of you would never speak. Besides, you know she would never fault you for this.”

Leah hummed. “‘Suppose so. I was surprised to hear she was inside. Didn’t think search parties were quite her thing.” 

“She remembers what it was like,” her father turned to look at her now. “When you found out. About Emily and Sam. When Charlie made the call, she was the one to round up everyone and head down.”

Leah stared back, daring her father to say more, but she knew her heart wasn't in it. It seemed, so did her father.

Her father turned his gaze back towards the crowd. “It seems Bella is experiencing a similar ordeal.” 

“That’s not the same and you know it,” she snapped, glaring at her father. They got into so few arguments. He was usually the mediator between his wife and daughter, but now she couldn't stop the bark in her voice. 

Her father looked neither cowed nor angry at her outburst, simply choosing to turn back to the thinning crowd. Charlie had taken his girl inside, and with nothing else to do, the assembled crowd said their goodbyes and drove off into the night. It wasn’t until a few stragglers from the reservation remained, mainly staying for Billy and Harry’s sake, when he spoke again.

“I’m proud of you, kid. For finding the girl. An entire pack of boys go out looking and my girl is the one to find her.”

It wasn’t exactly what Leah wanted to hear, but it was enough. 

* * *

Leah’s little brother was many things. Subtle was not one of them. 

“What, Seth?” Leah ground out, not even bothering to look up from her laptop. It was past midnight and after his highness ordered a full security check of the parameter (why he wished to up the ante now that the leeches _left_ was a mystery beyond her) and Leah was forced to carry her aching body right home and in front of her desk. Damn senior year.

Seth popped his head in, looking sheepish at getting caught but not nearly as much as he should. Damn him for knowing he was about the only person she barked at with truly no bite. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? Poor Charlie. Poor Bella. We all thought she would be okay and then this happens. Jacob is super worried, he and Billy are practically beating down Charlie’s door but he’s not letting anyone come by yet and Dad says-”

“Slow down, slow down,” she cut in easily, finally giving him her full attention. “In case you haven’t noticed I was out running Sam’s drills with the others. Start from the beginning.” 

“Wish I could’ve come,” Seth muttered, sporting a pout that didn’t quite suit his now bulky frame. “I could’ve really helped too! I’m getting faster, not as fast as you ‘course but-”

“Seth, c’mon,” Leah sighed. “The Swan’s?”

“Oh right! Charlie just called. Bella apparently hasn’t been doing well and things really weren’t okay a few hours ago. She just sort of- shut down. Freaked Charlie out big time. They had to admit her overnight and they just told Charlie last night that it was some sort of heart condition.”

“Heart condition?” Leah interrupted. “What, like a heart attack?”

“Sort of. Like uh, broken heart syndrome?”

Leah blinked. “Don’t screw with me.”

“I’m not! They had a fancy name for it. Taki-tak-uh-takotsubo cardiomyopathy,” Seth recited from his phone, grimacing at the pronunciation. “She’s in really bad shape.”

“I’d imagine so,” Leah hummed, eyes far away. Of course she had heard of the syndrome. She thought for sure she was going through something similar when Sam imprinted and subsequently left her out to dry, so much so her father brought it up to the other elders. 

Turned out, being a werewolf could not only get one into the mess that was imprinting, but also keep you from breaking quite as easily from it as a human would. Small miracles and such. 

Leah narrowed her eyes. “Is that all?” she prompted.

He averted his eyes, effectively answering her question.

“Yeah, uh Dad wanted me to give you a heads up that uh Emily is coming by tomorrow.”

Leah folded her arms. There was more. Her brother was too easy to read. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” she asked anyway. 

He gave her a wounded look this time, biting his lower lip. “Oh you know… catch up… get your opinion on colors and flowers and stuff... for the wedding.”

Bless him, he at least found something fascinating out the window to look at after he finished.

“Well I’ll be sure to clear my schedule,” Leah muttered, eyes pointedly back on her screen.

“Dad also wanted me to give you these and to tell you to keep your phone charged and keep him updated if you leave the state.” Seth was already out the door before Leah could even look up. He may not have any talent for subtlety, but he was a master of empathy. That, and a great deal of tact. 

Leah leaned back, staring at her father’s car keys that were left behind.

She remembered the last time he handed them over to her no questions asked, no prompting needed. She had been a mess, and a newly appointed maid of honor in her now ex-fiancée’s wedding. She had stormed up to her room and tore up the bracelet he had given her, woven, blessed, and meant to be as much of a promise ring as any diamond, its deep blue stone staring mockingly at her now.

When she emerged days later, calmer but no less broken, he had been waiting downstairs with the keys in hand and a free pass to get the hell away for however long she needed.

Leah’s fingers tightened around the car keys now. She may have gotten her mother’s temper, but Seth got their father’s sensitivity. She would be forever grateful.

* * *

It was the very end of September by the time the Swan’s were actually taking visitors. The minute Sue heard, she had piled her family into the car and sped away to Forks, armed with a week’s worth of food. 

Billy, of course, beat them to it, and was currently wrangling Charlie into sitting down and eating something, anything, in the Swan’s small kitchen.

Leah smirked slightly at the sight of a lost looking Jacob, looking as if he were debating holding his father still in the wake of a harried Charlie or joining his dad in loading up a plate for the weary man. 

Seth immediately joined Jacob, seeming content to sit and mirror Jacob’s confused puppy dog look as Sue and Harry joined Billy in his efforts to get some food into the man. The battle was over before it even began.

Leah, half hidden in the hallway, crept back and up the stairs to what she assumed was Bella’s room. Like hers, the Swan house was too small to get lost in and she soon found herself in front of Bella’s door. 

Leah was dearly hoping the door would be closed and she could dump the tawny jacket in front of it and retreat back downstairs, but it was ajar. Worse, it was open just enough for her to see one Bella Swan upright in bed and facing Leah with a dead eyed stare.

“Uh,” Leah began, which was as flustered as she got, but to her credit the girl seriously looked creepy. Sitting up in bed in loose pajamas, hair uneven and swept messily over her shoulders, and staring blankly at the door as if she were some life-sized doll.

Bella didn’t seem to care that there was suddenly a person within her line of sight, but she did move her gaze up to meet Leah’s.

“I came up to give you back your jacket,” Leah said in greeting, stepping into the room with no further invitation and setting the jacket down on the nearest surface.

“Thanks.” Bella’s voice was as hollow as her eyes. 

Leah nodded. The girl didn’t look like she was about to ask how Leah got her jacket and Leah wasn’t about to egg her on. She turned to leave, already half out the room in her haste before Bella’s hollow voice spoke again.

“Bit dumb.”

Leah turned. Arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Bella’s lip twitched. Not in the way one would when suppressing a smile, but when one was trying to summon the energy to actually smile. 

Leah stared. 

“That’s what you’re thinking, bit dumb of me to go wandering in the woods late at night.”

“Well,” Leah was in no mood to placate. “Yeah.” 

Bella’s lip did that half-assed twitch again, as if Leah was being particularly funny. 

“Listen, next time you decide on a midnight stroll, do the town of Forks a favor and bring a flashlight with you. Or a map. Or maybe stick to a well-lit neighborhood. We all had better things to do that night instead of chasing you down.”

Leah wasn’t being completely fair but she can’t help it. Her mind was full of color swatches and flowers and crystal belts and broken woven bracelets. There was no room for anything else. She stared hard at the girl, narrowing her eyes when Bella just stared back with that deadened look of hers.

“Anyway,” Leah finished. “Try not to make a habit of it.”

“Char- my dad, he said they were looking for hours and coming up empty. He was about to call in Seattle’s forces,” Bella shivered. Leah raised her eyebrows. This was what Bella deemed as the most disturbing part of the situation? “Thank you. For finding me before they had to. I know he was really freaked out and it - it meant a lot to him.”

Leah squinted. “What’s that supposed to mean? Didn’t it mean a lot to _you_ ? Shouldn’t you be at least a little happier considering it was _your_ life at stake?”

Bella didn’t answer this time. Didn’t twitch. But by God she decided she could still stare.

“What were you doing out there anyway?” This should be good. What exactly was leech lover planning to do in the middle of nowhere. Walk to Canada?

This time, there was a flicker in her eyes. Something behind her empty façade cracked, and just for a second Leah could see the absolute mess in them. Bella’s entire face twitched like she was slapped, or as if the memory itself was a physical assault even now, close to two weeks later.

Suddenly, Leah remembered having this exact conversation, but she had been the one on the other end of it. Numb, too numb. And yet so painfully aware of what happened, what she lost, what was left for her now.

Leah ground her teeth together, hoping Bella was too busy having her own moment to notice Leah’s eyes clenched shut, notice her breathing sharpening for just a second. Because she remembered sitting there, in bed, waiting, feeling nothing and everything.

Leah snapped her head up suddenly. “I know what you can do to thank me.”

Bella blinked and (surprise, surprise), only stared back in answer. Thankfully, the blank stare this time, and not the anguished one Leah couldn’t deal with right now.

“The wedding, Sam and Emily, you’ve heard of if it?” A small nod. “I need to give a speech. I suck at writing and could use all the help I can get.”

It was a weak excuse and they both knew it. Frankly, it surprised even Leah with its random absurdity, but she stood her ground, mouth set, eyes boring into _her_ this time, daring her to challenge such a weird request.

Finally, Bella nodded. Leah tipped her head once and retreated out of the room before Bella could smarten up and change her mind. Or better yet, before Leah could smarten up and let the girl off the hook. 

But Leah couldn’t stand that broken look in Bella’s eyes. That empty, raw, frankly numbing look that she remembered feeling all too well. Because maybe she was doing it for Bella’s benefit, to prevent the girl from spiraling like Leah once had, and maybe, just maybe, Leah was doing it for her own benefit as well. 

* * *

The first few visits were the hardest. Leah expected this, but it still didn't make it any easier to show up at the Swan’s house to a befuddled Charlie and a near comatose Bella. 

“Morning, Charlie,” she greeted anyway, as if she couldn’t see the despondent figure of Bella on the couch just shy of the front door, staring, empty. She made quick work of her soaked jacket and muddy boots before moving more fully into the house, clean and dry. 

“Leah,” Charlie responded with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Come in, come in. If I had known the storm would be quite as bad…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Leah shrugged. “Bella told you about our little arrangement, yes? She’ll be a huge help with this speech.”

Leah waltzed over to the tiny coffee table. She had spent the better part of her childhood in this house, it was practically an extension of the reservation, and so had no qualms setting up shop, ignoring Bella’s still form beside her. 

Charlie rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Listen, Leah, I should have called before you made the hike down here. Bella doesn’t seem to be… in the mood to entertain guests.”

“No worries,” Leah smiled to soften the blow. “I know what I’ve gotten myself into. I’m not expecting anything and I don’t plan on forcing her to do anything. Do you mind if I stick around for awhile to wait out the storm?”

Charlie seemed to relax at that. “‘Course you can, you’re welcome to the frozen pizza in the fridge. You let me know if you need anything, you hear?"

At Leah’s nod, Charlie relaxed further. He stayed for some time, pretending to watch the game, before muttering something about fish fry before puttering around in the kitchen.

Leah remained seated. Bella said nothing, and Leah was just fine with that. Midterms were upon her and she always liked Charlie’s couch the best. Nearly every couch at the res had to sustain the bulky, human forms of werewolves one too many times. Charlie’s had no such problems.

The storm continued raging outside, making no secret of the coming winter fast upon them. Leah stayed until after the wind died down and the rain abated. It was well past visiting hours before she finally packed up and left with a simple “Bye, Charlie!” over her shoulder. Bella did nothing to acknowledge neither presence nor her departure, and Leah was just fine with that.


	3. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning: slight swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 3: October**

September made way for October and Leah soon got into a routine. School, wedding planning session with the Young’s, argument with Evelyn, fume, drive to Bella’s. 

It wasn’t a foolproof plan but it got her off the res and away from the drama that came with it. With no real danger now that the leeches had abandoned camp, Sam could only order so many patrols, and with more than stellar marks, her parents could hardly find something worth complaining about, not that they ever would have objected to her visiting the Swan’s house in the first place.

Charlie seemed just fine with this arrangement. Leah kept to herself and kept communication down to the polite greeting and farewell after every visit. 

Eventually, she found Charlie waiting for her at the threshold with a brief but warm greeting. He left as soon as Leah made herself comfortable, seeming content at the silent company Leah provided just as well as she herself did.

Bella, on the other hand, barely acknowledged Leah’s presence. Besides the occasional blank stare, Leah could for the most part pretend she was completely alone in the cozy living room.

It was just about the second week of October, a little over two weeks into this new routine, when Bella finally spoke up.

“Why are you still here?” Her voice croaked with disuse.

Leah raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother looking up from her laptop. “Picked up on that, have you? Good. It's about time you realized. Only two weeks later than I’d hoped but what can you do?”

“No.” Bella’s voice held the same tone one’s would when correcting something very simple. “Why do you keep coming back?”

Leah met her eyes. “Do you want me to leave?” She didn’t quite know what she would do if she was kicked out but she bet Charlie would let her kip in the kitchen regardless.

Bella rolled back onto her side, staring at the wooden veins of the coffee table. “No.”

Leah nodded, settling back into her essay. That was all she was going to get out of the girl and she wasn’t about to complain.  _ See you in two more months. _

“I can’t do that to Charlie. He’s put too much hope into this,” Bella said to the table, voice raspy again as sleep clouded her already exhausted face.

Leah, knowing damn well she was not meant to hear that, said nothing more, letting the girl drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

“You never answered me.” Bella’s eyes were more alert today, but her head still drooped across the pillow as if she was going to faint in the next five seconds.

Leah didn’t have to guess too long about what Bella was referencing, considering they’ve only had a single conversation the entire time Leah had been there. “Why do you think I’m here every day?”

Bella remained silent for enough time to convince Leah she had conked out again. “Charlie says it's for the wedding speech.”

“Yes.”

“But we haven’t even talked about the speech. We haven’t talked about anything.”

Leah held up her hands. “That is not my fault.”

Bella’s face took on a contemplative look, eyebrows furrowed. “Charlie said something else. Something about, you specifically being good for this thing.”

Leah was amused. “‘Thing’?”

“He said that… you had gone through something like it.”

Leah froze.

“And I think, the reason you’re here is the same reason I had to throw away all of Ed- all of  _ his  _ things.” Leah did not need to ask to know who this Ed was. Bella shivered, her arms moving to wrap in front of her stomach as if a gaping hole were threatening to tear it apart. “And it’s easier to forget the farther away it is.”

Leah would have been furious if it was anyone else. But this girl was not a wolf, was not privy to her thoughts as the rest of the pack was. She was just perceptive. Uncannily so.

“Yes,” she said slowly and then hesitated. “I can leave, if you want.” 

Bella shook her head quickly. “No, it’s good you’re here. Charlie seems less worried whenever you’re around.”

Leah nodded. It was not perhaps the most ideal answer but she would accept it.

“And it’s nice,” Bella said quietly, her gaze was far away now. Leah was unsure whether she had realized she was even speaking aloud still. “To not be as alone.”

And to that, Leah had no answer. The evening continued in silence, neither one attempting to break it again.

* * *

“That’s good,” Bella said, voice quiet but not as croaky.

Leah still startled at the sound of it. She had not expected another conversation so soon. Certainly not within the same week as their last one. She looked down at the sketchpad she was holding, the deep charcoal lines she was now softening up to create the shades and shadows she needed.

Leah cocked her head to the side. “You think so? I haven’t made your nose too wonky?”

Bella smiled, faint but genuine. Her finger moved to trace the air above the artwork. Her face, her hair, even her posture. “You really captured my energy well.”

Leah snorted. “What energy? You haven’t moved from that spot since I got here.”

Bella wrinkled her nose. “Well, isn’t that what people say about art?”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Here, pose for me and we can maybe get something worth showing. Move your hand just like - perfect. And your face, tilt it slightly like this - that’s it! Don’t move.” 

The piece was nearly finished when Bella first spoke, but the girl began bending and twisting as instructed, and Leah could not help but flesh out some of the emotion finally on her face, etching it carefully into the artwork at her fingertips. A faint smile, a pale face, but her eyes, no longer empty. Certainly not sparkling, but not the deadened look Leah had grown used to over the last couple weeks.

“And voila!” Leah brandished the paper with exaggerated flare. 

Bella took the page in her hand, examining the mirror image of herself etched onto the sheet. “Leah, this is incredible. Have you thought of doing something like this after high school?”

Leah grimaced. High school seemed rather redundant when one phased at the end of their junior year. Just look at Sam. So close to escaping Washington, a full ride to the university of his dreams, only to wolf out and ruin all those carefully laid plans. 

“I don’t have much planned. I’m more of a live in the moment type of gal,” she said instead.

Bella was still staring wide eyed at the page, moving it this way and that to inspect every angle. Perhaps Leah should have done this weeks ago. The girl’s expression was not animated per se, but definitely engaged. Her eye for quality art wasn’t bad either.

“It’s beautiful,” Bella said. “You could add it to your portfolio, or whatever artists keep as a resume for their work.”

“You seem to have a lot of thoughts about the future. Tell me, oh wise one, what great plans have you laid out for yourself?”

Leah regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. She kicked herself as Bella’s face fell, crumpling in on itself as if Leah had spit in it. Damn her for forgetting, just for a moment, why exactly they were both here. Leah had no doubt that Bella, like she herself did once upon a time, had had many plans for the future, all of which involved a boy who had removed himself from the picture. 

“Nothing much,” Bella said before Leah could apologize and change the subject. Her eyes were trained on the page once more. “None that matter now, anyway.”

Leah struggled to find the words that would fix it, anything. “Keep it, it's yours,” she finally said, nodding to the page. “It’s got your face on it and everything.”

Bella nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the paper, lost in thought. 

* * *

“Do you actually have a speech to write?” Bella asked the next day.

Leah looked up from her sketchpad. “Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Dunno. You just… have never asked about it before.”

Leah sighed heavily. “Ah, yes. It was all part of my ploy to weasel my way into your living room and bask in your vivacious company. You caught me.”

Bella huffed, but her face held no offense. She was too used to the wry humor by now. “I just wanted to help, you know, as a thank you. Like you mentioned.”

“Don’t worry about it, that was a spur of the moment excuse. Now I’ve got a better one: Charlie’s couch.”

“Still… I’d like to help. If you still want me to.”

Leah eyed her critically. Was the girl so bored with her own homework she wanted to take on Leah’s fake homework for a ridiculous wedding that was still months away? 

“You… enjoy writing? For fun?”

“Well, sure,” Bella said. “I love reading. Writing is just a branch of that, right?”

Ah, that made more sense. A hobby. The girl needed a hobby. Leah could more than understand. How hard did she throw herself into sketching and jogging after Sam told her they were through? After she and her little brother turned into wolves themselves months later and she could see for herself the love story that had replaced her own?

“You wouldn’t have to do anything.” Bella had taken her silence for reluctance and was hurrying on. “Just maybe tell me a bit about what you’re looking for, maybe a funny story or two about them?”

Leah snorted. There were many funny things about Sam, none of which should be broadcasted. Like his funny looking face. 

But this was the most Bella had spoken in one day since Leah started coming, and she looked almost normal for once. Her expression was open and alive, but carefully closing in as she read Leah’s face, scanning it for any offense she might have caused.

“Alright, alright, let’s do it,” Leah conceded. She was planning on getting Seth to actually say the speech when the time came, what did it matter if she got Bella to write it too? “What do you need to know?”

Bella beamed, or at least, smiled with both her mouth and eyes this time. The questions were tame and relatively easy to answer. 

“Favorite colors?”

“Neon orange and brussel sprout green.” 

“Favorite poems?”

“Let’s go with, ‘My Humps’- a remix.”

“Noteworthy styles or prose?”

“I don’t know what that means. All of the above.”

They had fun with the questions. Bella had figured out within the first thirty seconds what Leah was doing and let her have her fun, getting more inventive with her prompts with every minute that passed.

“Favorite finger?” 

“The right pointer finger, of course. Better to yank the ginormous stick out of his ass with.”

“Favorite toe?”

“Let’s go with the big one, weirdly big actually. Poor boy needed to overcompensate somehow.”

“Favorite freckle?”

“It’s a mole, actually, on the back of his leg. Hairy and huge and overall unpleasant to look at, just like him.”

Bella giggled. “I think you’ve given me more than I could ever hope to need for the groom. Now let’s move onto the bride.”

Leah felt her face freeze, the smirk that had been splayed easily across her face turning into a grimace.

“Oh! I’m sorry - I didn’t mean - that is, I remember what Charlie said about Emily and you and I didn’t remember that - I’m so sorry we can just go back to Sam-”

“No,” Leah cut in, smiling wanly. “I don't think even I could come up with more backhanded insults for him. Go on. Emily. What do you want to know?”

Bella was gnawing on her lip again but thankfully didn’t fight it. “Um. Favorite color?”

“Green.” Emerald green. The same color as the fairy princess dress she had insisted on wearing as a child, while Leah herself had always preferred to be the mighty warrior or powerful warlock. They had made a formidable pair.

“Favorite poem?”

“Em doesn’t care for poetry. She loves dancing though, anything pop.” Years of being spun around their mothers’ kitchens, the radio blasting, an opportunist Leah sneaking in for some of Emily’s cooking only to be roped into joining Emily as she danced in the small space, moving without abandon to whatever ghastly pop song was living its five minutes of fame.

“Noteworthy style or prose?” 

“She likes things traditional. Very to the letter, but she can make exceptions when things are good enough to warrant them.” The clean cut diamond ring Sam presented her with upon graduation. The classic silver wedding band she had purchased for Sam in preparation for the big day. 

The look in Emily’s eyes, the hope, as frail and gentle as she was, when she presented Leah with a crystal belt. The same look she had on when she had asked, nearly begged, for Leah to stand in as her maid of honor. The look Leah always succumbed to, because she could never stand to see Emily so close to tears when there was something she could do about it.

“She was very dear to you,” Bella said quietly.

Leah looked up sharply. “She was a sister to me for nearly two decades.”

Bella nodded, tracing her pen along the side of the notebook she was scrawling notes in. Leah let her gather her thoughts, ready for the umteenth question she would be able to answer as easily as if they were about herself. “I’m sorry.”

Leah paused. “That’s not a question.”

“No, I just - I thought it should be said. We’re writing a speech for a wedding between basically your sister and - Sam.”

“It has been awhile since I spoke to Emily like a sister.”

“I’m sorry.” Bella looked up, pain darkening her eyes and crinkling them at the edges in distress. They were lighter than Emily’s and the pain was a different type, but suddenly they were familiar to Leah just the same.

“I’m sorry, too,” Leah said at last. Bella nodded. She needed no other explanation than that. 

* * *

Leah’s routine changed very slightly as the weeks of October passed too quickly for her liking. She had never had such structure before, and more importantly, never realized the safe haven Forks would provide in the chief’s small two bedroom house. 

It was a getaway from the sympathetic glances and side eyed looks she got whenever she was down at the reservation. A chance to sit and chat idly with Bella about this homework assignment or that inane piece of gossip Harry, Billy, and Charlie were circulating. 

She was still expected to patrol, chime in with baseless comments during wedding prep with the Young’s, and make an appearance at home every now and then, but she spent the majority of her time with Bella, who for some strange reason seemed to need Leah’s company as much as she needed hers.

“You’ve gotta learn how to cook,” Bella teased one day, dragging Leah up from her seat and into the small kitchen.

Leah wrinkled her nose. “I managed to dodge all teaching attempts by my mother and Emily over the years, what makes you think you’re going to be the one to make me succumb to being a kitchen maid?”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Because we’re not ordering pizza again. It’s either lovingly made lasagna and garlic bread, or the last of the cookies your mom brought over weeks ago.”

Well that was just fine with Leah. There was a carton of ice cream Charlie had offered to her earlier. She could simply help herself to that and make a nice little sandwich-

“And no dessert,” Bella added, grinning slightly at the scowl that blossomed on her face.

Luckily, Jacob and Seth decided to stop by that day, as they were wont to do. 

Seth, because she had been spending so much less time at home and away from his annoying antics, and he just needed to get his quota in for the week. 

Jacob, under the guise of supervising Seth, who was “just as grown as Jacob!” thank you very much. But Leah rolled her eyes as he followed Bella around the kitchen like a lost puppy, rushing to do everything she handed to him. 

That was just as well. With the two of them here, Jacob hanging on Bella’s every word and Seth hanging on Jacob’s every word, there was very little for Leah to do and she basked in it, sitting at the small kitchen table sipping an iced cold lemonade as they moved around the tiny kitchen, looking very much like sardines because of the boys’ considerable growth spurts.

“Don’t think I can’t see you on your lazy bum, Leah!” Bella said.

Leah held her glass up and cocked her head in a ‘Who me?’ position, looking offended. “It’s not my fault Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are doing all the work.”

“Come on, Leah, it’s fun! Look at the size of these noodles,” Seth said, holding up a lasagna noodle that was longer than his arm. Already buttered too, by the looks of it, as it slipped from his grasp and he moved to catch it, once, twice, three times, snatching at the air with his less than gentle hands.

“Jacob! You already buttered the noodles, perfect. That took a lot less time than when I do it.”

Jacob positively beamed under the praise. “Thank you, thank you. I have many talents. But even I was surprised at how easily cooking comes to me. You’re a great teacher, Bells.”

Leah snorted. “Yes, Bells, you’re a miracle working to be able to distract Black from giving you goo-goo eyes long enough to butter those noodles. Marvelous job.”

Jacob glared poisonously at her, but Bella just laughed, focusing instead on Seth, who had finally dropped his lasagna noodle and was squatting down to examine it, lamenting the loss of such a fine specimen. 

The kitchen was loud and too hot with the cooking and warm bodies stuffed into it, but it was part of the charm of the Swan house, a safe haven she had found amidst all the bullshit in her life. She took another sip of her lemonade before leaning back and enjoying the show.

* * *

Of course, all days were not bright and warm and confined to the Swan’s small kitchen with its painfully cheerful yellow cabinets.

Bella’s screams filled the air, jerking Leah awake immediately. She rose from her pile of blankets on the couch, hiking up the stairs quickly just in time to see a frazzled Charlie bursting from his room, moving immediately to tend to his screaming daughter across the hall.

“I got it, Chief, go back to bed,” Leah said.

Charlie looked exhausted. The nightmares, while erratic, were in full force tonight and had been ongoing for the last couple of nights. One of the reasons why, Leah was sure, Charlie had been so quick to agree to Leah spending the weekend.

“Are you sure?” Charlie said, looking lost as yet another scream came from the door across the hall.

“Perfectly, Charlie. I got this.”

He looked at her face, much more alert and awake than his. “You’ll call me if you need anything?” he waited until she nodded in agreement before finally turning back to his own room.

When Leah entered Bella’s room, she was curled into a tight ball, clutching at her hair as if she wanted to rip it out, another scream building up in her throat.

“Hey, hey,” Leah said, rushing over. She wouldn’t exactly call herself the cuddly type, but she did have plenty of practice of wiping away tears and, in Seth’s case, tending to scraped knees. 

Leah held Bella in a tight hug, saying nothing, doing nothing else. She was distinctly reminded of once holding Emily like this when they were preteens. Things had been much simpler then, so much easier to fix. Leah shook herself out of such thoughts.

“He’s gone,” Bella sobbed. “Gone. He’s not coming back.”

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

“He doesn’t want me anymore,” Bella moaned, contorted in so much pain Leah could hardly understand the words. “I don’t think he ever did. I was nothing to him, if it was so easy for him to leave. Just like that.”

“His reasons are his reasons, and have nothing to do with you,” Leah murmured, stroking Bella’s tangled hair.

Bella didn’t respond. Her breathing was erratic, her sobs coming and going as if deciding whether they wanted to wreck havoc or finally allow the exhausted girl to drift off into a sleepless rest.

“Can you tell me something?”

Leah paused. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“Something. Anything. I don’t know. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him. I want him gone. I just don’t want to think anymore.”

“I thought the same thing when Sam dumped me,” she muttered. Bella froze. Leah rarely spoke about Sam, and certainly not without prompting. “I was convinced that was the only thing that would make things better.”

“Did it?”

“Well he was never gone, was he?” Leah said bitterly. “If anything, I hear about him more than I did before I joined Sam’s p- gang,” she corrected herself quickly. Bella didn’t seem to notice the slip of the tongue. “Emily moved to La Push soon after, and the rest is history.”

“I don’t know what I would do, if he - he did that.” Bella shuddered. “I know he doesn’t want me anymore. That’s why he left. But I could never bear it if…” she didn’t finish. She didn’t need to.

“I’m glad for it,” Leah said strongly. She looked down at Bella’s expression, smiling slightly at the look she found there. “Don’t give me that look. Of course I’m still upset about it, I think a part of me will always be upset about everything that went down. But, we were together for three years. I loved him for three years. I don’t know if I would have gotten over it quite so easily if Emily’s presence hadn’t burned that bridge to the ground pronto.”

“Are you over him?” Bella’s voice was full of wonder. Leah understood even this. She had been the same in the months after their breakup, so disbelieving that the pain would abate, that she would ever be over her first love. 

“Not in the sense you might think,” Leah answered carefully. “I’m not over what he did. I’m not over the part she played in it. I’m not over how it felt and still feels. But I’m over the future I had dreamed of with him. And I think that’s the biggest part of it. My future is wide open now, for myself and myself only.”

“When I pictured my future, it was always with them,” Bella whispered. “I always dreamed of one day being with them, being one of them forever. A Cullen, that is,” she finished quickly. “Married into their family forever.”

Leah hummed, not bothering to correct her slip. That would only lead to questions she couldn’t answer. “Well, when he left, he gave you a shot at your own life without him standing in the way.”

Bella’s breath hitched. 

Leah rubbed her shoulder. “You’re so young. You have so much ahead of you.”

“But what if I never stop loving him?” 

Leah hesitated. “You might, you might not. But the hole he left in your chest will soon begin to heal.”

Bella buried her face in Leah’s arm. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Of course it will. You’re only human after all.”

* * *

“Couldn’t you and Jacob have picked a less reckless hobby to indulge it? Why, oh why did it have to be repairing your neighbors’ crusty old motorcycles?”

“Don’t even pretend you’re not excited, Leah, I won’t believe you,” Bella said, laughing.

Leah rolled her eyes. “Please. I could outrun both of you on foot, even if you did manage to get these dinosaurs to run again.”

“She will eat her words soon, Bells, don’t worry,” Jacob said from the middle of their pile of junkyard finds. He and Bella were huddled together, digging through the scrap metal and pieces and putting the ones they (or at least Jacob) deemed acceptable into a separate pile.

Leah, tucked comfortably in the corner of the Black’s shed on the makeshift couch they had brought in, didn’t respond. Instead choosing to sketch away to her heart’s content. She looked up as she did so, seeing Bella and Jacob hunched over the same hunk of metal, an easy flow between them that brought the light to Bella’s eyes almost as often as Leah did.

Bella still had her off days where she was quiet and morose. She refused to listen to music most days, and would often curl in on herself if anything related to the Cullen’s was mentioned. But she and Leah would speak more often than not during her daily visits to the Swan residence. And sometimes, like today, they would take the drive down to La Push so Bella could watch Jacob tinker with the death machines she had picked up off the street.

Leah didn’t mind it as much as she implied, but nor would she go out of her way to help them in their idiotic stunts. Instead she was tucked into the corner, watching the small space between them, the dips of their necks turned toward each other, the positioning of their faces as they laughed at something too low or too dumb for Leah to bother tuning into.

“Keep your head straight, Jacob. Honestly, it’s going to look like I intentionally drew you with a half broken neck.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t leave his face. It hardly did when they came to visit. “Do we at least get paid for selflessly offering ourselves up as models?”

Leah lingered on his smile, flicking her wrist just so, imitating his expression perfectly. “I’ve kept my mouth shut so far about your ridiculous bikes. That’s enough payment.”

“She’s just jealous,” Jacob told Bella, leaning in as if he was sharing a deep conspiracy. “She’s old and forced to be the responsible adult around here.”

“Leah is only two months older than me,” Bella said intently. “And you are only a few months behind us both.”

“Details, details.”

“That’s right,” Leah said. “Respect your elders, Jacob.”

The two began a pissing contest, determined to add up age based on life skills acquired. By the end of it, Jacob was in the lead at forty-five because of his height and mechanic expertise. 

Bella was coming in at a close second place at forty-three years old, mainly due to her cooking skills. 

Leah somehow ended up with the youngest age of a measly thirty, because she could neither cook nor had a passion for getting her hands greasy on old hunks of metal. Eventually, she argued her way to a respectable forty, as she was still the oldest and had a little brother to tend to. 

Jacob tried to argue Seth could hardly be called little as he was several inches taller than his sister and was in fact just fifteen to her eighteen years. Leah would hear nothing of it.

It was easy to forget her begrudging attitude at being back on the reservation, just a short walk from home and more specifically, Sam and Emily’s new place, but the Black’s shed offered the same secluded solace she had discovered at the Swan’s. And even as the month came to an end, she could not find it in herself to be too upset at the change of scenery. 

* * *

It was Friday, but more importantly, Halloween night, when Jacob roped Bella and Leah into heading down for the belated Halloween party being thrown at Emily and Sam’s. 

Bella, who had absolutely no poker face, brightened up slightly before shooting a worried look at Leah. She immediately insisted that they would not go. 

But Leah was in such a good mood from the last two months, Jacob and Bella at her side, she found she didn't care that it would be thrown at her ex-boyfriend’s home. The reservation was small enough as it was, who was Sam to limit her on where she would go?

And so it was decided. Leah looked into the mirror, freshening up the deep red lipstick painted on her full lips. It contrasted nicely with the leather jacket she wore and her black combat boots. They were all things she had been dying to wear since she bought them, but never had there been such an occasion to wear them all at once. Until now. 

She sauntered to the door when there was a knock, raising an expertly penciled brow at one Bella Swan standing on her doorstep, donned in a long, lacy dress that had to have been in fashion over two hundred years ago. 

“What are you supposed to be?”

“Emily Dickinson.”

Leah, feeling an extraordinary amount of self restraint, decided to refrain from commenting how similar the outfit looked to Bella’s usual garb.

Bella cocked her head at the leather jacket.

“And you are- a biker chick?”

“A celebrity, the one with the sunglasses,” Leah corrected, popping a pair of shades on the top of her head. “C’mon."

Seth and Jacob were the first ones they saw when they drove up to the house, as they had arrived early to help set up. Jacob reached them first, looking odd with his hair slicked back and a long, black cape billowing behind him.

“And what are you supposed to be?”

“Dracula, obviously,” Jacob said, grinning to show off a set of plastic fangs wedged in his mouth.

Leah stole a look at Bella, but she seemed fine. Her smile was subdued, but regained full force as Jacob spun around for them, showing off the ridiculousness of his costume. 

“I vant to suck your bloooood,” Jacob said, lifting his cape at Bella. “Ooooooooooo!”

“I am blown away by your creativity,” Leah deadpanned.

Jacob dropped his cape, turning his grin to her. “C’mon, Leah, lighten up. It’s Halloween. We’re allowed to be anything we want to be.”

“It’s not Halloween,” she reminded him without any bite. He knew nothing about the Cullen’s, about the werewolves of his own tribe. His innocence reminded her of Seth, even after her brother turned into a giant sandy wolf. She would do anything to keep them that way. 

“Details,” Jacob huffed.

“Leah! Bella! You’re here!” Seth came running out of the house, his own black robes billowing behind him as he hurried to where they stood. “You guys look awesome!”

“We didn’t get the vampire memo,” Bella said, laughing a little breathlessly. Leah eyed her in her peripheral vision but she truly did seem fine, even smiling slightly wider as she looked at Seth practically bouncing in his exuberance. “You should have told us. I would have worn my favorite throw as a cape.”

“I’m not a vampire, Bella, I’m a Hufflepuff!” Seth said excitedly, brandishing what looked like a regular stick from the forest floor. Now that she looked closely, Leah recognized the mustard yellow tie their father had given him years ago, a relic from the sixties no doubt. 

“Alright, let’s go inside before you poke someone’s eye out,” Jacob said, leading Seth back to the house as only he could, easily keeping up as the boy animatedly jabbered in his ear.

Leah gave a long suffering look to Bella, who laughed, before the two followed, trailing slightly behind.

Emily and Sam’s house was exactly what Leah expected it to be. Small, cozy, and utterly inviting in its warmth. It was a two bedroom home with one bathroom, but a decent kitchen and a huge yard, which was now full to the brim of seemingly every member of their tribe.

Leah caught sight of Sam immediately and rolled her eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a bear costume with a tacky red bandana tied to his neck. The reason made glaringly clear by the girl wrapped in a long red cloak beside him, a basket of muffins swinging from her wrist. Leah resisted the urge to gag. Sam and Emily. The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. Cute.

“Is that…?” Bella whispered. 

Leah jumped, realizing she had been staring. Bella was peering over her shoulder, following her gaze.

“Yes,” she said shortly. “Or haven’t you had the pleasure of meeting our kind hosts before tonight?”

“Not yet.”

This was technically untrue, as Sam had been the one to carry Bella to her father that miserable September night so long ago, but Leah needn't mention that. 

“Well, they’ll make their way over eventually.”

Leah moved through the crowd to get a drink (unspiked punch, as there were far too many family friends present for anything riskier) before finding Bella once again and pointing out who was who. 

Jacob was constantly being pulled into side conversations but seemed determined to make his way back to where the two girls stood, being trailed of course by an overly hyper Seth. 

Leah rolled her eyes at their antics, but hid it well enough. Bella was happy, or at least smiling as Jacob was once again dragged into the crowd of people, this time by an overenthusiastic Embry and Quil who just had to speak to him right this second. Seth, predictably, bounced after the trio.

Leah was also careful to keep a covert eye on their hosts. The party was too old for them to escape notice for much longer, even with the amount of people present. Sure enough, Sam and Emily’s lap around the room finally landed on them.

“Leah!” Emily said. She stepped forward and embraced Leah with the awkward, one armed hug they had gotten in the habit of doing ever since the wedding plans commenced. 

Thankfully, Bella served as an excellent buffer and Emily seized her immediately, drawing the girl in for her own hug, which was infinitely less uncomfortable looking, and welcoming her just as enthusiastically.

“When Jacob and Seth showed up alone I didn’t think you’d make it,” Emily was saying. 

“I had to wait for my ride, of course, and bring the guest of honor along,” Leah said, elbowing Bella lightly, who huffed what could have been a laugh before looking up shyly at the sickeningly domestic picture Sam and Emily made. 

“Thank you for having me. Your house is awesome.”

“It won’t be if we let the boys have the run of the place,” Sam shook his head good naturedly. “Come, let’s move this outside before Paul breaks another couch.”

“It wasn’t me!” the indignant shout came from the other side of the room. In any other room it would have been revealing too much of the uncanny hearing of werewolves. Emily’s sitting room, however, was as quaint as it was welcoming, and currently jammed packed with people.

“Alright, alright, help me get these burgers outside.”

The party moved from the cramped quarters and began spilling onto the back lawn, like a bottle neck finally being relieved.

Leah ducked into the tiny bathroom, checking her reflection to ensure her makeup was still impeccably drawn on (it was) before exiting the hallway that sounded eerily silent in the sudden absence of people.

She strolled back into the living room, straightening her leather jacket as she made her way across the floor only to immediately connect her hip with one of the end tables and go sprawling on the plush carpet, bringing the table down with her.

Leah groaned, gingerly picking up the knocked table and realizing its contents had careened to the floor with her. Cursing, she plucked the small salsa bowl from her now stained shirt, kicking herself as she saw some of it had gotten onto the tawny carpet under her.

Leah hadn’t exactly planned on making a small detour around the house but what could she do? Sam would kill her if she was the one to stain his brand new living room floor, even if it was a stupid color to pick for what was obviously an extension of the mudroom. 

Muttering to herself, she scooped up the bits of salsa she could with quick fingers before moving to the kitchen and depositing the bowl and mess in the sink. 

She grabbed a towel (which was cheerfully embroidered “Bless This Mess”, much to Leah’s disgust) and soaked it with soap and water before heading back to the stained spot and scrubbing the living shit out of the carpet. It was no use. Leah glared at the stain that looked just as worse, perhaps more so, as it sat, smudged and staring back at her.

She growled in frustration before her eyes drifted to the army of gift baskets on the table. Like most housewarming parties, it was typically the elder members of the reservation who came bearing gifts for the young couple in their humble new abode. The party’s Halloween theme did nothing to deter this tradition, and so Sam and Emily were left with a small mountain of new homeowner items they could litter their new house with.

Leah listened carefully for any hint of company, but she was alone in the house. She made her decision immediately. In one smooth movement she was up and across the room, peering over the gifts in search of the one she had seen her mother wrap weeks ago. 

It was not there, but of course, the scraggly table she was searching on could not possibly hold all the gifts. 

Leah ducked into the hallway once more, lit only by the small night light at the end of the hall. She passed the bathroom door first, and bit her lip as she considered the two doors at the very end of the hallway. She chose the one on the right at random, poised to slam it shut at once, but there was no need. 

The room was crowded to the ceiling with boxes and bags of the items that hadn’t been fully unpacked or built yet. 

Leah let out a sigh of relief. She definitely did not want to see the room Emily and Sam shared together. The bed they were…  _ intimate _ on. Leah shuddered. She got enough hints from Sam’s distracted mind as it was, despite both their best efforts to prevent it. 

She scoured the room without opening a single one, searching quickly for the big but modestly wrapped gift from her parents, and in theory herself and Seth too. 

Her eyes caught one of the many picture frames loitered on the spare bed in the corner, throat tightening as she recognized the photo within, the same one that had been on her own nightstand for years. 

Emily and Leah, barely over five years old, skinny arms wrapped around each other and huge grins splitting their still chubby faces. 

She reached for it with shaking fingers, tracing the outline of her smile, of Emily’s. They had attended the same school up until high school, as the reservation’s demographic of kids was small enough to share their elementary and middle schools among neighboring reservations. 

It was resting atop another photo, catching Leah’s eye as she glanced at it absentmindedly. This one wasn’t much better.

Emily again, grown and lovely, adorned with her graduation cap and gown and satin honors sash. Her face, scarred by the bear, was practically glowing as she beamed up at Sam, who had his arms wrapped around her waist, a look of adoration in his eyes. 

The shiny engagement ring on her finger was modest in reality, but suddenly seemed to take up the entire frame, mocking her with its presence. It had been a perfect day, she was told. A graduation and engagement all in one. 

Leah swallowed. Emily had graduated early, of course. Straight A student, what other option was there? But Leah had been meant to graduate early with her, had been meant to be at the same ceremony with the same robe, arms wrapped Emily for this exact photo instead. 

But apparently, turning into a giant wolf did very little for one’s academic focus, especially when one had to miss class so often to learn how to get the wolf under control and remain in her human form long enough to last the eight hours of school. 

They may not be a danger to humans, but that didn't mean they could afford to turn into gigantic wolves in the middle of geometry class. 

Leah had been almost relieved to hear she would not be graduating with Emily, not be forced to smile and wave at the camera and hug her as if nothing had changed. But the unfairness of the situation did not escape her, especially as she looked at Sam in the picture. 

A year older and attacking his senior year with a vengeance, Sam had made it happen. He worked hard at his mechanic job and alpha duties, and managed to graduate on time. 

He had been there to hold Emily instead, joining her in his own cap and gown for the picture, and getting down on one knee just minutes after they received their diplomas. It had certainly been the talk of the town, with raised eyebrows and more than one offended grandmother. But those who knew were not shocked in the least. It had been as good as planned the moment he imprinted on her.

Because Sam indeed had imprinted on Emily, despite there being a perfectly good female werewolf who was a descendant of all three of the tribe's big families. 

Leah shook her head, forcing herself to lay the picture frame back down and continue her search. 

So what if Sam and Emily got together in the first semester of Sam’s senior year, giving him a new purpose and motivation to finish his high school career strong to prepare for a future with her?

So what if Emily got to graduate early that very same year and Leah didn’t, saving Leah at least from the graduation that was supposed to be with her best friend and fiance? 

Leah should not have been so surprised that they moved in together the following season, young though they were. Emily and Sam had both worked side jobs during high school, and both had been eager for the domestic life Leah never really saw herself living quite so young.

It seemed Sam’s wolf didn’t see himself living that same life either. Not with Leah, that was.

Leah wrenched herself onto the floor to commence her search, scanning critically around the room and cursing herself for not at least wrapping the stupid thing so she would know which color bag to look for.

Leah’s breath caught when her eyes landed on the crib in the back of the room, half covered with other bags draped over it.

No, not a crib, a bassinet. 

A sudden image burned across Leah’s mind before she could block it out. Emily, rounded with child, beaming beautifully, with a proud Sam at her side. The very picture of domestic bliss.

Could she be…? No, her mother would have mentioned something, Leah was sure. But they were already planning a wedding… so soon after the engagement….after only being together for a little over a year...

Leah shook herself. If she had learned anything about pack life, it was there were absolutely no secrets from those who could read your every thought, every memory, every quiet dwelling. And Sam was stuck with the responsibility of being phased more often than anyone. Such news would have spread like wildfire the very hour he thought it. There was no baby.

But, there would be. Leah’s stomach tightened. Maybe not now, or even in the next year, but soon. 

It was inevitable, she told herself. After all, the legends always said that a werewolf would imprint on the one most likely to bear them children who would carry on the shape shifter genes. Even if it was the twenty-first century, the elders held fast to the idea and already whispered of the children Sam and Emily would have to continue the pack.

_ But it should have been you,  _ a nasty voice whispered in her mind.  _ A descendant to all of the big three, and the first female werewolf to boot. You would have been a much better match than a human girl with no wolf gene, distant relation or not. _

Leah had immediately assumed shapeshifting took away her ability to menstruate, and had lamented at the loss of it. Sure she wasn’t even certain she wanted kids, but she sure as hell wanted the choice. Instead of having it ripped away like everything else.

And yet, Leah hit her time of the month just as she always had, and she mourned the conclusion this meant instead. She was able to bear children, she just wasn’t meant to bear Sam’s. His wolf didn’t see her as the right one for him.

Leah ground her teeth together as she felt her eyes fill and her lashes start to stick together with tears. No, she would not cry now, not ever this. Not again. Her makeup was too well done to ruin it over something she had torn herself up over long ago.

She sniffed indelicately, determination sharpening her movements as she shifted the bags and boxes out of her way, her patience waning so suddenly she was tempted to just leave the stupid carpet as it was. But finally, her hands closed around the huge red bag her mother had gifted the couple, stuffed with all the home making goods she could think of. Leah riffled through it, snatching up the stain remover pen that was wedged in the side and storming out of the room.

Leah’s boots made too much noise to keep up her inconspicuous act but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She descended on the carpet once more and whipped out the pen, uncapping it and scrubbing it onto the stain as if it had personally offended her. 

The stain came out easily, and left the carpet slightly wet but tawny once more. Leah’s arms were shaking by the time she deemed it acceptable, although the task itself was not laborious in the slightest.

She capped the pen and slammed it on one of the other ridiculously small side tables. She supposed she should have returned it, but she couldn’t go back to that room, filled to the brim with all the new pieces of Emily and Sam’s new life together. 

Leah made it onto the back deck and slipped easily in the crowd of what seemed like every person from the reservation. She made her way through the throng of people quickly enough to avoid being stopped for the inane small talk they would insist on, until finally she was at the edge of the lawn and nearing the small swing that had been strung up.

Bella had beaten her to it.

Leah stopped in her tracks, taking in the morose figure of the girl slumped over, leaning heavily on one of the flimsy ropes holding the swing aloof. At first Leah was sure she had passed out, as hunched over as she was, but Bella’s eyes were open and staring. 

Not the blank, deadened look Leah had been witness to over the weeks, but something entirely unacceptable. Brows furrowed, mouth turned down, eyes filled with the same pain that had been ricocheting around Leah’s head the moment she spotted the bassinet.

Against her better judgment, Leah followed her gaze, and sure enough there they were. Ken and Barbie, sickeningly sweet and currently making goo-goo eyes at each other as if they weren’t hosting a very public, family friendly party. Honestly, there were children present. Did Sam have no shame?

Leah couldn’t stand it.

“Bella.”

The girl flicked her gaze over glumly.

“I’m leaving.”

A pause. “What? Now?”

“Yes, now. Are you coming or not?”

“I drove.”

Details. “Look, I’m not in the mood to play dress up anymore and I’m ditching. Are you in?” Leah was half hoping Bella said no. She could pretend to walk back and phase as soon as she was out of sight, getting herself home in minutes. But the pain in Bella’s gaze was too familiar. She would not leave the girl alone tonight. 

Bella squinted at her as if this was the strangest thing she had ever heard. “But where are we even going?”

“Does it matter? Forks. Seattle. Hell, California. I don’t care, I just want to drive and not think.”

Those seemed to be the magic words as Bella’s face smoothed out at once. It was still too dour for Leah’s liking, but lucky for her, she would be faced with the windshield soon enough and not have to look at Bella for much longer.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Leah nodded and felt Bella glue herself to her side as they weaved once again through the crowd. Leah caught her father on the way out and uttered a quick word. As expected, he gave absolutely no protest and simply reminded her to keep her phone charged and call if needed.

They ran into Jacob and Seth ten paces later, and gave the same excuses.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come?” Jacob asked intently, looking uneasily from one girl’s face to the other.

“‘Course I am. We just need a bit of an early night. Too many kiddos here tonight,” Leah said, pinching Seth’s side even as he wriggled away. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Jacob said seriously, making sure both she and Bella nodded. 

Leah rolled her eyes. “Okay, Dad, got it.”

Thanks to some expert weaving, they did not pass Sam nor Emily, and were climbing into Bella’s truck moments later.

“Do you want me to just drive you home? It’s getting late.”

Bella shook her head, turning the key in the ignition and shouting to be heard as the truck roared to life. “No way. We’re going for a drive.”

“You’re usually in bed by now,” Leah reminded her. She couldn’t help it. The girl had been more than a little fragile these last couple weeks, despite the improvements made since the first day. And besides, she was human, and easily tired. The very last thing she needed was Bella passing out at the wheel. 

“I’m fine,” Bella insisted. “Where to?”

Leah sighed. “Fine. Be stubborn. But I’m taking the wheel if we’re still out two hours from now. I don’t need Chief Swan out for my head if you drive us off the road because you can’t keep your eyes open.”

“Please, Charlie loves you more than me sometimes.”

Well, that was certainly an exaggeration, but the chief did seem rather fond of Leah, even more so than usual. Her presence in Bella’s life was undoubtedly the reason behind Bella’s slow but sure recovery after the leeches left.

Leah shrugged. “Who can blame him?” She could feel rather than see Bella rolling her eyes.

The radio was soon switched on to join the dull roar of the truck. There was no attempt at conversation, but also no hint of awkwardness either. Each was too lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Leah was able to convince Bella to hand over the wheel with a reminder to call Charlie to tell him she’d be with Leah. After hanging up, Bella didn’t even bother hinting at grabbing the wheel back.

They left La Push behind, and then Forks, and then eventually Seattle. Bella stayed awake far longer than she expected, and they watched the sun painting the sky pink and orange as dawn broke across the empty highway.

With every mile under them, Leah felt the same peace that running gave her. Thoughts of Emily, Sam, her postponed plans, her unknown future - all left behind as they headed farther from La Push.

She glanced at Bella often enough to see the same peace had settled on her face. 

They did not discuss where exactly they were going. But they didn’t need to. After all, it was never truly about the destination.


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning: slight swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella didn’t know what to think of Leah. Their friendship had sprung seemingly out of thin air. One moment, she was Harry Clearwater’s daughter, the next she was simply there, a constant presence in the Swan household, with biting humor and smirking lips but also dark eyes that glimmered with understanding and softened every time Bella was sure she would be consumed by the grief of  _ him. _

She would have felt bitter, offended even, at the mere prospect of being a charity case, had it not been for the tell tale signs she saw when no one else was there to notice.

The forced blank look every time Sam was mentioned. The grimace, so expertly veiled as disgust, every time a nauseating couple basked in their undying love, either in person or on screen. The silent moments, when the only sound was quiet breathing and the lightest scratches of pen on paper, when Bella would look back and see the empty mess of a girl Leah let slip when she believed Bella’s mind was elsewhere.

Bella was no fool. After all, it was no coincidence that Leah always preferred to stay in Forks, even going as far as making the trek down herself just to put some distance between her and what awaited her in La Push. It was no coincidence that every time the infamous wedding plans commenced, Leah found herself completely free and down to do whatever Bella wanted that day.

But it didn’t feel like she was being used, Bella mused as she peeked at Leah from under the fleece blanket she was wrapped up in. At least, it didn’t feel like it was one sided. And that was enough for her.

Leah fiddled with the radio until she found the station she wanted before singing along in her soft, lilting voice. It was not the angelic voice she had been used to, but it was still gentle and lovely all the same. Bella found she much preferred it to the inhuman perfection  _ his  _ voice had been. 

“It’s a nice song,” Bella said, voice still thick with sleep. 

Leah stopped singing immediately, clearing her throat and readjusting her hands on the steering wheel as if she had just been caught doing something unseemly. Bella suppressed a smile. 

“It should be, Jacob put his heart and soul into this truck. Although it is weird how it keeps buffering like this,” Leah frowned, toying with the ancient radio’s turns and buttons. “The radio he put in had been as good as new, if a bit rough around the edges.”

And just like that Bella couldn’t breathe. She was sure it was good as new, or at least had been, before it had been carefully removed and replaced with the state of the art, ridiculously flashy stereo  _ they  _ installed for her birthday. 

She had torn it from her truck the week he left, and found her original one a week later, shelved carefully under the seat as if it had always been there.

He must have known she would have been furious if he threw away a perfectly good radio. Bella could see it now, an exasperated but indulgent Edward instructing a likely bewildered Emmett to keep the old thing despite the shiny new one they were gifting her.

Or maybe he had always known the new one would never be hers to keep.

Bella looked up in time to see Leah’s dark eyes staring curiously at her in the rear-view mirror, before glancing away just as quickly, before Bella even had time to force out an excuse. She always seemed to know when to push, and now was not one of those times. 

“I don’t feel much like driving anymore,” Leah said.

“Oh, pull over here and I can take over-”

“No, I meant I want to get out of this truck.” 

Bella looked over to see the impish smile Leah threw at her before the girl took the next exit. 

“What - Seattle? Didn’t we already pass that before I fell asleep?”

“Indeed.”

“Then how-? Don’t tell me you’ve just been going back and forth this entire time.”

Leah hummed. “Alright. I will not tell you.”

“Leah-”

“Relax, princess, you were only asleep for an hour at most. I took a wrong exit and went with it before heading back.”

Bella shook her head even as Leah weaved expertly through the streets of Seattle. She, like most kids in the area, knew the city like the back of her hand. As the biggest city in the state, Jacob had told her more than once this was the closest thing the good people of Forks and La Push had to New York City. 

“If we’re passing by the mall I want to get Jacob another hoodie,” she said. “At this point I’m positive Seth keeps taking all of his and eating them. They’re always disappearing.”

Leah snickered, and Bella got the distinct feeling there was a joke she wasn’t being let in on, but knew better than to ask. Leah had too many odd jokes she amused herself with, none of which she had ever explained before. 

“And let’s stop for food too.”

A raised eyebrow. “You’re already hungry? Didn’t I see you and Jacob inhale an entire box of pizza last night?”

“You know he ate most of it. Besides, it will give you a chance to stretch your legs if nothing else. You must be tired from driving by now.”

“I’m really not.”

Bella peered around at the deep flashes of greenery they were passing, blinking against the bright sunlight. “You drove through the night. Come on, Leah, you’re only human.”

A wry smile blossomed across her face at that, but she nodded nonetheless. “You’re right. How silly of me. Food and drink for the humans it is.”

Bella insisted on stopping at the nearest gas station, adamant that her truck couldn’t go another second on the half tank it was currency barreling along on. Leah rolled her eyes but acquiesced.

“Nope,” Leah batted Bella’s hand away from her wallet. “I decided to ditch the party and go loop de loop around the big city. You’re not paying for it.”

“At least let me get food,” she insisted.

Leah allowed it. She should have known the girl would fill the truck with all the snacks and gas station meals she could carry, even going as far as buying a cheap cooler to store everything in.

“Tell me again why you decided on a food haul so disgustingly unhealthy you’re putting my little brother to shame?” Leah said, wrinkling her nose as she held up what was supposed to be a hotdog and sniffing it delicately. “I’ve told you about the time Mom let Seth grocery shop for his own tenth birthday party, yes? Why do you insist on bringing up such bad memories?”

“There’s a meatball sub and ham and cheese sandwich right here!” Bella protested. “I got you two of each since the tuna looked fishy, but I can go back in if you want.”

Leah sighed. “Just get in, Bella.”

They found a bustling plaza not far away and descended on it, armed with cold sandwiches and sugary drinks. 

“I would look amazing in that,” Leah said, pointing to a flamingo pink bodice and corset ensemble. “And that.” She pointed to the emerald green beside it. “And that. And that. And that.”

“I never took you for a window shopper,” Bella laughed.

Leah sniffed. “Is it my fault my tastes exceed my budget? Now come on, I want to show you why I brought you here.”

Bella barely had time to shove the remainder of her grinder in her mouth and toss the wrapper in the nearest trash can before Leah snatched her hand and began dragging her through the crowd. Finally, they came upon the biggest department store in the plaza.

Bella shivered. Leah may have been joking and her budget was not the unlimited nightmare of an immortal’s, but memories of countless shopping sprees and twenty four hour makeovers still came unbidden from the sight of it. 

“Relax, we’re not here to play dress up.”

“Oh?” Was her face that obvious?

“Even better. We’re here, Bella Swan, to find you a hobby.”

Bella balked. “I have hobbies! I like - reading and writing - and well, cooking and - stuff.”

“Riveting,” Leah deadpanned. “Except I haven’t seen you read a single book or write anything since I’ve known you, and the only time you cook is for Charlie. Hobbies don’t count if you  _ need _ to do them.”

“I don’t mind cooking,” Bella insisted.

“But do you love it? Can you wake up and skip to the kitchen every morning? Is your ideal vacation really spent cooking the entire time?”

Bella sighed. “Leah.”

“It helps, too,” she added quietly. “To have something to take your mind off things. Why not have it be something you actually enjoy?” 

Her eyes were too deep, too knowing, too serious for once instead of sparkling in dry humor. 

Finally, Bella looked away. “Fine,” she said at last, allowing herself to be led inside.

To Leah’s credit, the department store was certainly nothing any of  _ them  _ would step into. Exploding in color and people, it was far too busy, far too public for their kind to comfortably spend an afternoon.

It was also the most urban Bella had ever seen since coming to Forks, and she found herself moving through the multiple floors with the ease of the city girl she had once been. Leah split from her soon after, giving her a pointed look before striding down the hall with all the confidence her leather jacket and bold makeup warranted. 

Bella rolled her eyes, blushing lightly. She had been planning on trailing behind, seizing the first thing Leah recommended. Trust Leah to know that and effectively ruin that plan before it began.

Wearily, Bella made her way slowly through the mall with mild interest. 

She didn’t even spare a glance at the bookstore portion of the building, an entire westwing dedicated to what was no doubt sappy love stories and supernatural tales - a hard pass for her. She meandered around the second floor, stopping once to buy a hoodie for Jacob, and decidedly ignoring the various clothing kiosks that vied for her attention. Not sports, not hair, not music (she shivered at the baby piano propped up in one of the display windows). 

By the fourth floor, she was getting a tad desperate. Surely there had to be something, anything for her that didn’t bring up painful reminders of the perfect family she would never be a part of? And why did they all have to have such mainstream, easily accessible hobbies? Could they have not found anything more obscure for her to remember them by? What was the point of living forever if you were just going to have cliche hobbies to entertain yourself with? 

She was just about to head onto the escalator once more when the last shop at the end of the hall caught her eye. A canvas, larger than she was tall and wider than she was with her arms spread, dominated the display window. In it, a dark haired child ran through a field of flowers, followed by a laughing blonde woman who traipsed after them.

Memories flooded her mind at once, but rather than violently shove them away, she welcomed them, almost desperate in her attempt to cling to them. 

Her and her mother, adventuring to yet another city in one of their many weekend mini-vacations. Her mother, smiling and making faces for the camera, each sillier than the last. Her father, blushing and looking uncomfortable even as he handed over a camera and photo album for her just two months ago, on her eighteenth birthday. 

She stopped herself before she could think any further and remember what had become of the scrapbook, or rather who had removed themselves from it. She refused to sink into that now, not when she had good memories to hold fast to.

Clutching at the memories of her life before Forks, before everything, she entered the shop and soon found her place among the rows of photography equipment. Lighting and backdrops and lens and everything in between… she had no idea this was even necessary to take a few pictures…

“That was quicker than I thought.”

Bella startled, relaxing when she saw a curious Leah peering over her shoulder to look into the small basket of items she had collected. 

She had ended up with a small photography kit with the basics, a dozen extra sheets to add to the album she already had, and a beginner’s guide to professional pictures.

“Photography?”

“Inspiration from my mom, mostly. She and Charlie coordinated their presents this year.”

“And you like it?”

“Sure, it’s a nice idea. A perfect memory, frozen in time.” Bella paused, realizing how that sounded, but Leah was decidedly not looking at her as she nodded, reading the back of the beginner’s guide.

“What did you get?”

“Sketch pads, pencils, shading tools, the works basically. Had a coupon. Was running a bit low. What other choice did I have?” Leah waved her splayed hands to the side, as if she hadn’t a care in the world, before her eyes landed on the bright orange hoodie she had bought for Jacob. She quirked a brow even as Bella blushed. Had it looked so obnoxiously bright inside?

“That’s certainly… different. For Jacob I’m assuming? I can guarantee you Seth won’t try to steal that one.”

“It’s bright, and happy,” Bella said. “It’s perfect for him.”

Leah’s eyes stayed on her for a second too long, before she nodded once, lips quirking once more into an easy smile as she slung her arm around Bella. “Come on then. Hobbies, check. Oompa loompa sweater for Jacob, check.”

* * *

Midterms came and went and with them went the last few rays of sunlight from summer. The sky, once a dull gray, now darkened to a dull navy even earlier than usual. Still, Bella could not find it in herself to care so much. 

The hole in her chest was still there, but she was never alone long enough to think about it. Leah kept her company during the weekdays, with the occasional visit from Jacob and Seth, and the other La Push boys joined them on the weekends for spontaneous movie nights in Seattle (they were aml so tall Bella was the only one to get carded for the R rated movies), or evenings at the Clearwater’s.

Bella found herself humming now, to the same obnoxiously cheerful tune Jacob, Seth, and Embry had sang at the top of their lungs the entire trip to Seattle and back last night, despite Leah’s threats to throw them out of the truck. 

She was just about ready to head down for school when she tripped over nothing and landed flat on her butt, her backpack crashing down next to her and spilling out binders and notebooks. 

Cursing, she scrambled under her bed to snatch her things back, groaning when her sweater caught one of the floorboards. She was carefully releasing the strands of cotton when she noticed it was held by a loose plank of wood, easily moved by her ministrations.

Curiously, she shifted it aside and felt the breath leave her lungs in one fell swoop. There, nestled into the small space, was a very familiar jeweled CD case with a folded picture resting against it. With shaking hands, she took the photo and stared at the side that was facing up. Her past self wasn’t looking at her, instead gazing lovingly in front, eyes warm and full of wonder, a single pale hand resting on her arm.

Her breathing was coming out heavier now, the picture becoming slightly shiny with the sudden sweat her fingers inadvertently rubbed on it. 

_ Later, _ Bella thought. She had to do this later. There was no way she could get off the floor if she saw a picture of  _ his  _ face.

Her legs suddenly stiff, she crawled back from under the bed and pulled her bedskirt in place to hide the loose floorboards and subsequently the treasure it held. She forced herself up, out of the house, and to school.

It was only too easy to go on autopilot throughout the day. She wasn’t called on anymore, and rarely spoken to. She spent lunch in her truck, a regular occurrence, suddenly glad she hadn’t decided to take the CD along with her. Thirty minutes alone in her truck…. She forced herself to refocus. 

Finally, the last bell rang and she hurried to her truck, pushing it to go faster than was probably wise, until she was at last in her bedroom. She scrambled under the bed, retrieved the CD and picture and held them both to her chest. She nearly dropped them when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

“Leah?”

“Yo, I don’t think I can make it today. Got this thing Sam is insisting on,” Leah’s voice sounded resigned. “Anyway it’s a group effort so the guys will be busy too. Probably won’t be done until tomorrow night.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, that’s fine.”

Did her voice sound as keyed up as she felt? Bella didn’t think so. But the silence that followed spoke volumes.

“Is everything… okay?”

“Of course,” Bella kicked herself. “Yeah, no, everything’s fine! I just, uh, have another midterm. Or well, a surprise quiz. Pop quiz. Um, last minute quiz. For tomorrow. So, you know, I’ll be busy studying for that.”

“...right. Well, Sam didn’t need all of us so Jacob is actually free, maybe he could stop by and keep you company for a little bit?”

“I’m fine, Leah, I don’t need a babysitter,” Bella said.

“Never said you did. Just making a suggestion.”

“Look, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Sure.”

Bella hung up impatiently, tossing her phone onto the bed before turning to the treasure in her other hand.

She took the photo first, running shaking fingers over the folded edge, working herself up to smoothing it out. Steeling herself, she turned it over.

And there he was. Tall, immaculately dressed, so beautiful it hurt to look. Her eyes greedily traced the curve of his chin, the shape of his lips, the molten honey color of his eyes. She clenched her jaw painfully. Had his eyes always been so gentle, so full of love? How much of that had been for show? Had he decided even then that he would leave?

She had been a fool. A complete and utter idiot to ever think he could want to spend eternity with her. 

The hole in her chest took her breath away, forcing her to sit back on her bed. She was shaking, but with rage now. 

Her hands curled into claws, tearing the photo clean in half and then in half another time. She threw her phone across the room, and then her backpack, relishing slightly in the much louder thump it made. Her hand grazed something and she seized it, ready to chuck it at the wall with the others, until her hand made contact with the smooth, delicate jeweled CD case. She looked down at it, perfect calligraphy written across its face. 

_ For Bella. All my love. Forever. _

The fire left her as quickly as it came. Her vision, which saw red just seconds ago, was now blurring with tears. She cradled the case to her chest, breathing heavily until the first sob escaped. One, two, and then a third until her face was covered in salty tears and her eyes rimmed red. She fell into an exhausted sleep.

When she woke up, she was screaming. Her dreams, as vivid as ever, starred him once again. His arms, wrapped around her. His gentle voice, like velvet as it professed his love. Only to be gone, fading away into the forest even as she ran after him.

Head still heavy and eyes puffy from earlier, she glanced at the clock. It was just after six. 

Bella was downstairs before she could think about it, washing her face and cooking an elaborate meal that required nothing but utmost concentration. When Charlie arrived, she had dinner ready. She plated his food and gave him excuses of homework and quizzes. He looked at her face carefully and casually asked after Leah. Bella wanted to scream. She  _ really  _ didn't need a babysitter. 

“I’ll probably call her later tonight. I had a homework question I wanted to ask her anyway,” she said for her father’s benefit.

It worked. Charlie’s face smoothed out, and he bade her goodnight.

Bella cleaned up the mess in her room, methodically organizing her backpack before cleaning up the scraps the picture left behind. She kept a fourth of the torn photo, the section that still showed his face, and threw away the rest.

She knew she would wake up screaming if she dreamed, and that she would dream if she slept. So she laid in her bed, clutching the torn photo and the jeweled CD case to her chest as she watched her room grow lighter until dawn finally broke, and she was able to get up and start her day.

* * *

Leah was busy the next day too. The day after that, she was so tired Bella convinced her to stay home and take a nap. The following day, Bella feigned a headache.

“Bella.”

“Really, Leah, I’m fine. Just tired.” It was true. She had allowed herself the few hours between school and dinner to nap, and had forced herself to stay awake the remainder of the night lest Charlie hear her screams. 

“Look, we don’t need to talk about whatever it is we need to talk about. It’s none of my business. I was planning on just working on my essay anyway.”

“Please, Leah. Not tonight. I’m not in the mood.”

A pause. “Fine.” Bella cringed. Leah didn’t sound annoyed, like she had expected, but concerned. Overwhelmingly so. “Just, call me okay?”

“Right.”

Charlie was not so easily evaded. He looked at her anxiously over dinner every night. 

Bella was rather miffed at his response, despite her best efforts. She had gone through so much trouble to ensure she never slept, never had nightmares while he was in the house. She now cursed her pale skin which showed off the heavy, dark bags under her eyes. But short of dragging Leah over, he could do nothing as well.

Leah was many things, but she was not one to overstep boundaries. In the days that followed she was undoubtedly busy with whatever Sam had the kids on the reservation doing (“Sam calls the shots, he’s our camp counselor,” she had said with a straight face when they facetimed the next day), but there were a handful of times Bella had to stave her off with excuses, each one more measly than the last. Leah, bless her, never pushed the matter. But also was not one to shy away from blowing up Bella’s phone with a hundred and one texts. 

It was the next day when Bella decided enough was enough. With an  _ extremely _ convincing excuse of going to Leah’s (fool proof if she said so herself), she hopped into her truck and headed onto the highway, coming up to the familiar winding road until finally she was in front of the huge white house with too many windows to count.

She got out and stared. It was exactly how she remembered. The expert design. The soft, pale colors. But there was not a single light on. Despite never needing them, the former inhabitants had always insisted on leaving a dozen or so on to keep up appearances, even in the dead of night. The hole in her chest grew heavier as she remembered. It wasn’t one she had lost, but seven.

Bella sighed deeply, wanting to smack herself. What did she expect? Of course it would feel worse. Had she really needed to come in the middle of night just to have that confirmed? Stupid.

“Lovely sight,” a voice said from behind her.

Bella spun around, heart racing painfully until her eyes finally rested on Leah, who was resting against her truck, mere yards from where she stood illuminated by the light of the moon.

“What are you doing here? Wha- what are you wearing?”

“Oh this?” Leah asked bemusedly, holding up the sleeve of a very overlarge and unflattering hoodie that covered her from shoulders to knees. “Thought I’d pull out all the stops for our moonlit stroll.”

“Are you - wearing pants?”

“Details.”

“How did - where’s your car? How did you even get here?”

Leah’s face twitched slightly, before returning to its smooth mask of indifference. “Charlie called my dad. Told him you used me as an alibi.”

Shit. “You told him?”

“Of course not, I simply thanked my lovely father for reminding me and sped my way to Forks. I parked on a side street and then hopped in the bed of your truck when I saw you heading out.”

Huh. Well that explained the state of undress, and the sudden materialization out of thin air. Bella suddenly felt guilty. Leah had obviously been unprepared for any sort of outing. She had even forgone socks and shoes.

“Are you cold? Here, take my keys and warm up the truck. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Nope, no need.” Leah sauntered forward. “So what exactly are we staring at?”

“It’s  _ their _ house.” Bella gestured to the beauty in front of them.

Leah tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, unimpressed. “A real barbie dream house,” she said sardonically.

“It was beautiful. They would have all the lights on in nearly every room, even Car- uh, the doctor’s study, when he had night shifts.” 

“Saving lives is apparently more important than saving the planet. Noted.”

Bella didn’t say anything, but simply stared at the house. She had forgotten how lovely it was. How utterly perfect it was, when she had been a part of it.

“Hey, come on, I didn’t mean that,” Leah said, looking at her in concern. Bella was horrified to realize there were tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sure they were very environmentally conscious.”

“It’s not that, it’s just - seeing their house - it’s just a lot.”

Leah looped an arm around her shoulders, letting her breathe deeply as she collected her thoughts. Bella leaned in, surprised at the intense warmth radiating from her despite her flimsy attire in the cool November night. 

“But I’m so tired of being sad,” Bella said, quiet enough to keep her voice from catching. “I just want to turn it off. Or forget it. Or break something.”

“So do that.”

Bella sniffed. “Do what?”

“Well I can’t turn it off and I can’t make you forget it - I still get carded at liquor stores, you see - but I can help you break something.”

“What, like a stick?”

Leah turned to her and grinned, straight white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Her eyes flickered to the house.

“Leah!”

“Oh, come on, they’ve got hundreds of windows. Surely they don’t need all of them?”

“But what if they-?”

“What - come back and press charges? How likely is that?”

Bella had to concede to that. They would never come back, and they would never feel the need to press charges.

“Atta girl. Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s just to let off some steam.” Leah hopped into the truck and pulled out two wrenches Jacob had stored there for the bikes. She brandished one to Bella with exaggerated ceremony. “After you, m’lady.”

Bella took the wrench carefully, weighing the cool metal in her hands. She rolled it over once, twice, before looking back up with a soft sort of grin. “Well, it’s a full moon. My mother always did say crazy things could happen.”

Leah’s lip twitched. “Exactly.”

Choosing the right spot wasn’t difficult as nearly the entire east wall was made of glass. Leah went first, mostly because Bella was too much of a coward to make the first move. The wrench swung easily in the air, connecting with the glass window with a satisfying crack, shattering glass onto the perfect white patio.

And so it went. Leah had a certain gusto for destruction, but Bella got the hang of it eventually, swinging the wrench this way and that, finding comfort in each crack, each piece of glass removed from its perfect spot nestled as part of this perfect house.

They continued for quite some time until finally they stopped, breathing heavily, and grinning at each other amongst the sea of glass they surrounded themselves with.

“Well,” Leah said, extremely satisfied with herself. She kicked a few shards of glass, seeming to forget her bare feet. “What say you? Feel better?”

Bella opened her mouth to respond, equally full of reckless humor and self-satisfaction, but she took in the glass, broken beyond repair, never again to fit into anywhere else. She looked at Leah, bright eyed, practically glowing in the moonlight, breathtaking in her own right but sweating and warm and  _ breathing  _ and suddenly the night crashed upon her, with all of its previous sleepless nights added to the mix.

She sobbed, clutching the wrench like it was the only thing grounding her to the earth as fat, hot tears stung her eyes and flooded her face. It was not pretty, or quiet, or dainty, or any of the other things they would have you believe from movies, but mournful and raw and so, so devastated for all that she lost, all that was not coming back.

Bella somehow ended up in Leah’s arms, and she clutched at them too, burrowing her head in the ugly oversized hoodie and the warmth it emitted and allowing Leah to run strong fingers through her uncombed hair.

When the sobs subsided, Bella noticed they had somehow made it back to the truck, and leaned against it in exhaustion even as she held onto Leah with all her might.

“I thought I was doing so well,” Bella whispered.

“You are.”

“But look at me now.”

Leah’s smile was a little too sad, a little too knowing. “These things aren’t linear, princess. It doesn’t mean you won’t get there.”

Bella didn’t know what to say to that, instead focusing on Leah’s hands still running through her hair and her strong heartbeat under her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I completely forgot about this fic and realized I had some in the works that just never got published lol. Thank you to LeticiaBS for reminding me it existed - and for your lovely comment! I have the next chapter typed, I’ll just need to edit it. Warning, I am in school and exams are coming up so writing might not be that frequent but I don’t intend to abandon this fic. Reviews and kudos are appreciated and make my day. HUGE thanks to the comments / kudos!


	5. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timelines a little bit.
> 
> Warning: slight swearing.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Healing might not have been linear but it sure didn’t help when the gift of your first love was staring you in the face all day every day. 

Bella woke to the muted rays of the December sun glinting off the jeweled CD case she had left on her nightstand. Even in the weak light it still managed to sparkle like crystal, throwing tiny rainbows onto the wall behind it.

She would blame it on her mind, muddied with sleep, that had her on her feet and across the room in seconds, fitting the disk in her CD player with shaking hands. 

The first notes hit her like a punch to the gut. Ethereal in its beauty. 

She closed her eyes and could see long, pale fingers dancing gracefully over ivory keys. Cool arms wrapping around her and that velvet voice humming her to sleep. Her song. Her lullaby.

Bella laid on the bed with her eyes closed, letting the sound and memories wash over her like the masochist she was. When it repeated itself, she let it.

She let it play throughout the day and lull her to sleep that night. She let it play in the truck as she made her way to the Black’s home for her evening study session. She even let it play in her mind as she studiously worked on her assignments and ignored the looks she could feel Leah and Jacob exchanging over her head. 

She listened to it every night. If Charlie noticed, he didn’t comment. He was probably relieved the bags had disappeared from under her eyes without being replaced by her screams at night. 

If only he knew the melody stayed with her, ingraining itself and its maker into her mind so thoroughly she could do nothing but let it wrap around her heart and pull her into a restless, but thankfully quiet, sleep. It was a small mercy, really. 

Bella took it with her to school, listening to it in her truck during lunch and playing it during the few classes that had forgone lectures in favor of independent study as the end of the semester loomed ahead.

It was easy to consume herself in the melody throughout the week. She was only thankful Leah had been called away so often to deal with Sam and the rest of them. It wasn’t until the next weekend when Bella laid, spread eagle on her bed, staring at the ceiling and jerking up in surprise at the tall figure looping through her door frame.

“Knock, knock,” Leah said brightly, pausing at the girl’s frantic reaction. She frowned. “Didn’t Charlie give you the same S.O.S.? Your cabby awaits.”

Charlie had insisted on Bella joining them when Harry Clearwater came to pick him up for their monthly fishing trip, reasoning that Bella could just be dropped off at the Clearwater’s house instead of making the trek herself. He had been antsy the last couple of days as reports of missing people began circulating in Seattle.

Shoot. “Oh right! No, he did, I just lost track of time.” She jumped up to yank on a clean hoodie and pull a brush through her hair, grumbling under her breath. “Overreacting much. I didn’t know you guys would go along with his paranoia.”

“Good friends humor each other,” Leah insisted. “Besides, chief’s got a point. Gotta be careful with everything happening.”

“Seattle is far enough away,” Bella shook her head. “Nothing happens here.”

“Sure, Bella.”

That seemed to be the end of it. Bella waited with baited breath for Leah to voice the concern practically burning a hole in the back of her head, but there was nothing but silence between them. 

She almost got away with it too. They joined the others in Harry’s car (going the exact speed limit the entire way) and even made it into the Clearwater’s warm, cozy sitting room before Leah spoke again.

“He really has a hold on you, doesn’t he?” Her eyes were tightened in concern.

“He does.” _ He always will,  _ Bella thought miserably.

Leah stared at her for a long moment. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

Luckily, there was no time for anything more. The agenda for today was more wedding prep in the form of dancing lessons. 

Their fathers could barely escape fast enough, dragging one Billy Black away with fishing gear in tow, leaving Emily Young to lead the rest of them through the playlist.

Leah, bless her, had a way of being there without making a spectacle of herself. She threw Bella soft looks and knocked her shoulder gently throughout the day, even going as far as tackling Jacob away after he asked for the third time if she wanted to dance.

Bella watched them instead as they barreled around the room in a ridiculous version of what was supposed to be the tango. 

Eventually, she accepted a dance from Seth. Sweet, patient Seth who didn’t seem to mind her two left feet.

“Sure is nice having you guys around,” he said cheerfully, ignoring her trodding on his barefoot for the fifth time within the last half hour. “Jacob has been here tons of times of course, and Emily too. But you haven’t, and not really Charlie either lately.”

“I’m not sure you’ll want me around after today,” Bella admitted. “Be honest, how purple is your big toe right now?”

Seth laughed. “This is nothing. You should try dancing with Leah. If you don’t let her lead she bulldozes over you anyway.”

“I’m realizing that,” Jacob called from the corner of the room, just as Leah dipped him backwards with surprising ease. 

“I can see when I’m not appreciated,” Leah sniffed. “Here, Bella, you better take him. He can’t keep up with proper dancing.”

Jacob was more languid than Seth, moving with sure but steady turns at a leisurely pace Bella found she could easily keep up with. 

“I don’t know what Leah was complaining about, you’re a natural dancer,” Bella teased. “Maybe you should reconsider your career choices.”

Jacob snorted. “I’ll leave that to Leah. She’s the one with the big dreams of going to the big city and all that.”

“You mean you never want to leave?”

“Well, sure for holidays and stuff. But too much of my life is here. My dad, for one, and my friends, who are practically the brothers I never had. And you and Charlie of course.”

Bella felt a jolt at that. She hadn’t expected to be included in such a list.

“Besides, it was a nice place to grow up. The world seems so much simpler here, without all the drama coming from Seattle.”

Bella could at least agree to that. Forks and La Push were just far too small to have the same magnitude of disappearances and overall danger that was currently wreaking havoc on the bigger cities. Like Seattle. Or Phoenix. 

Suddenly, an image of a darkened ballet studio flashed across her mind. Burgundy eyes staring at her in a room of mirrors. Even in one of the biggest cities in the country, no one was there to hear her scream until it was far too late. She shivered.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Jacob’s eyebrows knitted in concern.

“Yeah, I’m just being dumb,” she shook her head to rid herself of the memories, focusing instead on the warm arms around her, the face bent down to give her undivided attention. 

Sweet Jacob, who knew nothing of the supernatural horrors that had once been in his very backyard. 

She could suddenly picture his life here. Smart and easy going, working well with people and with his hands to make a decent living. 

He didn’t need to worry about moving every couple of years to keep up appearances, and he would never need to. He would settle down eventually, perhaps buy a reasonably sized house with a reasonable number of windows with a partner who was as warm and lovely as he was. 

She felt a warmth spread through her at the image of Jacob’s future. He would deserve all of it and more. 

The music changed to something sweeter, softer. Emily and Seth began dancing at one point, with Leah lounging on the sofa scrolling through the playlist. Jacob didn’t stop leading, and Bella didn’t stop following. 

By the time a pizza was finally ordered, Bella could almost forget the hole in her chest. The music of the lullaby - her lullaby - was easy to ignore with the bright, gentle tunes chosen for the wedding. 

But almost was not absolute, and the pain and hopelessness that had haunted her suddenly found its way in front of her eyes once more. Bella could see it, plain as day, every time Emily would steal a look at Leah. Laughing, witty Leah who never so much as glanced back the entire day. 

* * *

It was the third week of December when Leah asked if she would join her for the wedding planning session being hosted at Sam and Emily’s. 

“I’ve said no to so many of their little sessions that I’m positive they could go on without me,” Leah told her. “But hey, I might as well give in once in a while to keep them on their toes.”

Sam and Emily’s house really didn’t look that much different in the light of day, Bella decided. Warm, homely, and squashed to the max with people, though not nearly as many as there had been for the Halloween party. The only real difference was the atmosphere. 

Gone was the happy, carefree tone of the party, in its place a rather stifling and incredibly awkward air instead.

Sue Clearwater and Evelyn Young sat at the tiny kitchen table, spilling over swatches of color and bridal magazines. Bella couldn’t help but be impressed with Sue’s no nonsense approach, shifting through items with all the finesse of a general. A stark difference to Evelyn, who squealed over nearly everything and required a unanimous decision before completing a task.

Bella sat with the guys in the sitting room, where Embry and Jared seemed to find great interest in her new camera and took turns shoving each other out of the way as she took snaps of them both while they paraded around in the dress templates meant for the bridesmaids. 

Jacob was at her side, stretched lazily across the couch and flinging handfuls of popcorn into the air only to catch it with his open mouth, much to an excited Seth’s delight.

“Make sure you get my good side, Bella,” Embry insisted.

Leah snorted from the kitchen. “Bull for you. She can’t get what’s not there, Em.”

“You’re just jealous,” Jared sniffed, moving forward to take the bowl from Jacob, only to find himself in a playful headlock as the two grappled for the discarded bowl now spilling onto the carpet. 

“I’m not cleaning that up,” Quil warned, hugging his own bowl to his chest defensively.

Bella laughed. “Every time I’m here they always do this but you never join in. How did you even end up friends with them?”

“Slim pickings,” Quil grinned. “You have to settle when there’s only a few dozen or so kids in your grade.”

“You’re so lucky that you’re all in the same year,” Seth said. “I hardly have any guys in my grade.”

“Oh but having the ladies around isn’t all bad, isn’t that right, Jared?” Embry teased, elbowing a suddenly blushing Jared. “And how is Miss Kim? Surviving without your constant attention?”

“Shut up, you’re just jealous to be the only one without a girlfriend. Even Quil has Claire.”

Bella couldn’t help but smile at the dopey grin that appeared on the usually reserved Quil’s face. She couldn’t blame him. Claire Young, Emily’s younger cousin, was sweet as could be. She was just a grade below them and attended school out of state so Bella had met the girl only once in passing, but even then the new couple had been all soft smiles and light blushes. It was too adorable to be any sort of painful reminder.

“Okay, well, what about Jacob?”

“Pff, please. He doesn’t need a girlfriend. He has a Bella. They’re basically the same thing.”

Jacob reacted immediately, lunging himself at Embry with a renewed ferocity as Jared eagerly joined him in pinning the laughing boy to the ground.

“Go, Jacob! Get his leg!” Seth cheered, shoveling popcorn into his mouth as he eagerly watched the show.

It was such a small sitting room their very presence made it impossible for her to remember a life outside of La Push, especially at times like these.

The only problem, of course, was the open concept of the house, placing the kitchen just ten feet from where the guys wrestled. The wedding committee’s conversation flowed easily to them, to everyone's consternation. 

“Oh look what I found in the attic, Leah,” Evelyn sighed happily. 

Bella peeked over just in time to see the woman reach forward and pat a blank faced Leah’s hand while holding up a picture in another. Bella herself winced at the smiling prom photo featuring a beautiful Leah in emerald green and a dashing Sam in a smart tux. 

Evelyn, who was either completely socially inept or just had zero tact, carried on. “I was a little skeptical but I think it will work since it matches Em’s colors so nicely. You look just lovely in your dress too, thank goodness. That’s one item already taken care of.”

“You know me, always thinking ahead,” Leah said dryly. 

“Mom,” a frantic Emily cut in. She was sitting beside Leah and had been shooting the girl fervent looks for the last hour. Or, every time her mother opened her mouth. “We don’t need to use that dress, Leah has another that’s a similar color that would be fine-”

“Nonsense, dear, when this one works perfectly! Don’t you think so, Sue?” Evelyn said to the woman beside her.

“I think we’re ready to move on,  _ Evelyn _ .”

“You two, always in such a rush. We should be enjoying this time. The journey is half the fun, you know. I’m just so pleased Sam has been introduced to everyone already. It is so wonderful how well all the boys get on,” Evelyn beamed.

There was a heavy pause that not even the people in the sitting room could ignore. They glanced at each other anxiously before looking to the kitchen. Leah was staring down the clock on the opposite wall, Emily had her face in her hands, and Sue looked like she was two seconds away from thumping an oblivious Evelyn. 

Jacob was the one to break the silence. 

“Embry, take that off already, you look like a fat Tinkerbell,” he snorted.

At once the atmosphere in the sitting room relaxed, the tension practically melting as Embry harrumphed and gathered the mock bridesmaid dress he had been modeling. “Oy! It’s not my fault these dresses aren’t accommodating,” he complained, hoisting up the material, pins and all, so he could reach a long arm out towards the popcorn bowl. 

Jacob dove forward, swiping the bowl before Embry could make purchase. “Ah, ah, ah! You don’t want to ruin your girlish figure before the big day.”

The other guys laughed at a pouting Embry’s expense. Bella couldn’t help her own grin, feeling it widen as Jacob looked over and winked in response. 

“Oh, Emily, did you get a chance to look at the samples I sent you? You know your father’s buddy is prepared to give you a good discount.”

“We’re not too worried about pictures,” Emily shrugged easily. “I thought about having Claire do it, she’s good enough with a camera and she’s taken plenty of amazing shots.”

Evelyn was aghast at the mere idea of having her seventeen year old niece over a trained photographer. “Dear, she’s not a professional, she could hardly do an entire event.”

“They don’t want anything fancy, Evie,” Sue said. “Let the kid do it.”

“But there are so many guests!” Evelyn fretted. “What if she misses something?”

“It’s hardly the red carpet,” Leah pointed out, just barely keeping the bite from her voice. “And Claire’s done plenty of events before this. She’s good with a camera. She’ll do fine.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Evelyn said. “Maybe if there was someone else with her? Leah, darling, would you mind terribly pitching in and helping her out during the reception? I would feel so much better.”

“Dunno, Aunt Evie, lots of maid of honor duties to attend to. Speeches to make. Bridesmaids to keep in line.”

“Oh but everyone else coming will be preoccupied with their dates, and since-”

“That’s enough,” Sue cut in. “Evie, your daughter has said Claire will do. Drop it now.”

“Really, Sue, I just thought it might be a good distraction for Leah considering-”

“I know someone who can help,” Bella said suddenly, flushing as all eyes shot to her. The words had tumbled out before she could even consider them, but she had found it harder and harder to look at Leah’s careful mask slowly cracking the longer Evelyn spoke. 

“Bella, dear? What is it?” Evelyn said, as if she had forgotten the group in the attached sitting room could hear their every word.

Bella stood and walked to the small kitchen table, ignoring Jacob’s raised eyebrows as she passed. “My friend from school actually has a side photography business. It’s nothing big,” she said quickly, seeing the look on Evelyn’s face. “But she’s done school events before and she’s had more than enough experience before that.”

“Oh, dear, I’m not sure-”

“She’s the one who did the yearbook pictures, right?” Jacob chimed in, poking his head over the couch. “She did a nice job.”

He had found Bella’s yearbook from the year before and had crowed over the one shot Angela had managed to get of Bella seconds before she had accidentally walloped Mike Newton in the head with a tennis racket. At the time, Bella had simply ignored his ribbing. Now, she glared at him, staving off another blush. 

“That sounds lovely, Bella,” Emily said, smiling in what looked like relief. Then again, she had looked the most uncomfortable every time her mother spoke to Leah. 

“Well then, that’s settled,” Sue said. “Bella, just send over her contact details sometime soon, alright, hun?

“Right, of course,” Bella nodded. She caught Leah’s eye, the upturn of her lip that was more of a genuine smile than her trademark smirk, her dark eyes warmer than they had been since the wedding talk began. It was so rare to see Leah’s guard down, and even rarer to be the one to fix it. Bella felt a wave of warmth at the sight. 

“Thought you were going to offer up your own services,” Leah murmured to her later on, taking Bella’s discarded camera and fiddling with the buttons. She had finally managed to escape the kitchen and had taken a seat next to Bella on the now otherwise empty couch. 

Jacob, Jared, and Embry had resumed their wrestling and eventually Quil lured Seth away with the promise of video games. They sat in front of the television now, the controllers looking tiny in their huge hands, nearly silent except when the others dared to step in front of the screen. 

“Angela is much better than me,” Bella said. “She could go pro. Probably will once she leaves this lazy town.”

“Oh but you have such an eye for it,” Leah teased, holding up her camera to show a shot of Jacob and Jared flinging Embry into the air. 

“Well considering I’ll be at the wedding anyway as both Jacob and your plus one’s,” Bella shrugged. “I just figured you’d want company during the ceremony and after. You know. For uh, moral support.”

Leah looked up from the camera, dark eyes carefully appraising her open face. Whatever she saw brought the same warm smile she had given in the kitchen. She bumped their shoulders once, for just a millisecond. “Thanks, Bells.”

Bella smiled back, trying desperately not to look just over Leah’s shoulder, where a morose Emily was watching. 

* * *

Charlie didn’t say anything when she returned close to dinner time, waving away her apologies as she saw the takeout in front of him.

“No worries, Bells. I figured you would be out with friends.”

“Wedding planning went a little longer than expected. Leah and them say hi,” she said. 

They ate in amicable silence with the T.V.’s low hum in the background. 

“You know, Bells, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Oh? “Yeah, Dad?”

“Your mother has been worried since… the last time she came to visit.”

Bella winced, not missing how Charlie frowned at the memory they were both recalling. The last time her mother had visited had been at the very start of Leah’s presence in her life, when she had been too consumed with thoughts of  _ him  _ to do much more than sit and stare at the wall like a living, breathing doll. 

Until she had found her parents in her room, packing up her life so they could take her away from Forks. Away from him.

“Yes?”

“Right, well, Leah’s been a huge help. You know how glad I am she came into the picture.”

Bella rolled her eyes. That was an understatement. Charlie was a hair's breadth away from worshiping the ground Leah walked on. He cited her as Bella’s saving grace in this entire mess.

“She’s great, Dad.” There was a but coming. She could feel it.

“But sweetie, this still isn’t healthy. Spending all your time with one person.”

“I see Jacob and Seth all the time,” Bella protested. “And some of the other guys from the reservation too.”

“Without Leah?” 

Bella shut her mouth. There was no way she would admit to the handful of times she and Jacob had met for bike work when Leah was off doing something else.

Charlie nodded as if she had confirmed his exact thoughts. “Bella honey, I’m just concerned. Last time you spent so much time with one person…”

Bella stiffened. He was right of course. Last time she had spent every waking moment with  _ him  _ (as well as quite a few non-waking moments) and the rest of them. And it blew up in her face in the end. But this wasn’t the same thing by a long shot.

“Leah’s a friend. Just like Jacob and Seth.”

Charlie sighed. “I don’t want to argue with you, Bells. Just, think about it? Maybe call up Jessica Stanley, or Newton’s kid…”

Wow. He must really be getting desperate if he was going as far as suggesting a boy. 

Bella suddenly felt a stab of sympathy for her father, who despised any conversation that acknowledged the other sex. Yet here he was, pleading with her to not make the same mistakes no matter how unlikely it was. Lightning doesn’t strike twice after all.

“Yeah, Dad, you’re right. I’ll call Angela… see if she wants to grab a movie…”

The lie was weak, even to her ears, but Charlie perked up nonetheless. Another stab of sympathy shot through her gut. He was really trying so hard for her sake. She could extend the courtesy to do the same for him at the very least.

* * *

Monday was cold and dreary and perfect for bundling up in her oldest hoodie and ignoring everyone. Bella was planning to do just that too, until she remembered her promise to Charlie.

She sighed. Sunday had been as warm and comforting as the ones before it with Jacob and Seth piled into her small kitchen with a lounging Leah sketching away in the corner. A vast improvement from the previous day’s wedding planning session at Sam and Emily’s house. 

It had been so perfect, so right. The smells, the laughter, the snarky comments from Leah and the peeling laughter from Seth as Jacob tackled him to the floor. 

Why should she have to look for any more? But the warmth she felt surveying the scene came with the small voice in the back of her mind reminding her of what happened last time. She had had a similar degree of perfection once, but it had not been hers to keep by a long shot.

And so here she was, thrumming her fingers anxiously against the desk as the last five minutes before lunch dragged on. She had to stop herself multiple times, until she realized no one was bothered by her. No one was looking at her in fact, or even acknowledged she was there. Even the teachers’ gazes skipped by her as they roved the class, as if knowing calling on her would be futile in and of itself. 

She sighed. If that was any indication, lunch would be an uphill battle. 

The bell rang and she slowly gathered her books, taking her time to store them in her locker before making her way to lunch. As she had planned, everyone had already taken their seats by the time she got to their table. The last thing she wanted was to steal someone else’s spot and ruin her efforts before they even began.

Seven pairs of eyes looked up at her as she approached. 

_ Breathe, _ she told herself. They were not the inhumanly beautiful golden eyes she saw in her dreams, but seven very human eyes staring at her with varying degrees of wariness and curiosity. 

“M-mind if I sit here?” she stuttered, cursing herself for plundering it up so quickly.  _ This would have never happened with Jacob and his friends, _ she thought bitterly.

A beat of silence.

“Of course!” Mike was the first to react, excitement visibly buzzing through him as he scooted over to make room, shoving his tray haphazardly with him and right into an unhappy Lauren who scowled at the tray now practically on top of hers.

Bella took the offered seat slowly, trying to ignore the silent stares from everyone else at the table. She didn’t know where to look, even as Mike rapid fired questions at her. 

Finally, she settled on her food, glancing up every now and then out of politeness until eventually he was drawn into conversation with a carefully aloof Lauren.

“It’s nice to see you again, Bella,” Angela said quietly from her other side. She smiled, soft and sweet and so genuine that Bella found herself smiling back automatically.

Suddenly, her promise to Sue struck her. “Angela, hey, you’re still doing the photography business right?”

“It’s hardly a business,” Angela laughed. “Just a little thing on the side. Why, what’s up? Something I can help you with?”

“I just started getting into it actually,” Bella admitted with a nervous laugh. “But anyway, I was wondering if you’d be interested in working an event for a friend of mine?”

Angela’s face lit up. “Of course! I’d be happy to. I’m free to meet up whenever for a consultation if they want to see some of my stuff before making any decisions.”

“To be honest, I think you already have the job,” Bella said with a laugh. “But I can definitely show them your website or something beforehand.”

Angela beamed. “Perfect.”

* * *

It turned out, Angela actually didn’t have a website, a circumstance Bella immediately rectified as they sat in the small Swan living room waiting for the others to arrive.

“How does this look?” she turned the laptop to face Angela, who blinked in surprise before grinning. 

“Much better than I would have ever done.”

Bella smiled shyly. “They’re your pics, Angela, I just made the website.”

“But the graphic design work is nice, and the website is much more intuitive than I would have thought it could be,” Angela insisted. “If I knew you were so tech savvy I would have come to you last year.”

Bella’s smile faltered slightly at that. The reason of course for her knowledge of websites and marketing stemmed from her time at  _ his  _ place. Alice had been particularly eager to show Bella her electronic closet, insisting Bella learn the very basics of technology. 

Suddenly the image of an ebullient, pale faced beauty showing her how to finesse the huge computer screens in an otherwise unused family sitting room popped in her mind, that perfect, musical voice chirping instructions and advice as she went.

Thankfully Bella was saved from responding as Leah chose that moment to arrive. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly as Angela was the most laid back person Bella knew, introductions went off without a hitch. Angela seemed constantly amused by Leah’s dry humor and Leah was taken in by Angela’s agreeable nature. 

Of course, it also didn’t hurt matters when Angela audibly gasped at Leah’s sketches.

“Seriously, this is amazing, Leah!” she gushed. “This must have taken you hours to do. The shading is spectacular.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Leah said flippantly, even as her eyes sparkled with pleasure. “It’s gotten more automatic over the years. By now I can churn them out fairly quickly.”

“I’m the same way with photography,” Angela nodded. “I used to take so long to edit and crop to get the perfect picture, but now it takes me maybe minutes to have something somewhat decent.”

“More than somewhat,” Leah insisted. “Bella was right, you could go pro.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “If you two are done kissing up to each other.”

“Can I help it if talent recognizes talent?” 

Angela laughed before turning Bella’s mini photography kit around in her hands. She examined each piece while removing them from the box. “These lenses will work, but I have another you can borrow if you want a waterproof one.”

“Isn’t that what this little umbrella thing is for?” Leah asked.

“No, no, this is for lighting actually. And this, this can be used for either aerial shots or videos if you get the right film. Do you think you’ll switch to videography? Oh, maybe you could help with the yearbook and our class farewell video!” 

“Really, Angela, it’s just a stupid thing I’m trying, your pictures are so much better,” Bella insisted.

“Not stupid,” Leah sniffed. “It’s to help build character, and stave off boredom. I can’t always be around to entertain you with my unmatched wit. Then what will you do?”

“I have Angela,” Bella argued, rolling her eyes.

Leah opened her mouth to answer just as a knock sounded. She closed it immediately, grimacing. “There they are, must have gotten stuck in traffic on the drive down.”

Bella wisely did not ask why they did not drive together or even leave closer to the same time, and instead looked to the newly arrived Emily and Claire. 

As second cousins, Leah and Emily hardly looked alike. Both exceptionally beautiful, but with no obvious familial similarities in appearance. Emily and Claire, on the other hand, were first cousins and it showed. They had the same apples in their cheeks, delicate chins, and petite statures. 

Likewise, though they were both sweet in demeanor, both seemed to be rather reserved. Claire, quieter than usual because of the new company she was in, and Emily, who seemed to crumble every time she looked at Leah.

Overall, it was pleasant enough, and infinitely less awkward than the last wedding planning session Bella had attended. Emily and Angela got on well, quickly discussing details and eventually pulling Claire into the conversation regarding the possible tasks to be done during the ceremony. 

When it became clear they would get on just fine without her, Bella excused herself to ready a few drinks and snacks for her guests. She had just finished plating everything when Leah slipped into the kitchen, shutting the door softly behind her.

“If I had known they would yammer on so long I would have suggested we do this at my house,” Leah said. “Mom would have loved seeing you and Claire again, at any rate.”

“I see her nearly every week,” Bella said. “And besides, didn’t you want to come here so Evelyn wouldn’t be as likely to follow?”

“You got me there,” Leah hummed in agreement. “Still, I feel bad. You always seem to play host.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t bother if it was just you and the guys,” Bella assured her. “But Angela is a different case and of course Emily and Claire are guests.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Right.”

There was a comfortable silence as Bella moved around the small kitchen, stowing the few dishes she used in the dishwasher and batting Leah’s hand away from the dipping sauce.

“So, that’s Claire.”

Leah stuffed a celery stick with hummus in her mouth before she could be caught. “That is her. The future Mrs. Altera if you ask Quil.”

“For some reason I pictured her as… different?”

Leah raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You have met her before, you realize.”

“Right, right, it’s just even then I was surprised she was so… old.”

“Calm down, chief, she’s a year younger than us.”

“I just thought she was like a baby, and uh, that’s why Emily picked you for maid of honor.”

Immediately, the teasing glint disappeared from Leah’s eyes. She looked away, swiping another celery stick and biting into it without dipping. “And?”

“I just… wondered why that was?” Bella was being nosy and she knew it, but Leah had done enough of that during the months they grew closer so surely this was not so forbidden? She only wished she had the same finesse as Leah, who could meddle to the moon and back without the other person even realizing what was happening until it was too late.

“We were always closer,” Leah shrugged. “She doesn’t have a problem with Claire, no one does, but Claire does live much farther away and I guess personality wise Emily and I worked better.”

“She misses you. I can see the look she gives you every time you’re in the same room together, especially when you say something funny.”

“Must be quite a lot of looks you’re seeing, then.”

“And… you miss her too?”

Leah was quiet, swiping another celery stick and shoving it into her mouth. She took her time chewing, before picking up another stick. She swirled it into the bowl, ranch this time, refusing to look up. “Yes.”

“Then why - I mean - that is to say-”

“Because I still can’t get the picture of my sister fucking my ex out of my head,” Leah said sharply. “I have to see it, you know. I see the life we would have had exactly down to the wedding, and the house, hell even some of the dates he plans, and I see him giving it all to her instead. Every time I’m around him I can hear Sam’s-” she cut herself off, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. 

Bella shrank back, kicking herself for not just keeping her fat trap shut. “Leah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t.” Leah’s eyes were as tired as her voice. “You’re not the first person who has mentioned it, is all.”

Bella nodded, fidgeting with the plate in front of her before making up her mind and wrapping a careful arm around Leah. She wasn't tall enough to reach her shoulders, and she didn’t know if both arms would have been welcomed, but after a moment Leah finally relaxed and bumped her shoulder.

“For what it’s worth,” Bella whispered. “I think it’s a really shitty situation and you have every right to be furious.”

“Thanks, Bells. You’re thankfully not the first person who has said that either.”

They rejoined the others in the sitting room, Leah laying claim to the hummus and celery at once. And yet, Bella couldn’t help but notice the mask that had carefully slipped over Leah’s face the moment they stepped into the room, kicking herself once more for being the one to put it there. 

By the time the photography preparations had finally been made, Bella was exhausted. She only half-heartedly rejected Emily’s insistence of helping with the dishes, and in the end was free to see Angela to the door as the others finished up in the kitchen.

“Thanks again for coming, Angela, I really appreciate it.”

“I should be the one thanking you, Bella,” she laughed. “You’ve just given me a client, one of few actually.”

Bella smiled tiredly at that.

“Your friends are wonderful,” Angela continued. “I’m really excited to see them again at the wedding, they seem lovely. Leah is very funny.”

Bella rolled her eyes slightly at that. “I’m glad you think so. Her humor is a little blunt sometimes.”

“I like her,” Angela said, smiling widely. “And I like the effect she has on you, too. You’re much more laid back. It’s nice to see.”

“She’s certainly had a positive effect,” Bella said. “I’m lucky to have her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to the book this is the last month of zombie Bella, lucky for me I’m only loosely following it. 
> 
> Gotta say I don’t particularly love Bella’s POV but I mapped out the next couple months and alas needs amust. I’ll be cheating a little by including Christmas in January’s chapter but since this is already 17 pages I figured I’d better cut it here. 
> 
> The next chapters are planned but not written so the next update might be much later.
> 
> Reviews are heavenly and feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading and thanks for those who have reviewed / left kudos already!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. Changed Claire’s age around because I reeaaallly didn’t like the whole imprinting on a baby thing and I’m 99% sure it was only added to make Resume / Jacob seem less weird. Needless to say, that won’t be necessary in this fic! Age appropriate imprints only.


	6. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> Warning: swearing and mentions of alcohol 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella rang in the new year at her father’s side, clinking her eggnog glass with his beer can just as the clock struck twelve. He beamed at her, and she couldn’t help but return his joy. This had been the first holiday spent together in far too long. 

Charlie moved to the kitchen to help himself to another slice of pizza, leaving Bella to relax into the plush couch and enjoy the soft sounds of sleet hitting the roof. Leah was right. They did have an excellent couch. 

She fingered the small wooden charm in her hand, going over the fine details that had been carved by expert hands. Jacob had gifted it to her the previous week when she and Charlie went to the Clearwater’s for Christmas. It was carved into the shape of a wolf and painted the same chocolate brown shade as her eyes. 

Leah’s gift had been just as thoughtful, a mini leather bound booklet of over a dozen portraits. Bella flipped through it now, smiling softly at the gorgeous paintings of her with Jacob, Leah, and Charlie in turn. There were even a few with the other guys, and several with Bella on her own. 

Leah had such a way of capturing beauty in something that was otherwise mundane, Bella mused as she touched her finger to a sketch of herself smiling softly back, looking lovelier in art than she ever had in life. 

She continued through, rolling her eyes at the self-portrait Leah included of herself (“It’s going to be worth a lot one day, you’ll thank me later”) and onto the snapshot of her and Jacob hunched over something in the Black’s shed. Their faces were turned towards each other as they sat, bright eyed and laughing, not a care in the world. Bella touched the curve of Jacob’s jaw, tracing his grin before moving to his eyes, sparkling with humor. 

“That’s a neat gift she gave you,” Charlie said from her side, entire pizza box in hand. 

Bella jumped, suddenly grateful Leah had forgone to draw in any of the bike details they had been poured over at the time the sketch was drawn. “Yeah, Dad. She has a nice eye for it. I keep telling her she could go pro.” Bella flipped through, landing on the father-daughter portrait Leah had managed to wrangle out of them weeks ago. “She even snagged one of you,” she teased.

“Yes, well,” Charlie said gruffly, looking embarrassed. “I’m sure she can find other things to draw besides your old man. She finally took that commission deal, right?” 

Bella had been most adamant during Christmas dinner, insisting Leah let her create some sort of platform to feature her work, and received no short of backup from the other guys who immediately cajoled her to just “accept a few bucks for her doodles”. In the end, Leah conceded.

Bella nodded. “Yeah, I set her website up last week. She’s already gotten a few bites.”

“Harry’s bursting with pride, you know. Always going on about all the art schools that have been eyeing Leah for the past year. I could barely get a word in edgewise,” he chuckled good naturedly.

“She’s definitely going places.” There was absolutely no doubt in Bella’s mind. She was certain with personality alone Leah would take the world by storm. “California? Or maybe the east coast? She’s always talking about living in a big city. Maybe she’ll want to come to Phoenix with me to visit Mom sometime.”

“You girls need to be careful,” Charlie frowned. “Especially now with everything going on in Seattle. Too many backwards people looking to start trouble in those huge cities.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Dad,” Bella said. “Besides, I still don’t know where I’ll end up after high school.”

Charlie shifted in his seat, getting that crinkle around his eyes whenever Bella talked about leaving home. “Wasn’t there that program in Alaska you wanted to look into?”

The innocent question hit Bella square in the face, leaving her tense as she tried to forget just why she had once planned to subject herself to the cold, remote Alaskian university post graduation.

“Yeah, uh, I guess I’m just not interested in their science program anymore.”

Charlie looked befuddled, glancing warily at her face and away as if realizing something had set her off but not knowing what it was. “I was never a science geek,” he finally settled on. “But I was never a tech whiz like you either. Maybe there’s something in that to consider?”

Bella rolled her eyes. He loved to exaggerate. “I know the basics, Dad. But yeah, maybe.”

“You’ll figure it out, Bells,” he shifted again, scratching his head with a pizza greased hand without looking at her. “Either way, your home will always be here waiting for you.”

* * *

New Year’s Day was spent celebrating at the Black’s house, full to bursting with people. Billy was in his element, rolling up and down the house as if determined to personally interact with everyone an equal amount.

“Happy New Year, Bells.” Jacob’s excitement was infectious, so bright it was hard to wonder if anything wrong with the world could really be all that bad. 

“You too, Jake.”

“You got the second half of my gift,” he grinned, spotting her wolf charm now dangling from the newly arrived silver bracelet. “Good, I was worried it wouldn’t come in time.”

“It’s beautiful, Jake, thanks again,” Bella said. 

“Sure,” Jacob shrugged, looking pleased with himself. “I figured you couldn’t do much with just a random statue. Making it into a charm and adding a bracelet was a second thought. I was out with Quil and Jared when I saw it.”

“No Embry?” Bella teased. The four of them were practically attached at the hip.

To her surprise, Jacob’s face creased slightly. He gnawed on his lip. “Yeah, he uh, had some other stuff going on. That’s why he and the others couldn’t make it today, or at least not until later.”

Bella got the distinct feeling there was more to the story. She roved her eyes around the room, noticing for the first time that Sam was missing, despite Emily being seated at the kitchen table. Leah and Seth were also nowhere to be found, along with Jared. 

“Leah said they just had a few errands to run,” she said carefully. 

“Right,” Jacob snorted. “Errands. They’ve been doing that a lot recently. They’re all practically Sam’s shadow these days.”

Bella floundered. What could she possibly say about Sam, who had said all of a handful of words to her in the past? The only opinion she had of him involved his role in Leah’s life, making Bella more than a little biased.

Thankfully, she was able to enjoy Jacob’s company throughout the day, relaxing in his easy going presence and even later, when Quil joined their corner of the room. 

The late comers chose to make their appearance well after dinner, when the sky was already pitch black with no moon to brighten the night. 

Leah strolled in first, looking lovely but weirdly out of place in her black gym shorts and oversized sweater. Jared and Seth looked equally strange, but had decided to go with thin t-shirts instead. As if determined not to be outdone, Sam and Paul brought up the rear, half-dragging a grumbling Embry, all three completely shirtless. There was not a pair of shoes between them. 

Conversations from every corner of the room screeched to a halt as the group paused at the door, looking surprised to see the Black’s house so full despite the hour. 

Finally, Sam stepped forward. “Billy, thank you for letting us use your truck. We were able to get through the forest fine. I’m sure everyone will appreciate getting an adequate amount of firewood for once.”

Even Bella raised her eyebrows at this. His answer left quite a few things to be desired, but Sam looked so serious, so unyielding in his authority. No one questioned it, especially not when Billy replied just as amicably, as if that wasn’t the lamest excuse he could have come up with. 

Harry and Emily pulled the others in their respective circles back into conversation, and slowly the room began to fill with chatter once more. 

Quil made a beeline for Embry, who was still being held back on the other side of the room. 

Leah plopped down beside Bella and Jacob in their corner, seemingly oblivious to Jacob staring at her rather thin sweater in disbelief. “Jeez, Leah, did no one tell you we lived in one of the coldest places in the country?”

“Possibly,” she said breezily. “Or I’m just making a fashion statement that’s undoubtedly been wasted on you lot.”

“I can’t imagine what that would be,” Bella teased, plucking a stray leaf from Leah’s dark hair. “What were you really doing out there anyway?”

Leah shrugged, snagging Jacob’s eggnog and dodging out of the way from his quick hands. “This and that. Mostly chopping and delivering firewood for some families on the res. Can’t waste perfectly good daylight hours.”

“You kids will want to stay away from the woods,” Charlie said from the couch behind them, before Bella had a chance to respond. “These disappearances aren’t getting any better in Seattle and animal attacks have been on the rise, even now. Most of the station’s worried we’ll be hit from both sides if things don’t calm down soon.”

“Take it easy, chief,” Billy said. “You’ll catch whatever is out there. That’s what they’re paying you the big bucks for after all.”

Charlie huffed, rolling his eyes before frowning at his oldest friend. “I’m serious, Billy. You ought to warn everyone to keep out of the woods for the next couple of months. These bears don’t look like they're hibernating anytime soon.”

“Billy knows we can handle ourselves,” Paul spoke up from where he and Sam were on the other side of the room sandwiching a scowling Embry between them. “From anything. We practically grew up in these woods.”

“That won’t help against the lunatics in Seattle,” Charlie countered. “Even these bear attacks are the most savage we’ve seen in years. Hikers are getting picked off left and right. I have half a mind to call in the hunting party and kill the damn beasts myself.”

Billy and Harry exchanged a look, so quick Bella wasn’t positive she hadn’t imagined it.

Paul didn’t seem to notice. “So? Nothing out there could ever-” 

“What Paul means to say,” Sam cut in, sending a sharp look at a suddenly silent Paul. “Is that we’ll keep a lookout for any trouble. Thank you, Charlie. We’ll spread the word.”

Charlie didn’t seem to know what to say to that. He nodded once before taking the offered fish fry from Billy and joining whatever conversation Harry had just pulled him into.

Bella’s eyebrows were still raised when she turned to an exasperated Leah. “Is he always so…?”

“Brown nosing?”

“I was going to say mediating.”

“Suppose so, he is one of the oldest in our generation, even if he’s only a year older.”

“Why is he the one in charge then?”

“Because he’s the one who stayed,” Jacob answered. “My sisters and a few others were a few years ahead of him but they’re all off living their lives, anywhere but here.”

“Can’t say I blame them,” Leah said. “Especially Rebecca. You’ve gotta ask your sister how she managed to snag a hot Hawaiiawan husband, Jacob.”

“Sure, sure,” Jacob said. “As soon as she comes home I’ll set up a playdate for you two. Based on past visits, that’ll be, oh sometime in the next ten years.”

Leah winced at the bitterness in his voice, suddenly looking sheepish. “Sorry, Jake.”

“Don’t be,” Jacob insisted. “They’ve always known what they wanted after they graduated. I can’t begrudge them for that.”

“Speaking of graduation,” Leah was quick to steer the conversation into safer waters. “What are your plans? Both of you.” 

Jacob shrugged. “Haven’t decided, trade school maybe? College is a waste of money these days. Unless you’ve got your heart set on a career and you absolutely need to get into a hundred thousand dollars of debt to do it.”

“There are cheaper options,” Leah argued.

“Well, we can’t all be getting offers from fancy hipster art schools,” Jacob said with absolutely no heat. In fact, he was grinning with genuine warmth and just the tiniest bit of teasing which seemed to grow as Leah squirmed slightly, the closest she ever came to blushing.

“What about you, Bells?” Leah said finally. “Anything you’ve got your eye on?”

Bella shrugged, images of cold Alaskan colleges and stuffy science programs swimming in her mind’s eye. She found herself wrinkling her nose at the idea of it.“Guess I haven’t figured that out yet.”

Leah nodded. “There’s no pressure. People like to pretend it’s this huge deal and I guess it sort of is but it’s also so small in the grand scheme of things. As if one decision could affect our entire lives.”

“Yeah,” Bella agreed. “As if.”

* * *

Unfortunately, the people of La Push were anticipating a harsh winter, enlisting Leah and the others much more frequently than anyone ever expected. 

Bella waved off every apologetic phone call, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. She may not have needed a babysitter, but she had grown used to Leah’s company, almost spoiled by its unwavering consistency. 

Charlie noticed, and looked worried every time he left in the morning. He was working late nights, and even when he came home Bella could still find him at the kitchen table, surrounded by a small mountain of paperwork until the wee hours of the morning. 

Bella waved away these concerns as well. Seattle disappearances and missing hikers were far more important than his teenage daughter feeling a little lonely. Still, Charlie looked anxiously at her as the days passed, and offered more than once to watch a movie or play checkers even with the obvious pressure he was under at work.

After that, Bella made more of an effort to look cheerful, determined to not add to her father’s already greying temples. It was only too bad she was an utter disgrace in the acting department. 

With so much time to think, she was too wired every night to sleep. The bags returned and her head began to hurt from the meager cat naps she managed to snag during the night. Most days, she just ended up escaping to her room before Charlie could look too closely.

When days stretched into the end of the first week, Bella was well and truly considering just marching over there and chomping the damn firewood herself. 

It turned out, it wouldn’t come to that. 

Whether it came from Leah’s prompting or the realization that neither girl had been to visit in some time, Jacob got in the habit of calling Bella after school. He apparently had his hands full with enlisting Quil’s help to find out what the hell was wrong with Embry since New Year’s, but overall his calls were as bright and airy as he was, for which Bella was grateful. It was impossible to dwell on tree chopping friends and haughty lullabies with Jacob Black on the other end of the line.

“There’s no way that actually happened,” Bella said, laughing even as she balanced a mixing bowl on her hip and the phone against her ear with practiced ease. His calls were becoming as frequent as Leah’s visits, and she found herself assimilating just as quickly.

“It’s true!” Jacob insisted. “I swear on my bike I saw Embry butt naked in the woods behind my house the other day. I called his name but he must have been too far away to hear. Ran off in the opposite direction.”

“Or he was too embarrassed to face you,” Bella said. “Maybe that’s why he won’t return your phone calls?”

“Nah, I think he broke into his dad’s alcohol again and just doesn’t want to admit he got shit faced. He’s always been a lightweight, even Quil and I can hold at least two or three beers before acting like idiots.”

“Who says you even need beers? You guys do a good enough job of that on your own from what I’ve seen.”

A heavy, forlorn sigh. “You’ve been spending far too much time with Leah.”

“Speaking of Leah,” Bella said with forced nonchalance. “How is she? Have you, uh, heard of her breaking into the alcohol too?”

“Worried she’s off partying without you?” Jacob said knowingly. 

Bella scoffed. What was with these two and seeing right through her every time? Wasn’t her mind supposed to be impossible to read? “No, I just know Sam has her and the others pretty busy.”

“Yeah, they got it under control. Didn’t seem to need my help, at any rate. Don’t worry, Bells, I know she’d be eating a hole through your fridge if she could.”

Bella suddenly felt ridiculous. Had she always been so pathetic? “Right, of course. So, uh, what was that movie for class you had to watch again?”

Jacob didn’t buy it for a second. “She’s not the only one who misses bugging you. We all wish we could sneak away from Sam long enough to make the trip up.”

A sudden picture flashed before her mind. Leah curled into a corner sketching away. Seth and Quil cheering over the video game screen even as a bored Embry and Jared booed at them. And Jacob, grinning at her with that warm, brilliant smile. This past weekend had been so lonely without them. “You have no idea how good that sounds.”

“Too bad Sam’s got Leah and Embry practically under lock and key.” Bella was willing to bet her entire library Jacob was wrinkling his nose at this point. “He’s not much easier on Jared, and only lets Seth away for homework. Of course it doesn’t help that Paul is watching our every move, just waiting for one of us to step out of line so he can go squeal.”

“He hasn’t tried to rope you and Quil into helping yet?”

“Nah, but our dads are in total agreement with Sam, big surprise, and won’t let us off the res anytime soon. It’s the others I’m worried about. We gotta think of something to bust them out, they’re one more weird text away from being held hostage.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “I’ll get Charlie right on that.”

It became somewhat of a routine. Bella finally forced herself to stop moping in her truck and instead sought out Angela and occasionally Eric during her lunch period. She then came home to an apology text from Leah and a waiting phone call from Jacob that lasted well into the night. 

They lamented Sam’s reign of terror with every passing day, adding to their elaborate scheme of breaking out all he held hostage. Mostly though, it was exactly as it had been when Bella visited the res with Leah; companionable silence broken only by the scratch of pencils or the turning of pages, and the occasional thought spoken aloud. 

Bella eventually got into a better sleeping schedule, falling asleep on the phone when their conversation neared midnight. It was just after the first week of this new routine, however, when Bella dreamed of Jacob Black for the first time.

The dream was not particularly frightening nor embarrassing, but still terrifying in its innocence. She dreamt of being in her own living room, fast asleep on the couch, with an equally sleeping Jacob propped on the armchair beside her.

It was so similar to what had happened a dozen times with Leah in reality but somehow felt so impossibly different. All at once she was reminded of summer nights with the bedroom window open, waiting for cool arms to spoon her in the dark and a smooth voice to hum her to sleep. 

Bella groaned the next morning when she remembered it once again, banging her head on the steering wheel and jumping at the sudden horn that sounded. She flushed as a group of sniggering students walked by. What a perfect start to the morning.

But the idea of letting Jacob, bright, sunny Jacob, into that territory still prickled at the back of her mind. She had nearly shut down after her first relationship, and was still dealing with its repercussions. Could she really handle another failure so close behind?

The answer was no. She couldn’t deal with feeling that so soon. But a part of her, a dreadful, selfish part, secretly craved the comfort of his presence. How easy it was to be with him, to laugh and joke and forget about life outside of La Push. She might still be haunted by the memory of cold arms, but that only made Jacob’s constant warmth all the more appealing. 

Bella shook her head firmly. Jacob deserved someone well and whole. Besides, it wasn’t like he professed his love for her or anything of the sort. He was probably just doing Leah a favor.

Suddenly feeling much more reassured, Bella scooped up her book bag and made her way to her first class. That was the end of it. She had no reason to assume otherwise. And absolutely no right to feel just the slightest bit disappointed by this revelation.

* * *

The middle of the month came and Jacob turned eighteen to little fanfare, much to Bella’s chagrin. She had invited the entire group over to celebrate at her house (mostly as a ploy to get them away from Sam’s demands) but she opened her door to find only Jacob and Billy stood on her doorstep.

“Don’t worry about it, Bells,” he chortled as Bella dragged him into the kitchen and practically demanded to know where the others were. “They’re just a little tied up.”

“All of them?” She was incredulous. “I can’t believe this! They’re missing your birthday - your eighteenth no less! How much wood could Sam possibly need them to chop?”

“He gave up on that excuse about a week ago,” Jacob said darkly, snorting derisively. “I swear, he thinks he calls all the shots.”

“Why do they give in? Why not just tell him to get lost?”

“Guilt, I think.” Jacob shrugged. “Sam’s in kahoots with most of the elders, who happen to be nearly all of our parents. It’s just easier to save yourself the headache and agree most times.”

“That’s what Leah said.” Bella grimaced. “I can’t believe this. Please tell me they’re doing something to celebrate later?”

“Weeeeell, Quil _was_ saying something about a bonfire right before his dad dragged him off to some meeting.”

Bella perked up at once. “That’s perfect! You guys will have a blast. Maybe I’ll lend you my camera so you can document any potential blackmail.”

“Tell me you and Leah will come,” he insisted. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure I couldn’t handle whatever they’ve got planned alone.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “You’re turning eighteen, Jake, not twenty-one. How crazy could it get?”

“Trust me, you don’t know the guys. They’ll be a bit tamer if you and Leah are there. You know, police chief’s daughter and big sister watching.”

Bella was doubtful. “And that’s something you’d want?”

“Well, I-” If it had been anyone but Jacob, she could have sworn he looked the tiniest bit flustered. “I would like to have you guys there, yeah. If you’ll come?”

Bella, still unsure of what to make of his tone, couldn’t deny the appealing picture he’d painted. The group of them, laughing at whatever spectacle the guys had planned. No worries, no supernatural horrors, no ex-boyfriend mementos to mope over. Her choice was easy. “If you can promise to drag Leah along, I’ll come. I refuse to be the only chaperone.”

Jacob crowed in delight, completely ignoring the barb. He hoisted her up in his arms as if she was a sack of potatoes, swinging her around until she was left panting but grinning back at him with equal fervor. 

There was no denying she missed Leah’s cool, calming presence, but she couldn’t deny how grateful she was to have Jacob’s outright positivity. 

* * *

The last week of January found Bella chatting quietly with Angela in her sitting room, enjoying the takeaway they just had delivered. She glanced out the bay window to see Leah climbing out of Harry Clearwater’s car and immediately launched herself off the couch and out the door, crashing into the girl.

Leah caught her easily, laughing despite herself. “Miss me?”

“She has,” Angela confirmed with a grin, joining them on the front steps. “At least Jacob’s been able to keep her busy lately.”

“Still, nothing better than the original,” Leah winked, catching Angela in a one armed hug while she was at it. She looked tired, with deep bags under her eyes and her usual gleam missing from her dark hair. Even so she sat and listened to Bella and Angela fill her in on everything and anything, commenting periodically but overall content to sit back and enjoy. 

Both the art and the photography businesses were apparently going exceptionally well. So much in fact that Leah was out of supplies despite some back orders in progress, with Angela also swamped with three more contracts lined up. 

“How about another trip to Seattle to stock up on materials?” Bella said, riding the excited high the news had brought. 

“No dice,” Leah said quickly. “Seattle’s not the place to be now, chief’s orders.”

Bella raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you were still as paranoid as Charlie. Nothing’s going to happen in the middle of the day.”

“Disappearances are happening, Bella,” Leah said, frowning now. “No, I’m not dragging you two out there just for some pencils and film.”

“How about Port Angeles?” Angela, ever the peacemaker, suggested.

Bella bit her lip, suddenly remembering the last Port Angeles trip she’d had. Perhaps her father did have a point...

Leah also seemed to hesitate, as if mentally measuring the distance between the two cities and finding fault with her calculations. Bella began listing off other nearby cities, even throwing out a few in California for good measure, before Leah begrudgingly agreed on Port Angeles, on the one condition that the guys accompany them.

It was overkill if you asked Bella, which no one did. But she didn’t think too much of it, until Friday afternoon when she sat in the driver’s seat, barely believing her eyes, as she drove her truck the short distance from La Push to Port Angeles. 

She was flanked by Jared, who drove on her left, as well as Quil and Seth riding in the car to her right. For some bizarre reason, Embry was following directly behind her, completing the weird semi-circle. The guys had been completely on board with such lunacy, and thus here she was, entering the witness protection program just for an afternoon of shopping.

She turned to the passenger seat, making sure Jacob could see her eyes roll. “Is this strictly necessary?” 

“Safety’s no joke, Bella,” Leah answered, popping her head up from the backseat where she and Angela had been talking shop seconds before. “The guys agree and are happy to help.”

Bella gave a pointed look to Angela and Jacob in the rearview mirror, eliciting a laugh from both.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jacob said. “Honestly I think they’re just glad to be free from Sam’s chores for the day. How many things can he possibly have for you, Leah?”

Leah snorted. “You’d be surprised. Mr. Perfectionist likes things done a certain way.”

The trip became more lax when they finally made it to Port Angeles. Leah, who had been quoting Charlie religiously since she got in the truck, insisted on traveling in a group rather than splitting up. Bella was ready to argue before she realized everyone was already nodding along, with only mild mannered Jacob and Angela left to protest. Neither did.

And so Bella found herself being dragged to nearly every corner of Port Angeles. 

They headed into a department store first to stock up on more hoodies and shorts (seriously, were the guys all eating theirs?). Then it was to the foodcourt to eat what could have easily fed twenty people but managed to satisfy their group of eight, just barely. The arts and crafts store was next, with Leah taking her sweet time picking out the best brushes and paper, treating herself with her newfound commission money. 

Bella didn’t have the heart to complain, not when she followed Leah around the store, practically giddy at the prospect of using such fine paints for scheduled commissions no less. Angela shared her sentiments, and was eager to dive into an in depth discussion in nearly every aisle. Bella shook her head, just listening to their creative vision being tossed back and forth between them. 

The guys dragged them into several more department stores as they gathered materials for Jacob’s birthday celebration. It would have to be postponed until at least next month, and would apparently need to be all the grander to make up for the delay. Bella didn’t bother coming in as Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth went from shop to shop with a larger loot in hand every time. Based on their excited chatter and covert glances, she didn’t want to know either. 

Embry, for his part, seemed determined to talk to Jacob every second there was just the slightest lull in the group conversation, only to be immediately yanked back by one of the others. Jacob frowned and called them out every time, only to be met with half-hearted excuses no one believed.

Finally, the last stop was the photography store. Angela had been happy to grab the first thing she touched and pay, but was instead steered back into the store by an insistent Leah who easily coerced her out of her shell. The two ended up roaming nearly every row, Leah comfortably carrying a heap of supplies as effortlessly as if they weighed nothing. 

Bella waited outside on the little bench for this stop, not daring to test her luck in the tiny photography store with too many breakable items just waiting to be tripped over. To their incredible luck, they had chosen a day that turned out to be the sunniest Washington had seen in months. 

Bella sighed in contentment, soaking up the faint warm rays of January and decidedly ignoring her slowly numbing butt. She supposed just a tiny part of her hoped Angela would hurry up and pick, or at the very least choose a bigger store to meander around. 

Unbidden, a memory resurfaced of this exact situation, but with an excited Jessica Stanley yammering away over prom dresses as she and Angela took their sweet time. Bella had managed to slip away then, finding the bookstore, and then taking a shortcut, only to-

Bella shivered, cutting off that train of thought before it could take hold.

“Cold?” Jacob said. “Here, take it.” He shrugged off the thin jacket he was wearing, insisting until she finally relented and burrowed into it gratefully.

“You’re not cold?”

“Nah, I usually run pretty warm. Nothing like these guys who can prance around in their underwear all day, but I find jackets more of a bother than anything.”

“You’re lucky,” Bella said. “I could feel myself going numb with every aisle they went down. How long does it take to pick out a few film cartridges?”

Jacob moved to where she was looking at the storefront window, gazing at a patient Leah trailing Angela as she excitedly went through the store. Quil had wandered in sometime within the first half hour and was following the two with what seemed to be genuine curiosity. “She’s very good at that,” he said. “Getting people to open up and let their guard down so quickly.”

Bella grinned. “Maybe we should have been nicer to her when we were calculating our life experience ages.”

Jacob laughed. “Probably.” He moved to sit beside her, and they looked on in relative silence, alternating between keeping tabs on those in the store to surreptitiously watching the small huddle Embry, Jared, and Seth had formed just out of earshot. The trio spoke in low voices, but even as Bella watched she caught Embry glance back every few seconds, only to be elbowed sharply in the ribs until he looked away. 

“You know she’s happier with you, too,” Jacob continued. He smiled slightly at the look on her face. “I know you’re worried that she’s just doing it to be nice or because she’s bored or whatever. But she is genuinely happier after she visits you. More relaxed. Like she can forget about the drama for a little while.”

“It’s awful,” Bella said. “I could never imagine that happening… and with someone I was so close to…”

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” Jacob said. “We try to keep out of it mostly, since we’re all in the same circles with Leah and Sam, but I think even Sam knows what a dick move it was.”

Bella hummed. “He doesn’t get mad?”

“Well, we’re not jerks about it,” Jacob said. “But yeah I think he gets it. Paul doesn’t let us get into him too far.”

“Paul?” She had only really met the guy in passing.

“Sam’s little puppy,” Jacob snorted. “Practically worships the ground Sam walks on. He’s the least uh, neutral about it. Thinks Leah is overreacting most of the time.”

“But he doesn’t give Leah any trouble, does he? You guys don’t blame her, do you?” Bella couldn’t stand the thought of it, Leah ostracized over something so out of her control.

“No, of course not. It’s just an uncomfortable situation all around.”

Bella nodded, placated for the moment. “So when’s this supposed bonfire happening?”

Jacob snickered. “Jared and Quil have been sneaking into liquor stores all day. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Bella nearly fell off the bench. “They can’t-” 

“Relax, they wouldn’t risk buying anything with you girls here. They’re still giddy over the fact that none of them have been carded yet.”

“Because you’re taller than most grown men, Jake,” she snorted, reaching up and pinching his cheek in exaggerated jest. “No one would even think of carding you, though perhaps Seth.”

“We’re not getting Seth involved in anything,” he said seriously. “Leah would flay us alive, or worse. I like my bits where they are, thank you.”

“I’m sure it will be fun without any of that,” she said firmly. “We’re celebrating you, aren’t we? That’s reason enough.”

Jacob’s face brightened at that, in such a wonderfully carefree way that was all his own. His smile didn’t dim for the rest of the day.

That night, Bella dreamed she was lying on the cold, frozen forest floor, so uncomfortable she could feel her body slowly start to shut down even while her teeth chattered noisily. Suddenly, a strong but lithe pair of arms picked her up, so soft and wonderful and warm she snuggled in deeper. When her dream self opened her eyes, Jacob’s concerned face was looking back at her. 

Bella woke in a panic. The clock on her nightstand told her it was just past three in the morning. She stared at the darkness of her room, willing her heart to calm as it beat furiously in her chest. Her dream was so vivid in her mind and at the thought of it she felt a sob building in her throat. She was a mess with bad dreams and a mess with good ones. Would she ever learn to react the right way?

She suddenly wished Leah was there, selfish as it was. It was Saturday after all. But Leah had already ruefully admitted she would be busy the rest of the weekend to make up for the Port Angeles trip they’d taken on Friday. 

Still too warm and breathing too hard, Bella somehow found herself downstairs with her jacket shrugged on and her keys clutched in her hands. Just a short drive, she told herself. A trip around the block to clear her head. 

Surprisingly, the roar of the engine didn’t immediately have Charlie hanging out the window, demanding she come back inside. She wasted no time in backing out of the drive and heading down the poorly lit street. 

But of course, what good was it to loop around the block when the sound of the engine alone would alert anyone within a half mile radius? With that in mind, she took to the main road, thankfully abandoned and slightly more lit.

Bella thought of heading to the Clearwater’s, but refused to allow herself to burden Leah any further, especially with the already full plate she was balancing. She briefly entertained the idea of going to see Jacob, perhaps picking up some fast food on the way to surprise him, but shook herself from that idea too. He should be able to sleep, not deal with her melodrama. She would just have to wait for their nightly call, which suddenly seemed an eternity away. 

She drove further into the night, enjoying the abandoned streets as the minutes ticked by. Eventually, she began fiddling with the radio, choosing from the frankly poor selection of four A.M. music. 

_Bella!_

The voice had her startling as if she had been slapped. Velvet and musical, even with panic shining through. She swerved, skidding on the black ice and careening onto the other side of the road. She sat, panting, staring in horrified fascination at the misty face before her. A ghost? An insanely lucky reflection? But it was too precise for that, too detailed in the curve of his jaw and the shine of his golden eyes.

Edward Cullen stared back at her, angelic even in the dim light of the road.

 _Move!_ The mist Edward said.

His voice was perfect, Bella mused, just as perfect as his face. She mentally patted herself on the back for remembering every minute detail. Then again, she had spent hours being enveloped by his very presence, of course she wouldn’t have forgotten it so soon. 

_Move!_ Mist Edward cried. _Bella, drive!_

Slightly unwillingly, Bella turned back to the empty road, of which she was still in the smack dab center of. She supposed she ought to choose a lane. Her truck had spun to face the thick woods on the side of the road. She looked into it now as she put her truck in reverse and straightened out. It was snow covered and really quite pretty.

A flash of red caught her eye, so quick she nearly missed it. It looked like hair of all things, but who was crazy enough to be strolling in the woods at this time, in this weather? Bella blinked, straining her eyes to look harder. A pair of wide burgundy eyes framed with fiery red hair stared back at her from the shadows. 

Her chest constricted in absolute horror.

 _Bella!_ Mist Edward screamed.

This time, she listened, throwing the truck in drive and slamming on the gas. 

_Drive faster!_ Mist Edward was practically choking on his words. She had never heard him so frantic, even in her dreams.

Her heart was now hammering painfully in her chest. She had never been more aware of each passing tree, each side street coming up painfully slowly despite pushing her poor truck to its limits. There was the distinct sound of snow being crushed behind her, too quick to be human, but too loud to be light-footed gait she remembered. 

Bella swallowed. Did Victoria bring help? Was that what was going on? She didn’t have a chance in hell of making it, she realized. Even in a normal car she could never outrun the demons behind her.

Charlie. Her heart clenched again, so suddenly that a part of her prayed she would just go into cardiac arrest before her imminent doom.

She was still alive and driving, though, even as her street came up. Bella shoved on the gas, pumping it as if in defiance. She would not go home. She would not lead this nightmare straight to Charlie. The sounds of quite a few heavy footsteps carving into the snow persisted, making no attempt to hide now. They were just paces behind her. Bella forced herself not to look at the rearview mirror, fearing she would die of shock if she saw even a single pale limb clinging to the truck. 

Her body was shaking as the seconds ticked by. The footsteps had quieted, but Bella did not dare let herself be comforted. Perhaps that was the game, to draw her into the chase and then surprise her. Would they flip the truck? Or pluck her directly from it even as she sped down the abandoned road?

A part of her tried to convince herself it was sleep deprivation taking its toll. An awful, horrible consequence of too many missed nights. But she had never hallucinated mist Edward before, had never even thought of Victoria’s wild gaze and red locks. And she could not have made up those heavy footfalls, so terribly inhuman. It was no coincidence all three should happen tonight.

The faint sound of snow treading started up again. Her stalkers had gained speed. 

By some miracle, she was still alive and sweating profusely just as her truck edged away from the residential area and headed closer to the forest. Perhaps Victoria didn’t want to risk anyone hearing? She had likely had enough time to orchestrate every detail and probably wanted a remote location for the best effect. Bella shivered.

A loud thud hit the back of her truck, shaking it with its weight as it landed on in the bed of her still speeding truck. Bella couldn’t have helped the blood curdling scream if she tried.

“Bella! Snap out of it!”

“L-Leah?”

She could barely believe it. There was Leah, monkey-swinging to the side of her truck and staring at her expectantly before sighing and shimmying her hand to reach into the semi-open window to manually roll it down. In one fluid motion, she folded herself through the now fully open window and into the passenger seat, moving vehicle be damned. 

“Why don’t you let me drive?” Leah suggested, taking the wheel from slackened hands.

“Wha- how did you - _are you naked_?” 

Leah looked down at the extra long t-shirt covering her otherwise nude body, before looking back up incredulously. “Seriously? That’s what we’re focusing on right now? What about your four A.M. joyride?”

“I was just,” Bella said, before reality struck her. She grappled for the wheel even as Leah batted her away. “Wait, Leah, you need to leave! Something is chasing me, please, you need to get out of here-”

“Relax,” Leah interrupted. “I’m not alone. The others are taking care of it.”

“Wha - _how_?”

Leah’s face twitched, as if some invisible hand had reached out and clamped her mouth shut. Her dark eyes glittered as they bored into Bella’s. “That depends, you wanna tell me what you think was chasing you?”

Bella swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. 

Leah stared at her hard for a second more before nodding slowly. “Right, well you’d better stay at the res for now. We can have my dad make the right excuses to Charlie in the morning.”

Before Bella could speak she was hoisted up in one arm and shifted over as Leah slid easily into the driver’s seat. The truck wavered for just a second before her foot found the gas pedal.

There was silence as they made the trek to La Push, for once fraught with tension. Leah’s hands gripped the steering wheel until they were nearly white, and Bella had only just gotten her breathing under control by the time they stopped in front of the small Clearwater house. 

Leah parked in the drive and stared at the house, which was completely lit despite it being nearly five in the morning.

“Can you at least tell me if Charlie will be okay?” Bella said finally.

Leah didn’t look away from the house when she answered, shaping her words as if they were made of glass. “It’s being taken care of.”

Bella bit her lip.

Leah sighed. “I’m not going to lie, it’s an absolute shitshow right now. But you don’t need to worry. You’ll be safe here, okay?” she threw a concerned look to where Bella still sat in a tight ball in the passenger seat.

Bella nodded once.

With that, Leah swung out of the truck and led the way inside to where Sue and Harry were waiting anxiously in the living room. They looked momentarily thrown at her presence, before turning quickly to their daughter. 

Leah gave a curt nod before tossing Bella a small smile. “Get some sleep,” she said gently. “I’m just going to step out for a bit.”

Harry left to walk her out, muttering about calling Charlie while he was at it, leaving Bella to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room as Sue bustled around readying the couch for her.

“Really, you don’t need to go to the trouble,” she insisted.

“Nonsense,” Sue said, patting what looked like the sixth blanket she had piled into a little nest on the sofa. “Just let me know if you get cold, you hear? I’m afraid my son and husband have done a number on this couch.”

Bella sat down, immediately dipping down into the mold of the sofa. The events of the evening suddenly washed over her, closing her throat even as she fingered the fluffy blankets. “It’s perfect.”

That night she dreamed of red hair billowing in the wind and the agonized screams of a golden eyed angel begging her to run for her life.

Bella woke with its mournful song still ringing in her ears just as a knock sounded throughout the house. The weak sun was halfway across the sky, and her hosts were nowhere to be seen. She shrugged off the small mountain of blankets and sprung to her feet as she heard Jacob call out her name before knocking again.

Like a pent up spring suddenly set loose, she scrambled around the room, searching for anything, any excuse to get him away. 

The events of the early morning weighed on her mind like a bomb, ready to explode and take down anyone even remotely near her. What had she been thinking? She should never have come to Leah’s house. Why had she let Leah convince her La Push would be any safer? Victoria could cross the border in minutes if she had a mind to, straight into the defenseless Clearwater’s home.

“Bells, come on, I know you’re in there. I just wanted to check on you. Leah asked me to swing by.”

Leah, she suddenly breathed, throat tightening with anguish. She had waited anxiously for her friend to return, with still no sign of her by the time she fell into a restless sleep. Had she let the girl walk straight to her death? Let her take the bullet that was so clearly meant for her?

Bella couldn’t breathe, couldn’t bear to look into Jacob’s eyes and tell him she was the reason his long time family friend might be missing. Couldn’t allow herself to be there a second longer and endanger his life in the same way. Her eyes swept the room again, and zeroed in on the window.

Bella flung open the window and shoved herself out of it in one graceless movement. The pounding of the door got louder as she crashed to the ground outside but she refused to wait for a response.

She dashed around the house, ducking under the mudroom window she could hear Jacob calling from, and spotted his shiny bike waiting in the driveway. 

Without thinking, she nearly tackled it to the snow covered pavement, thanking all that was holy to find the keys wedged into the secret pocket he had once shown her. It roared to life at her command, and had her speeding down the road in the next second.

Unfortunately, this had been the very first lesson without Jacob’s assistance, and the only lesson with black ice zigzagging across the road.

Mist Edward appeared next to her face even as the trees passed in dark blurs. _Bella!_

She pressed something, screaming when it only propelled her faster. 

_Bella! Stop this now!_ His voice was stern with command, breathtakingly lovely, inhumanly ethereal, and so goddamn grating at this very moment.

“Shut up!” she shouted even as she sped down the road. Thank whatever god that was listening that Leah didn’t have neighbors for some several miles. 

_Bella!_

She was going to crash. It wasn’t a matter of if, but when. She gripped the handles with her now numb hands, shaking as the handles bounced back and forth dangerously. 

“Just a little farther,” she begged, willing her arms to steady and take her just a few more miles before she could be found. Far away from the Clearwater’s who would not be killed for their generosity. Far away from Jacob, who would not become a casualty of her ex love affair. 

“Bella, what the hell?!” a new voice called.

Suddenly, Leah popped out from the tree line just yards in front of her, throwing herself forward with outstretched arms as if to pluck the motorcycle up off the road. 

Bella jerked in surprise, sending herself veering sharply to the side and crashing to the rough pavement with a sickening crack and a burst of pain. She blacked out seconds later.

* * *

When she woke, her head was pounding and her arms and legs stung. There was someone wrapping her leg with soft but sure hands.

“Are you sure you can’t do anything else?” Jacob’s anxious voice asked.

“I can’t give her anything until she wakes up,” Sue’s calm voice answered.

Someone who sounded suspiciously like Leah snorted. “What the hell was she thinking, driving off on that death machine in the middle of winter? I have half a mind to go chuck it off the mountain before she can do it again.”

“S’not any crazier than you showing up out of the middle of nowhere,” Bella mumbled in indignation, wrenching her eyes open to stare stubbornly at the girl by her feet. “Twice,” she added, as an afterthought. Within the same twelve hours no less.

“Bella!” Jacob exclaimed, hurrying forward and reaching out as if to grab her hand, only to think better of it and awkwardly pat it instead. “We were so worried! What were you trying to do?”

Bella stared at the three pairs of eyes looking back at her, feeling her panic begin to bubble once more. “Listen, you guys are going to think I’m crazy but there’s something after me. No one is safe here if I stay. Please, just let me get far enough into the woods.”

Leah and Sue exchanged a heavy look that lasted several seconds too long to be considered insignificant. Bella wasn’t the only one to notice.

“This is what’s been going on, isn’t it?” Jacob said, glancing between all three women as if connecting the dots. “Bella has a crazy stalker, and that’s part of why you all have been acting so weird for the last couple of weeks?”

“We can’t say anything,” Leah said tiredly, as if this was a recurring argument. 

“Bullshit,” Jacob said, face twisted in rare annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. “First Embry and now Bella. Not to mention the rest of you disappearing at all hours of the day. If someone is targeting my friends I want to help!”

“Jacob,” Sue cut in smoothly. “Let Sam explain it tonight. I’m sure he will have more insight to share.” 

Both Jacob and Leah snorted at this. 

Sue ignored them in favor of turning back to Bella. “Here, hun, take this to help with the swelling. You broke your wrist so treat it with care until we can get a real cast on it. Now don’t you hesitate to let me know when these bandages start to soak through and I’ll switch them out.”

“Thank you, Sue,” Bella said quietly. “It really would be safer if I left.”

“Bella,” Leah moved to crouch in front of the couch now, still looming over her prone figure easily. “Remember what I told you this morning? You’re safe here. Charlie is safe too. Please believe me. And please, please, promise me you won’t try any more escape attempts?”

Bella stared intently at Leah, noticing the same oversized shirt and disheveled appearance she had been sporting this morning. Her eyes were just as tired, if not more so, but she was buzzing with a strange energy, as if itching to step out once more. “And you can’t tell me anything?”

Leah grimaced, glancing uncomfortably from her to Jacob and then back again. “Not yet. Soon, if things keep going the way they are, but I literally can’t right now. Just, trust me please?”

Bella studied her open face for a second more, before nodding slowly. 

Jacob sighed loudly, uncrossing his arms. “Guess that’s as good as we’re going to get,” he said, nodding reluctantly.

“For now,” Leah added.

“For now,” Bella promised. She would remember to hold her to that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leah was a little MIA in this one, and Bella was definitely a little broodier. I didn’t love writing this chapter but again it had to move the plot along to the next chapter / month. 
> 
> As of right now this is the last chapter I have planned in Bella’s POV but considering I changed this chapter alone around 3-4 times we’ll see haha. 
> 
> Also, I was trying to stick to the book and have Bella hallucinate about Edward more but every draft I wrote just didn’t fit with the direction I wanted Bella going in, so I came up with this version that incorporates mist Edward without making Bella go out of her way to seek him. 
> 
> Feedback is lovely and comments are adored! I read every single one and they make my day. While I do have the next couple chapters planned out I did bring in Victoria a chapter sooner than expected so curious to hear any thoughts along the way. Thanks for reading!


	7. February Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor character death(s), swearing 
> 
> Changing around the timeline a little bit.
> 
> All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 7: February Part 1**

There was very little Leah feared more than sending her brother out to fight vampires. When the disappearances had begun in Seattle, they had known immediately cold ones were to blame. They could feel the back of their necks prick, could smell the sickly sweet aroma of undead skin that grew more pungent the closer they got to Seattle. 

Sam, for all his faults, was in total agreement with Leah, and remained adamant about keeping the younger members of the pack on sentry duty back on the reservation. 

Leah had never felt more grateful, especially since now it was not only Seth who was left home, chomping at the bits, but a newly phased Colin and Brady. 

Leah felt her heart clench. Those boys were in their second year of high school. They were supposed to be worrying about passing their driver’s test and hiding their ruined socks and controlling their pizza face acne. Instead, they had morphed into giant wolves and were stuck waiting anxiously back at the reservation, ever vigilant for a vampire attack. She could think of nothing worse.

Nothing, except perhaps listening to Paul’s whining for another moment longer. 

He had been keeping up a steady stream of curses since they left Seattle, multiple piles of vampire ashes blowing in the cold February wind behind them. Despite their continued success, all three of them had quite a few broken bones and open wounds to show for it.

Leah’s joints ached and her fur coat was sticky with her own blood. Her body was working double time to heal her injuries and as a result she walked stiffly, refusing to show a single whisker out of place even as she wrinkled her nose at the stench of burning vampire corpses. 

Paul, apparently, did not share her sentiments.

_ Stupid leeches,  _ he seethed loudly, growling at nothing as he kept up a running commentary of every wound he had.  _ Multiplying every goddamn day. Might as well call them cockroaches instead. _

_ You did a good job,  _ Jared said through their link, keeping guard back at the reservation. He and a newly phased Embry had been anxiously watching their progress for hours, all while trying to keep the younger members in line in their absence.  _ No sign of trouble down here but we’ll stay shifted to hold down the fort until you return. _

_ Keep to the edge of the reservation, _ Sam ordered.  _ I’m positive none have followed but I still don’t want a single one of their kind crossing the border. _

There was an easy acquiesce from the wolves back in La Push, leaving Sam to pick up speed as he made the journey from Seattle to home in long strides, Leah and Paul flanking him. Paul, who was now recounting the god awful stench still cloying in his nose.

_ They can’t smell that bad, _ Colin said dubiously. Leah looked through his eyes to see him perched in the forest at the very edge of the reservation, staring at an empty horizon as he waited for their return. 

_ It’s even worse,  _ Brady chimed in, trotting up beside Colin on the banks of La Push.  _ Think of the cheapest, strongest dollar store air freshener you can, and now imagine swallowing it.  _

Even as he answered he thought back to when he was changed, the white hot adrenaline suddenly coursing through his veins, followed by the deafening crack of a dining room table as he took shape. But he was a child of divorce, being carted from La Push to the edge of Seattle every other weekend. With such close proximity to the vampires and a shape shifting gene to boot, he never stood a chance of remaining human.

_ Issokay, _ Brady said, in response to her thoughts.  _ I don’t mind it. We need all the help we can get, don’t we? If one of them already managed to reach Forks... _

They all shivered at that. It had been their worst fear realized. Unlike the crazed, practically savage vampires in Seattle, there had been another one skirting closer and closer to their lands. They had waited, but the redheaded vampire didn’t seem to want any trouble, and if anything she appeared to be evading rather than antagonizing. She had picked off a couple dozen hikers, being so good at hiding her tracks they hadn’t even been sure it was her until they smelled that leech stench first hand.

They had already launched several attacks, but she escaped every time, never allowing herself to get close enough to their territory but also never giving away any hints as to why she didn’t just leave. Until she ran right into Bella’s path, clearly picking her next meal. She had slipped out of their grasp within minutes, leaving Leah to run after Bella before she drove headlong into a tree. 

_ We won’t let her get that close again,  _ Sam said. Who he was responding to was impossible to say, as they had all been thinking virtually the same thing.  _ I refuse to allow us to live in fear. We handled a coven of them, we can handle a nomad. _

_ But what if she isn’t a random nomad? _ Leah beseeched.  _ You heard Bella’s heartbeat, saw her speeding away. She knew what was going on, Sam, and she knows something about this leech. If we could just ask- _

_ She has no business knowing our clan secrets,  _ Sam said sharply. They had just entered the thick forest that blanketed both Forks and La Push, and were now hiking up the mountain, taking the long way home to check the parameter. 

_ Okay, but what about Jacob and Quil? _ Embry demanded. He had been silent on nearly every mission the trio went on, and did his patrol duties only when the full alpha command was used. He never spoke, unless to bring up the age old argument involving his closest friends, still very much in the dark and getting more suspicious by the day. _ How can you keep all of this from them? They have a right to know what’s going on in their own tribe! _

_ They are both human right now, with no sign of phasing despite the redhead in the area. You heard the elders. The gene skipped both Billy and Old Quil, perhaps it has left their lines. I will not break tradition and burden them with this if there is no need.  _ Sam’s voice rang with finality.

Too bad for him, Embry wasn’t done.  _ That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Of course they're both going to phase! And are we just going to ignore the fact that Jacob is Ephraim Black’s grandson, the true alpha of the pack?  _

Leah sighed. Embry had phased for the first time in late December and had taken it worst of all. His mind had been absolute chaos for an entire week, to the point where he couldn’t phase back until New Year’s. 

He still hadn’t come to terms with it, and seemed all the more incensed when being ordered to keep Jacob and Quil in the dark. Sam and Paul had then been forced to keep a constant eye on him, least he lose control or worse, least he find a way to slip off and tell Jacob or Quil. 

_ Quit while you’re ahead, Em, _ Jared mumbled nervously.

_ I am the alpha of this pack,  _ Sam cut over him, the full weight of his authority ringing clear despite the fact that he was still running the parameter miles away.  _ I make the decisions and you will follow them. I will not have you endangering all of us or scaring either of them when it might not even need to come to it.  _

_ These aren't some random nobodies! _ Embry snarled.  _ It’s Jake and Quil! They're family, and they have just as much of a right to know as anyone else! _

_ Enough,  _ Sam barked.  _ No one will be telling anything to anyone unless they have phased, is that clear?  _

Like a summoned apparition, they trio broke the La Push line and landed right where the others were scattered along the border, on guard. 

The others twitched with the force of the command, but Sam zeroed in on a straight backed, stubbornly upright Embry instead. The two stared at each other motionlessly, simply letting the command satiate the air. Finally, Embry looked away in submission, exhausted from resisting. 

The minutes that followed were stony, especially as Embry’s fuming echoed in all of their minds.

Sam ignored him, leading the way through the reservation’s thick underbrush. The others wordlessly fanned out at his sides, checking the area as they moved closer to home. 

_ They would both make such cool wolves, though, _ Seth said, of course being the one to break the awkwardness. He had taken phasing in stride, as he did for everything in life, but he had been the most disappointed to hear Jacob and Quil hadn’t phased with them. He, like Colin and Brady, seemed to think it was some cool kids club. Leah secretly prayed both boys remained human as long as possible.

Sam sighed.  _ We might very well need a boost to our numbers if things continue the way they are. _

The group went silent again, another fear realized. Sam, Leah, and Paul had been visiting Seattle nearly every other day and had located a handful of vampires easily, no more than around half a dozen. They had waited just out of sight, picking them off as the vampires left to hunt individually. Every trip ended with only a few injuries between them and fresh piles of vampire ashes, but even so the leeches somehow regained their numbers within the week, thus skyrocketing the disappearances in Seattle. It was quite the uphill battle. 

_ Someone is creating these vampires and we will find out who.  _ Sam said.  _ For now, there is nothing else to be done tonight. Seth, Colin, Brady- phase now and get back to studying. I don’t want to hear about another missed assignment, understood? _

The three youngest grumbled but obeyed without the need of an official order.

_ Jared and Embry, you’re on lookout duty tonight. I want you to stick to the woods since the redhead seems to prefer that over civilization. _

One murmur of assent, and they were both off. 

_ I’m going to check Forks one more time and see if there’s a fresh trail to follow,  _ Sam continued.  _ Paul and Leah, go home and heal those wounds. Get some rest but be ready to phase back at a moment’s notice. I’m taking no chances even if the cold one has left the area.  _

Paul bobbed his head.  _ You might be right, if we could just have a few more on our missions, maybe Jared or Seth- _

_ Leave my baby brother out of this,  _ Leah snarled. 

_ For God’s sake, Leah, the kid’s nearly sixteen. _

Leah growled, baring her teeth. He might be the official beta, but they all knew who was quickest. It would be a fair fight, even leaning in her favor since his wounds were taking longer to heal than hers had.

_ Enough, both of you. _ Sam materialized at their side.  _ We’ve been over this. I’m not asking children to go vampire hunting and Jared and Embry need to stay behind and guard the reservation. _

_ We’re not going to win at this rate, Sam, you know I’m right. _ Paul insisted.  _ What’s the point in burning the demons if they just replace themselves the next day? _

_ They are far enough away from the reservation for now. I will not risk our people unless we have no other option. _

_ But the redhead could just be the beginning, _ Paul said grimly.  _ They came to Forks, they can come to the res. Leah’s right, the leech has never targeted anyone like that before. It’s obvious she’s after Bella. If we can just position the girl in exactly the right way- _

_ We are not using Bella as bait! _ Leah hissed. 

_ Well then why don’t you put her to some use and ask your new best friend if she has anything that will give us the upperhand,  _ Paul said.  _ She might as well be good for something besides moping around and being clingy.  _

Leah snarled, swiping at him before Sam separated the two of them with his own furry bulk. 

_ I said that's enough. Our success will not be contingent on an innocent human girl. _

_ An innocent human LEECH loving girl,  _ Paul corrected. 

_ Paul.  _ Sam didn’t use the full force of the alpha command, but he sounded angry enough to have Paul shrinking away, thoughts thankfully quieted. 

Sam’s own thoughts were weary. He hated using the alpha command and his patience had run thin on having to do it so often in the last few months. He would not be in the mood to hear Paul out tonight.

Leah tried not to look too pleased.

_ Paul, phase back. You’re just making your wounds worse. Heal as a human. _

Paul grunted before phasing back into a man, landing naked as the day he was born on the forest floor. He didn’t bother with any of the nearby stashes of clothes scattered throughout the forest, instead taking off at a leisurely jog through the snow. 

Sam turned to her.  _ Don’t lie, how bad is it this time?  _

Unlike Paul, she had kept her trap shut and had not announced every scratch received from the day’s mission. It seemed rather pointless to do so, as it was still mid morning and their bodies would certainly have them healed by sundown at the latest. 

_ Fine.  _ Leah said shortly.  _ No broken bones. The blood is only from being tossed off the roof but even that’s healed. _

Sam dipped his furry black head in a nod, leading the way to the direction of Forks, which just so happened to be the same direction as her home. The air was fraught with tension as both tried to school their thoughts into politely blank masks. Leah had half a mind to shift back and run stark naked through the woods just to be rid of the discomfort. 

Finally, they reached the edge of the Clearwater’s backyard. 

_ Leah,  _ he said before she could shift back.  _ Paul is right about Bella being a target. Watch her. We will be close but she will no doubt be the least suspicious of your presence. _

_ Aye, aye, _ Leah agreed. As if she was planning on letting her out of sight after the leech sighting.

_ And do try to be more careful, _ he added without a hint of irony.  _ Emily would be upset if you were seriously hurt. _

He turned before she could respond, running along the tree line without a glance back.

Leah waited until he was out of sight before phasing into her human form, collecting the worn shirt and shorts from her stash on the outskirts of her lawn. 

“You just missed Bella,” her mother said, meeting her at the door, already holding a plate piled high with three egg and bacon sandwiches. 

Leah devoured them gratefully, even as she frowned. “She nearly gets drained yesterday and she’s already running off today? Does she not understand how dangerous it is out there right now?” 

Though how she possibly could, Leah didn't know, as Sam had come to see her, and subsequently Jacob, last night and told them next to nothing. 

“Jacob and Quil came by earlier looking for you all, she left to catch a movie with them,” Sue placated. “She’s been looking a little pale lately, even more than usual. Some time with the others will do her good.”

Leah shook her head, stuffing her face with the final sandwich. “Still, defeats the purpose of guarding her if she still manages to sneak away.”

“Don’t you think you’re sounding a little bit like Sam?”

Leah stopped chewing, staring at her mother in horror. “That’s the meanest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Sue sighed, though she looked more amused than exasperated. “Don’t be too hard on them. All three were in a right state, whispering about what could possibly be kept from them. I have half a mind to tell them the truth myself and put this nonsense to bed.”

“Sam won’t like that.” Not that Leah objected. “He ordered us all to keep our mouths shut.” Three times actually. Once the morning of the leech almost attack, another time that same night after the frankly laughable meeting with Jacob and Bella, and most recently this morning before heading to Seattle when they had hit a particular lull in conversation and Embry decided to make his opinion known again.

“Sam will just have to learn that elders trump alphas,” Sue countered. “More importantly, mothers trump alphas.”

Leah snickered. “Just promise me you’ll videotape it when you tell him.”

She was sorely tempted to start a nice hot bath but sighed, resigning herself to collecting Bella first. She took off at a jog, collecting one of Seth’s hoodies to give herself a modicum of normalcy as she ran through the cool winter air. 

She got a few strange looks, but the majority of the reservation were in the know, either being part of the older generation or directly involved with someone who had phased. Embry was right, keeping Jacob and Quil in the dark so long was bordering on cruel at this point.

Even in the middle of winter the reservation’s plaza was bustling with activity. Leah made polite but brief conversation when she ran into Claire and Kim, and ducked behind the nearest building when she spotted Evelyn dragging around a tired looking Emily. She paused at the cinema, looping around the building once, twice, before realizing the scents of the trio were already gone.

Frowning, she slipped behind the plaza itself and then melted into the forest. She stashed her clothes, picked out her long t-shirt, and tied it to her leg before phasing. As a wolf, she managed to catch Jacob’s strong scent within seconds, eventually noticing the faint whiff of Bella and Quil. She sniffed, trotting deeper into the forest before mentally cursing when she realized the direction. 

_ Bella and Quil have gone to Jacob’s house, _ she said to the others in wolf form.  _ Jake’s scent is all over the place so I’m betting he’s on that bike. I’ll trail them to make sure they make it alright. _

Three curt affirmations from the others, albeit with Embry’s renewed sense of injustice at the mention of his tribe brothers.

Leah climbed up the cliffside, hidden by the trees, and was easily able to see the speeding form of Jacob on that death machine, a good mile away from the orange monstrosity of a truck chugging down the windy road. She rolled her eyes. Trust Jacob to want to race even in the dead of winter, and trust Bella to think she had a shot in hell of winning in her rusting dinosaur. 

Leah headed closer, nearly skirting the road, until she felt a prick at the back of her neck.

_ Something’s wrong,  _ she said immediately, scanning the area. She felt three pairs of eyes looking through her own, all of them searching for whatever had raised her hackles. She followed Bella’s truck more closely now, running alongside it with just a thin layer of trees blocking her from view. Jacob’s form was long out of sight, but the prickling on her neck only got sharper, the surrounding area quieting unnaturally. 

_ A leech?  _ Jared said anxiously.

_ I can’t smell anything,  _ Leah responded, noting the eerie silence that fell on the forest, as if it was holding its breath.  _ But I can’t hear anything either. Absolutely nothing besides Bella, Quil, and the ocean.  _

_ I don’t like this, I’m coming closer, _ Sam said.  _ Embry, get my flank. Jared, stay where you are in case it’s a trap. Get ready to call for backup on my signal.  _

It happened before Leah could blink. Five chalkwhite forms leapt from the water with terrifying grace, scaling the mountain in a blur. Leah howled, long and hard, even as she threw her body down the mountain and charged at the truck.

She was too late. Two of the leeches landed on the truck with a thunderous crash, denting the bed as if a meteor hit it and halting it in its tracks. Two more smashed into each side, shattering the windows in one clean swoop. The fifth landed directly on the hood, wild red hair whipping in the breeze. It smashed the windshield with a skinny white hand, reaching towards an unconscious Bella and a shaking Quil.

Leah howled again, pouncing onto the redhead’s back and ripping her head off. She tossed it over the edge of the cliffside and into the ocean below. 

The vampire stuck to the driver’s side made a strangled noise, ripping the decapitated leech’s body from her grasp and diving in after the head. 

Leah teetered on the still shaking truck, baring her teeth as the leech on the other side growled. In the next moment he had his icy cold hands wrapped around her neck and was squeezing with a sickening crack. She howled, shoving him off even as she was assaulted by white hot pain. The truck shook harder beneath her, whether from her or from the ministrations of the leeches, she couldn’t tell. 

She grappled blindly at the body in front of her, biting at rock hard limbs even as the truck continued to shake. When she opened her eyes, she had a pile of vampire limbs at her feet, but her pack brothers by her side. 

Paul and Jared leapt through the trees to tackle the leech now crawling on the roof of the still shaking truck, ripping it to shreds easily. Sam and Embry lunged for the wolf on the back, snapping his head off as well before barking an order to a newly arrived Colin to make a fire. 

_ The redhead! I didn’t burn the redhead! _ Leah screamed.  _ She got away with one of the others! _

Sam shot to the edge of the road, peering down at the black water below with sharp eyes.

Leah, Jared, and Paul moved nimbly over the truck, throwing the limbs into a neat pile on the side of the road facing the forest. 

“Holy ever loving shit!” Colin screeched, standing in his human form at the edge of the woods with eyes as wide as saucers, firewood forgotten at his feet. 

That was the only warning they got before the passenger side exploded into a million pieces, sending the truck, and all on it, ricocheting off the cliff and into the ocean below. 

_ Quil! He’s phasing!  _ Embry screamed, watching his friend spasm in the murky water. They could hear the beginnings of a new voice added to their mental link, a screaming, hysterical voice that sounded exactly like Quil’s.

_ Colin! Burn the leeches, _ Sam barked to a frozen Colin, making sure the kid snapped out of his shock before diving into the ocean after his packmates.  _ The rest of you, get Quil and Bella out of the water. The vampires are still in the ocean! _

Seth and Brady arrived in a storm of dust on the road above, launching themselves in the water, each fully in wolf form, and rushing to Embry’s side. The three of them made quick work of hauling a still phased and struggling Quil up for air and towards the shoreline. Quil, who was not only phasing for the first time, but doing so at the bottom of the ocean.

Leah, head still pounding from being strangled, seized the ruined truck even as it continued to sink deeper. She dove, forcing her body to move faster, and finally saw the broken form of Bella lying amongst the metal debris. She lurched forward and shifted the girl as gently as she could out of the mess, before phasing and wrapping strong arms around her as she swam them to the surface.

Leah gasped, sucking in the biting winter air as her lungs burned and her neck stung. She hoisted Bella up, shaking the girl when she didn’t breathe, screaming her name when she didn’t so much as twitch.

Leah felt her ribcage crack as she was viciously shoved. She phased back to her wolf form, throwing the leech out of her way with her sharp claws and biting its arms off a millisecond later. This time, she wasn’t alone. Paul took over easily, ripping it to shreds as a human Jared collected the pieces.

“Victoria!” It cried out, vivid red eyes darting around frantically as more of its limbs were ripped off. “Victoria! I’m here! My love, I’m still here! Victoria!” Its head came off a second later.

Leah forced her aching, bleeding body to phase back into a woman once more, diving down as the prone figure of Bella sunk deeper and deeper. She clawed through the dark waters, finally yanking on a squishy, cold wrist and using every last ounce of energy to bring them both back up for air.

They broke the surface, again with only one gasping and the other remaining dangerously quiet. She felt Bella’s weight lift slightly and looked to see a human Jared helping her drag the girl to the shoreline. Leah nodded in gratitude, refusing to look at the chalky limbs he was holding in his other arm.

They made it to the beach where Seth and Brady were making a fire for a still shaking Quil as Embry crouched next to him speaking in a soft, low voice.

Jared added the leech’s remains to the growing fire, not so much as blinking until the corpse had blackened and was disintegrating before his eyes.

“The other leeches are burned and gone,” was the first thing a panting Colin said as he made it down to the beach. “Jake saw the fire and the truck go down. He’s coming.”

The others moved in a frenzy, rushing to retrieve the stack of clothing at the beach and distributing it amongst themselves. Leah, who had been holding Bella and inadvertently preserving most of her decency, suddenly found herself too exhausted to care even as she slipped on an overly large t-shirt that came down to her thighs.

“Might as well just tell him,” Embry said, glancing at a wide eyed Quil who had not taken the offered shorts and instead continued to stare at nothing. “I mean, how the hell are we supposed to hide this?”

His jaws clamped shut with an audible snap as the words left his mouth while the others all twitched in unison. 

“Well, that answers that,” Jared said bitterly. Alpha’s orders still stood.

A howl in the distance sounded, and all but Quil, Seth, Brady, and Colin jerked to attention.

“Come on, he wouldn’t call unless there was trouble,” a weary Jared said.

“S’not like we’re not needed here,” Embry grumbled, looking anxiously back at Quill.

They left reluctantly, throwing side glances back even as they phased and dove into the ocean once more.

Leah stared down at the limp, freezing girl in her arms, grounding her teeth as she staved off the pull of the howl. Sam would have to bodily drag her away if he expected her to leave now. 

“We need to get out of here before Jacob sees us,” Leah said urgently, the telltale roar of the bike growing louder by the second. “Bella needs a hospital and she can’t wait while we make up excuses. Colin and Brady, you stay here with Quil and try to buy as much time as you can. Quil,” she softened her voice, waiting until his wide eyed stare flickered to her. “I know it's a lot, okay? I promise you we’ll explain everything but for now, hide behind those rocks if you need a moment to yourself. Seth, we need to go to Forks hospital. _ Now _ .”

Leah, as the fastest, was the one to phase. She knelt as Seth climbed gingerly on her back, cradling Bella tightly to his chest. And they were off, speeding through the woods in a near blur. They reached Forks in minutes, and the town’s only hospital a moment after.

Leah knelt back down so her brother could climb off and sprint straight for the hospital doors, shouting at anyone who would listen for help.

Head now pounding and bones painfully healing themselves, Leah took a moment to catch her breath. When she was mostly healed, she shifted through the pack’s thoughts, updating herself and them simultaneously. 

Sam had led the others in pursuit of the redhead, who had apparently not even glanced back at the leech that had been so desperate to save her, and had instead shot deep through the ocean until the pack was forced to return to land. 

They ran to Seattle, hoping to head her off, but when they got there the city had been abandoned of all leeches. Whoever was creating the leeches didn't have time to make up their numbers after this morning's mission. Sam was now certain this redhead was their creator and growled in frustration as she was nowhere to be found. Eventually, he was forced to bring the others home when their searches continued to come up empty.

_ I left my phone in one of the stashes near the border, I’ll call Charlie and Sue as soon as we’re close, _ Jared told her as they all updated themselves on her memories.

Leah’s attention was taken by a loud roar as Jacob sped into the parking lot like a man possessed, barely turning off his bike before throwing it to the ground and sprinting into the hospital.

_ He insisted on going, _ Colin said ruefully as he phased back.  _ We tried to get him to calm down but as soon as he heard Bella was at the hospital he just shot off. _

_ He went berserk hearing Quil wasn’t taken too,  _ Brady added.  _ Assumed the worst and was hyperventilating until we finally got it through to him that Quil was fine.  _

_ You both did well, _ Sam said.  _ Go home and get some rest. There’s nothing else to be done now. Quil and Leah, you should do the same. _

Quil said nothing, allowing himself instead to be led back to the residential area in silence.

Leah was a different story altogether. Fat chance in hell she would be going home now. Not with Bella’s life hanging in the balance.  _ I’m staying, _ she told him.

If wolves could telepathically frown disapprovingly, he would have done so now.  _ Leah. _

_ I’m staying, Sam. There’s nothing you can say to make me do otherwise. _

And with that she curled up in the underbrush right outside of the hospital, keeping one ear poised to track the conversation within Bella’s room. 

It was wet and cold where she lay, aching body and all, but it was worth it to hear the doctor eventually declare Bella stable and certain to make a full recovery. It also didn’t hurt that Embry, Quil, and Jared stayed shifted too, anxiously waiting for any updates, and in doing so giving her their silent support.

* * *

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Bella asked for the hundredth time, looking miserable in the passenger seat of Harry’s car. Leah had taken the liberty of driving Bella to school today, after she had spent the remainder of Sunday and the following Monday in the hospital.

“Well that depends, would you have preferred your dad’s police cruiser?”

Bella groaned. “Are you at least going to tell me anything more?”

“That depends, something you’d like to share with the class about what you think happened?”

They had been playing chicken since Bella woke up yesterday. Unfortunately, Sam had dragged them all out to Seattle to hunt for the redhead. The mission had ended with no vampires in sight and a stern order to continue the silent treatment. That had been the most explosive argument between Sam and Embry yet.

Bella, as predicted, simply got a shade paler, darting her eyes around frantically before stammering a weak excuse.

Leah sighed. “Look, I think we’ve established we’re both keeping some pretty big, and hugely relevant things from each other. I know for whatever reason you can’t tell me about yours, but please trust me when I say I literally cannot tell you about mine.”

Bella looked at her with careful eyes, nodding once as if unconsciously before grimacing. “Does this mean you were serious about hanging around my school all day?”

“For protection, Bella. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

Leah sat in her father’s car now, staring at the science building Bella had just entered and mulling over the weekend’s events. The redhead had managed to surprise them twice now. Once on Saturday morning when she almost attacked Bella, and another time Sunday afternoon, when she had sprang from the ocean and terrorized poor Bella and Quil.

But when Monday had come, the disappearances in Seattle ceased seemingly overnight. When they returned for another mission, it was to an absolutely empty city with no sign of any new victims. Sam had them on patrol nearly every hour, but the forest showed nothing, almost back to its full vibrancy despite being deep into winter. 

It was too good to be true. They were certain the redhead was the creator of all those Seattle vampires, and were also painfully aware she had escaped them and was still out there, alive and well. It was only a matter of when she would strike, and how. Assuming anything less would be taking stupidity to a whole new level.

Thus, new safety measures were taken. Sam and Paul, as the only shifters already graduated, had taken to obsessively circling the reservation and the surrounding area. Jared, Embry, and Quil were tasked with keeping an eye on Jacob during the school day and running the parameter at night. Seth, Brady, and Colin were ordered to remain in the center of town after school, both because it was the safest part of the reservation, but mostly so Sam would have eyes and ears in nearly every corner of their land. 

Which left Leah, who was tasked with following Bella around like a shadow. Sam had finally admitted the redhead would likely be back for Bella and wanted her under constant surveillance to avoid any more close calls. 

As a senior who should have graduated last year, she had doubled up on her classes the previous semester and was left with only two online courses she could complete in her sleep. Thus she was free to ride with Bella in the mornings and monitor her throughout the day. 

Leah groaned as the second bell rung and Bella walked from the building directly in her line of sight to one seemingly on the other side of campus. Damn Forks for having their high school in a dozen or so random buildings. She got out of the car and slung her backpack over her shoulder to blend in, melting into the crowd and eventually finding a bench directly behind Bella’s next classroom , coincidentally surrounded by forest.

She smelled him before she heard him, but still tensed when a shirtless Sam came striding into view, standing just behind the huge oak so he was blocked from any onlookers.

“Leah.”

“Samuel,” she answered in a blank voice. “Fancy seeing you here. Shouldn’t you be in Seattle?”

Sam sighed. “There is absolutely no trace of any leech, redhead or otherwise. I came to see if they managed to slip by Paul and find Bella.”

“They won’t slip by me,” Leah said. “And no, we’ve had no one so far.”

Sam nodded, leaning against the tree and crossing his arms, even as he stared into the forest in concentration. He didn’t speak, but nor did he phase.

Leah internally sighed. They might have been broken up, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t still read him like a book. He was deliberating over something, and she was in no mood to wait in awkward silence. “How is Quil doing?” 

“He is still feeling guilty about the truck, despite our reassurances.”

Leah frowned in concern. Quil had been particularly broken up about phasing so close to Bella, insisting that he could have maimed her and fretting over being the cause that sent them all flying into the ocean. The first worry they could easily wave away, as it was physically impossible for a phase to harm humans. The second, well, Quil could hear the answer in their thoughts no matter how much they tried to cover it up.

“And how is he doing about everything else?”

“He is… managing it,” Sam said. “Which brings me to my other concern. I wanted to ensure you would not tell Bella or Jacob anything.”

Leah raised an eyebrow. “It was an official order, Alpha. What choice do I have?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. 

Sam squared his shoulders, giving her a hard look that told her this was the reason for his stalling. “You should not have been able to resist my howl when I summoned the others on the beach.”

Leah puffed up angrily, glaring holes into his black eyes. “If you expected me to just leave after I dragged a nearly dead Bella out of the ocean you are sorely mistaken, Sam Uley,” she hissed into his face.

“That is not what I meant,” Sam said. “I am saying, the call was meant for the older members of the pack, including yourself.”

What in the-? She was in zero mood for his riddles. “Just say what you mean, Sam.” 

“Leah, we have discussed your position in the pack and I have respected your decision. But now is the time you might reconsider, especially given the circumstances.”

Leah tensed, jaw clenching. When she had phased, she had originally been the beta of the pack, Sam’s second in command. Their mental link had all but announced the shift, making the hierarchy clear as it transferred from Paul to Leah.

But Leah had not wanted such an intimate connection to Sam, and even now she did not want a bigger hand in this than was necessary. Being a wolf was a nightmare on its own. Adding an official title seemed like damning herself completely. 

“You do not have to decide now, but I fear the confrontation with the leeches is far from over,” Sam said, giving her a long, serious look. “Only a beta could have had a chance in hell of resisting. You know this. It might be an asset the pack will need very quickly.”

“I think Paul is better suited for the position.”

Sam nodded as if he had expected this all along, turning around and moving back towards the forest. Before he disappeared he turned slightly, giving her a tired look. “I know you and Jared agree with Embry about telling Jacob. But I would ask all of you to see the reason behind my order. Look at the pack, Leah. Besides the youngsters, can you honestly say any of us would not have preferred to remain blissfully unaware?”

“That’s not our decision to make, especially with lives hanging in the balance. It could be a danger to keep Jacob in the dark for any longer. And it’s cruel to not at least prepare him for what’s to come.”

Sam’s mask cracked for the first time in nearly a year, showing a brief flash of despair before he sighed and turned away. “You might be right, Leah. I am still hoping it won’t come to that.”

With that, he was gone.

Leah sat staring at the place he’d been, before shaking her head and pulling out her sketchpad to work on another commission, ears peeled for any sign of movement around her.

There were none, except during the very last period, when a student wandered on the grounds next to the gym, Bella’s last class of the day. Leah stared at the newcomer over the edge of her sketchbook but he seemed content to take the picnic table across from her, pulling out his own laptop and typing away as if it wasn’t cold and absolutely miserable out for any sane human.

Leah ground her teeth as his typing continued, breaking the otherwise silent February air. She almost screamed when he took out a bag of Chex Mix and began chomping away. He glanced up and met her eye. 

Leah, who was wearing her fiercest resting bitch face, mentally patted herself on the back when the boy ceased his ridiculous crunching. Only for the boy to break out into a small smile and give her a little wave. “Chex Mix?”

Wait what?

The boy seemed to take her flabbergasted face as affirmation. She watched in horror as he got up from his bench and walked over to hand her a new bag of Chex Mix. 

“Have at it,” he said cheerfully, just as the bell rang. He left, leaving her staring open mouthed after him.

When Bella met her in the parking lot that day, she raised her eyebrows wordlessly at the bag of Chex Mix in Leah’s hand, but shrugged as she took the proffered offering and munched on it while they made the trek back down to La Push. 

As the days passed, Leah was annoyed to find herself in yet another routine. She would ride to Forks High with Bella, stand guard outside during the school day, and then return home where she would study in the comfort of her own living room, doing her best to ignore Bella and Jacob whispering next to her.

This was all well and good except for the annoying twat who had implemented himself into her day. He seemed to convince himself that it was his civic duty to provide food for her, and continued to appear at the picnic tables behind the gym, fresh bag of chips in hand that he blissfully plonked down onto Leah’s table without a glance back. 

“Why do you keep giving me these bags of junk food?” Leah asked in exasperation at the end of that first week. 

The boy, who had been chomping on a pretzel with unnecessary zest, looked up as if surprised to still find her sitting there. He cocked his head as if she was being particularly confusing. “Why do you keep taking them?”

Leah floundered, narrowing her eyes at him.

He smiled, wiping his dusty hands on his coat before giving her a small wave. “I’m Aaron Lenox, by the way. Dealer of Chex Mix and other treats if you know what I mean.”

Leah sighed, then toyed with the idea of snitching to Charlie. It would give her some peace and quiet… 

The kid, Aaron, opened his jacket before she could respond, revealing a dozen or so pockets bursting with bags of chips and candy.

Leah stared at him incredulously. “So by treats, you really mean-”

“Every chip brand you can think of! And most of the candies, too.”

Leah stared at his ebullient face, his shock of pale blonde curls, the earnest look he was still giving her. She took the unopened bag of Chex Mix in her hands. “I didn’t pay for this.” And she really didn’t want to.

He waved his hand. “Don’t worry about those. On the house.”

Leah wrinkled her nose. “That is a terrible business model.”

“Well, you looked like you needed it, sitting out here in the cold all tensed up,” he said matter of factly, just as the bell rang. He grinned, closing his jacket and picking up his laptop and book bag. He turned to leave, turning around to cheerfully add a “Happy Friday!” 

Leah stared after him as if he was the oddest creature she’d ever seen.

That weekend marked the first full week of no disappearances, no traces of vampire stench anywhere to be found. The reservation was a flurry of excitement, with even the elders murmuring about storms past. 

Sam wasn’t satisfied, and ordered another patrol, this time covering the majority of Washington and even stretching out to parts of Oregon, Idaho, and Canada. 

Leah was half waiting for him to order them to search the Pacific Ocean while they were at it, only to immediately shut herself up as Sam overheard her thoughts and began turning the idea around in his head. 

They combed through every inch surrounding La Push and found absolutely nothing. The pack continued with their security measures, practically walking on eggshells while they waited for the other shoe to drop.

Which is why Leah was in a particularly tense mood when the nuisance that was Aaron Lenox plonked down yet another snack for her that Monday afternoon.

“Don’t you have a class to go to or something?”

“She speaks!” Aaron cheered, opening a pack of red licorice and biting down thoughtfully. “Nope, the perks of being a senior. Independent study sessions.”

Leah stared down at the bag of Doritos he had given her. “You don’t have to keep giving me free stuff, you know. I’m not a charity case.”

“I never thought you were,” Aaron shrugged. “Think of it more as me getting rid of snacks that are about to expire next week. You’re actually doing me a favor in a roundabout way.”

Leah didn’t answer, instead pointedly turning her sketchpad to a new page. 

“Can I at least know your name?” Aaron said. 

She sighed. “Leah.”

“So, Leah, I could ask you the same thing,” Aaron said. “Ditching?”

“Perks of being a senior,” she echoed. “I only have two online class this semester and then I’m out.”

Aaron steepled his fingers, nodding as if piecing together some grand puzzle. “And you chose to spend your last semester of near freedom camped out in front of rinky dinky Forks High? How odd.”

Leah shrugged, returning to her work. “Stranger things have happened.”

To her great annoyance, Aaron had not tired the next day, and came with equal enthusiasm as he set down yet another bag. She refused to look up, instead sketching furiously in her notepad.

“What’s that you got over there?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Leah said, voice tight. “But is there something I can help you with?”

“Just chatting,” Aaron said brightly, as if he hadn’t noticed the scowl on her face. He strolled over to stand in front of her bench, gesturing to the seat. “May I?”

Leah sighed, putting her pencil down and crossing her arms. “If that’s what it will take, by all means.”

He took the sketchbook with careful hands, holding it as if it were made of glass. “Wow, this is - this is amazing,” he said in genuine fascination. 

Leah hummed, not allowing him to see the satisfaction of her pleasure at such praise.

“You’re not much of a talker are you?”

Leah stared at him. “Maybe you’re not as good at conversations as you think.”

Aaron grinned, shrugging unrepentantly as he returned the sketchbook and practically inhaled a bag of Sour Patch Kids. “Maybe you’re right.”

By Wednesday Leah was prepared, and had even cleared the table somewhat in preparation for her afternoon bag of chips. Aaron strolled in right on cue, tossing her a bag of Cheetos. 

“You know it’s illegal to trespass?” he said casually, popping open his own container of Pringles.

She huffed. “Who says I’m trespassing?”

“Please,” Aaron said. “As if you actually go here.”

Leah raised a brow. “And who says I don’t?”

“I know every student and their grandma. We would have met before now if you did.” 

“Well maybe I’m just really good at blending in.”

“Nah,” he said, staring at her defined cheekbones, full lips. “I would have noticed you, definitely.”

There was a beat of silence, broken only by the last bell ringing and then the telltale sound of doors being thrown open as the entire student body rushed out for the day. 

Leah gathered up her things without looking up. “Thanks for the food,” she called over her shoulder, disappearing into the crowd before the boy had a chance to respond.

By the end of the second week, Leah had enough snacks to fill up the entire compartment space in her dad’s car. Luckily for her dad, she took clutter very seriously and made sure to consume every morsel of food before she returned the keys back to him. 

Even now, the Friday before Valentine’s Day, Leah found herself already munching on her second bag of Kit Kats as she made her way to Bella’s house.

“You know people are beginning to wonder if you’re some sort of drug dealer,” Bella said as she got in. “Rumor has it Charlie is losing his touch.”

Leah was unfazed. “We can’t have another freak accident and besides, you seem to require twenty-four hour supervision.”

“Aren’t you getting bored just sitting there all day?”

Leah shrugged. “I’m churning these commissions out left and right. A productive day’s work and more honest moolah for Leah.”

Bella hummed, flipping through the offered sketchpad as Leah put the car in reverse. “You know this is the fourth time Aaron has asked me who you are.”

Leah glanced over in mild interest. “He sat himself down the first day I came and has been a bother since. Is he another one of the boys who thought you were a shiny new toy last year?” she had been endlessly amused when Bella retold the fiasco surrounding the girls’ choice dance last spring.

“Actually,” Bella was suppressing a grin. “He had never spoken to me before he started asking about you.”

Leah looked over to see what looked suspiciously like a smirk forming on the girl’s face. She rolled her eyes, gunning the engine. “Don’t give me that. Not when you and a certain friend have been getting cozy these last couple of weeks. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” 

Jacob and Bella had been particularly close, especially as they seemed to determine to figure out what it was everyone was hiding from them. But even so Leah had caught them on more than one occasion with Jacob’s head in her lap as they sat watching a movie.

As expected, Bella flushed to her roots, her whole face turning an impressive shade of pink in a matter of seconds. “We - we’re just trying it out. It’s nothing, really.”

Leah hummed, enjoying the turn of the conversation immensely.

Bella glanced at her from the corner of her eye before fidgeting with the sketchpad in her hands. “You don’t mind, do you? I wanted to ask before we made it official or anything. I know he’s a close family friend and I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“Of course not, I knew it was only a matter of time. Why do you think I gave you so many portraits of the two of you? Boy has hardly taken his eyes off you for the last few months.”

“You don’t think I’m making a huge mistake? What if I manage to mess it all up?”

“Bella.” Leah’s voice lost all teasing. “We’re teenagers. It’s our job to mess things up.”

“But I’m so-”

“You’re a teenager getting over her first love. Jacob knows this, and is still over the moon about you. It's normal for two people who like each other to go out, Bella. Uh. You  _ do  _ like him, right?” Leah studied her face carefully, searching for just a hint of doubt. 

“Of course,” Bella said with conviction. “Jake has been amazing after the whole - C-Cullen incident. I was afraid it was just shoving the same feelings onto him but it's different. He makes me feel… warm. All the time. I want to be with him.”

Leah nodded at the girl’s open face, softened eyes. Good. She had come to care for Bella very much but she had also known Jacob since they were children, and would not stand by if Jacob was to be a rebound. “I think you two will make a good couple, I really do.” 

A slow, tentative smile stretched across Bella’s face. “Yeah?” she said with the tiniest bit of hope in her voice. 

Bella walked off to class with a slight bounce in her step, a perhaps hazardous choice for someone as clumsy as her, but endearing all the same. Leah watched her, half expecting the girl to fall over and knock herself out on the fire hydrant. 

It wasn't until she safely made it to class that Leah got out and settled down into her usual post outside of each of Bella’s classes. There hadn’t been so much as a whisper since she started her Forks High patrol, leaving Leah plenty of time to think on this latest development.

The more she thought about it, the more pleased she was. Jacob and Bella had been more than a little obvious with their interest in the other, and had finally gotten together without needing so much as a push in the right direction. It was so normal that Leah couldn’t help but be cheered by the idea. This was what they both deserved. A nice, human relationship with no leeches or werewolves or stupid imprints in sight. 

Leah was still in a good mood when Aaron showed up, sunny and casual, and felt indulgent enough to answer his small talk with equal energy. When the last bell rang and she got up to leave, he took out a chocolate bear the size of her fist, pushing it towards her with a lopsided grin. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Leah.”

He left before she could respond, leaving her to dispose of the evidence before Bella and Angela caught up with her. 

That night, the happy couple announced it to the raucous cheers and wolf whistles of the guys. Jared and Embry began teasing Jacob mercilessly, shouting in fake surprise that they thought the relationship had started months ago.

Leah looked on happily, allowing herself to believe for just a moment that this was the exciting thing in their lives. That there were no rogue vampires or a wolf gene waiting to be triggered or any weird supernatural strangeness. Just her two friends who stopped dancing around each other at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting February into two parts since we’re already at 22 pages and only two weeks in. 
> 
> There’s a bit more pack dynamics in this chapter. I know in canon the hierarchy isn’t really discussed, Sam and Jared seemed to be alpha and beta by default, but in this one I decided to explore it a bit more. 
> 
> Sam is alpha, but as mentioned the position is Jacob’s birthright so we’ll have that play out later. Leah is meant to be beta but she turned the position down because (like canon Jacob) she didn’t want to be part of a pack nevermind its second in command. So, Paul is beta in this fic, mostly because he is the only other wolf closest to Sam’s age. While he’s technically a year older, Sam was the one to phase first. 
> 
> Comments / kudos are love! I enjoy hearing your thoughts and love getting that notification email. Also since we’re getting more into the meat of the plot I am very curious to hear about any guesses, opinions, etc. What better way to avoid studying for finals than diving deep into the Twilight world, no? Thank you for reading and thanks to those who have already reviewed / left kudos!!!


	8. February Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the timeline around a bit
> 
> All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer
> 
> Warning: alcohol, swearing

**Chapter 8: February Part 2**

“How would you feel about eating some real food instead of candy and chips?” Aaron said the following Monday, marking week three of Forks High patrol.

Leah hummed, not looking up from her sketches. “That depends. Do you have a sirloin steak in there too?”

“Is that something you’d be interested in? Sirloin steak, maybe see a movie after?”

Leah noticed his tone for the first time, no longer the languid, slightly teasing voice he’d used so far, but something more keen, slightly hopeful. She waffled. “Look, Aaron, not that I don't appreciate it - I’m just not uh looking for something right now.”

Disappointment crossed his face but he nodded, giving her a small smile. “S’okay, Leah. Just figured I should ask. I’d be a fool not to, eh?”

For that, Leah had no response. She was quiet on the way to the reservation, letting Bella chat about the apparently pleasant date she and Jacob recently went on. A trip to the cinema and dinner, of all things.

Leah was genuinely happy for their tentative but sweet progress, so much so that she didn't mind pretending she hadn't noticed their clasped hands under the table, couldn't see their threading fingers moving softly against each other as they both looked studiously at the textbooks in front of them. 

She was just about to tease them when she heard a croon, low and manmade, and most definitely coming from her backyard. She sniffed discreetly, immediately clocking in Embry and Jared’s scents at the tree line behind her house. Her excuse was weak but the happy couple paid her no mind as she slipped out the back and ran along the side of the house to meet the pair.

“Does Sam know you’re here?” 

“Sam gave us the night off. He has Paul checking the parameter but he’s long gone by now.”

His face had a grimness to it that didn’t fit at all. She turned to see Jared with an identical expression. “What’s going on?”

“Enough’s enough, Leah. It’s time to tell Jacob with or without Sam’s permission.”

Leah was already shaking her head. “He’s never going to take back the order.”

“But there’s gotta be a loophole,” Jared said. “If we can just get him to figure it out first, or get Bella to tell him.”

“Bella has no idea, he won’t let me tell her and I’m almost positive the leeches never told her about their friendly werewolf neighbors either.”

Embry growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “I just can't stand the idea of lying to him for so long. He's distracted by Bella now but sooner or later he's going to ask again and I don't think I have it in me to lie to his face again.” 

“Would he even believe you if you could say? Would you have believed me if I had told you?”

“Dunno,” Embry muttered. “Maybe?”

“Would you have truly wanted to know?”

Jared and Embry exchanged a look. Neither one answered. 

* * *

“Hey are you alright?” Aaron asked from his picnic table.

Leah paused, noticing for the first time how her leg was bouncing anxiously. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

Aaron looked at her carefully. “You know, I get stressed out too sometimes.”

“Who says I’m stressed?” she demanded.

Aaron glanced down at her fingers, clenching the life out of her poor pencils, before looking back up at her face. He closed his laptop, folded his arms under his chin and gave her his undivided attention. “Skittle for your thoughts?” he held up a Skittles bag like a peace offering.

She rolled her eyes but accepted the bag he tossed at her, popping a few of the sweet candies in her mouth and just letting them melt. She had allowed four to disintegrate in her mouth by the time she spoke again, giving Aaron a serious frown. “Have you ever had things go too right?”

He blinked. “I don’t follow.”

“Like,” she ran her hands through her hair. “Like something was wrong, really wrong, and the reason was staring you in the face. But now everything that was wrong is fine again, perfect even. But the reason was never resolved, and is still floating around, ready to come back when you’re least suspecting.”

“And you know for certain this thing is definitely bad?”

“Terrible.”

“And you’re sure it hasn’t popped up anywhere else in your life?”

“It hasn’t been found yet.”

Aaron hummed. “I think at a certain point you just gotta learn not to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Leah groaned. “But what if it’s not a gift horse! And it’s just watching, waiting until you let your guard down so it can go in for the kill.”

“I believe the word you are looking for is a Trojan horse,” he replied. “And well, what’s the likelihood of that?”

It was Leah’s turn to blink now. “Huh?”

“I’m a pretty anxious person, Leah, underneath all these sweets and junk food and bad jokes. I had to learn a while ago that the real world is never as bad as I originally thought. Trojan horses and war and fighting, that’s all myth. We live in a world where things are rarely so life and death.”

Leah felt her shoulders slump, her jaw tighten. What she wouldn’t give to be part of a world like that. Where the most dire situation she could get herself in didn’t involve savage vampires or a pack of werewolves. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“Hey, wait, that’s not-” Aaron shook his head, brows knitting in concern. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I didn’t mean to say it wasn’t important. I just didn’t want you to stress over anything minor. Not that it’s minor. Not that I think you should be stressing. I just-”

It was the most flustered she had ever seen him, in the short three weeks they knew each other. She found herself smiling slightly despite herself. “I get it.”

“And, I am a good listener, if you needed one,” he added, still looking a little frazzled.

She rolled her eyes, taking a skittle out and flicking it at him. He lurched, ducking practically all the way back to catch it. “I know. You’re right. Life is hardly so serious.”

* * *

“Where are you going after high school anyway?” Aaron asked the next day.

“How do you know I’m going somewhere?”

“Because who in their right mind would want to stay in Forks, Washington their entire lives?”

Leah smirked. Boy was finally talking sense. “Point taken. I don’t know, somewhere in a big city, but then every small town girl says that, don’t they?”

Aaron nodded, face solemn. “Yes, right before they sing a choreographed number full of self expression and personal freedom. You should go for it, Leah, it’s always quite a touching scene.”

Leah huffed. “It’s not like I have any delusions about living in the city. I know the rent will be murder and the sanitation a joke. But there’s something, I dunno, appealing about having a fresh start. Being in a place where you can get pissed at three A.M. and then go to a farmer’s market the same morning. Sounds nice.”

“Sounds like you haven’t really lived yet,” Aaron countered, shaking his head. “ _That_ is your big dream? Pick out some fresh produce with a hangover? Tsk, tsk. You can do that here any old day.”

“Oh really?” He was full of shit and she was going to call him out on it. Her eyes gleamed at the prospect as she folded her arms across her chest and raised a single brow. “Any day? Anything?”

“Yes, ma’am, you name it and the good people of Forks have got it.”

“Alright then. A fruit salad and a shot of whiskey. Go.”

“Say no more,” he grinned, and shot up out of his seat.

They had only five minutes left until the end of the day and he clearly knew that as he ran full speed into the nurse’s office, only to pop back out minutes later with something in his hand. Before she could get a clearer look he was whipping around and running full speed to the greenhouse at the back of the grounds. Leah heard the sounds of grunting and vines breaking for a solid minute before a triumphant cry.

It was a minute before the bell rang by the time Aaron came charging out again, arms laden with an indistinguishable bundle wrapped up in his jacket. He nearly tripped over the slushy pathway in his haste to reach Leah in time.

“Voila! Bon appetit,” he said, panting hard but looking supremely satisfied with himself as he brandished a fully grown watermelon onto the table, adding a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, perfect for cleaning small cuts and wounds according to its rather sterile looking label.

“I forgot to cut it into cubes,” he said mournfully, wheezing from his run. 

Leah laughed, a real, loud laugh that brought tears to her eyes and her hands to her stomach as she took in the utter ridiculousness of the boy with his stolen goods in front of her. Aaron, who was still bent over struggling for breath, cracked a grin at the sound, eventually joining her as he fell down onto the bench in an exhausted heap.

The bell rang and Leah rose from her seat, gathered up her things, and cradled her new watermelon in her hands. It would make a delicious snack.

“Forks, one. Big city, zero,” she assured him as she moved to join the crowd of students. He grinned widely at that, and before she could think about it, Leah found herself returning it in earnest. 

* * *

Leah was in a surprisingly good mood when she went home that day. Sam, clearly running out of steam after so many empty patrols, was letting her off the hook for tonight. 

Jacob and Bella were out on one of the first few official dates they’d planned. Leah was left in her room, flying through the work for her online classes with ease and absently waiting for Bella’s inevitable call which would no doubt include an overview of said date. 

Leah didn’t mind. She had memories of once doing something similar with Emily and vice versa during the early years of high school, although not nearly as often nor in as much detail, but she supposed it was sort of a right of passage. And besides, the girl had never had a human boyfriend before. She was allowed to indulge in normal human teenager things. 

Her phone rang and she didn’t even look at the screen, instead picking up and shoving it to her ear with one hand as she continued typing away with her other. “I don’t need to know if he frenched you but if he happened to bite your tongue please cough twice. Mama has a bet to win.” Curtsey of Embry, who seemed to delight in teasing Jacob with his newfound relationship. 

A surprised chuckle that was definitely not from Bella came from the other end. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint but alas no one has frenched me nor do I have any bet money for you.”

Leah shot out of bed. “Aaron! Hi - uh, hello!” she kicked herself. She had forgotten she had given him her number.

“Hello!” He replied brightly, laughing once more. “Look I just wanted to call because I felt a little bad about giving you that disinfectant stuff. It could have killed you in high doses.”

She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have taken it.”

“Well yes, obviously, because it could have killed you in high doses,” he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Anyway I’m with a few buddies right now and I just had to ask: purple or green?”

Uh. “Excuse me?”

“Go on. Pick one.”

“Is this some kind of candy? You give me food nearly every day, Aaron, you don’t need to give me more.”

“It’s not candy. Think of it more as me making up for that atrocious attempt of humor.” His voice had a smile in it. “Please, Leah?”

Leah sighed, leaning back in her bed and shaking her head. He was a ridiculous boy. With the corniest sense of humor she knew and an absolute refusal to feel uncomfortable by anything. To him, the biggest problem in the world was having the right selection of food on hand. She found herself answering without thinking. “Purple, of course.”

“Of course.” He was grinning. “Well, Leah Clearwater, prepare to be amazed tomorrow at school.”

She rolled her eyes, hanging up with an exasperated smile on her face. The idiot.

The next day she refused to admit she glanced at the clock once or twice (or twenty-seven times), eagerly counting down the minutes before the last period when Aaron would come out to join her. She couldn’t help it, she rarely got surprises anymore, and hardly any good ones.

He came out just as the bell rang and smiled at her from across the grounds. He was still smiling when he plopped down next to her and presented her with a hastily wrapped but incredibly soft pair of fingerless gloves. 

Leah took them gingerly, marveling at the delicate cotton that was dyed a deep royal purple. She put them on, wiggling her fingers experimentally and finding they moved with zero resistance despite the snug fabric.

“For your poor fingers,” Aaron explained. “They looked too blue too often, drawing away in the freezing cold. Figured they should have a break.”

Leah had absolutely no idea how to respond. She couldn’t stop touching her gloves, marveling at their color, touched at their purpose. She shut her mouth after the fifth thank you left her mouth and found Aaron sitting across from her, a smile plastered across his face that mirrored hers. 

* * *

Leah was holding the bag of funyuns over Bella’s head as they walked towards the Black’s house, laughing as Bella jumped to get it only to miss horribly.

“Leah!” she sighed, swiping her hand again. “Why did you offer if you’re just going to be mean?”

“Because Seth grew taller than me about a year ago and I have no one else to do this with.”

“What - about - Claire!” Bella said, jumping (and missing) with each word.

“Nah, that wouldn’t be very nice, would it?”

Bella huffed, snatching the bag at last and glaring at her delighted friend. Before she could open her mouth a shout sounded from somewhere in the house.

Leah was sprinting inside at once, Bella stumbling to keep up. They found the commotion in the kitchen, where Sam and Billy were speaking in low voices to an incredulous Jacob, who seemed to be glaring daggers at Paul. 

Paul, who looked to be standing guard next to a lovely woman with long black hair and a bright smile. 

“Rachel!” Leah said immediately. All eyes went to where she and Bella stood at the door, but Leah’s attention was still focused on Jacob’s older sister. 

Rachel returned her grin easily, shaking off Paul to catch Leah as she ran in for a hug. “Leah! Jeez did you get gorgeous. Who said you could grow up so much? You’ll be bigger than Jake here in no time.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “Don’t need height to take him down.”

Rachel laughed, squeezing her one more time before noticing Bella still hesitating by the doorway. “Oh, hello. You must be Bella? I’m Rachel, one of Jacob’s twin sisters. You’re even prettier than Jacob described.”

Bella flushed, looking wary and still hyped from running, but she returned the hug naturally. It was impossible to be too uncomfortable in Rachel’s warmth.

“Leah, Bella,” Billy said with his usual jovial smile that was somewhat strained as he put a hand on his still glowering son’s arm. “You caught us at a bit of an awkward time. Rachel here returned last night to surprise Jacob and myself with a visit.” His eyes shifted from Paul to Sam. “She has appeared to have met Paul already.”

“You’re dating him?” Jake cut in. “After not even being back for a full day? Rach, are you insane?”

“Jake,” Rachel said, looking so forlorn Jacob’s scowl faltered. “It’s difficult to explain.” She met Leah’s eyes and suddenly Leah understood. The tone, the unease, the mysterious new relationship. Leah’s eyes darted to Sam to find they were already looking at her. He nodded once, and she suppressed a sigh. 

“I don’t understand,” Jacob said, face so lost and confused Leah found herself pleading silently with Sam to just retract the stupid silencing order. “You haven’t been home in years. I didn’t even think you remembered Paul. And now you’re together? Shouldn’t you be off dating thirty year olds or something?”

“I’m twenty-two, Jake,” she said in exasperation. “And Polly just turned twenty.” 

Leah used every ounce of her self control not to fall to the ground laughing at the ridiculous name.

Jacob didn’t seem to find the humor in the situation. Instead he stared from his sister to Paul with narrowed eyes, flickering briefly to Sam in suspicion. “This is part of it then? What you all won’t tell me. Rachel has been here all of twelve hours and she knows before me?”

He didn’t wait for a response, instead turning on his heel and storming out the back door. Bella sent a sheepish smile at a frozen Rachel, before untangling herself from their embrace and walking out after him.

* * *

That Friday marked the third week without any disappearances in Seattle, and absolutely no hint of the leeches in all of the Pacific Northwest. Even Sam could not deny it, and cut back on their patrols. Not a lot, but enough to give everyone a breather. When he let her off the hook of Forks High patrol, she shrugged and merely told him she didn’t mind keeping a look out.

“Jared and I will still be keeping an eye on the parameters for both the reservation and Forks. The leech is unlikely to get past us and infiltrate Bella’s geometry class any time soon.”

Leah shrugged, not bothering to look at him as she strolled past. They were in their human form, donning light summer attire despite the near freezing temperatures. “I don’t mind continuing. Better safe than sorry, no?”

When she looked back, Sam was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She raised an eyebrow and he turned away, disappearing into the woods to return home to Emily.

And so came the last week of February, the first time Leah allowed herself to be completely relaxed all month. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Bella asked curiously as they drove up to school. 

“Monday’s are a lot better when you don’t have to dissect frogs at eight in the morning,” Leah said, snickering when Bella turned slightly green.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I still can’t believe we’re doing something so gross the same week the guys are planning the party. I’m going to pass out from all this excitement.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “You’ll live, princess. Besides, they’re teenage boys, not gremlins. It can’t be that bad.” 

The guys had indeed planned to host Jacob’s long awaited birthday celebration, now combining it with Quil’s birthday who would be turning eighteen this weekend. They could hardly keep Quil out of their heads during planning, but had sworn everyone else to secrecy to at least give Jacob somewhat of a surprise. 

“Why did they insist on doing it in the middle of the week?” Bella groused.

Leah winked. “Res’s school has got the entire week off. Sucks the Forks kids can’t say the same.”

Bella groaned, moping off to class, leaving Leah to head off once more to the now familiar benches. She was in a good mood, and was able to finish several pieces by the time Aaron meandered over, a usual skip in his step.

“Hiya, Leah.”

“Aaron,” she said, noticing for the first time the large notebook that accompanied his usual laptop. ”More homework than usual today?”

“This? Nah, I’m just working on some coding and thought it’d be easier to have my notes in front of me."

That’s right, he’d mentioned his love for coding before, and had shied away from admitting his clear talent for it. Leah shook her head. “Coding and candy. You're going places, kid.”

“That is the dream, Leah dear,” he said with a fake simper. Then he winked. “Just like you're going somewhere with those sketches of yours. Maybe our paths will cross again one day?”

“Yeah.” Leah found herself not completely hating the idea. “Maybe they will.”

* * *

The following day was a Tuesday and, more specifically, marked nearly a month since the leeches had disappeared apparently for good. As a result, every corner of the reservation was rejoicing. After so many weeks of not daring to step foot outside their own front doors, there were bonfires in nearly every neighborhood as they celebrated deep into the night.

Leah sat and watched in delight as they claimed a large section of the beach for Jacob and Quil’s joint birthday party and at last the boys’ Port Angeles haul was revealed. 

They had apparently bought a pop up volleyball court along with a beer pong table set, both of which were set up next to a huge stereo that blasted music even above the loud chatter of everyone present. Most people, however, were huddled in front of the huge bonfire burning at the very center of it all, shivering in the cold February night.

Those who had shifted, however, were enjoying themselves just fine. Sam had already wrapped his arms firmly around a now warm Emily, swaying with her as the music floated across the beach. Rachel was next to them doing the same with Paul, and while not quite as close, definitely close enough that she was no longer shivering. Jared and Kim had a similar solution, but had instead taken it one step further and had started canoodling rather obviously near the edge of the group. Quil was sat with Claire, speaking quietly to her as they both lounged in front of the fire, lost in each other’s eyes.

“They’re sweet together,” Bella said, catching her eye. “So are Kim and Jared. I didn’t know Kim was in our year.”

“Yeah, Jared and Kim got together about two years ago.” And he had imprinted on her last year, when he phased. Leah forced herself not to see the similarities in her own dating history, with one obvious difference. 

“They’re very uh, affectionate,” Bella said, flushing slightly as the couple got more than a little enthusiastic in their own little bubble.

“Yes well we can’t all gaze lovingly into our soulmate’s eyes like old Quil here,” Leah teased, laughing when Quil lifted a single hand to flip her off without breaking eye contact with Claire. “They got together last summer. I suppose we can expect the PDA sometime next year if they’re following Jared and Kimmy’s schedule.”

“Give it a rest, Leah,” Jared came up for air to say, turning to throw her a sly smirk. “You’re just jealous you’re the only one not getting some tonight.”

“Oh?” she said in mock surprise. “And what does it mean that I have Jacob’s girlfriend here with me instead of over there with him?”

“Oy!” Jacob shouted, running back from where he was setting up the volleyball net with Embry. “It’s not my fault you all abandoned me while we were still setting up.”

“Go,” Claire said quietly, smiling softly as she nudged Quil away and shifted closer to the fire. “It’s your birthday celebration. Go enjoy it.”

Those seemed to be the magic words as Kim also pushed Jared away and sent him off before scooting down to join Claire by the fire.

Leah remained where she was on the other side of the bonfire, subtly warming Bella with her own heat while allowing the girl to get the bulk of the fire’s warmth. She still shivered as game after game passed, and even after when more people showed up and joined in the festivities. Two hours in and nearly everyone from the reservation’s high school had wandered over. 

Eventually Jacob came to steal Bella away for a dance, which basically consisted of him swinging her around while she shrieked and hung on for dear life. 

Seth and his friends showed up, and Leah kept a careful eye on how many beers he, Colin, and Brady had between them. She stepped in when that number came up to three. 

Leah chatted with a few classmates from her grade, played several rounds of beer pong without needing to take a single sip, and meandered around the beach mingling until all but their original group remained. 

“T-they are such a bad influence,” Bella said. She had found her way back over to the bonfire sometime within the last half hour but her teeth were still chattering slightly. “A dozen cases of beer, and all these sporty things out. People are going to get hypothermia and die. Or get drunk and get hypothermia and die. Either way it’s bad news.”

“Jacob and Quil seem to be enjoying it,” Leah pointed out. They were indeed laughing raucously as they joined forces with Jared and Embry to play against Paul, all alone on his own side of the net. Needless to say the four basically pelted Paul nonstop, who was determinedly swiping the air in vain.

“He’s still a little shaken up about Rachel and Paul,” Bella said quietly. “I think it was just the suddenness of it. I mean, his sisters never come home, and now that one does she just immediately gets together with Paul and decides to stay longer than she has in years? It’s a little odd.”

Leah laughed once without humor. “I’m not sure Rachel ever dreamed what was waiting for her back at home.”

Bella turned to face her, staring at her intently in the bright bonfire light. “He’s right then? This is all connected to that thing you won’t tell either of us about.”

Leah sighed. “It is.”

“Then why can’t you just-”

“I have an idea,” Embry said, bounding over to where the two of them sat and plonking himself down in between them. “Jacob, isn’t it time you told your girlfriend the legends of our tribe?”

Jacob rolled his eyes, snatching a ball from the sand and chucking it at an unsuspecting Paul’s head. “They’re just old wise tales my dad used to tell us to be cool, Em. I’m not going to bore her with that.”

“Oh but it’s tradition,” Embry said, leaning back and slinging his arms across their shoulders. “Emily heard it, Kimmy heard it, Claire heard it. Bella, don’t you want to hear it?”

“Embry,” Quil said quietly. 

“Relax, Sam and Paul left an hour ago,” Embry waved. “Besides, what better way to end the night than with a little campfire story, eh?”

“Oh why not,” Jacob said, sighing as he came over. He bodily moved Embry out of the way and wrapped his arms around Bella, shifting when she curled into him. “Embry won’t shut up about it unless we just get it over with.”

“Right you are, Jake!” Embry said brightly. 

And so, he told the legends they had all grown up hearing, the legends they had all scoffed at and chalked up as old men holding onto fairytales. Leah couldn’t understand how neither Bella nor Jacob noticed everyone’s rather somber looks, the furtive glances being shot at the couple and Claire in turn, who was also in the dark even if she had been told the legends before. 

But Claire simply had her eyes closed (literally and figuratively) and seemed content to just sleep through the entire monologue even as Embry raised his voice pointedly. 

Bella and Jacob seemed equally unbothered, now firmly curled into each other and alternating between listening and making soft comments to each other, no matter how many times Embry stopped the story to tell them they were missing the best part.

Embry was a trooper, and held out for a good two hours before they finally had to take away his soapbox. He protested, but only half-heartedly, as his voice was already hoarse from talking so much. 

They picked up the mess within minutes, stashing it away easily in both of the cars available. Leah and Bella were each assigned as the designated drivers, despite the fact that those who had drank (bar Jacob and Claire) had already burned the liquor through their system during Embry’s storytime. Still, the police chief's daughter stood firm, and they all hopped in without a word.

Leah raised an eyebrow as Jacob lugged an exhausted Embry, Jared, and Kim into the car before moving to the passenger seat and buckling himself in.

“Is there a reason why you’re not riding with your girlfriend and sticking these three with me?”

“We drank the most and Bella doesn’t want to risk getting pulled over in her dad’s cruiser with us,” Jacob answered.

Leah glanced in the rearview mirror to see Jared and Kim fast asleep against each other and Embry already conked out and snoring next to them. She shook her head. Embry’s story put everyone to sleep apparently. She would bet her last commission dollar that Bella’s cruiser was in the same predicament. 

She started the car and put on the radio at a soft volume, just to add a bit of background music to the three sets of snores from the backseat.

“Happy belated birthday, Jake,” she said quietly as she turned off from the beach, Charlie’s police cruiser following directly behind. “How have you been?”

“Can’t complain,” he said, voice just as low and warm with contentment. “Gathering some pieces for Bella’s new car. I’m hoping it will be ready by summer.”

“Oh right, she told me about that.” Bella had been over the moon to purchase a heavily used car for practically nothing from one of Charlie’s old friends. It worked, but was even slower than her truck if that was possible. Jacob had made it his new mission in life to repair it with all the speed and safety features it could handle.

“Mmm,” he said. “Yeah, she is brilliant, isn’t she?”

Leah snickered at his dreamy tone. “I’ll take your word for it, Romeo.”

“I’m not joking,” he said, staring at her with such a serious expression she stopped laughing. “I’ve always had a crush on her but, I don’t know, I just never thought it would come to anything, you know? And now that it has I can’t believe how good we are together.”

Leah smiled now and listened to Jacob continue on about Bella. Neither of them were in love quite yet, but both were well on their way to it. He had the same bright eyes and slightly colored cheeks she did whenever the other was mentioned. He spoke of possible dates, and plans after high school, and perhaps prom this year. There was no talk of forever or having babies to pass on the wolf gene or giving up their mortality for a whirlwind romance. It was normal, and it was beautiful. 

When they finally reached the Clearwater’s house it was to the insistent shushing of Leah as the gaggle of sleepy teens crept into the sitting room. Luckily, everyone was too tired to make a fuss, and instead collapsed into an exhausted sleep within minutes. 

Leah woke hours later with absolutely no idea what had caused it, her head too heavy from sleep to really figure it out. 

She sat up from where she had fallen asleep on the armchair, noticing Bella and Jacob curled up on the couch while Jared and Kim were tangled together on the other couch. Embry laid spread eagle on the inflatable mattress in the center.

But Claire slept alone on the inflatable mattress in the corner of the room, the spot beside her strangely empty.

Leah crept out of the room, sniffing deeply and clocking no new scents to be concerned of. She did find Quil’s and followed it out to her backyard where he sat perched high in a tree, snapping the brittle branches off one by one.

“Room for one more?”

He didn’t look surprised by her voice, but nor did he look particularly thrilled. Still, he scooted over in silent invitation and she hoisted herself up, settling down next to him at the base of the trunk.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.”

They sat in silence for a while, simply staring at the full moon or the many branches falling to the ground. She had known all of the boys since they were practically in diapers. He would talk when he wanted to and not a second sooner.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with Claire and me?”

Leah startled, nearly falling out of the tree. “What? Why would there be?”

“Well look at Jared, Paul, and uh, Sam,” he glanced nervously at her but she simply stared at him to continue. “I just thought I was bound to imprint on Claire. And now that I haven’t I can’t help but wonder if I’m doing something wrong. Leading her on or something.”

“The elders have always said imprinting is rare. It’s just a happy coincidence there are so many in the pack.”

“The pack is bigger than it has been in generations, maybe there should be more imprints.”

“Quil,” she said. “What’s this really about? Do you want to imprint?”

“No! No, not at all. I just,” he bit his lip, refusing to look at her now. “I saw how it was between you and Sam, and how he still went with his imprint anyway. And then Paul and Rachel were as good as strangers apparently but she’s already the center of his world. The one good thing I saw was Jared already loving Kim, and he imprinted on her.” He sighed breaking a rather large branch clean off. “What if I’m just stringing Claire along and setting us both up for disappointment later?”

Leah was silent for several moments. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. “I don't have an answer for you, Quil. But you can't turn yourself off from love just because you're afraid of something that might not even happen.”

“But if it does, I would have no one to blame but myself for letting it go that far,” he said miserably. 

“Did you choose to become a wolf?”

“Leah-”

“Answer me, please. Did you decide to get attacked by a leech and shift into a wolf?”

“No.”

“So it will never be your fault, Quil.”

“Do you blame Sam?”

Leah faltered, closing her eyes. “I have a lot of feelings towards Sam, but blame hasn't been one of them. Not since I found out about the imprint.”

“But you don't love him, not anymore,” Quil said carefully. “Would you go back and undo everything if you could?”

Leah thought about that. Never loving Sam, never losing Emily. She wanted to tell him that no, to love and lose was better to not love at all. That of course she would never wish the memories away. But a small part of her thought of the absolutely perfect picture that would have made had this entire mess not happened at all. Leah, standing proud and eager next to Emily as she married the man who had made her his entire universe. She didn't love Sam anymore, not like that, but she loved Emily enough to wish for that alternate universe with all her heart. 

She looked at Quil’s face, so desolate in the bright moonlight, and could not bring the lie to her lips. His mouth pressed into a thin line, trembling very slightly. He looked away. 

She threw her arm around his neck, letting his shaking breathing eventually fade into even puffs of air. “Fuck the wolf gene. Fuck imprinting. Fuck it all. You love that girl with all your heart and don't let anyone, even yourself, stand in the way. Do you understand me?” 

She was squeezing him so tight he would have probably been uncomfortable had he been human. But he wasn’t human, he would never be fully human again. He merely nodded once against her neck, squeezing her back.

“Hold off telling Jake as long as you can, yeah?”

Leah nodded against him. It was too late for her and her brother and Quil and nearly every other boy from the reservation’s main families. But not Jacob. Jacob who was still human, who still had a shot at falling in love naturally and living a life of his own choosing. Leah would give anything to keep it that way. 

* * *

Leah drove Bella to school the next day to continue Forks High patrol, which at this point was more a formality than anything. Soon enough Leah found herself bored much sooner than usual and half tempted to go track Angela too just for something to do.

There was no need, however, as before she knew it Aaron was joining her at their picnic table once more. Sometime during the month she had found herself at his table, and she didn't bother to switch back now. 

Instead she listened as Aaron spoke animatedly, brown eyes sparkling with excitement and blonde curls swinging around as he gesticulated passionately. Leah found herself entranced with the story, or perhaps his overwhelming enthusiasm, and didn't even notice until it was too late when one of his hands knocked over his coffee and sent it spilling onto her sketchbook. 

She snatched it up before it could get soaked, grimacing at the now sticky surface. 

“Leah! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

“Don't worry about it,” Leah waved away. Her sketchbook was fine, if a little stained on the front. Only a few of the pages had gotten wet. 

“I’m sorry! I'm such a klutz. Are the pages damaged? Here, let me replace it. Oh but the sketches - maybe we could make a photocopy and-”

Leah thought she ought to be more annoyed than she was, but it had truly been an accident and a rather minor one in the grand scheme of things. Still, Aaron’s face twisted in sorrow as he babbled apologies. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, seriously,” Leah said. “They’ll be easy enough to redo.”

Aaron smiled thinly, but his eyes still looked guilty. He stared at her as if it was the very worst thing he could have ever done. Aaron, with his ability to make her laugh at dumb jokes and believe just for a few hours how utterly normal it could all be.

“Why don’t you make it up to me, then?” Leah said before she could think about it. “Dinner, Friday night?”

Aaron’s responding grin was so genuine, so bright, Leah found herself returning it easily. 

* * *

Just because Leah was going on a date didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun with it. She chose her combat boots, black skinny jeans, and her leather jacket, looking just as hot as she had on Halloween if she did say so herself.

Aaron confirmed it, if his wide eyes were anything to go by. He wolf-whistled (how appropriate, Leah thought) before taking her hand and giving her a little twirl. “Leah, you look - amazing.” 

Leah grinned back, laughing at the outfit he had chosen. A bubblegum pink button down with khaki pants and red sneakers - the exact opposite of her. 

“Come on,” she said, walking into the small diner they had decided to meet at. She had refused to allow him to pick her up at the reservation, mostly because she wasn’t quite ready to let anyone know about him yet, and as such had used Bella as an excuse for her parents. 

Bella had looked at her strangely when she was asked to be an alibi, nodding with curious eyes that implored Leah for answers. Later, Leah had decided. For now, she rather liked the idea of keeping this one thing to herself.

And so Leah found herself seated at a nice and quiet diner with Aaron Lenox. Leah had found it on one of her patrols. It was just outside of Forks and had always had such amazing smells.

“Please, get whatever you want,” Aaron said, flipping open his menu.

“I invited you, so I’m paying.”

“What kind of date would this be if I made the lady pay?”

“One set in the twenty-first century,” she said. “Come on, after all the free food you've given me? Think of it as a reimbursement.”

“Mmm,” Aaron mused. “Okay. Only if you let me pay for date number two?”

Leah rolled her eyes, lips twitching. “Date number two it is.”

The meal was exactly what Leah had hoped for. They talked about nothing important but still had a pleasant evening. She ordered the garlic fries and onion rings and pizza topped with anchovies, and he rolled his eyes and asked if she honestly thought that would be enough to scare him away.

He was so easy to be around. Bright and warm, with none of the seriousness she had been so used to since she phased. She found herself laughing at stupid jokes, answering his many questions, and allowing him to link his hand with hers as they walked to the small adjacent plaza to get ice cream, despite the cold weather.

They ate in his truck, mostly because Leah didn’t want to risk her brother smelling a new scent in their dad’s and figuring it out. She rolled her eyes as he dug into his huge bowl of soft serve, filled to the brim with all thirty flavors the tiny ice cream parlor offered.

“You’re just being greedy at this point,” she said, licking her own cone neatly. He had scoffed when she had chosen something so small, accusing her of holding back just because he insisted he pay for dessert. She had stuck her now raspberry blue tongue out at him and said she planned to steal most of his anyway.

“I am not!” Aaron insisted. “What if they closed tomorrow, and took all thirty wonderful flavors with them? And I had been here, depriving myself of tasting them because of the arrogant assumption they’d be there when I returned? What would you say to me then?”

Leah sighed heavily. “You are the reason millennials get such a bad rap.”

Aaron winked. “Someone’s gotta do it.”

Leah actually did have to help him in the end, as the ice cream melted in the warm car and he had already had quite a bit for dinner. She took a spoon and polished off the chocolate mint while he went to town on the remainder of the orange sorbet.

“You are a hero,” Aaron sighed in relief, holding up the empty bowl as if offering it to the heavens. “A saint. An angel among men.”

“A simple thank you will do,” she said, but didn’t stop him. The boy clearly had some points.

Aaron turned to her, stashing the bowl somewhere in the backseat before putting his ice cold hands on her cheeks, laughing at the indignant face she made. 

And when he leaned in, there were no fireworks, no gravity making him the center of her universe, no supernatural love chaining them together. There was just his lips against hers and the taste of sorbet on his tongue. His hands warmed, and he repositioned them to cup her face gently instead. Leah leaned in, and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! Part 2. Gotta say I enjoyed writing Part 2 more than Part 1. I can’t say when the next chapter one will be, mostly because I didn’t even plan to write so much for February nevermind have it out so soon. I will say we are finally getting closer to the actual plot of the story so ANY comments / kudos are welcomed and greatly appreciated! I do have an outline and general idea of the main plot points but I have deviated so much from it so far who knows. I can only think of a handful of things that will definitely stay, the rest is up in the air.
> 
> Thanks for those who have already reviewed - I love getting that email!
> 
> This is more for my benefit than because anyone asked but here are the relationships so far:
> 
> Sam and Emily: engaged, imprinted pair  
> Jared and Kim: dating, imprinted pair  
> Paul and Rachel: unknown relationship atm, imprinted pair  
> Quil and Claire: dating  
> Jacob and Bella: dating  
> Aaron and Leah: unknown relationship atm, went on one date
> 
> And here are the Ages / School Years:
> 
> Rachel (and her twin Rebecca): 22, college grad, working  
> Paul: 20, high school grad, working  
> Sam: 19, high school grad, working  
> Emily: 18, high school grad, working  
> Leah, Bella, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Kim, Quil: 18, senior year of high school  
> Claire: 17, junior year of high school  
> Seth, Colin, Brady: 16, sophomore year of high school
> 
> P.S. I have absolutely no hate for Forks, Washington, I just grew up near a small town and know the mindset of everyone there. Most people, like Aaron and Leah, have wanted to leave since like, yesterday, lol.


	9. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the timeline around a bit
> 
> All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer
> 
> Warning: slight swearing, minor character death

Despite popular opinion, Sam Uley was not heartless. Authoritative, blunt, and at times focused to the point of tunnel vision, but certainly not heartless. Or at least, he liked to believe so.

He took his role as alpha very seriously, using the pack’s mental link to toe the line between invasive meddling and necessary guidance. Because these were just kids, and none of them would be throwing their lives away to be full time werewolves if he had anything to say about it.

_ Aw, c’mon Sam, it’s not even dark out,  _ Brady cajoled, lunging at Colin even as he pleaded. Unfortunately, he seemed to forget he was a two ton monstrosity now, and the weight sent both of them tumbling down the snowy hill in a furry heap.

They were back on their feet in the next second, circling each other playfully and already pawing at the ground in preparation for another spar.

_ That’s enough.  _ If Sam had a dollar for every time he said that, he could happily retire next week.  _ Brady, leave Colin alone. Colin, stop tempting him. _

_ He started it,  _ Colin said. Rather than sounding whiny, his mental response was brimming with excitement as he anticipated another mock wrestling match in their wolf forms.

_ And I’m ending it. _ Sam’s voice was firmer this time. Both youngsters stilled where they were, looking up to see Sam leap gracefully in front of where they stood, hackles raised, tails practically wagging. _ Don’t think I don’t know March is the month of your midterms. If you’re both not back in your houses with your homework in front of you within the next ten minutes you can forget about joining the next patrol. _

That got both of them moving. If there was anything they valued over wolf wrestling, it was being included on actual missions. They both yipped in acquiesce before setting off in opposite directions to their respective homes. Sam stayed where he was, watching through their eyes to ensure neither tried any funny business on the way home.

_ Where is Seth? _ He asked when they had both neared the woods surrounding their neighborhoods. The trio had been attached at the hip before phasing, an arrangement that had only solidified when all three joined the pack. 

_ Probably at the Black’s since Jacob finally got his tongue out of Bella’s mouth long enough to take Seth biking again,  _ Colin snickered. 

_ It’s date night tonight though,  _ Brady reminded him.  _ Jake’ll send him home in two hours tops, guaranteed.  _

Sam sighed. Even without phasing Jacob’s business was still aired out for the entire pack to see.  _ Alright, I’ll deal with him if he shifts. Get inside, now. _

The two hurriedly found their stashes of clothes, each trying (and royally failing) to hide their plans of immediately jumping on their gaming devices to continue the fight in a more virtual setting. 

For the sake of his budding migraine, Sam elected to ignore that. After all, there was only so much babysitting his job description entailed. He waited until both boys shifted back and headed off to patrol the perimeter yet again, enjoying the silence of being the only pack member in form.

Of course, with their shapeshifter numbers at a record high, it was only a matter of time before another joined him for the evening patrol. 

It was Paul, Sam’s childhood friend and just about the only pack member who both didn’t hate being a werewolf and also didn’t mind following Sam’s commands. 

Sam felt a surge of relief at his best friend’s presence, ruined immediately as Paul’s sickeningly sweet and unbearably graphic thoughts of Rachel clouded both of their minds.

_ Paul! Cool it, would you? _

_ Sorry, sorry. _ Paul chuckled, not sounding sorry at all.  _ Can I help it if the prettiest girl in La Push just agreed to be my girlfriend? _

_ That would be acceptable, if she hadn’t already agreed to be my wife,  _ Sam replied.

Paul snorted but didn’t bother arguing. There was no point when each man adored the very bones of his respective imprintee alone. 

_ How is she handling the news?  _ Sam asked instead. He had been concerned for his friend’s wellbeing after it was revealed he was destined for Rachel Black.

_ Taking it in stride.  _ Paul was nearly exploding with pride.  _ She grew up with the legends too so it wasn’t completely insane, but she’s still pretty shaken up. Lucky for her, Billy is an elder and is answering all the questions she could ever ask.  _

Sam nodded, even though Paul was at his flank and couldn’t see the movement. Billy had taken it particularly hard when his twin daughters fled the reservation upon graduation, and his mood was already infinitely more cheerful with Rachel’s extended stay. If only the same good mood could be said for Jacob…

_ Yeah, he’s still not taking it too well, _ Paul admitted. If he were human he would have been grimacing.  _ Don’t know what his problem is to be honest, it’s not like we’re intentionally excluding him. _

_He’s surrounded with the knowledge of a well kept secret._ _His father, close friends, and now his sister are all in the know. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s even realized his girlfriend has some inkling of the situation._

Paul snorted.  _ Right. The leech lover. Still can’t believe they made it official. Out of all the girls he could have picked, he chooses the one who was gagging to be a cold one not even six months ago. _

_ Jacob has made his choice,  _ Sam said firmly.  _ We will respect who he chooses and show the girl the respect she’s owed. _

Paul didn’t answer, instead ruminating over the new relationship and slowly veering off into an entirely different direction.

Sam wanted to growl in frustration.  _ You too? How many times must I say it? Neither of them need to know anything about the shapeshifters.  _

_ You’ve gotta admit this is a little weird,  _ Paul said. He didn’t like disagreeing with his longtime friend in front of the others, but as they were the only wolves in form he let his persistence bleed into his mental voice.  _ Jake’s the heir of Ephraim Black. His father is an elder, his sister is now the imprintee of the pack’s beta, his closest female friend is the unofficial pack beta, and his other best friends are all in the pack. How many boxes need to be checked off before we can let him in on it? _

_ The one that turns him into a werewolf. _

_ Oh come on. His girlfriend is a leech magnet. You don’t think it’s only a matter of time before he gets caught up in it and changes anyway? _

_ That doesn’t mean he would be able to reveal- _

_ He wouldn’t need to tell her anything. Based on Leah’s thoughts, the kid seems like the only girl in the world who could piece it together based on her, ah, shall we say past experience with the supernatural. _

Sam didn’t need to mention how incensed Leah would be if she found out Paul had been rifling through her thoughts. Leah’s fiercely loyal streak was common knowledge among the pack by now, especially when it came to defending her new friend and longtime childhood friend.

_ Exactly,  _ Paul said.  _ Even Leah’s attached to the girl, and has grown even closer to Jacob these last couple of months. One of them will manage to spill the beans whether you like it or not.  _

Sam sighed, slowing to a stop. They had just circled the perimeter with absolutely no sign of trouble and had ended outside of the reservation once more. Despite the relatively easy workload from the previous weeks, Sam suddenly felt mentally exhausted at the age old argument.

_ I will not put him through something so needless. If things change, I’ll be the first person knocking on his door to explain everything. Until then, I refuse to burden him with this.  _

He thought back to Jacob, the suspicious scowl on the kid’s face as he stared from his father to Sam in quick succession, connecting the dots and still coming up empty because of the total lack of information he’d been given. 

Sam had felt bad about it, had even been close to relenting as he felt Leah’s accusatory stare burning a hole in the side of his head, but he remained firm. 

Jacob reminded Sam too much of himself at that age. A high schooler with so many bright possibilities in his future and a girl he adored on his arm. 

Their relationship was too new to compare it to what he had had with Leah, but it was on its way according to the other packmates. Sam would not drive a wedge between Jacob and his perfectly human life if he could help it.

_ Well shit.  _ Paul said.  _ Guess I can’t say much to that, can I? _

Sam snorted.  _ I suppose not.  _ He turned and began looping back to the residential area of the reservation, Paul trailing directly behind.

Paul hesitated.  _ You know Leah doesn’t blame you for that, right? She understands what happened. _

Sam thought of the heartache in Leah’s thoughts those first few months before she learned to shield them better, the pain in her eyes that she couldn’t completely hide. He thought of Emily, riddled with guilt over something beyond anyone’s control, and mourning the loss of her sister who was alive and well but wanted nothing to do with her. 

_ Understanding doesn’t erase suffering. Will you have me risk inflicting the same on Jacob and the Swan girl without absolutely needing to? _

To that, Paul had no response. 

* * *

The reservation and its surrounding area remained leech free and found the pack in a wonderfully calm mood by the end of the first week of March. 

Sam woke up that Friday with a lazy smile on his face and his arms wrapped around the naked form of Emily, still fast asleep and curled into him. 

It was the first day off Sam had in awhile and he could not think of a better way to wake up. Unfortunately, his lovely fiancee did not have the day off, and had instead shooed him away as he tried to steal one (or twelve) more kisses before she left for work. 

With nothing to do and too many hours in front of him, Sam decided to patrol the area once again. At this point, he was forced to face the music. His suspicions of the leech had now been brushed aside by not only the entire reservation, but also the elders. The older members of his pack were only too happy to voice their agreement, eager for life to return to some semblance of normalcy.

As a result, his patrol turned out to be more of a leisurely stroll than a protection mission. He began with the reservation, automatically keeping an ear out for any danger within his community as he meandered around. He heard the quiet tinkering of Paul working in the mechanics shop they co-owned, and further down the road found Billy and Harry out on the docks surrounded by fishing gear.

Sam continued at an easy jog, eventually making it to the reservation’s only high school campus where he clocked the scents of Seth, Brady, Colin at one end of the building; Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Jared on the other; and Claire somewhere in the middle. 

He looped around and found his Emily safe and sound at her job down the street, where she worked as a primary school teacher. 

He didn’t dwell on any one person, refusing to invade their privacy in such a way. His purpose was to ensure their safety, not act as some intrusive fly on the wall.

He did, however, notice the absence of one Leah Clearwater. He frowned. Had Leah still been doing her Forks High patrol this entire time, even after he let her off the hook weeks ago? Surely she would have let up by now. But even as he thought that he suddenly realized that Leah had yet to change into her wolf form since the early days of February, instead remaining human to trail Bella as ordered. 

Sam shook his head. His current relationship with Leah was politely aloof at best, but he still felt slightly guilty for not officially relieving her of what had to be a mind numbingly boring task at this point. He doubled back to the border, entering Forks and arriving at the funny looking high school with its random smattering of buildings. 

It was only too easy to find a spot within the thick underbrush surrounding the cluster of buildings. Sam’s huge black form was a bit harder to hide in the snow covered trees so he huddled in the farthest corner to keep from being seen. 

Even so, his keen senses immediately picked up Leah and Bella’s scents as Harry Clearwater’s car entered the lot. Forks High must not start as early as La Push’s schools, as the two girls sat in companionable silence even after Leah parked. 

Sam stretched, absently shaking out his fur as he waited for the girls to part ways so he could give Leah her day back. Naturally, his sharp ears still picked up the conversation between them. 

“Your protection detail has been over for awhile now, right?” Despite being several hundred yards across the campus, Bella’s tentative voice traveled as easily as if he was standing beside their car. 

Leah hummed. “Yes.”

Sam cocked his head. Leah had gotten the memo then. Why on earth had she continued to drive Bella to school every day?

“But you’re staying.” Bella continued matter of factly. “You still don’t mind driving me to and from school.” 

“Sure, why not? My commissions are giving me more than enough gas money to spare.”

Bella paused, as if weighing her next words. “Say hi to Aaron for me today, will you?”

“Y- wait what?”

Did she sound flustered or was that just the distance screwing with his hearing? If Sam’s wolf form had eyebrows, they would both be raised by now. 

“I haven't told anyone,” Bella assured her. “But I don’t think I’m the only one who’s noticed. Jessica keeps asking me if you two are dating.”

Sam’s interest was peaked now. Curiosity burned along with the smallest bit of something else. He poked his head out of the trees before he could help himself.

The girls were thankfully parked in one of the closest spots, with Leah indeed looking flustered in the driver’s seat and Bella looking like she was fighting a grin in the passenger seat. 

“I - don't know yet. We've only been out a few times.” 

“Well.” Bella’s face finally broke into the smile she’d been suppressing. “Tell me if he makes the cut, okay?”

Leah nodded, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Oh and Leah?”

She looked up in time to catch Bella’s soft smile. “I’m happy for you.”

Leah’s mouth was agape as she watched the girl get out of the car and head to a nearby building without a backwards glance. 

Sam was in a similar situation, mind reeling over the information he’d accidentally uncovered. Leah had been seeing someone? And who was this Aaron who had managed to coax not one, but a few dates from the pack’s most reserved member?

Memories swam in Sam’s mind before he could stop them, of a simpler time when werewolves and vampires were only things of fairytales. Sam had been so young but undoubtedly enamored with Leah Clearwater, the impossibly pretty girl who had been a year behind him but still smart enough to join his math class and kick his butt in every single exam. 

He remembered their banter, her witty remarks and sly smirks even as her eyes sparkled with humor with every passing week. He also remembered how long it had taken for her to eventually agree to go out with him, and wondered if this Aaron guy had jumped through the same hoops.

“This is how you spend your day off?” Leah’s voice interrupted his musings. He looked up to see her standing with her arms crossed, unflinching in the knee deep snow despite the thin pants she wore. 

Sam looked at her for a long moment before she huffed, unzipping her sweater and tossing it into the snow at his feet. He gingerly took it between his teeth and ducked behind a tree, appearing a second later on two legs with it tied around his waist.

“Don’t know why you bother. I have no interest in looking and besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” As if to prove her point, Leah turned to stare determinedly at a spot somewhere to her left, her entire body angled away from where he stood. 

Sam couldn’t help but wonder if she was referring to the last time she saw him naked, or the last time she had seen a man naked. The two could now be assumed to be mutually exclusive. 

“Thank you, regardless,” he said anyway. “I didn't realize you were still on Forks patrol.”

Leah shrugged wordlessly, not completely being able to hide how her face twitched at his words.

“You know you were released from your duties weeks ago. I came to let you off the hook once more.”

“I don’t mind it. Besides, Bella’s truck is out of commission and her new car isn’t close to being finished yet. I’m happy to drive her.”

Curiosity flared once more. He spoke before he could help himself. “Is that truly the only reason you’re here?”

Something in his voice made her freeze before she slowly swung her face to look at him head on. She searched his face before her eyes tightened, mouth pressing into a thin line. “You were listening.”

It wasn’t a question. “Not intentionally. I told you why I came.”

Leah breathed deeply, closing her eyes. “Well? Get on with it.”

Sam faltered. “Excuse me?”

Leah’s eyes flashed open, voice detached. “If you’re going to order me to stop seeing him just get it over with. I’d like to get some commissions done today if it suits his highness.”

Sam saw the frustration in her dark eyes. It was more than that, though. He searched them, seeing that for once the source of her pain was not him or Emily or even being a werewolf. It was focused on this human boy, and the idea of severing ties with him on his account. 

Sam was many things, but he was not a spiteful ex, and he was not indifferent to the pain he caused Leah. Even if his heart belonged to Emily, even if his world revolved around her, the imprint could not erase the affection he felt for Leah, the care he would always feel for his first love. 

He had loved her with every fiber of his being, which was why he burned with guilt every time he looked into her eyes, every time she struggled to control her thoughts around him. Because despite the uncontrollable nature of the imprint, she had been right to feel the sting of betrayal from him as he went back on every single promise he ever made to her, and gave it instead to another. Her sister, of all people.

Sam sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before focusing on Leah once more. Leah, who was so stiff and piercing him with razor sharp eyes. She expected nothing but hurt and disappointment from him, and he couldn’t entirely blame her for her assumptions.

“I’m not your warden, Leah, and I refuse to force your hand. You may do as you wish, and you don’t need my permission to pursue others.”

Leah stared at him through narrowed eyes, as if barely daring to believe it.

Sam gave her a wry smile. “Don’t look so surprised. You know as well as anyone else how the hierarchy is meant to work. Even an alpha has no business meddling in romantic affairs.”

There were several beats of silence as Leah continued to study him wordlessly before she finally relaxed her shoulders, even going so far as rolling her eyes. “I never understood why you suddenly got weirdly formal after phasing, as if there was some rulebook that made you part of Downton Abbey after shifting.”

Sam smiled thinly. “If that were the case, Paul clearly didn’t get the message as my beta. Boy still swears like a sailor.”

Leah snorted. Her face was not entirely open, but nor was it the cold mask he had been accustomed to seeing from her. It gave him the tiniest bit of hope for the future harmony of her relationship with him, and in extension with Emily. 

Which is why he was grimacing as he shifted topics to a more pack-related matter. “I do, however, still need to ask that you keep your canine side to yourself.”

Leah nodded, not even looking bothered by the request. Then again, how could she, when even Claire didn’t know Quil’s true nature? She hesitated. “I’m not even sure it will come to that.”

“But he’s a part of your life?”

“Yes.”

“And he makes you happy?”

A small smile despite herself. “He does.”

That was all Sam could hope for. He returned her smile carefully. “Then only time will tell.”

* * *

The second week of March saw Sam slightly more relaxed. Or perhaps that was just the result of being in the presence of so many elders. It was difficult to feel stressed when the leaders of their tribe were so certain of their safety, and in a particularly good mood. 

Sam grinned along with his packmates as the others crowded around a still stunned looking Leah, shaking her shoulders with loud whoops and laughing at her flabbergasted expression.

“Three acceptance letters to the best art schools in the country!” Harry Clearwater crowed for what had to be the twelfth time in the last half hour. No one bothered to stop him, not when they shared his sentiments. It had been much the same when Rachel and Rebecca received their own acceptance letters years ago.

“Hear, hear,” Billy said genially, knocking his beer can with Harry, Sue, and then Charlie’s in turn. More than one of the guys had been eyeing the cases of beer and the chief in turn, as if wondering how many they could sneak before getting caught.

Rachel laughed, clinking her own beer against Leah’s soda can. She was the only twenty-one year old amongst their group and she was relishing the privileges that came with it. “Congrats, Leah. I’ll have to dig out some of Rebecca’s old supplies for you as a going away present.”

“Oh, I don’t want to go taking her things-”

“Nonsense,” Rachel waved. “She stopped painting years ago. I can even give you Mom’s old easel.”

Sarah Black was a very sensitive topic on the reservation, namely because it was her death that hit the Black family so hard, and was whispered to be the reason why both daughters fled La Push the first chances they got.

Leah looked touched, her face softening and eyes watering slightly as she pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Sam understood this well. Sarah Black, like many of the other mothers in La Push, had been somewhat of a surrogate mother to all of the children at one point or another.

“Glad someone’s going to put it to good use,” Jacob said, grinning as he nudged Leah with his elbow. “Make sure you take a break from doodling to visit us small town folk once in a while.”

“Not too often,” Seth said quickly, though he was bouncing with excitement. “Don’t forget I’m getting your room.” The first thing he did upon hearing Leah’s news was tackle his sister into a bear hug. The second was to make plans for his apparently new T.V. room.

“No one is getting anyone’s room,” Sue said. “Seth, you can make do with the extra space in the basement.”

“Well, we can always visit her,” Bella said, smiling widely at the thought. “I can fit Jake, Quil, and Claire in my car. And we can coordinate it around wherever Kim and Jared end up going to school too-”

“What about me?!” Embry said indignantly. 

Jacob snickered. “Relax, Em, there’s plenty of room for you in the trunk.”

Sam leaned back and relaxed against the Clearwater’s sofa as the two continued to bicker, enjoying the elation of the room and the warm weight of Emily at his side. She was beaming, but there was still the smallest crease in the corners of her eyes as she sat far away from the circle Leah and the others made on the floor. 

Sam sighed. He couldn’t exactly blame Leah, as she had not been even the slightest bit hostile, but it was still difficult, knowing there was something upsetting his Emily and also knowing there was nothing he could reasonably do about it. 

Sam felt his brows furrow automatically at the thought, and resolved to remove himself from the festivities lest he cloud everyone else’s good mood.

Which was why he was completely caught off guard when Leah marched up to him later in the evening, effectively cornering him alone in the Clearwater’s tiny kitchen. 

“Leah,” he said warily, trying to make sense of her perturbed face. “Congratulations are in order.” It was difficult to infuse his genuine happiness for her, given the tautness of her jaw.

Leah swallowed, glancing back to the hallway where the raucous sound of people laughing and talking wafted in easily. “I’m not going.”

Sam stared. “I don’t follow.”

“I’m not an idiot. Even if the elders believe the danger’s gone, who's to say it won’t be back in a year? Two years? What good will I be across the country?”

“Leah,” he said. “The pack’s numbers are the highest it's been in generations. If that’s your only concern then you needn’t worry.” 

“Children,” Leah corrected grimly. “The pack is big because of children being turned into great big furry monsters. Do you think I’ll have Seth and his little friends fight so I can go draw at some fancy school in Connecticut?” 

“The last pack did just fine with three shapeshifters, and now we have nine. Don’t reject opportunities for that reason alone.”

Leah shook her head. “Stop it, Sam. I know what you’re doing but there’s no point. We both know if the time came, you would call everyone back to protect the res in a heartbeat.”

She had him there and they both knew it. Sam struggled to find the words to refute her but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Whether it was the alpha in him, or the man who had lived his entire life in a community he loved and swore to protect, he couldn’t promise there might not be a time in the future where he would call her back to stand guard. 

“It’s okay.” Leah’s voice was full of quiet conviction. “I wouldn’t leave them defenseless anyway. There are schools on the west coast I can check out.”

Sam felt his jaw clench. Being a werewolf had taken too much from them all. At the very least, he had been the lucky bastard who got to marry the love of his life after all was said and done. The same could not be said for Leah, who had been a ball of grim acceptance until her recent friendship with the Swan girl sprang up. 

Her future would therefore be entirely based on her choice alone, without any ridiculous supernatural forces at play this time. Sam would do anything to give her this last gift, for as long as possible.

“Promise me you won’t make any hasty decisions just yet? The future's a mystery to us all.”

Leah rolled her eyes, but nodded once. “Fine.”

* * *

“But do you really think Kim will like this? Maybe we should go with the other one instead...” Emily mused, scrolling through the website's pages yet again. They had no less than seven friends graduating this spring, and Emily had been in a right state in preparation for their gifts, despite it being just the third week of March. 

Sam shook his head even as he smiled indulgently. “She’ll love whatever you pick, love. You know that.” 

“But it has to be perfect,” Emily said. “You only graduate high school once. Are you sure the guys will like their gifts?”

“Positive,” Sam said. He didn’t need to mention that Jared, Quil, and Embry had all seen what she had gotten them, despite his best efforts. There were no secrets in the pack after all. At least Jacob would be surprised.

“And Bella’s gift should come in next week, plenty of time before the ceremony,” Emily mused. “What about Leah?”

Sam wrapped his arms around her, taking her fidgeting hands and kissing them gently as he held them in his own. “You made that scrapbook out of love, and included several dozen I hadn’t even realized you had copies of. Of course she’ll appreciate it.” She had filled it to the brim of photos not only with the pack, but also with a far amount of Leah’s school friends and her new Forks High friends. 

“I know, I’m going a little overboard by asking Bella and Angela for so many copies, I just want it to be perfect,” Emily said quietly, ducking her face into the crook of his neck. “If Leah does decide to go away to the east coast after this I want her to have something to remember home by.”

Sam took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, waiting until she looked at him before he continued. “She knows you love her, Em. Nothing will ever change that. We can visit her whenever you’d like to.” He would carry her on his back in wolf form every week if she asked. 

Emily smiled softly, the tightness in her eyes voicing what they were both thinking. There was a very slim chance Leah would appreciate their visits.

“Well, she will still be returning home every so often,” Sam insisted, desperate to smooth out the crumpled look on her face.

Emily hummed in consideration, playing with the collar of his shirt absently. “I’m not sure how often she’ll want to come back. It seems like everyone is trying to escape Washington as quickly as they can. At least Rachel is staying for good as of last week.”

Paul had been particularly unhappy, afraid that Rachel was giving up the life she had built outside of La Push just for his sake. She had waved away his worries, insisting that the future she wanted was on the reservation. Sam frowned at that, remembering the ongoing argument he maintained with Emily on an identical matter.

“I see those wheels turning, Sam Uley,” Emily murmured, staring up at him with those bright eyes. She pressed her cheek to his even as she continued. “Please don’t tell me we’re going to start this again.”

“Emily,” he sighed. “Paul is right to be concerned. Rebecca and Rachel both couldn’t wait to leave, and now Rachel is content with staying in La Push indefinitely?”

“Rachel has never been as free spirited as her sister. She escaped to grieve, and is now ready to embrace the family she left behind and the new one she has in Paul.”

“It’s not right to give up your future just for your significant other. Just like you-”

“Just like me nothing,” Emily said, kissing his mouth to cut him off. It worked for a moment as Sam enjoyed the soft brush of her lips, the feeling of her pressed against him, the warmth of her-

Sam shook his head. “Emily,” he cupped her face gently. “I don’t want you to give anything up. Not for me. Not ever.”

“And how will you lead a pack if not in La Push?” Emily teased.

Sam's face grew even more serious. This is what he had always been afraid of. “Don’t make plans based on me, Emily. The pack is big now, and the danger passed. We will work something out if needed. Just say the word.”

“You silly man,” Emily sighed. “How many times must we say it? I have never dreamed of leaving Washington, and now I don’t have to. I want this. I want our future here with our community and our house and one day children of our own.”

“But I don’t want to take-”

“You aren’t taking anything away from me, Sam Uley. You’re giving me everything.”

Sam sighed. It was impossible to argue with her on this, especially when she turned her face up to his, eyes bright and earnest. 

It was one thing he had secretly considered, and had not dared to think in wolf form. Whereas Leah had always dreamed of the big city, Emily had not. A part of Sam always wondered if that was a deciding factor in who his wolf imprinted on. His first love, or the one whose dreams matched his own? Whose life ambitions were most aligned with his duties?

“How did I get so lucky?” He said instead, kissing her once more. She smiled against his mouth, wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to press her against the counter. He let himself relish in the feel of her, the sounds he elicited, with her hands in his hair and her name on his lips.

* * *

Allison Uley and Evelyn Young were the exact opposite in personalities. However, both seemed to be determined to have their way, especially with the middle of the third week of March already upon them and the May wedding date fast approaching. 

Sam suppressed a sigh as his mother glared across the table at an oblivious Evelyn, hands balled into fists as if readying herself for a physical fight. With two such polar opposites grappling for decision making power, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. 

“That’s ridiculous,” his mother snapped. “We’re not going to make Leah walk down the aisle alone. She’s the maid of honor for crying out loud. She’ll walk down with the best man.”

“Oh but Rachel is attending now,” Evelyn fretted. “Won’t it be horribly awkward to have him paired with someone besides his lady friend?”

Allison rolled her eyes in disdain. “Of all the stupid requests-”

“That is quite enough, you’ve both made your points clear.” Sue Clearwater cut in, looking more than a little annoyed. 

Then again, the wedding planning had become more intense after being put on hold during the weeks of leech scouting. It was only a shame he had been roped into helping. He almost preferred tracking leeches over listening to another verbal brawl between his stubborn mother and his tactless future mother in law. Almost.

Not when Emily shared an exasperated look with him, leaning into his side as they found silent support in each other.

“Emily, Sam,” Sue turned to them. “What will it be?”

Emily shrugged. “I talked to Leah and Paul. Neither mind being paired together for the ceremony.”

“Oh but what about-”

“Rachel is fine with it, Mom, she’ll still be in all the pictures as Paul’s plus one.”

“But her dress, dear-”

A low howl interrupted whatever Evelyn was about to say. Sam was on his feet and excusing himself from the table immediately, kissing Emily’s head as she glared at him in warning. He winked back. The howl was not urgent, he wouldn’t leave her alone to face the wolves in their own sitting room. 

He chuckled to himself, heading outside to phase into a wolf himself. He was still chortling as he registered Paul’s thoughts. He was on patrol tonight, more as a formality than anything.

_ What is it, Paul? _

_ Not an emergency, just thought you’d need a break from the in-laws. _

_ In law, singular,  _ Sam corrected, chuckling despite himself.  _ Emily’s father is much more agreeable. _

_ I’ll say. _

_ But I won’t leave her to fend for herself. If that’s all- _

_ Hang on, no I wanted to show you something. _

Sam suddenly tensed, watching through Paul's eyes as he looped back through the trees and headed towards the shore.  _ Have you found something? Is it a leech?  _

_ Chill your fanny Sammy,  _ Paul said, ignoring the growl at the nickname. _ Not a leech. Look. _

And he did. He saw the empty beach in front of Paul’s eyes, the dark waves beyond. Of course it was abandoned. It was still March after all, and too chilly for the average tourist to go sunbathing.

Just as he was about to ask Paul what the hell he meant, he saw it. A small rowboat tied to the pier, bobbing lightly in what had to be ankle deep water. Two figures were in the small bed of the boat, huddled against the wind and wrapped in a single blanket. 

Leah’s smile was bright as she laughed at whatever it was the guy with her said. She tucked her face under his chin, before shrieking and elbowing his side as he began rocking the boat precariously back and forth. 

The guy looked to be laughing even as he stopped, instead turning to capture Leah’s mouth in a liplock that grew more heated as the moments passed. Sam waited for Paul to get to the point. He did not. 

_ You called me out here to admit your voyeuristic tendencies? Shouldn’t Rachel be informed of this first? _

_ Har, har, har, _ Paul said, undeterred.  _ This is crazy! Is this why she’s been avoiding phasing since Forks patrol? How long has Leah had a side piece? _

_ I’m not sure it counts as a side piece when she doesn’t currently have a main piece. _

_ C’mon don’t pretend like you’re not curious,  _ Paul insisted, before reading the tenor of Sam’s thoughts, the calm reflection Sam couldn’t entirely suppress.  _ You knew about this. Holy shit. You knew and you didn’t tell me? _

_ It’s not my news to tell. _

_ Bull,  _ Paul said.  _ Since when is it anyone’s news to tell anyone! I have my intimate, highly private moments with Rachel broadcasted- _

_ Only because you insist on fantasizing about them so loudly with minors present. _

_ -and you don’t even bother to give me the courtesy of some juicy gossip?! _

Sam sighed.  _ I’m hanging up now. _

_ This is a telepathic conversation- _

_ Goodbye, Paul. Leave them alone. I mean it. Leah has gone through great lengths to ensure this guy stays a secret. Do not undermine them out of boredom. _

_ Fine. But this conversation isn’t over. We’ll see how easily you evade me in human form. _

Sam shook his head and phased back before Paul could think of a better comeback. 

When he returned, none of the older women paid him any mind. Sue and Allison were already well aware of where he’d gone, and Evelyn was so unaware of everything he didn’t even need to fib. 

Emily turned to curl back into his side, sighing as the women continued. Or, as Evelyn continued.

Sometime, hours later, Sam sent a single text. The first message he had sent to this number in nearly a year.

_ Boating in March is never a smart idea. Especially on La Push beach.  _

The reply came moments later.  _ I knew I heard something. Who was it? Was it Paul? I’m going to kill him. _

_ It was bound to come out.  _

_ Don’t lie. He specifically called you to squeal didn’t he? _

Sam was nothing if not a master mediator.  _ Would you like me to tell them you’re bringing a plus one to the reception? _

This reply took much longer to come. Sam idly wondered if Leah was actually taking this long to consider the answer or if her hands were simply otherwise busy.

_ Yes.  _

Sam smiled at his phone, before tuning back into the conversation.

“But I just think Leah will be happier if we-”

“Leah will be bringing a plus one,” Sam said.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise.

Sam stared back calmly. “Unless that's a problem?”

“Course not,” his mother said, quickly seizing one of the binders on the table and making some notes. She looked pleased, whether it was because Sam interrupted Evelyn or simply at the prospect of Leah bringing someone, he could not say. 

Sam nodded, before picking up his plate and heading to the kitchen for a snack. Something told him they wouldn’t be getting the in law out of the house for quite some time. 

“So, should I assume a little birdy told you or is my daughter announcing her dating habits to all but the older generation?” Sue said, sidling up beside him.

Sam was over head and shoulders taller than Sue but he still marveled at how she could make him feel like a little boy just by giving him such a sly, knowing look.

He met her gaze, albeit slightly sheepishly. “Paul might have been slightly overzealous to share the news.”

Sue shook her head, looking amused. “I have no doubt my daughter will give him a piece of her mind when she hears. A chip off the old block.”

That was certainly true. If there were two people Sam didn’t want to go up against, it was the Clearwater ladies. 

Sue smiled as if she could read his mind. “I think this wedding will be more pleasant than we all thought, Sam, I truly do.”

Sam couldn’t help but return her smile. He had always liked the Clearwater’s and while they had been perfectly understanding after he imprinted, there was an invisible barrier casted between them. He felt that barrier crack, just the tiniest bit, as Sue looked at him without the usual tension in her jaw.

“I think so too, Sue. I am hopeful it will be.”

* * *

Sam was humming. Not that he would let the others hear him, but as it were, he was in the comfort of his own home with only his lovely fiancee to hear him. It was the fourth week of March and the leeches were long gone at this point, every patrol coming up empty despite how far they went. 

The entire reservation was ready to welcome spring and banish the thoughts of savage vampires permanently from their minds, and this time Sam decided to follow their lead. Tonight, he had even made plans with Paul to catch up with a few friends from high school who were in town for the night. 

It was a bittersweet feeling. Out of their former friend group, only Sam and Paul remained on the reservation. The others were either away at college or somewhere far away from the small town they grew up in. 

Sam remembered a time before he phased, when he was barely older than Claire and enjoying his junior year of high school. They’d all been so carefree, so mischievous in their confidence that the worst that could happen was a detention from school or a week’s worth of grounding from parents. 

It was part of the reason he was so adamant over academics with the younger members of the pack. He would be damned if any of them stepped a toe out of line and got their spine snapped by a hidden leech, would be damned if any of them missed enough school to have to repeat, or worse, drop out altogether.

“Is this Leah’s?” Emily said, interrupting his musings.

He turned to see her holding the sweater he had borrowed from her that first week of March, now soaked to the bone from the previous night’s sleet storm. 

Sam winced, already planning on ordering a new one before Leah noticed. He admitted as much, taking the ruined garment sheepishly.

Emily sighed. “Come on, I promised I would get Claire and bring her to Forks. If we leave now we can pick one up before bringing it with her to Bella’s house.”

“You’re sure Leah will be there?” he asked. But he was already following her out to the car and hopping into the passenger seat.

“They’ve grown exceptionally close these last couple of months, I'm positive she’ll be there tonight,” Emily said, shrugging with forced nonchalance. “Never one without the other.” Her eyes were glued to the road and when he touched her hand with his, she gave him a humorless smile. 

Sam would forever regret the imprint driving a wedge between the two girls. 

He remembered the early months of their relationship, finding Emily curled up in a tearful ball more than once as she stared at pictures of the two of them. 

He had had a small ray of hope the day after Leah had phased and been given the full explanation. Emily had been practically bursting with joy, clinging to the dream that this revelation would be the start of their reunion. 

The broken look on her face as she realized that would not be so still made Sam shiver. In any other situation he would have been enraged at the thoughtless person responsible for his beloved to look so crushed, but he hadn't had it in him at the time. Not when he heard the same misery echoed in Leah’s mind via their new telepathic link.

They didn’t speak as they swung by the mall and then headed for Claire’s. 

Claire, who was thankfully in a chattier mood than usual, managed to fill the silence the entire way.

“Oh wow they’re already here!” she said in surprise as they pulled up to the Swan house.

Quil immediately ran to the car and helped Claire out, spinning her around as he did so. But it was Embry and Jacob who side eyed each other. Bella, who was wrapped in Jacob’s arms, at least had enough tact to smile in welcome. 

“Emily! I didn’t know you were heading down. Can I get you two anything? We’re just waiting for a few more before heading off.”

“No, no,” Emily said, though she returned Bella’s smile easily. Sam did not share the same wariness Paul did for the Swan girl, namely because of how well she treated his Emily. “We’re just stopping by to drop off Claire and something for Leah. Is she inside?”

Like the gracious host she was, Bella untangled herself from Jacob’s embrace, much to Jake’s protest and Embry’s teasing. Bella ignored both as she led them inside. Sam had half a mind to drag Paul over here so he could learn some manners. 

“Oh before I forget - Angela gave me the picture templates today and wanted me to pass them onto Claire to give to you.”

“Go on, I’ve got this,” Sam said, taking the sweater from Emily as she visibly wavered between eagerly looking at the pictures and continuing their mission.

Emily beamed, leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek before following Bella into the sitting area. 

Sam continued in the small house, easily following Leah’s scent to the kitchen.

The scene before him had him freezing in surprise. 

Leah stood in front of the table, carefully piling a batch of freshly baked cookies into a paper box. The idea of Leah handling anything homemade was shocking in itself, but it was the figure behind her that caught Sam’s attention.

The guy was shorter than Sam but still tall in his own right. He had medium length blonde hair and tanned skin. His long arms were wrapped around Leah and his head rested on her shoulder, smiling lips pressed to her neck. 

Even as he watched, Leah raised a cookie to the guy’s mouth in offering, only to take it back at the last second and shove it in her own mouth, laughing as the guy began tickling her sides.

The pair’s closeness hit Sam square in the chest. They reminded him so much of the Leah he knew back when they were dating, the bright smile, the sparkling eyes. 

An invisible weight lifted from Sam’s conscience. He had felt wretched over the mess he had left Leah’s heart in, even when the cold mask replaced miserable eyes. But seeing her now gave him a hope he hadn’t realized he needed. She would be okay. Perhaps not tomorrow, but with time. 

It was then that the two finally caught sight of Sam. The guy stopped his ministrations, staring in open curiosity. Leah choked on the cookie in her mouth.

“Sam,” Leah coughed, gratefully accepting the orange and blue plastic bottle the guy handed over. Was that Sunny D? “What are you doing here?” Her face changed, suddenly awash with panic. “What’s wrong? Is it Seth? Are my parents-”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sam said. He held up the sweater Emily had picked out. “Emily came by to drop Claire off and she thought it prudent to return your sweater. I hope you don’t mind that we had to replace it.”

Leah paused, thrown off. The adrenaline visibly left her body as she relaxed back against the guy who was now looking even more intrigued at the exchange.

“Sam Uley,” he said, extending a hand out, mostly so the kid would stop looking at him like that. “A family friend of Leah’s.”

Before he could respond, Emily and Bella made their way into the kitchen. Emily’s mouth all but flew open in surprise at the scene before her, while Bella shook her head.

“I leave you alone for one minute and you’re already making a dent in the snacks?” 

“Not my fault they smelled so good, Bells! Besides, Quil and Embry already scarfed a dozen between them.”

There was a “Hey!” from the front of the house, presumably from Embry. Quil no doubt was preoccupied with Claire. 

The laughter that followed was polite in nature and far too short in duration, soon leaving the room awkwardly silent as everyone waited for someone to make the first move.

“Aaron, this is Emily and Sam, Emily and Sam this is Aaron Lenox,” Leah finally said, giving Sam a significant look. 

Ah, so this was the famous Aaron he had overhead Bella referencing. Now that he looked he even recognized him as the same boy Paul saw her with while he was snooping.

“Pleased to meet you,” Aaron said, smiling in what seemed like genuine happiness at both of them in turn. “Leah’s told me all about you. Will you be joining us tonight?”

“Oh no,” Emily said quickly. “No just stopping by.”

Aaron didn’t look surprised by her insistence, making Sam wonder how much Leah had told him about their past after all. Still, the guy continued in the same friendly voice. “Busy night then?” 

“N-not really, Sam is heading out with friends and I’ll be enjoying a quiet night in."

To anyone else it might have passed as convincing. Sam, on the other hand, was already mentally drafting the text he would send to cancel his plans. He would not leave Emily alone to deal with this. 

Leah’s eyes flickered from Sam to Emily, remaining on her second cousin as Aaron was content to keep up a polite stream of small talk. 

“Em, did you want to join?” Leah said quietly. Her eyes just a little too knowing as they watched Emily busy herself with her scarf. Of course they were. Sam was not the only one who could read her inside and out. 

Emily froze. “Are- are you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean Jared and Kim are on their way anyway. What’s one more?” The smile she gave was small but genuine.

Emily’s returning one was so bright Sam wanted to cancel his plans anyway just to enjoy basking in the proximity of her happiness. He stood by as they continued their conversation and then eventually navigated around the house, content to follow silently as Emily seamlessly mingled with old and new faces alike. 

He was hardly surprised, not many could resist her cheerful demeanor. Eventually, his phone buzzed. He looked down to see an impatient Paul using an unnecessary amount of messages to convey a single sentence.

“Go on, before he comes to drag you away,” Emily said, kissing his cheek before turning back to her conversation with Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, a decent guy who seemed slightly less reserved than Angela but just as amicable. 

Sam was almost at the door when he quite literally ran into Jacob, who had not had the werewolf growth spurt but still held his own and refused to topple over like a normal human would have.

“Alright, Jake?” he said needlessly. The kid was already straightened up and everything.

Jacob nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Heading out already?”

“Yeah. I have a few plans with Paul and the others.”

A scowl broke out at the mention of his sister’s new boyfriend. Jacob had not held the secrecy against his father nor Sam, but he  _ had  _ refused to accept the ‘weirdness’ of Paul’s sudden relationship with Rachel. 

“Paul wanted to give you guys some space,” Sam said. “He knows it’s been tough all around, Jacob. He’s trying.”

“Doesn’t mean he has to try with my sister,” Jacob said, but shook his head. “Nevermind, it’s not worth it. First Rebecca and now Rachel. I suppose I should just be grateful he’s not another professional surfer ready to cart her off to Hawaii.”

Sam nodded, wisely not mentioning that Rebecca likely chose her husband for that reason precisely. “Rachel seems happier than I’ve seen her in years.”

“Yeah, there is that,” Jacob conceded reluctantly. He snorted. “She’s thrilled about this Aaron guy of course. Came over about an hour ago just to meet him before heading out with her friends.”

Sam was surprised at Jacob’s derisive tone. The kid was usually so easy going. “And you dislike him? Has he done anything to harm Leah?” Sam would break his arms off if that was the case. 

“Nah, he’s fine,” Jacob said, waving him away even as he grimaced. “But someone’s gotta keep these boys in line. First Solomon with Rebecca, then Paul with Rachel, and now A-A-Ron over there with Leah. Ridiculous.”

Sam smirked in amusement. “You might want to allow Seth to take lead on this.”

“Oh I will, trust me. But I’ll also be right behind him if need be,” Jacob promised, giving a wolfy grin.

* * *

The end of the month came to a beautiful close. The weather was finally long past the icy nights and sickly sweet stenches of winter, instead thawing to sunnier days and longer afternoons spent outside without any fear of the cold ones.

Sam was enjoying the new peace that had settled on the reservation, and allowed himself to languidly stretch out as his beautiful Emily sat next to him, flipping through the takeaway menus to decide on what they should order. They had both come home from work famished with absolutely no desire to cook.

Sam was about to suggest the new burrito bar that had opened up outside of the reservation when he heard a howl. A long, familiar howl filled with a panicked desperation.

Sam was off the couch in the next second, practically ripping his clothes off at the seams before moving to throw the door open. “Get in the basement - don’t come out until I come get you!” He screamed back, staying just long enough to see Emily close the door and rush to their cellar before phasing.

He threw himself in the direction of the howl, feeling the earth fly beneath his paws. 

He saw the leech through Leah’s eyes. A shade darker than he expected but still inhumanly pale, with long dreadlocks and blood red eyes. 

Sam pushed himself faster, forcing his body to cross the border into Forks at breakneck speed. He could hear the others joining the mental link as they phased, each one sprinting to the sound and scent of their packmate as fast as physically possible.

Sam appeared on the abandoned road just as Leah tore off the leech’s head. He ran past a trembling Bella, checking to see she was unbitten and still breathing before lunging for the now decapitated leech and ripping its limbs off in quick succession.

The others appeared then. Paul first, coming straight from the mechanic shop and thus arriving seconds before Embry and Quil crashed onto the pavement. The three of them shredded the already severed limbs into even finer pieces.

Seth, Colin, Brady sprang onto the road and phased back to their human forms immediately, building a roaring fire in seconds. 

Jared had the severed limbs in his mouth as he began helping the boys feed the fire. Soon it flared, growing exponentially until the limbs were indiscernible amongst the unnaturally dark flames.

The pack’s mind was eerily quiet as everyone buzzed with their own anxious thoughts but refrained from speaking to the group at large, waiting with baited breath.

Sam met Leah’s eyes and checked for injuries, before doing a mental inventory of them all. There were no wounds to speak of.

There was however, one extra heartbeat to consider. 

Sam turned and met the gaze of one Bella Swan, who looked to be hyperventilating as she glanced from the pile of fiery remains to the nine werewolves staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finished finals last week so that means I have an entire month off from school - wooo! Unfortunately I don’t have any pre-written chapters ready but hopefully I’ll be able to get a decent amount of this story done during winter break. 
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1)As always, feedback / comments / reviews are wonderful to receive! I really love hearing people’s thoughts, even if it’s just to say hi. There’s something super motivating about realizing it's not just me invested in this fic so huge thank you to those who have reviewed / left kudos! While I have deviated slightly from the outline I wrote, there are still a handful of things that will definitely be happening. Because of this, I’m very curious to hear any thoughts / predictions people might have for the current and / or future plot points!
> 
> 2)I struggled with writing this chapter mostly because the month of March is set right between two very busy months. However, I did think Sam should have his side of the story shared, as we saw through Emily’s eyes, then Leah’s, then Bella’s. I don’t like fics that paint him as a heartless a-hole, but I also think he’s in a super unique position of being both alpha and friend to the guys, and being both Leah’s ex and yet someone who still deeply cares for her. Hopefully I managed to convey that in this chapter. 
> 
> 3)Just want to reiterate, I have nothing against Washington nor against any chosen profession / lifestyle. I know people who grew up in small towns and dream of leaving (like Leah) and also know people who grew wishing for a family to raise within the community they’ve always known (like Emily). Neither is better than the other, the characters simply have different preferences. 
> 
> 4)Just fyi, it is canon that Rebecca Black married a Hawaiian surfer named Solomon Finau. It’s also canon that Rebecca and Sarah (Jacob’s mom) were painters. Also, fun fact: Rebecca Black’s Life and Death counterpart is Aaron Black - totally didn’t plan that on purpose! Just wanted the A-A-Ron joke lol. 
> 
> 5)Jacob’s overprotectiveness is not meant to be sexist. Trust me, if Seth decides to date then Leah will flay his significant other within an inch of their life during the Hurt My Brother Or Suffer speech.


	10. April Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Swearing, self-harm   
> Changing the timeline a little.  
> All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 10: April Part 1

When Bella regained consciousness she could feel that several hours had passed, and for one glorious moment she was able to convince herself it had all been just a horrible dream. But even her nightmares paled in comparison to the reality her memories provided.

Laurent, red eyed and leering as he taunted her, lamenting the inconvenience her murder would bring him as if she was already a bloodless corpse. Nine horse sized wolves materializing seemingly out of thin air as they easily tore off stone cold limbs and burned the pieces. The ground rushing up to meet her as her mind struggled to comprehend it all. 

Bella shuddered, wrenching her eyes open only to immediately squint against the warm light of the Clearwater's small sitting room. Someone had taken the time to burrito wrap her in half a dozen blankets tuck her in on the sunken couch. Leah sat on the recliner by her feet, tense and eyeing her warily.

“Leah,” she choked. “Did that all really- were there...?” she let the sentence trail off, already reading the answer from the tightening of Leah’s face.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she said quietly. “When you passed out I had hoped you would forget everything but if your sleep talking was anything to go by I’m assuming it’s too late for that.”

Bella shook her head, forcing her stiff body to sit up. She remembered the lithe gray wolf that had appeared first, throwing itself between her and Laurent without a second thought. She had been frozen, save for her rapidly moving chest as she hyperventilated but it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. “It was you, wasn’t it? The w-wolf?”

Leah nodded, needlessly. Her eyes said it all. She glanced at the clock and gave a wry smile. “Although to be fair it is seven minutes after midnight and now officially the first of April. If I were any sort of friend I would make this all into an elaborate April Fools joke and be done with it.” 

“No,” Bella said more forcefully, noticing how Leah’s body was angled away, how her hands fidgeted in her lap, as if nervous of spooking Bella with even the slightest sudden movement. Bella leapt to the end of the couch and reached for her friend in one graceless movement. “No, Leah, you saved me. You and the others. I can’t even begin to thank you for that. All of you.”

Leah’s eyes tightened again, patting the hands that clutched at her arm once as if to humor her. “We’ll see if you still think that after this. Sam and Paul are waiting.”

“Sam?”

Bella's voice was hardly more than a murmur, but the two appeared as if summoned. Tall, strong, and solemn faced as they strode through the door and stood at attention in the center of the living room.

“No, please, come on in,” Leah muttered. 

“Bella.” Sam’s voice was deep and serious and so incredibly relaxed, Bella had no choice but to allow it to tether her racing thoughts, at least long enough for her to pay attention. “It is obvious to me you have the answers to some of our most dire questions. I am just now realizing that keeping you in the dark on this has likely done more harm than good.”

Leah and Paul snorted in unison. 

Sam ignored them both. “What’s done is done. You know things about our world that make you an asset more than a liability. We must ask you now to help us piece together the picture, to the best of your ability. Human lives might very well be at stake. Will you help us, Bella? Help us protect those most at risk?”

Bella was shaking her head frantically. “You don’t understand. They’re not after anyone but me. I’m the only one Victoria wants. I’m not going to let her hurt anyone else for me.”

“Who said we’re going to let the leeches do anything?” Paul asked, looking offended. “We took care of the leech with the dreads just fine and we’ll do it again in a heartbeat if we have to.”

Bella looked at him. He certainly looked as if he could handle himself, and clearly had no aversion to violence if it meant protecting his community. But she could not get the image of blood red eyes and rock hard skin out of her mind, a killing machine built to destroy no matter what this strange boy and his friends transformed into.

Before she could respond, there was a commotion outside. Bella watched as the three of them froze, glancing at each other as if barely daring to believe it before moving to the door in the same fluid movement. Bella scrambled out of her blanket cocoon after them, nearly tripping over herself as she caught the door behind Leah.

There was Jake’s familiar Rabbit pulling into the drive, Jacob and Claire climbing out with identical perturbed faces.

“What are you two doing here?” Sam said, not unkindly, but voice ringing with authority. 

Jacob didn’t even spare him a glance. “Bella!” he shouted upon seeing her, sprinting to where she stood and gathering her in his arms. “Are you alright? What happened? Embry said-”

“What did Embry say?” Paul hissed, looking around suspiciously as if expecting the boy to jump out from the shadows.

“He texted us to meet you here,” Claire answered, looking just as lost. “He said it was important, and that we had to come immediately.” 

“But why-”

Bella got her answer in the form of a chorus of yips. Soft, high pitched yips calling out from the night. She turned, staring out at the Clearwater’s front yard, eyes straining to see through the darkness as shapes moved with uncanny grace, practically gliding forward and settling down in front of the group before anyone could react.

Bella’s mouth fell open as she took in the six horse sized wolves that strolled into view one by one, coming to a stop just in front of the Clearwater’s thick line of shrubs fencing in the driveway. The moment they stepped into the small halo of light they landed on two feet, naked and human once more.

The arms around her tightened, and when she looked up she was met with the stunned faces of both Jacob and Claire, gaping at the six very familiar human forms in front of them, who looked back with expressions in various measures of apprehension and delight. Embry gave a small wave in greeting. 

Bella looked at Leah in bewilderment, surprised to see the girl gnawing at her lip to fight a grin, Paul snickering openly at her side. 

It was Sam who caught her attention, though. He suddenly looked so much older than his nineteen years. The furrow in his brow lasted only a second before he sighed deeply, rubbing a hand across his eyes and staring in resignation at the group assembled.

“What’s done is done,” he said, though whether he was referring to his own actions or theirs, she could not tell. “I think given the audience, we would do well to have more speakers for this particular explanation.”

The others melted into the forest and reemerged in comically mismatched shorts and shirts, but no one said anything as they crowded in the Clearwater’s suddenly tiny living room. Bella stayed wrapped in Jacob’s arms as Sam, Paul, and Leah disappeared to the backyard, caught in a conversation of harsh whispers that were too low for her to hear, but was apparently loud enough for the others to catch if their tense shoulders and side eye glances were anything to go by.

She was still in his arms when Sue and Harry returned home and immediately went to the trio in the backyard, and even when Emily and Kim arrived with Old Quil, who marched towards the others without a word to the gaggle of teenagers in the sitting room. It wasn’t until Rachel pulled up in the drive, wheeling in a somber looking Billy, that finally the huddle in the yard broke and rejoined those waiting in anxious silence in the sitting room.

Billy was seated at the natural head of the circle with Old Quil taking the recliner at his side, both of them calm and unreadable even as Sam, Paul, and Leah took position standing directly behind him, cross armed and grim faced. 

Sue and Harry had a similar calm as they took their places on the couch, a stark contrast to an anxiously fidgeting Claire who had been guided to the second couch by Quil and Emily. 

Bella watched as Quil sat on the floor by her feet, taking her hand and rubbing small circles over it with his thumb even as he spoke in a voice too low for her to hear. Kim and Rachel moved to sit on either side of Claire, each of them murmuring quietly to her as the girl began to look slightly calmer than she did twenty minutes ago, but not by much. 

Bella couldn’t exactly blame her. Hadn’t she passed out just hours ago, despite already knowing vampires were very much a reality? 

She glanced up at Jacob to see him wearing an equally overwhelmed expression, but he returned her weak smile, and wrapped his arms more firmly around her, as if they were anchoring the other to the ground. She leaned back, comforted at the thought.

It was easy to imagine this was any other weekend, especially when Seth, Colin, and Brady lounged on the floor on their right, with Embry and Jared huddled at their left. That illusion was broken, however, as Billy gave an invisible cue that had everyone halting their side conversations and looking to where he sat. 

He began speaking in the silence that followed, legends that sounded exactly like the ones shared at the bonfire not long ago. Stories of cold ones and shapeshifters and all that went with the magic passed down from generation to generation.

Bella had heard all of this before by a slightly tipsy Embry, but somehow Billy’s slow, deep voice made the stories come alive in a way Embry’s had not. Or perhaps, it was the proof that had been in front of her very eyes that made her sit up in attention. He was confirming what they had all seen, after all.

Old Quil contributed quite a bit, with Sue and Harry chiming in occasionally, but it was Billy’s voice that called Sam forward to report what had apparently been going on for the last couple of months.

Bella felt her stomach turn to lead as Sam stepped forward and spoke to the room at large. His tone was technical, void of any real emotion, but she could see the way Emily’s face pinched with worry, the tension in everyone’s shoulders as he spoke of the attack on her truck on the cliffside and the subsequent Seattle missions.

“They had been completely eradicated, or so we thought.” Sam’s eyes found Bella’s, still huddled on the floor in Jacob’s arms. “Yesterday’s surprise attack showed the cold ones were never really gone. Leah.”

Leah stepped forward, voice just as devoid of emotion. “The vampire came from the north, his scent surrounded Bella’s but tapered off in the woods. He had been inside the house, but left Charlie alive. I knew he must have been targeting Bella, so I went after his trail and found them caught up just outside of La Push’s border.” 

Leah gave her a soft look then, but Bella hardly noticed. Her heart thudded with the news, the realization of just how closely Charlie had been to being killed because of her.

“Charlie will be safe, Bella. We won’t leave him unguarded after this. Either of you for that matter.”

“Of course not,” Sam agreed. “You will be protected on the reservation, and our patrol will be extended to Forks after this morning’s meeting has been adjourned.”

“See that it is,” Billy said in approval. “In the meantime, I think it is about time for one more speaker to have the floor. Bella? Perhaps you could share a few… recollections that might prove useful given everything that’s happening.”

Bella flushed as all eyes turned to her, expressions ranging from surprised curiosity to grim resignation at whatever they guessed she would say. 

She felt sick with the confirmation that the majority of people in the room had been turned supernatural because of the mere presence of the Cullen's and the trouble they brought, and in extension the danger she attracted. Completely innocent in the mess that was her life, but somehow caught directly in the middle of it.

With that, she straightened her shoulders and kept her eyes trained on Billy’s as she spoke of everything and anything she could think of that would be of use. The Cullen's would always hold a place in her heart to some degree, but they were no longer who she saw when she envisioned her future, no longer the destiny she would pick for herself. And right now, their privacy was not more important than any protection she could give these people.

Speaking about the Cullen's was easier than she expected it to be. She recited the information as if she were giving a diagnosis, thorough and aloof in its completion.

When she finished, Billy’s face had taken on a contemplative as the others shared long glances and quick murmurs. 

“It is no different than we thought,” his voice was quiet and smooth, but commanded attention nonetheless. The others were silent after the first syllable. “Unnatural strength and speed, uncontrollable thirst, and an aversion to the sun.”

“No wonder the leeches never let it slip they sparkle in the sunlight,” Embry said. “They knew it would have ruined their reputation.”

“Even so,” Billy continued. “It is strange how she is able to evade our numbers time and time again, even with her curse’s gifts.”

“Carlisle had a theory about that,” Bella said. “The others, Jasper and Emmett, had tried to hunt her shortly after to finish off James’s coven but she was the same with them. Carlisle suspected it was her gift.”

“And yet they still left, knowing the redhead was a danger.” Sam’s eyes were bleak.

Bella shrugged, looking uncomfortable now. “I think it was more, they assumed Victoria escaped because she would have no interest in ever coming back.”

“But she has, and with her own army to boot,” Billy mused. “These young vampires are the most savage we’ve seen in all our generations. Can we attribute their strength to their creator’s?”

All eyes turned to her again, a side effect when you were asked a direct question by Billy Black. “No, any new vampire is the same. The thirst becomes more manageable as time goes on, even for those who - uhm - don't practice a vegetarian lifestyle.”

“Leech lover would know,” Paul muttered.

Billy turned to him, dark eyes boring into him even as his face remained impassive. “Bella has done us a great service by divulging all she knows of the cold ones. We will not forget it anytime soon.”

Paul ducked his head, falling silent. 

Billy turned back to her. “We have seen the destruction these creatures bring and now we have a chance to put a stop to them before they step foot on our land. This new one, Laurent as you called him, was he part of this makeshift army of hers?”

“He didn’t have a chance to say much before he decided to - before Leah showed up,” Bella said. “But he said he was only there as a favor to Victoria. She was angry that so many of her newborns were destroyed and wanted to replenish their numbers before returning. She asked him to check whether I was… still being protected.”

With a start, she realized for the first time how easy it would be to have them dump her in the middle of the forest and be rid of her and the problems she brought. 

She thought of her father’s near miss with death, Quil’s explosive phasing, the knowledge of all of their lives on hold because of their transformation into supernatural protectors. 

Suddenly, the idea was the most appealing thing she had heard all morning.

“Of course you are,” Leah said strongly, as if it was never even a question. 

Billy was nodding in agreement. “We protect our community, and we protect humans from these monsters. It is clear that will always include Charlie and now yourself from here on out.”

Bella startled at his word choice, looking up to meet his dark, wise eyes. 

“Thank you,” was all she could manage to whisper. Jacob’s arms squeezed her once.

How close she had once been to becoming the monster they spoke of, to being the one preying on the area herself? She shivered.

“So we know there’s a vampire army coming for us but absolutely no idea how many are coming or any idea of when they’ll get here,” Paul said slowly. “Fantastic.”

“We’ll train every moment until then,” Sam said. “By the time they come, we’ll be ready.”

* * *

Bella found herself suddenly grateful she had passed out Friday afternoon. The meeting with the pack and elders in the wee hours of Saturday morning had left everyone buzzing with a renewed urgency. By noon, they had converged on the small clearing just before the reservation’s border, the most optimal place to both train and keep on eye out, or so she had been told.

Bella refused to let her eyes close even once, terrified of missing anything else and practically begging Leah to bring her along for training.

So now here she was, holding onto her friend’s furry gray neck and nearly wetting herself as Leah bolted through the forest like an angry bumblebee. She would be willing to bet her new car there had been one too many unnecessary zigzags thrown in there for good measure. 

She wobbled as she moved unsteadily down to the soft thicket of grass on the edge of the clearing, glaring as Leah skipped into view behind the trees in an oversized t-shirt. 

“Don’t give me that look, princess. You could be at home watching cartoons instead of insisting on being dragged out here.”

“Charlie has the game on,” Bella reminded her. The only foolproof way to guarantee her dad’s presence on the reservation for this weekend at minimum. “And there was no way I was missing this, not when everyone else was coming.”

Leah rolled her eyes but sat with her nonetheless, lying down a blanket big enough for Jacob to sprawl on spread eagle and still have room left over. 

“Don’t they need you over there?” Bella said, motioning towards the two wolves standing at attention in the very center of the clearing, one black and one multiple shades of gray.

“Nah, that’s just Sam and Paul enjoying the scenery before the others arrive.”

As if on cue, a mass of fur practically rolled into the clearing, separating into the shapes of three wolves who yipped playfully as they renewed their sparring. Bella watched in rapt fascination as the sandy colored wolf lunged neatly at the darker brown wolf, only to be intercepted halfway by a black and white speckled monstrosity.

“Seth is the one with sandy fur, Brady’s twinning with you with the dark brown locks, and Colin has the dalmatian coat,” Leah pointed them out in turn, smirking as the black and white wolf turned to growl lowly at where they sat. “You’ll have to excuse them, they’ve been practically wetting themselves since they heard there’s going to be a fight.”

“ _Them?_ They’ll be fighting?” They couldn’t be older than sixteen.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Leah said, eyeing the black wolf who did not turn to meet her burning stare. “Safety in numbers be damned. We have more than enough without adding the kiddos.”

Bella suddenly felt sick. A vampire massacre and the choice between sending children to fight or forgoing extra protection. “Leah-”

“Bella, don’t worry about it. We handed the leech’s ass to him on a silver platter and we took care of the cliff leeches just fine. I think we’ll be okay.” Her bravado would have been convincing and even reassuring if Bella couldn’t read the tension in her face, nor the obsessive way Leah tracked the younger wolves’ progress across the clearing.

Embry and Jacob arrived in the same fashion Leah and Bella did, with an unnecessary amount of noise and speed. The only difference it seemed, was Jacob’s exhilaration for such a chase. Instead of clutching on for dear life, he stood on Embry’s back, arms out for balance, crouching as needed, and whooping in absolute joy. 

“Now there’s an entrance,” Leah laughed. 

Jacob stood at his full height, taking a deep bow before hopping off his friend’s back and jogging over. Embry turned his giant furry head towards them and made a show of winking.

“Ridiculous,” Bella mumbled, even as she leaned into the arm Jacob wrapped around her. 

The thunderous sound of heavy paw prints was the only warning they got before a monstrous brown and black speckled wolfy came crashing into the clearing, thrashing back and forth like a mechanical bull as a laughing Kim had one hand at its neck and one hand in the air.

“We get it Jared, Kim. You’ve had plenty of practice riding,” Leah called, springing lightly to her feet and meandering forward.

Immediately the wolf growled, gingerly moving to the ground to let Kim dismount before launching itself at a human Leah who looked back lazily.

“Leah!” Bella screamed, but her friend had already been replaced by a lithe, gray wolf who gave what could only be described as a grin before dodging out of Jared’s path at the last second, sending him careening toward the clearing floor.

Jared snapped back to his feet, snarling at where Leah was standing about a hundred feet away, huffing in what suspiciously sounded like laughter. He lunged at her once more, growling louder as she dodged away with an easy grace.

“No worries, Bella, she’ll give as good as she gets,” Kim said as she came over, taking the spot next to her on the blanket and offering her and Jacob a sip of her thermos. “I should know, they’ve been at it for nearly a year.”

Bella sipped, humming in appreciation as the hot chocolate warmed her hands and lips.

“Jared has been a werewolf for an entire year?” Jacob asked, casually dipping his fingers into the scalding liquid to pluck out a few marshmallows. 

“Well, almost,” Kim said, waving a hand at the offered thermos and instead brandishing another one from her backpack that was nearly bigger than her head. “Sam was the first to phase, sometime last fall.”

“When the Cullen's came,” Bella recalled. “And then… I came in mid January? Were they all werewolves by then?”

“No, Paul phased suddenly one day in early March. Nomads passing through Sam assumed.”

“Peter and Charlotte,” Bella breathed, suddenly remembering hearing about Jasper’s visitors and the promise she’d made to Edward to stay out of the woods, no matter how much they respected Carlisle and their vegetarian way of life.

“Who? One of the Cullen’s?” Jacob said, furrowing his brow in concentration. The names were unfamiliar despite the stories she shared with him about their former supernatural neighbors. 

“No, their friends. They uh, came for a visit.” Bella squirmed at the idea of Paul’s transformation coming from a mere drop in. No wonder he was so angry.

“Tea time at the Cullen's,” Jacob said, snorting without humor. “They tried very hard to be human, didn’t they?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, they must have had more visitors later that same month because that’s when Jared, Leah, and Seth phased,” Kim mused, swishing her thermos around absently. 

Horror dawned on her as she recalled the timeline. March, complete with meeting the parents and attending a vampire baseball game that ended in a nationwide manhunt with a target on her forehead. She shivered. “That’s when they came. Victoria.”

“The redhead?” Jacob said quickly.

Bella was suddenly aware that all movement had stopped in the clearing. She looked over to see Leah and Jared settled down several feet away following the conversation with curiosity, with Sam and Paul watching a little more intently. 

Further away, Seth had his paw raised in the air, while Colin had his mouth open and inches from a still Brady’s ankle. The three were paused as if in a movie, or as if someone had told them to stop and they had done so immediately, holding the exact same positions for the fun of it.

Bella shook her head, focusing on Kim’s wide eyed stare and the stiff arms around her. “Her mate, James, was the leader of the coven. He was the tracker I mentioned to Billy and the others. Laurent was with them at the time, but he backed out and warned us about their gifts instead. He didn’t want a fight.”

“Until he decided he wanted to kill an innocent human the moment you weren’t under the Cullen’s protection,” Jacob shook his head in disgust. 

Kim seemed to agree as she read the trepidation on her face before scooting closer, hooking an arm loosely through Bella’s. “We’ll get her, Bella. We won’t have you or anyone else in danger.”

Bella smiled thinly. “You guys all seem to talk in plural. Is there a secret club Leah hasn’t told me about?”

Kim laughed. “You’ll be doing it too, I expect. Especially if Jacob imprints.” Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes widening. 

Bella glanced up to see that Jacob was avoiding her eyes, a rare look of discomfort scrunching his forehead. 

“I-I’m sorry, that was rude of me to say. Old Quil and Harry are always talking about it, and they brought it up this morning now that Jake knows everything, and I, well...”

“What’s imprinting?” Bella asked warily. She peeked over to see the others were no longer staring but carefully involved in their own tasks and decidedly not looking anywhere near their direction, with the exception of Jared, who was looping into the forest.

He appeared half a second later donned in shorts, jogging the rest of the way to their blanket. “Babe. Bella. Black.” He said, dipping his head at all of them before plopping down to peck Kim’s cheek. “Thought you could use a bit of help with someone who has hands-on experience with it.”

Kim looked relieved to pass the mic over to him as she ducked her head under his chin, snuggling into the long arms that wrapped around her. 

“Imprinting can happen when a wolf sees the one that’s meant for them. Like, the world tilts on its axis and suddenly they are your entire universe. You would do anything to keep them safe, and happy. Be anything in the world they need.”

“Love at first sight,” Bella said, nodding and smiling softly at the thought. “That is very sweet. I’ve never heard it be called imprinting before.”

“Yes, well, it’s a little more… literal than that,” Jared said. “It’s more than a crush, or lust, or anything else. It just… is. Almost like fast forwarding through time and getting to the point where you give all your devotion, all your love to someone.”

Bella mused over that, thinking of the bond between vampire mates she had heard so much about. She supposed the intensity would be similar, although the choice aspect did seem to be… lacking.

“It’s difficult to explain,” Jared said, reading her expression. “But love can exist with or without the imprint. I loved Kim before I became a wolf, and the imprint just confirmed it. Look at Quil and Claire. He practically worships the ground she walks on and they are just as in love as any other imprinted pair I’ve seen, even if they aren’t imprinted themselves.” 

“There are other imprinted pairs?” Bella asked in interest. “Sue and Harry? Oh, is that why Rebecca married so soon after graduation?”

“No, it’s pretty rare and you have to be a wolf to imprint,” Jared corrected. “But yeah there are a few besides Kimmy and I. Paul and Rachel, for one, and then Sam and… Emily.”

Realization washed over Bella as she recalled the few snippets of information she had managed to wrangle out of Leah over the course of six months. The shock was soon followed by sorrow as she connected the dots with the words Jared was telling her.

“So when Sam phased he… he…” 

“Yeah,” Jared grimaced, fiddling with a strand of Kim’s hair as he looked away. “It uh only takes one look for the imprint to happen. Zero to a hundred real quick.”

Bella slowly turned away to face the clearing, suddenly flushing with embarrassment at the very public reminder she had unintentionally forced upon them just hours after dropping the vampire bombshell this morning.

She spotted the others, studiously ignoring the trio as they looked to be conducting drills in the clearing. She knew enough about the shapeshifter abilities by now, and was certain that at such proximity they had all heard their conversation whether they wanted to or not. 

“My dad told me the gist of it,” Jacob said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed. “And of course Rachel retold me how she and Paul got together. I don’t... quite understand it but she’s happy, and he’ll clearly chew off his own leg before hurting her. I guess that’s all there is to it.” He leaned back, surveying the clearing carefully before raising an eyebrow. “He left. The first and only semi-compliment I give Paul and he’s not even here to enjoy it. Figures.”

“Aw, don’t worry, Jake. He heard you through the pack link and I’m sure he sends his love,” Jared simpered. “Sam sent him out to pick up Quil and start patrolling while we train. They’ll switch off with Em and I tomorrow.”

As if in response, Sam turned towards their corner of the clearing and gave a short bark. Bella didn’t need to have a pack mental link to get the message.

“We’ll I’m off lovebirds. Try not to drink all of Kimmy’s hot chocolate, Jake. No one wants to hear you pissing in the woods all hours of the day.”

Jared shot off before Jacob could get his hands on him, phasing midair before darting off to join the others. 

The drill seemed simple enough. Each wolf was tasked with crossing the clearing by first evading a quick footed Leah and then muscling past Sam, the largest and strongest of them. So far none had managed.

It was as if the curtains had been wrenched open. Gone was the relaxing, almost picnic-esque mood of seconds before. The three of them settled into a tense silence as they watched the seven wolves before them preparing for battle.

* * *

Bella had never wished she had Alice’s visions more in her entire life. It was bad enough knowing a vampire army was heading towards them. It was worse not knowing when exactly they should strike. 

Thus, Sunday morning was tense as nearly all of the pack went out to patrol, with a phased Seth, Colin, and Brady instructed to stand guard at the reservation. Finally, after a thorough sweep of the area Bella found herself clutching once again at Leah’s neck as she raced through the forest, towards the clearing to resume training.

Bella struggled to keep her eyes open as they went. Training had gone on well past midnight by the time Sam finally released them. While the others had rested the scant amount of hours they’d been given before they needed to regroup, it became clear werewolves did not need anywhere close to the eight hours of rest a normal person required. 

Bella rolled off and made her way to her corner of the clearing, moaning at her sleep-heavy head and thankful that Leah looped through the forest with hardly more than a jolt this time.

“I know you worry, Bella, but there’s a decent shot at winning this,” Leah said, strolling back out of the forest with her long t-shirt to wait with her as the others came filtering in.

Bella wrapped her arms around her knees. There was more than one reason why she hadn’t managed to catch more than a few hours of sleep this weekend. “You don’t know that,” she whispered to the ground.

Leah sighed quietly and crouched down to be at eye level. “Bella. Look at me please.” She took her arms in her hands, gently unwrapping the death grip she had on her knees. “The pack is strong and capable and bigger than it has been in generations. We are ready for this, to finally rid the area of this leech problem.”

“But the vampires, they’re so much different. Faster, stronger - more unhinged Jared said!”

“True,” Leah allowed. “But they are also dumber. We shared our Seattle missions with the elders and they agree. So the plan is to avoid going for the direct kill, and knowing how to get the hell out of there without sprinting in a straight line.”

“I suppose so…”

“Have a little faith, Bella. We’re not as delicate and helpless as you might think. The army’s got a hell of a pack coming for it.”

Bella nodded, willing herself to have even an ounce of the confidence Leah had as her friend jogged to meet up with the others in their typical wolf huddle. 

* * *

“At this rate we’re doomed,” Jacob muttered, biting into one of the many sandwiches he brought her when Quil came to drop Claire and him off. 

“They’re all getting better,” Bella said. “Look at Jared - he nearly made it that time! He’s improved a lot just from today alone.”

Jared, in all of his brown and black speckled wolf form glory, turned to give her a wolfy grin, yipping the air in thanks before trotting back to the sidelines where the others sparred while they waited for their turn across the clearing. 

“Mustard, Claire?” Jake said, offering the tiny yellow tube to the girl beside them.

Claire had barely said two words since finding out the truth about the wolves, instead wrapping her arms around herself and staring blankly at the gray and black wolf that was Quil.

“No, thanks.”

Jacob frowned in concern. Claire had been there just as many hours as they had and had yet to take a single bite of her sandwich. He opened his mouth to say something but Claire chose that moment to close her eyes, leaning back against the tree they were under and sighing softly as her body slackened. Bella envied how easily the girl could just doze off whenever the mood struck her.

“Wish I could fall asleep,” Jacob echoed aloud. “Hardly got any sleep last night. Just imagining everything that could go wrong.”

“Leah’s feeling optimistic,” Bella said, though it sounded forced even to her ears. Out of the two of them, Jacob was always far more prone to optimism. She wasn’t used to taking up his usual mantle.

“It’s too bad Sam isn’t as hopeful,” Jacob said.

“What do you mean?”

“My dad and Paul told me about the meetings they’ve been having with Sam and the elders. They’re worried it won’t be enough. We don’t have time or numbers or even knowledge on our side.”

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. For one moment she prayed they were just pulling Jake’s leg, but Billy had been particularly forthcoming with information after Jacob was let in on the secret, and not even Paul would think to joke about this. “Is there no hope then?”

“Of course there is,” Jacob said quickly. “Just a group of oldies worrying about the youngin’s going into battle. It’s to be expected, I guess. I’m sure they’re blowing things out of proportion.”

Bella didn’t have the heart to push the issue. Her eyes drifted to where Quil and Paul were sparring near the side of the clearing, while Leah and Sam took up the majority of the space as they worked with Seth, Brady, and Colin. Unlike yesterday where the youngest members weren’t given a ton of attention, Leah and Sam seemed determined to perfect each of them as they had them continuously go through the drills. 

It wasn’t until much later when Bella realized it wasn’t just drills, they were teaching the trio how to attack as a single unit, and defend an incoming attack without breaking ranks.

“They’re not - actually going to face the vampires, are they? I thought they were too young to fight? ” 

Jacob’s voice was weary. “Sam doesn’t want to, but the elders pointed out that training them would be best when… _if_ they need it.”

She stared at them with a new horror. At first glance and from a distance, they were roughly the same size as the others in wolf form. But in human form they were every inch sixteen year old boy with budding acne and cracking voices and the slight bit of baby face even the transformation hadn’t managed to peel away. 

She was suddenly reminded of the Cullen’s, with their unique talents that surpassed natural vampire abilities and centuries of experience between them. 

These kids were sophomores in high school, going to their death, because of her.

“They can’t!”

“They might have to,” Jacob said grimly. “The elders don’t think it will come to it, and Sam has made it more than clear that he isn’t going to let them fight unless he absolutely has to. It almost makes me wish I had been there in the truck with you and Quill…”

Bella froze. Was he insane? “You what?”

“Leah and the others have made a good case against it,” Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And of course I don’t want to turn into a giant wolf, but I can’t stand this- this helplessness. It’s in my genes, it’s my responsibility to help. I should be out there, fighting right along beside them.”

She suppressed a sigh. The weekend had been one of the longest she’d ever experienced, and this had not been the first time she had this conversation. The others seemed to war between fearing his transformation and realistically hoping for better numbers. 

“Jake…”

“I know, it’s dumb,” he said. “The others have all told me I’m being an idiot, but my dad is the unofficial chief on the res. I’m just sitting here, on the sidelines, doing absolutely nothing while everyone’s in danger. While you’re in danger.” He traced a finger against her cheek, smiling softly at the blush that always came with it even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. “I just feel so useless.”

“It won’t come to that,” Bella said, eyes burning as a rare conviction took hold of her heart. Her mind began whirring with possibilities, slowly lifting the weight off her shoulders as they fell together like pieces in a puzzle. She knew what was at stake, and she would be damned if she didn’t do everything in _her_ power to handle it. “I swear it.”

* * *

Bella woke Monday morning to the faint rays of sunrise peeking through the trees. She stayed still for a moment, staring at the ceiling, simply listening to the quiet breathing of the house that ensured it was not yet awake.

Slowly, she unwrapped herself from the blanket and stood from the air mattress laid out for her on Leah’s floor. She did not dare turn on the light, and instead forced her eyes to strain against the semi-darkness as she felt for the small bag she had packed last night. 

She placed her prepared note on the air mattress, slinking out of the room with her bag over her shoulder and her heart hammering in her chest. 

By some miracle, she was able to make it down the creaky stairs and past her slumbering father on the couch, though Charlie’s raucous snoring undoubtedly helped her turn the squeaky front door and slip out without fanfare.

She shivered slightly at the biting April morning air but continued on to the police cruiser at the very middle of the driveway. She unlocked it manually, disabled the door, before creeping back and returning the keys to her father’s sheriff jacket. 

It had taken her longer than she expected to leave the note, descend the stairs, unlock the door, and return the keys but she was rewarded by a still slumbering house before her. Giddy at her success, she crept into the back of the police cruiser and laid in a ball on the floor, covered over with the blanket in her bag, matching perfectly with the dark carpet. 

It wasn’t too much later when a half-awake Charlie came trudging down the driveway and lowering himself into the driver’s seat. But he had been kept up late with the games, egged on by Harry, and didn’t question his strangely unlocked cruiser. 

Bella barely allowed herself to breathe as her dad made the trek back down to Forks, but there was no need. Her father was still drowsy and the plexiglass separating them acted as a buffer. 

Bella waited with baited breath as finally the moment she had been waiting for arrived. Her father had pulled into one of the only diners en route from La Push to the Forks police station to get his morning coffee, a must after staying up late on a work night. He pulled himself out of the car, courtesy of small town Forks diners not bothering with drive through just yet, and slammed it shut, locking it with a resounding beep.

Bella forced herself to count to ten, straining until she couldn’t hear footsteps on pavement anymore, before popping the door open and stumbling out. She fiddled with the door controls to enable them once more, grabbed her blanket and bag, and hurtled herself into the surrounding forest.

She knew she had seconds, minutes if she was lucky. Paul and Sam would be on early morning patrol and while they would no doubt not think twice about seeing Charlie’s cruiser driving away they most certainly would recognize her scent in two seconds flat.

She ran deep into the forest as fast as her legs could carry her, impatiently forcing herself up as she fell every hundred paces and acquiring more than one scrape. Good, it would only help.

When she was sure enough time had passed for Charlie to get his coffee and drive far enough away she stopped, panting, in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Such was the beauty of Forks.

There wasn’t enough time. She fumbled for her bag and drew out the cutting knife she had borrowed from the Clearwater’s kitchen, slicing open her palms with deep slashes until small pools of blood were dripping down her wrists. She thought about throwing the blood in the air, perhaps even running through the forest and smearing it on a few trees, but there was no need. She looked up from the dark burgundy blood gathered in her palms, and looked directly into the bright red eyes of the vampire before her.

Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have jinxed myself. Leave it to me to get all excited about nearly a month free for writing and then get writer’s block for the majority of that time. I’m disappointed I didn’t get more done this break but I kept redoing this chapter because I’ve come so far with the story I didn’t want to just phone it in. But here we are! Finally happy with it and we’re at 17 pages with only the first weekend covered lol. Needless to say April will be split into multiple parts as well.
> 
> HUGE thank you to all who took the time to comment / review / leave kudos. I enjoy reading each one of them and you have no idea how encouraging it is. Happy to hear any thoughts / predictions / opinions anyone might have even though we are going to be following the outline more closely now. Can’t say when the next update will be but hopefully sooner! Thanks to everyone who is following / interacting thus far!
> 
> This is more for me than because someone asked, but here is the timeline so far:
> 
> Leah’s junior year
> 
> September: Cullen's move back to Forks, WA - Sam phases and imprints two weeks later  
> November: Emily and Sam become official  
> December: Emily gets mauled by a bear  
> January: Bella moves to Forks, WA  
> Early March: Peter and Charlotte are in the area visiting Jasper - Paul phases  
> Late March: James, Laurent, and Victoria show up at Cullen baseball game - Leah, Seth, and Jared phase  
> June: Emily and Sam graduate and get engaged  
> August: Emily and Sam move in together
> 
> Leah’s senior year (follows the months of this fic)
> 
> September: Cullens leave  
> November: Colin and Brady phase  
> December: Embry phases  
> February: Quil phases  
> April (1st): Jacob, Bella, and Claire finally found out about the legends


	11. April Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Changing the timeline a bit.
> 
> Warning: mention of self harm, swearing, minor character deaths

**Chapter 11 April Part 2**

There were two of them, Bella noted absently, head spinning as she glanced from one to the other. Neither of whom was the redheaded maniac she had been hoping for. Nomads, stumbling upon an easy meal, most likely. 

Bella bit her lip, resisting the urge to scream, and instead used her last seconds to examine her future murderers.

The male stood within arm’s reach at an impressive height, although he still showed the lanky signs of boyhood experiencing its first growth spurt. Several feet away stood a female who looked even younger than Bella, though it was difficult to tell as she crouched low to the ground, brown hair snapping in the wind despite her unnatural stillness.

Bella dearly wished they were simply two teens skipping school to go necking in the woods, but she could not ignore their red eyed stares, nor the millions of rainbows dancing off their skin in the growing morning light. 

It was just her luck to get killed by the wrong monsters. She only hoped they would leave her body behind so Victoria knew someone had already beaten her to the punch.

Bella closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she waited for death.

Several seconds passed in unbearable silence. 

A twig snapped. “Uh, miss?”

Had they already done it? Well that was certainly efficient. Painless too. 

“Miss?”

She cracked her eyes open, incredulous to find the pair still standing before her very much alive self. 

“Perhaps you could use your blanket to stop the bleeding? That god awful smell is masking your scent well enough for now, but I’m not sure how long either of us will be able to resist.”

She had to be dead. There was absolutely no way she heard correctly. “E-excuse me?”

The male didn’t bother answering, instead snatching the blanket she had stuffed in her open backpack and thrusting it into her hands with a little too much force.

She stumbled backwards, automatically gripping the blanket for balance.

“Better,” the male said. “Although, not quite. Tell me, where are your.... guards? Their presence will help cover the allure.”

“What do you want with them?” Bella’s voice was hysterical. “Leave them alone! I know who you’re with so just take me and be done with it!”

“Good lord, are all humans this excitable?” the male stage whispered to the female, rolling ruby red eyes while he was at it. He raised a still sparkling hand to point to himself and the female in turn with exaggerated slowness. “My name is Diego. This is my mate, Bree. Please listen closely, we don’t have much time before the wrong people find us. We wish to make an alliance with your furry friends. A deal of sorts.”

Bella stared. The male, Diego, looked back patiently.

“I think you broke her, D,” the female, Bree, said breathlessly, as if using a limited amount air supply.

“You’re here to… help?” 

“Help ourselves, and in turn help you out. Please, we don’t have much time before the rest of the army notices we’re missing.”

As if in confirmation, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed throughout the forest seemingly out of nowhere, charging directly to where they stood. 

In one second, Diego launched himself in a defensive crouch in front of Bree. In the next, they were surrounded on all sides by three familiar wolves and one very familiar friend. 

Bella threw herself at Diego and Bree just as the first wolf lunged forward, catching both of them around the neck and hanging on for dear life. 

Absolute silence.

Bella peeked up to see the frozen wolf forms of Sam, Paul, and Seth, all poised to leap even as their eyes darted frantically over the huddle to spot an attack avenue that wouldn’t kill Bella in the process. Beside them in shorts and a t-shirt was an open mouthed Leah. 

As luck would have it, she recovered first. 

“Bella, you idiot!” she screamed, storming forward to yank Bella back with enough force to rip the now blood soaked blanket. “What are you thinking? Do you have a death wish?”

“Don’t kill them, please, they can help-” Bella rambled, clutching tighter at the marble necks.

_“Let me save your dumbass before they kill you!”_

“Just hear them out-”

Diego cleared his throat noisily. “Actually, if you could release us. Your enthusiasm is pushing our limits just a little too much right now.”

Bella looked down to see their pinched faces, wild eyes glued to her flushed arms clutching their necks in a death grip.

“Wait!” Bella said desperately. “Leah, you have to promise me you won’t hurt them!”

“You bet your bloody blanket I’m going to k-”

“Promise me!” Bella begged. “They’re here to help. Trust me, Leah, please, you’ve gotta listen to me. Just hear them out.”

Leah’s face was anxious even as her gaze was calculating. Her hand twitched as if preparing to pluck her from the vampires once and for all.

“Leah, guys,” she tried, staring imploringly at the three wolves surrounding them. “They haven’t killed me, you see? I’m bleeding and practically touching their mouths and they haven’t killed me. Don’t you think there’s something going on here that’s worth listening to?”

Leah’s face was unreadable as she continued to stare from Bella to the vampires. Her head snapped to where Sam stood, sharp gaze piercing his as they stared each other down for several long seconds. 

The black wolf huffed, low and angry, but dipped his head in a curt nod.

Leah’s eyes fastened back on the awkward death trio Bella landed herself in. “You have twenty seconds. Bella, come _here_.” 

The moment Bella’s grip loosened, Leah wound an arm around her waist and hoisted her behind her back as the wolves closed in, teeth bared.

_“Leah!”_

“No funny business,” Leah spat at the vampire pair. “One toe in her direction and you lose your heads, got it? Now speak before we rip out your tongues.”

“I am Diego, I escaped the army with my mate Bree about a week ago and we have been looking for you ever since,” Diego said, still crouching low in front of Bree. “We want no part of their suicide mission, but we will be killed as deserters if we’re caught leaving. We want the army eliminated, just as you do.”

Leah’s voice mirrored the cold mistrust shining in Sam and Paul’s canine eyes. “So you came to do what? Hide under our beds until the big mean army is dead?” 

“We came to offer our services in ridding the area of the army,” Diego said, eyes darting towards the three wolves uneasily as they crept closer the longer he spoke. “Their numbers are greater than yours and their youth will give them an edge you can’t beat without risking casualties of your own. Having two newborns will better your odds and give you the upper hand as they would never in a million years expect it.” 

“Give me one good reason why we should believe any of this.”

“We kept her alive,” Diego said, raising a glittering hand to point at Bella. “We found her a solid three minutes before you arrived, plenty of time to act if we so wished.”

“There are no brownie points for not murdering someone,” Leah snarled.

“Please,” Bree said, barely visible behind her mate’s defensive position. “Our scents are mixed with yours, and by now they know we aborted the mission. Our loyalty to them is broken.”

“Which begs the question as to why,” Leah said. “Bit suspicious to abandon the stronger side.”

“I overhead our maker, Victoria, speaking in confidence with one of the older newborns. She only came here for the girl. She plans to destroy us all herself if we’re not killed in battle. But they have set up camp in the ocean and the surrounding states on all sides. We cannot escape them while they're alive, so we must leave only when they're dead.”

The forest grew unnaturally quiet once more, no doubt a side effect from the two undead creatures in front of them. Still, it was unnerving given the lumbering forms of the three wolves, monstrous in their own right, holding completely still as they listened to Diego’s plea and communicated silently amongst themselves. 

Bella was still tucked behind Leah, being clutched uncomfortably tight as if to keep from running off again, but she was certain the pack’s mental link had to expand to Leah even in human form. It was the only explanation for the slight movements of Leah’s back at whatever she read in Sam’s somber eyes. They were having an entire conversation through one look.

“Take my blood,” Bella blurted out.

Five pairs of eyes stared at her.

Leah jerked back, mouth hanging open as she studied her face. “You’re… serious, aren’t you? What the actual hell, Bella?”

“If you take enough of my blood you can lure the army to one place instead of having them come at you from all sides,” she said quickly. “It’s me they're after, they no doubt know my scent by now. Seeing a pool of it will draw them in before they can think twice. Please, take it!”

“And you think I just happened to pick up a blood bag on my way here?” Leah said, shaking her head incredulously. “Be reasonable.”

A curt bark from the black wolf.

Leah whirled back around to face it, clutching Bella tighter as she showed her teeth. “Samuel.” 

Sam’s black eyes bored into Leah’s, silently communicating something that made her haunches raise even further.

“Bella is not bait.”

The wolf on their left growled softly, drawing Leah’s attention.

“Shut _up,_ Paul.”

“Or bring me personally,” Bella suggested breathlessly around Leah’s grip. “If I just ride with one of you-”

“Enough,” Leah ground out. “We’re not bringing you as a sacrificial lamb.”

Another growl.

“There’s no need to threaten me, I said I will handle it,” Leah hissed. “Bella. You got one minute to bleed on that blanket and then hand it over.”

Sam and Paul stepped forward to stand behind the vampires, open mouths just inches from pale necks.

“They will be holding you back in case the scent of blood proves to be too much.” Leah’s voice was terse, eyes narrowed. “Cooperate and you will not be harmed. One twitch and you’re done.”

The vampires, who had raised their hands automatically, lowered them slowly, not quite hiding their recoils as Sam and Paul moved their mouths and paws closer to their uncovered necks, ready to decapitate them at a second’s notice. 

Leah released her grip just as Seth trotted over, shielding Bella with his sandy bulk.

“Seth’s scent will mask yours for now,” Leah said. “When we’re done here you two are going back to the house.”

“But I can help,” Bella said. “Please, if you just let me come to the beach. I know my scent alone will be enough to distract them for long enough to take them out.”

“Bella,” Leah said through clenched teeth. “I’m standing here in my human form while you and my baby brother are five feet away from two leeches who are clearly not vegetarians. Right now I am fighting every instinct I have to not kill them on the spot. Please don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

Bella flushed as shame burned in her chest. Of course. The last suicide mission she had gone on involved no one but her supposedly kidnapped mother, and even then the Cullen’s easily outnumbered James. Now, here they were between two newborns with lord knows how many lying in wait.

“Let me give you more blood at least,” she insisted, rummaging through her backpack before Leah could protest. She found two semi full water bottles and emptied them before pressing her bleeding palms into both.

Leah stiffened. “Bella.”

“It will be the only way to better the odds without dragging the entire reservation and all of Forks into this mess,” she said desperately. “Please, Leah, just let me do this one thing.”

Two low growls had Leah grounding her teeth together, but her hands were clearly tied. What argument could there possibly be to refute such a promising asset? She pushed Bella more firmly behind Seth before striding out and standing in front of the pair, legs apart and hands clawed. She would phase on the fly if she had to. 

Bella squeezed the tops of the bottles tighter, watching her blood ooze out until they were nearly overflowing. She capped both bottles, more than aware of the eerie silence waiting just beyond the two Clearwater’s wall of protection.

By some miracle she also found a small plastic cheese ball container, courtesy of Leah’s many gifts from Aaron. She emptied the cheese balls onto the forest floor and filled this as well, ignoring how her vision blurred.

“Stop it, Bella. We don’t need you draining yourself.”

Bella looked up into Seth’s warm brown eyes, shifting nervously as she realized he was still completely shielding her but the others no doubt saw every mood she made through his eyes. 

Bella squeezed out a few more inches before capping the container and placing it gingerly into the backpack with the blood bottles. She folded the blanket around them for protection, making obsessively sure all lids were secure before closing the bag and holding it up to Seth’s eyes like an offering.

“That’s more than enough, Sam sends his regards,” Leah translated brusquely. “Seth?”

Seth took the offered bag gingerly between his teeth before kneeling down until he was practically lying flat on his stomach, allowing Bella to climb clumsily onto his back. She clutched to him as her head swam at the movement, resisting the urge to dry heave over his back. 

He placed the bag on one of the bushes behind her before turning them around to face Leah’s back and the others. At someone’s command, he began backing up slowly. 

Leah’s back was still to them but Bella could tell by her stance that she was giving the newborns that infamous withering glare of hers. The newborns paid her no mind, instead staring hungrily in Bella’s direction despite the two muzzles at their necks.

“We will escort you to a meeting place further away from our land. Cooperate and you will not be harmed.” Leah’s voice was clipped. She turned her head slightly to regard her brother. “Seth, get you and Bella home.”

“But Leah, I thought-” 

“Bella, please,” Leah breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and seemingly counting to ten. “Please just do this for us. Hasn’t there been enough close calls for one day?”

Bella cringed at her weary voice. It would have been easier if she had shouted again. “You’ll tell me what happens later?”

“Sure.”

“And you’ll be careful, right?”

Leah smiled wryly. “Wouldn’t want to be careless now, would we?” she said pointedly. 

Bella ducked her head, flushing.

“Go. Before you tempt them further.”

The last thing Bella saw was the formidable forms of Sam and Paul practically teething the anxious vampires' necks with a grim faced Leah staring after them. Seconds later, she heard the tell tale rip of clothing as Leah phased. Seth ran them deeper into the forest, the sound of one long howl echoing through the trees as he brought them closer to the safety of the reservation.

* * *

“The rest of the pack heard Sam’s call and explained everything to the others,” a human Seth said to her and Sue through the living room window, bare shoulders tensed in anticipation to phase back and not miss a single moment. “Jacob, Kim, and Claire ditched and are driving to Billy’s to have him call another meeting.”

“And your sister?” Sue said urgently. 

“Sam took them to the Port Angeles beaches until the meeting with the elders.”

Seth caught her widened eyes and nodded uncomfortably at her unspoken question. That was the closest checkpoint they could have gone to without going to Seattle. 

“He called Jared to them to keep a better eye on the vampires and sent Quil, Embry, and Colin on patrol around the res and Forks. Brady is being sent here so he can help translate during the meeting.”

Sue inhaled sharply. Bella felt her stomach clench. The one thing Sam and Leah ever agreed on was keeping Seth and his friends away from the action as much as possible given their age. For Sam to order Colin on patrol during all this excitement… the very notion that he would be so indisposed as to deem it acceptable to put Seth and Brady in charge of the elder meeting… 

Bella shuddered, pacing a hole into the carpet as they waited for the others to arrive. She fiddled with her newly wrapped hands, resisting the urge to undo all of Sue’s handiwork just for something to busy herself with. She instead fingered the mountain of food and water Sue had insisted she eat, suddenly relieved that she had neglected to tell Sue exactly how much blood she lost. This was no time to be bed bound. 

It turned out, waiting anxiously back in the comfort of the Clearwater’s living room was even more nerve wracking than standing in front of two red eyed vampires with bloody palms. 

Bella and Sue seemed to have an unspoken agreement to forgo social niceties. They moved around each other like ships in the night, silently taking turns peering out windows and listening intently for any sign from the others.

The phone rang and Sue sprang up, exasperated as she answered Evelyn Young’s call but making no move to end it as she usually would have. Bella understood. Anything was better than this awful waiting.

She wandered out to the edge of the yard where Seth was pacing with a newly arrived Brady, eyes glued to the path they had just returned from. 

At last, the cars came, and with it Sue and Bella very nearly ran to the backyard to meet the growing crowd.

Jacob was the first to arrive as he wheeled Billy to the center of the yard and then immediately pulled her into his arms. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he chanted into her hair. She would have been offended if he didn’t sound so panicked. He jerked back, taking her chin in shaking fingers. “What if they hadn’t found you in time? What if you had cut your palms too deeply and bleed out anyway? What if-”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Bella said. “You don’t have to worry, Sue gave me the full lecture the moment I came home.” She flinched slightly at the reminder. Her father might have been chief of police but Sue Clearwater had a way of making you feel two inches tall without ever raising her voice, even if it did come from a place of genuine concern.

Jacob nodded, seeming to accept this as punishment enough. He kept his arms wrapped around her as they stood next to the newly dressed, human Seth and a still phased Brady. A look of regret marred his handsome features as he watched the two stand at attention with uncharacteristically grim faces, for once looking as severe as the older members of the pack.

Kim sat with Emily and Rachel, who had apparently both been pulled out of their jobs for the day. Claire stood just out of earshot of them, leaning against the tree she and Quil always managed to sneak off to every time they were at the Clearwater’s.

Finally Harry and Old Quil entered the yard with five newcomers flanking them, all of them with faces lined with age and worry.

“The elders from Claire and Emily’s reservations,” Jacob whispered to her. They shared a significant look. Emily’s reservation was relatively close, but Claire’s… 

Bella’s grip was borderline painful as she clutched at Jacob as the meeting began. 

It turned out, the pack link did in fact work without phasing if the human shapeshifter was looking directly into its phased brethren’s eyes. And so there Seth was, staring dead into a wolf Brady’s eyes as he translated everything Sam and the others were apparently saying in response to the elders’ discussion in the Clearwater’s backyard. It would have been comical if they weren’t negotiating over a vampire alliance in preparation of a very imminent vampire attack.

“This is ridiculous,” Seth said about an hour into the conversation, voice deep and unnerving in its accuracy to Sam’s. “Billy, with all due respect you know our hands are tied. I don’t like this any more than you do.” 

“I agree,” Billy said, resignation deepening his already low tone. “We have the numbers, and with their help we might have the victory at hand.”

“This is preposterous,” Everett, an elder from Emily’s reservation, insisted. 

“We have circled the issue to the point of redundancy,” Carla replied serenely. As an elder of Claire’s reservation she wasn’t as familiar with the area but she still stood with the regality of a queen. “If that is what is decided to be best, so be it.”

“You’re only agreeing because you won’t be neighbors to our new vampire allies,” Everett snapped. “Are we really to trust these leeches not to turn on us the second they’re able to?”

“We have no other choice,” Billy cut in. “They have proven their loyalty in sparing Bella, and have cooperated thus far despite uncomfortable circumstances for themselves. We will not turn down help when it is given, even from the most unlikely of places.”

“Hogwash! You’re signing our death sentences with this, mark my words.”

“Forgive me, Everett,” Sue said through clenched teeth. “But it is La Push’s youth who have been the only ones to phase in the last generation. It has been our children who have been going out on countless missions and returning with enough wounds to make your head spin night after night. And it will be our children who will continue to phase if this monster army is allowed any closer, nevermind that it will be ours who will be the first to die considering their proximity and involvement. The council of all three reservations have spoken. You will deal with it or you will be silent.”

No one dared speak afterwards, though Bella swore she could see Harry suppressing a proud smirk as he rubbed a hand thoughtfully over his mouth.

“Very well,” Everett said tightly, nodding his head reluctantly. “Billy. Sue. My apologies. Please proceed with the leech negotiations.”

“Thank you very much,” Sue said, looking uncannily like her daughter as she fought an eye roll. 

“Sam is calling Embry and Quil back to the reservation to stand guard until he gets there,” Seth said, though he too sounded amused. “He says the vampires are telling them the attack is happening today, that was the only reason why they chose to make their move this morning. They - they’re coming from the ocean. They’ll be at La Push beach before sunset.”

“And the others lying in wait?” Billy asked. “I don’t like the idea of multiple phases of attack, especially when we are so outnumbered.”

“Sam says they’ve taken out over a dozen from the surrounding states already,” Seth said, eyes slightly unfocused even as they bored into Brady’s. “It was quicker than expected, apparently. Bella’s blood made them even easier targets.”

All eyes turned to Bella, who flushed but couldn’t bring herself to feel ashamed. She only wished she had finished filling up that damn cheese ball container.

“Do they need more? Perhaps we can send the girl out to restock their supply,” Everett said, ignoring the dark mutters from the gathered crowd.

“Yes, Sam, do tell us if they need more blood,” Sue said tightly. “Everett has kindly volunteered his services.”

“He says it’s fine,” Seth said. “They only used the smallest container. He’s confident the two full bottles will be more than enough.”

Jacob’s arm tightened around Bella, as if assuring himself she was still there. She caressed his bicep in soft, soothing motions until he relaxed. 

“The coast is clear,” Seth continued to translate. “Sam’s confident they took care of the entire section of the army that had been in the surrounding states. All that’s left is the beaches, where they’ll be ready.”

“And if it’s a trap?” Everett demanded. “If these convenient new allies are tricking them into cornering themselves?”

“Sam thought of that,” Seth translated. “He doesn’t think so. They’ve patrolled farther out than ever before. The only scents that remain are coming from the ocean. Sam’s banking on this being true.”

A murmur rippled through the gathered crowd, hopeful but still disliking the holes in that particular plan. 

“Famous last words,” Everett muttered.

“But if it’s true, and the attack is truly from the ocean,” Emerson said, putting a hand on his fellow councilman’s shoulder. “Then sending the pack to all corners of the state would only be scattering them in all the wrong places, leaving the people of La Push defenseless. If there is even a hint of a sneak attack from La Push’s beaches then we cannot ask them to ignore it. To do so would have devastating consequences.”

“Of course not,” Camille said. “Their community comes first. If the pack has seen no trace of the monsters, we must trust they will come from the sea.”

“Sam, keep the new vampires from civilization when you bring them to the beach,” Harry said, as if Sam was standing in the yard with them. “The last thing we need is a new werewolf shifting in the middle of battle.”

Bella felt Jacob’s arms tighten once more and looked up just in time to see his conflicted expression. She pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to start the ongoing argument they’d been having ever since hearing about the pack.

He could not phase now, not even for the good of the pack. The others drilled it into his head over and over, but it seemed he was still feeling guilty over his humanity in the face of their supernatural burdens. 

He looked away and would not meet her eyes.

After that, the council from both allied reservations were quick to say their goodbyes. Whether their haste in returning home was because of the long meeting they had just endured, or due to the impending battle, it was difficult to say. 

Not long after, a howl sounded in the hair, calling Seth and Brady to run full pelt in the direction of the La Push beaches. It was starting.

The Clearwater house was buzzing with activity as everyone scrambled to make themselves useful while simultaneously distracting themselves from imagining the gruesome battle underway.

Harry and Emily seemed to make it their personal mission to cook up a feast in preparation for the pack’s return, and took more care than usual in preparing the fish fry, potatoes, and vegetables as they blocked out the world around them.

Sue was a little more grim in her expectations, and in true nurse fashion, went to gather every piece of medical ointment, wrapping, and over the counter prescriptions she could find. Kim and Rachel helped her, making up the couches and air mattresses in tense silence.

It was Claire that was most worrisome. She remained by the huge tree in the center of the Clearwater’s backyard, face blank and eyes unfocused. Only the tensing of her shoulders indicated she heard Billy and Old Quil’s terse conversation several feet away as they discussed the logistics of the fight, and the expected outcome.

“Come on, Claire, don’t let these old men scare you,” Jacob said, trying and failing to infuse some semblance of nonchalance in his voice. 

“I’m staying here,” she said quietly.

“Are you sure? Bella and I were thinking of putting a movie on while we all wait. You can choose if you’d like.”

“I’m staying.”

Jacob sighed, looking to Bella in dismay who merely shrugged helplessly. She didn’t have the heart to fight Claire on this. Her mind was filled with the indestructibility of vampires, their speed, their power. Her memories were not forgiving as they regaled in great clarity how fearsome their foes would be.

Instead, she wordlessly sat next to where Claire stood, feeling Jacob take up his place on her other side. 

She curled into his arms when he extended them, feeling the comfort of his warmth but also the guilt that came with it. No matter how much Jacob murmured his desire to help, his urge to phase so he could be out there fighting, she could not help but feel just the tiniest bit relieved to have him safe in her arms. 

Followed of course by guilt. No one else had the same luxury. Her stomach churned at the thought of them all out there, fighting alongside their enemies to destroy the threat once and for all.

As if in agreement, Jacob kept silent as well. The three of them continued to stare at the edge of the forest, straining their ears to hear any hint of the battle ensuing. 

It was raining by the time they got their first clue. Huge cracks of lightning flashed across the sky as a thunderclap sounded, not necessarily masking the sound of shattering rock in the distance.

They froze. All sound in the house quieted. 

Another flash of lightning, another sound of broken granite, this time accompanied by a faint howl.

Claire fell to her knees now, shaking as the shattering sound continued with far too few gaps in between to be thunder. She flinched every time another howl made its way to their ears. 

It was all Bella could do but pull her close, hugging her as she felt Jacob sling a long arm around her trembling shoulders. 

She could not say how long they sat there, straining their ears for noise but recoiling at everything they heard. All she knew was the slow descent of the sun as it went, shrouded by clouds, steadily across the sky towards the horizon once more.

At some point, the others came to join them in turns, staring at the forest and flinching before hurrying back in the house and busying themselves with one task or another. No one seemed as masochistic as them, no one stayed to hear every sound they were offered.

It was dusk by the time the cracking stopped, soon after the howls went with it. Even the thunder and lightning faded off into silence, leaving the sky completely black and empty in the darkness of the new moon. 

The silence was thick enough to slice through, but the minutes ticked on without a single twitch in the darkness.

Finally, it was broken by the crack of phasing and the wail of a human. 

“He needs help!” Seth’s frantic voice called before he came bursting through the tree line with Brady at his side, a bloody and moaning Colin between them. 

Jacob sprang up, helping them as they made their way to the house, calling for Sue as he went. 

Paul broke the tree line next, a limping Jared at his side as they carried an unconscious Quil between them. 

Old Quil was at their side, taking the bulk of Quil’s weight while helping straighten Jared out. Claire let out a choked noise and ran to get the door, shouting for Sue just as Jacob had. 

Bella sprinted after them, taking in the mess that was the Clearwater’s house. 

Colin was sprawled out and squirming on one couch, his shoulder a bloody mess as Kim cleaned the wound. Quil was on the other couch with an ashen faced Claire squeezing his dangling hand even as Sue worked to revive him, speaking in short, quick sentences to Billy as they debated the extent of the shapeshifter healing powers.

“Paul,” Emily said, tears running down her face as she ran into the sitting room and counted the new arrivals. There were three missing. “Oh please tell me they’re okay-”

“Sam, Leah, and Embry are fine,” Paul said quickly. “They’re wounded but they insisted on checking the perimeter before returning. Sam had me make sure these guys got back safe.” 

Emily breathed in shakily, nodding her head once even as she closed her eyes.

“Jared and I need to get back.”

“You what?!” Kim screeched, clutching Jared’s shoulders. Rachel had a similar expression as she fussed over Paul.

“Sam won’t let them up until he’s satisfied we’re not going to be ambushed, I need to go relieve them so they can come back here and heal properly,” Paul said, looking pained as he removed Rachel’s hands from his arm. He kissed her trembling mouth. “The sooner I go, the sooner I can return.”

“Paul, we can help,” Brady said, stepping forward. “Just let us-”

“You, Seth, and Colin are not leaving this house,” Paul cut in sharply, the weight of his beta command hanging in the air. “Do not test me on this, and do not try to delay me with pointless arguments.”

Brady’s mouth snapped shut. He exchanged a furious look with Seth, fuming.

Paul sighed heavily. “You know I don’t mean to be an ass. But can I help it if I don’t want to risk more injuries? Sam and Leah are enough.”

“Sam and Leah are enough _for what_?” Emily cried, sounding strangled.

Paul grimaced, realizing his mistake. “They’re fine, Em. They just need to come home. Please, we’ll both be back before you can miss us.” With that he dragged Jared forward and took off out the door, the crack of phasing echoing a second later.

Emily spun on Seth and Brady. “What did he mean? What is he not telling us? Please don’t tell me they’re lying in a ditch somewhere-”

“No, no,” Seth said quickly. “It’s just that… neither of them wanted Brady, Colin, or I to get hurt and they sort of overdid it with the shielding during the fight. They’ve got a few broken bones and wounds between them but nothing life threatening.”

“Should they really be out on patrol right this second?” Sue said sharply, her mouth a hard line. “Surely it makes them more of a target.”

“Embry is fine,” Colin said from the couch, already looking far better than he did mere minutes ago. His wound was nothing but a bright shiny pink mark on his shoulder. “Most of the injuries we all got were healed on the way back. The only ones that were really bad were Quil’s, Sam’s, and Leah’s.”

This was evidently not the correct thing to say. Sue froze where she had Quil lying on his side, the needle in her hand pausing in midair as she looked up from Quil’s back to exchange a frantic look with Harry. Claire, who had been fussing over Quil’s broken leg, shuddered, visibility biting back tears.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Quil said groggily, opening his eyes just enough to meet Claire’s. “We’re all going to be fine, I promise.” He hissed sharply, looking back at an apologetic looking Sue.

“Sorry, hun, I need to set these bones right before they get healed the wrong way. Jacob, hand me my bag, will you?”

Jacob jolted forward, hurrying to bring Sue’s medical bag. He stared wide eyed at Quil’s back. “Quil,” he whispered.

“Nothing but a little game of footsie with the leeches,” Quil chuckled, though it sounded rather breathy as Sue began working on his back with needle and splint in hand. “Promise me you’ll stop whining about not being a furry little monster. It is _so_ not worth it.”

Jacob cracked a humorless smile, saying nothing. 

“And the vampires on our side?” Billy said urgently. “Have they left?”

“They’re staying somewhere in Canada and will wait for one of us to retrieve them tomorrow to start taking care of the army’s stragglers,” Quil said. 

“That is… nice of them.”

“Sam thinks they just don’t want to be caught outnumbered with any rogue vampires,” Brady snorted. “Better to help us with clean up duty than be recognized as deserters.” 

But Bella had no desire to hear battle talk or deliberations on their new allies. All she could think about was Leah, bleeding and broken, likely limping her way back because of the gruesome battle she had she just partaken in, no doubt had helped lead given her position in the pack. She imagined an equally injured Sam, and an overwhelmed Embry trying to lug them both back. She shuddered, slipping out of the house and returning to the backyard.

She found she was not the first one there. Emily turned around at the sound of her approach, cheeks wet with fresh tears, a familiar dread on her face. 

They nodded wordlessly to each other before looking back out into the forest, raking their eyes for any sign of their werewolves. 

Seth and Brady joined them a moment later, unusually somber as they rolled their shoulders and bounced on their feet, as if readying themselves to dart through the forest and carry the others back the next time they heard so much as a twig snap.

Dawn was just beginning to light the sky by the time they heard it. The tell tale cracks of phasing and then, cursing. Loud, unapologetic, explicit, cursing.

Bella nearly cried with relief as Sam and Leah were dragged into view with Paul and Jared on either side and Embry in between. She and Emily moved at the same time to help Embry hold them up while Seth and Brady hurried to fill in the gaps. They were all hastily dressed, bleeding, and wincing with every step they took. 

“Hey look, first moment back and I’ve got Sammy’s fiance and Jacob’s girlfriend running straight into my arms. I couldn’t have asked for a better hero's welcome.”

“Shame they didn’t break your mouth,” Paul muttered. “Lord knows why you were the one blessed with ridiculously quick healing.”

“Why thank you, Polly. Although if you really wanted to carry me around I wouldn’t object.”

“Enough,” Sam said. “Embry, keep talking and he’s going to want to hit something. I won’t stop him if he decides on your face.”

Bella ignored them, clutching at Leah’s side and then kicking herself as Leah flinched. “What is it? Are you okay? What can I do?”

They made it into the house by now. Quil was sitting up and looking anxiously back and forth between them, while Colin seemed to be completely fine and was bounding towards the door just as they entered. 

“I’m fine, Bells,” Leah sighed, allowing herself to be set down on the couch. “One too many vampire hugs. Shame. They didn’t even try to buy me dinner first.”

“They wrapped their arms around you?” Bella said seriously, dodging out of the way as Sue went to work, instructing Emily and Kim on how to tend Sam’s wounds as she did the same for her daughter. 

“S’no big deal,” Leah insisted. “Honestly it probably sounded a lot worse than it was.”

“Well, we did hear quite a few howls… and cracks.”

Leah smirked before hissing through clenched teeth as her mother righted her collarbone back in place. “Well then. Looks like thunder is good for more than just stupid baseball.”

Bella let out a hysterical laugh. Trust Leah to remember the infamous Cullen baseball game with half her bones broken. She had been none too pleased to hear she and the others had been forced to phase because of ‘Ken and Barbie pretending to play America’s great pastime.’

Turns out, werewolf healing truly did work wonders. Less than twenty minutes later Sam and Leah were sat up as well, bones set, blood being mopped up from various limbs. It was surreal, impossible really, for the battle to be done and over with in the span of one day, and the injuries to take so little time to heal. Bella was sure she would get whiplash if she thought too hard on it.

“What happened?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“We used your blood to draw them out and made easy work of them after that. It drove them crazy, there was more than enough blood to work with. Too much, in fact,” Leah said, giving her a reproachful look. “Then the majority of the army came from the ocean, where we were already waiting thanks to Fang One and Fang Two. Thirty, maybe forty? They were just as strong as we thought, and quicker than we gave them credit for, but they fought like a bunch of drunks. Sloppy and zero smarts, especially with your blood as a distraction.”

“And - and their leader?” Bella asked breathlessly. “Victoria, is she still alive?”

The room paused in their conversation as those without the wolf link turned to listen. By now everyone knew of Victoria’s obsession, and the great lengths she would go to enact her revenge.

Leah gave her a soft look. “The redhead is gone. Sam, Jared, and Quil took her down and we burned her before her minions could piece her back together. Watched the corpse turn to ash myself.”

“I still can’t believe we got two new leeches on our side during the eleventh hour,” Jared mused. “The army was more shocked at seeing them in our ranks than I think they were at seeing their leader decapitated.”

“Cheers, Bella, for our unlikely allies,” Embry agreed, raising a cup in mock salute. 

Leah pursed her lips, staring at Bella with an uncanny likeness to her mother. 

Another fight for another day, she decided. She still had questions to be answered. “Where are they now?”

“They’re in the middle of Canada somewhere near the coast. We told them to hunt marine life for now. No tourists could realistically reach them but they know if they so much as look at a human we’ll be able to scent it and they’ll find themselves missing limbs. We’re keeping them to help with cleanup duty and then we’ll see them on their way.”

“And the others have definitely gone?” Bella double checked, plate of fish fry lying uneaten in her lap.

“Patrols all turned up empty.” Leah shrugged. “We expanded our coverage farther than ever before returning, both in the ocean and the surrounding states. Smooth sailing for now.”

“You three should have come home immediately to heal,” Sue said reprovingly, obsessively mopping her daughter’s now lightly scarred skin. “Gallivanting out there with broken bones and bleeding wounds. It could have waited a good hour.”

To his credit, Sam didn’t cower under her disapproving stare, a truly impressive feat as he was still on the couch with Emily curled up in his lap. “I understand completely, Sue. Forgive me, I just wanted to be safe what with the recent battle and our ah, new allies. We can’t afford any clumsy mistakes.”

Sue sighed, seeming to deflate in the wake of the now healed pack in front of her. 

Harry rested a hand on her shoulder before brandishing his fish fry tongs to the room at large. “Alright everyone who just fought vampires who aren’t named Leah, Seth, or Quil need to call their parents. We tried getting in touch with them for the elders meeting but no one called back until about an hour ago and boy do they all have questions. They’ll need to come over to have today’s events explained.”

The majority of the pack frowned, grumbling to each other as if explaining today’s whereabouts was the most inconvenient part of the day. 

“Bella, you’ll want to give Charlie a call. He wasn’t pleased with my excuse of letting you all skip for the day. Old man didn’t seem to realize you lot are graduating next month. What more is there to learn?” Harry harrumphed, shaking his head even as he loaded up her plate with more fish.

Bella let out a shaky laugh, suddenly overcome with the normalcy of it all. 

“Victoria’s gone. Her army is dead but for a few,” she said breathlessly. “It’s really over, isn’t it?”

“Yes, danger magnet,” Leah rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I didn’t plan for April to be so long but at 19 pages for Part 2 alone what can ya do? I’m caught between disliking writing in Bella’s POV but getting writer's block in anyone else's. So next chapter will also be Bella POV (I think) but hopefully with this mess behind us it will let up a little? 
> 
> A few things:
> 
> 1) If you haven’t noticed, I’m keeping Emily’s fam and the elders from her reservation with E names, and Claire’s with C. Makes it slightly easier to remember who is who. I know Emily and Claire are from the same place in canon but in this one Claire lives significantly farther and thus on a different reservation.   
> 2) So the fight itself only lasts a day but the same is true for canon. I’m really banking on canon Jasper, who stated that having Bella in the clearing would be enough to drive the newborns wild and thereby present an easy win for the pack. Besides, it was continuously said by canon Edward and Alice how easy everything would be even without the pack’s help so hopefully having the pack beat the newborns in one go isn’t too unrealistic. 
> 
> More for my sake than because anyone asked: here’s the current ranking of the pack by hierarchy with their wolf form descriptions. I tried to keep them in line with canon but I did go off on my own for some:
> 
> Sam(fur: black): alpha, mostly because he was the first to phase, second oldest, and was one of the big three   
> Paul(fur: light and dark gray): official beta, oldest   
> Leah(fur: light gray): rightful beta as a descendant of all of the big three, but turned it down. Still has a decent amount of authority.   
> Jared(fur: brown and black): He was actually beta in canon so I figured he should rank pretty high   
> Quil(fur: gray and black): one of the big three   
> Embry (fur: gray and white):  
> Seth(fur: sandy brown): ranks low because of age, but that may chance since he’s a descendant of all of the big three   
> Colin(fur: white and black): ranks low because of age, is apparently a direct cousin to Jacob Black in canon  
> Brady(fur: dark brown): ranks low because of age, is apparently distantly related to Atera and Clearwater lines in canon
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1) I know they are all technically related to either the Black, Uley, or Ateara lines so when I reference it above I am referring to a direct descendant rather than distant.   
>  2) In canon Leah and Sam are related. Idc about genealogy, here they are NOT. Let’s just say the Clearwater’s are made up of all of the big three (Black, Uley, Ateara) but by the time you get to Leah and them they are SO distant it can’t really be considered relatives anymore, yes?  
> 3) Smeyer had Embry’s paternity up for grabs which means either Jacob, Quil, or Sam’s fathers sired him (two of whom were married at the time). This was frankly unnecessary drama for the pack imo so we’re just going to assume he’s distantly related to one of them.


	12. April Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the timeline around a bit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Warning: swearing, violence, mentions of death / dying / murder (NOT ANY OF THE KNOWN CHARACTERS)

**Chapter 12 April Part 3**

There were many unfortunate things Leah had been subjected to ever since she first phased into a giant wolf. The sight of Embry’s naked backside, for one. Not to mention her packmates’ telepathic thoughts, just loud enough to be broadcasted despite their best efforts. And of course, the savage glint in a leech’s eye a split second before they lunged forward to rip out her throat. You know, just girly things.

Unfortunately, she had been confronted with all three a little too often during the first week of April as the pack worked overtime to rid the area of the leech stragglers once and for all.

Now, hours after their Idaho mission, Leah stood barefoot and arms folded in her human form, looking decidedly better in her shorts and t-shirt garb than their vampire allies did with their blood spattered getups at her side. 

“The stragglers are gone from the area,” she translated from Sam. “We’ve taken care of them within a hundred mile radius. It’s been two days since the battle and already it appears their numbers have dwindled to near nothing.”

“Excellent,” Diego said. “In that case, we’ll take advantage of the safe haven while we can. Bree and I had hoped to hunt not far from here. Grizzlies are coming out of hibernation and they’re too tempting to pass up.”

Leah barely refrained from rolling her eyes. The leeches were no doubt aware that anything less than enthusiasm for the vegetarian diet that the pack had all but forced down their throats would result in immediate decapitation. But damn did the boy like to lay it on thick.

“Just try not to be too conspicuous.”

“We will not, we assure you. We would never do something to disrespect your community, not after the kindness shown to us through this alliance.”

This time, Leah couldn’t stop the derisive snort even if she tried. “Kindness is our middle name.”

Sam growled, short and pointed.

“If that’s it, we’ll escort you back to the Washington border.”

It was certainly unnerving, sprinting forward in her human form with two leeches in front and her packmates surrounding them on all other sides. But then again, someone had to translate and Leah was the fastest at phasing on the fly. That, and she didn’t trust Fang One and Fang Two not to go ape-shit and thus refused to allow Seth or his little friends to prance around on two legs in the meantime. 

“Thank you,” Bree murmured to her as they ran. 

Leah glanced at her, the ground flying underneath them even as they all slowed to match her two-legged pace, which was still admittedly fast if she did say so herself.

“For translating,” Bree elaborated. “For keeping us around for a little while longer. Not to mention hearing us out after that first meeting.”

“It was a group decision,” Leah said shortly. “We decided you were more useful to us alive.”

Bree nodded, completely unfazed in the face of her sharp tone and baleful glare.

Leah scowled harder. 

By the time they made it to the Washington border, the sun was under the horizon, washing the sky in the blue-grays of twilight.

“Same time tomorrow?” Leah asked sardonically. 

“It’s a date,” Bree chirped happily, smiling fully when Leah reared back. She took Diego’s hand and with one weirdly synchronized nod to the pack, the pair melted into the mountains, heading in the opposite direction of the reservation but no doubt staying close enough for tomorrow’s clean up mission.

She turned to her packmates, glaring up at their wolfy forms who looked far too amused despite the situation. “Not. A. Word.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted his weight, impatient now that the leeches were gone and the mission was officially over.

Leah gave one last pointed look to the others before ducking behind a tree, stripping and stashing her clothes, and landing on four paws in the next second.

They moved silently, spanning out automatically to comb a blessedly leech free forest. Eager to return to La Push, and their very human lives waiting for them there.

* * *

“There’s no time, we have to do it now!” Leah screeched days later, too panicked to bother with the usual bite in her voice. She held the thrashing humans in a tight grip, wincing every time they screamed.

They had caught even fewer stragglers today, and were patrolling Montana purely because Sam decided to be the meticulously thorough bastard he was. Taking down the leeches was no problem, it was the trail of human meals they left behind that proved troublesome. There were fewer disappearances now that their numbers were so low, but there were still instances, like today, where they came upon rogue vampires mid-feed. 

Now Leah sat in the dirt, straggler limbs piled high to her left with a dying human in her arms whose screams grew in volume the longer the venom was allowed to course through their veins, a death of either kind hanging over their head.

“I cannot - I was barely able to contain myself last time,” Diego insisted, looking frantically back and forth between the writhing human and Leah. “Do not ask me - I will drain the poor girl-”

“We’re not going to let her turn into another bloodsucker on the loose, especially not while there’s still a chance,” Leah hissed, not even needing to look at Sam to hear his thoughts on the matter. “There’s no time! Do it now!”

Diego hesitated, eyes darting around for support but finding none in the snarling wolves that towered over them. His face was pinched as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and accepted the wailing human girl in his arms.

“Do not let me kill her,” he begged, before moving his mouth to the crude bite mark on her bruised and bleeding collarbone.

The shift was immediate. In one second, Diego’s face was awash with trepidation. In the next, he looked borderline orgasmic as he moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth gluing more firmly onto the bite wound and the sickening sound of blood sloshing filling the air.

The pack was silent as the girl’s screams tampered off into shrieks, then whimpers, until finally labored breathing. 

Sam growled, hard and commanding. 

Diego’s face had slackened, eyes shutting, and throat working double time to take in larger gulps of the now silent girl.

The others didn’t give him a second warning. 

Paul swooped in and snapped off Diego’s hands at the wrists in one clean movement. Leah reached forward and pried the leech’s jaw open to release his hold and yank the girl onto her lap. She cursed at the sight of the girl’s now mangled neck, the leech bites now indiscernible. 

Sam, Embry, and Jared tackled Diego before he could react, shattering his neck, legs, and arms just enough to immobilize but not decollate. Sam snatched him up by his torso and sprinted about half a mile away, throwing him to the ground as Bree rushed forward from the tree line and fawned over her mate.

By the time Sam ran back, a dressed and human Seth was holding the girl gingerly but securely, hopping onto a phased Leah’s back. 

Leah shot through the forest the moment Seth gave her the okay, moving faster than a bullet even as she took care not to jostle them more than necessary.

_ We acted quickly, the human will make it, _ Sam told them through their mental link, obsessively tracking their progress through her eyes.  _ Leah, make sure Seth leaves before they can ask him to identify himself. The last thing we need is for him to get tied up in some legal mess.  _

The hospital came into view seconds later. Seth jumped from her back and darted inside, screaming for someone to help the breathing but unconscious girl in his arms.

_ Reminds me too much of the cliffside debacle,  _ Leah murmured to no one as she stayed hidden in the woodland area circling the parking lot. She shivered as an image of a blue skinned and unnaturally still Bella came to mind.

_ Bella made it then, and this girl will make it now. Just like the half a dozen before her, _ Sam said.  _ Seth has done extraordinarily well given the circumstances.  _

_ Damn straight he has, _ she agreed with a bittersweet pride. What a wretched way for her little brother to have to spend the last months of his sophomore year. 

Seth popped back out of the building before anyone could comment. He slipped into the thicket of trees just next to the hospital and a second later he was running noiselessly to where she stood, four legged with his stash of clothes in his mouth.

_ She’s in good hands,  _ he told them.  _ Barely anyone questioned me this time and even the few that did were too busy rushing her into the other room. I left before they could remember to ask me again why I was there. _

_ Well done, Seth, truly.  _

They waited in tense silence, straining their ears to pinpoint the girl’s room and follow the conversation within it. Finally, the girl was deemed stable and sure to make a quick recovery as soon as the blood transfusions kicked in. The pack breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

With that, Leah and Seth bounded back into the forest, heading to the spot where their packmates were waiting with their shaken up vampire allies.

* * *

By the middle of the second week of April the pack was running on an invincible high. Leech army, won and done. Stragglers, laughably easy to take out. Humans, anonymously saved from being drained like a capri sun or being turned into glittering undead. But of course such fortune could never last.

“We can still save him,” Seth insisted, eyes wild and arms shaking as he clutched the limp body in his arms. “Leah! What are you waiting for?! We have to go!”

“Seth.” Leah’s throat was tight, her vision blurred. “Seth, let go. There’s nothing we can do. He’s gone.”

Seth looked at their packmates around them, visibly sagging at the grim acceptance each one mirrored back at him.

“I did not mean - this was not my intention,” Diego rushed to say, sounding oddly strangled for a guy who technically didn’t need air. “Please, you must understand-”

“We will not fault you for this,” Leah cut in blankly, staring into Sam’s mind to take the words directly out of his mind so she wouldn’t have to think a second longer. “The change had already been too far along. Sucking out the venom was never going to save him, only stop him from becoming one of you. We see that now.”

Diego nodded, staring at the cadaver in Seth’s arms without any sign of temptation. But then, a bloodless corpse must have little appeal.

“Seth,” Leah tried again, gripping his shoulder, wincing at his broken expression. “Please, just let the body go. We’ll take care of it.”

Seth stared down at the bloodless boy in his arms, the bite mark from the now dead straggler was messy and careless on the human’s neck with traces of venom clumsily painting its sides. It could not be saved, even after Diego had latched on in vain.

Seth laid the body onto the ground with trembling arms before turning on his heel and shifting midair. He sprinted back into the forest in the direction of where Embry had been keeping watch half a mile away.

“We’ll need to burn it with the stragglers.” Sam’s voice was empty, his face hard. “We can’t leave it lying around here, especially not drained of blood with our fingerprints all over it.”

Leah didn’t have the energy to argue. No one did either, it seemed. Even their vampire allies worked in silence as Sam directed them to the now ruined building with the severed limbs of the stragglers. They threw the pile of granite body parts to the ground, setting them afire and critically watching them burn to near ash before turning to the soft, human bodies of the victims who had been drained before the pack arrived, treating them with infinitely more care. 

At last, the building was ready. Sam walked forward with the body of the boy who had died right in front of their eyes, the only one with venom in its veins, the only one who had had a violent death they could not save him from. Sam disappeared into the building, setting the body down and strategically starting the fire before motioning the rest of them out.

“I have left their wallets tucked well enough away so the police will be able to identify them when they find the bodies,” Sam told them shortly, that terrible emotionlessness still in place. “The fire will burn them enough to eliminate any suspicion those bites would have caused.”

“Will - will you still be accepting our help?” 

Sam’s face hardened as he turned to Diego. “Yes. After today it has become clear there might still be bitten but breathing humans out there. You will help us save them if you can, and put them out of their misery if you can’t.” 

Diego and Bree nodded in unison.

“We will escort you back,” Sam told them. “There is no need for a translator today. Move out.”

They left Montana with the burning building and sounds of distant sirens behind them. The pack link was near silent as everyone seemed determined to keep even their personal thoughts numb and blank, instead concentrating on every hill they scaled, every piece of driftwood they crushed underfoot. 

Bree and Diego veered off at the Washington border without a word. Their absence triggered a new urgency in the pack, suddenly desperate to return home.

When they phased back, it was smack dab in the middle of the reservation’s forests with civilization miles upon miles away. The furthest out they had ever stopped before. 

Still, the pack dressed in silence before going their separate ways without a word, all desperate to be alone with their thoughts, even if it meant running home on two legs instead of four. Only Sam and Paul remained in their wolf forms, eyeing them all before darting off in opposite directions to resume patrol once more.

Leah ran behind Seth to let him set their pace as they looped back home, but also to fulfill the irrational assurance she needed, to see him alive and whole, jogging in front of her. 

“Seth, wait,” she called when they were a mile away from the house.

“We don’t need to stop for me,” Seth said wearily, his back to her. “And I know you’re not tired already.”

Leah ignored that, instead moving to stand in front of him. He ducked his head, jaw clenching. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. He had grown taller than her since the last time she had done this, but a childhood of tending to his cut elbows and scraped knees could never be forgotten, shapeshifter or not.

“There was nothing more we could have done,” she whispered to him, feeling him shudder against her. “The human we saw today was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“We’ve saved them before,” he warbled.

“We have,” she agreed. “But the stragglers knew we were coming. They were clumsier this time. There was nothing you could have done, Seth. I promise you that.”

“I know. I know, I just hate it. Seeing them screaming… seeing them die. He looked barely older than me.”

Leah squeezed him tighter, grounding her teeth together as her jaw trembled. “That’s why we do it.”

“But it wasn’t enough.”

“You’ve done beautifully, Seth. We all have. Don’t forget that.”

“I wish we could do more,” he said quietly.

“Me too, Seth,” she whispered back. “Me too.”

* * *

The second week of April ended with ambiguous success. Stragglers became scarce, and the trail of disappearances had all but vanished. There were seven humans Diego was able to save, but two he was not. 

Seth, Brady, and Colin were instructed to patrol duty more often than not as each day passed with fewer signs of stragglers. For once, none of them argued. 

Still, the hush that had fallen over the pack remained. The rest of them returned to the reservation in silence with only Leah and Jared remaining in their wolf forms to resume patrol. They were restless as they circled their land and beyond, busying themselves until finally the sun descended completely below the horizon and signified the end of their shift. 

“You sure you don’t want to come ‘round?” Jared asked for the umpteenth time, shoving on a pair of sneakers he had fished out of their stash. “You know Kimmy would love to see you.”

“I’m fine,” Leah said, zipping up her sweater and playing with the drawstrings. “I think I’ll go for a quick jog before heading home. Tell her I’ll be around sometime this weekend, yeah?”

“Leah,” Jared said, hesitating. “I feel bad leaving you alone. It doesn’t seem right.”

She could hardly fault him for that. Try as everyone might, there had still been enough underlying thoughts to be heard earlier in the day when they all returned home from their clean up duty.

Seth, Brady, and Colin had had plans to camp out at one of their houses to drown out the world with videogames and food. 

Embry and Quil had already been imagining heading over to the Swan’s, content with lounging on Charlie’s comfy couch and divulging today’s mission to an eagerly waiting Bella and Jacob. 

Even Paul and Sam, who would be relieving the two of them of their patrol duties, had darted off to Rachel and Emily respectively if their thoughts before phasing back were anything to go by. 

Everyone had an outlet of sorts to turn to, someone who knew of the supernatural world they were returning from and who would allow them to be human again despite it. Everyone that was, except Leah, who had no such plans to be involved with any of the above. Jared had been particularly concerned about it.

“I’m fine, Jerry,” she said, smirking slightly as he scowled at the nickname. “I’ll go pester Seth and the others if I have to. Pretty sure they’re doing a number on Dad’s leftover fish fry as we speak."

Jared made her promise to swing by at least once before Sunday until he finally nodded, speeding off into the woods, presumably towards Kim’s waiting arms.

Leah sighed, leaning against a broad tree trunk and taking in the feel of the forest in her human form. It had been snowing the last time she had a chance to do so. Now, the grass under her bare feet was lush and green, the night air warm with just the lightest breeze. 

She ran home and hopped into the shower in record time, scrubbing that godawful leech stench off her skin before dressing quickly and slipping back out into the moonlit night. She allowed her feet to guide her to one of the well worn trails along La Push beach, emptying her mind as she went further down the strip of sand. 

It was ten minutes later when she smelled him, and another thirty minutes before she heard him noisily make his way towards her, as if going out of his way to find every piece of stray driftwood and crunch it as he careened down the beach. 

“Bull in a China shop, much?” she called out, turning to see one Jacob Black sprinting up the beach towards her, donned in a light hoodie and shorts and smelling strongly of the Swan house. 

“Jeez, Leah, can’t you take your stress out like a normal person and eat half your body weight or I dunno, hit something?” Jacob panted, huffing to keep up with her.

“Are you offering?” Leah asked, raising an eyebrow even as she slowed to a human jog. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be out playing footsie with the future Mrs. Black? I would have thought you’d both be eager for Quil and Em’s daily report.” 

“Nah, they headed over to bother Claire instead. Besides, Bells was having Angela over tonight, she said she left a message for you to join them but hadn’t heard back.”

Leah winced. She had been avoiding her phone ever since she had gone MIA on most of the humans in her life, with one Aaron Lenox in particular blowing up her phone with a slew of worried texts. “I must have missed it.”

“Hmm,” Jacob said, trotting beside her. “So is there a reason Quil and Embry came moping into Charlie’s kitchen about three hours ago?”

“Oh, you know. Leeches on the loose. Taking the scenic route halfway across the country. Fang One and Fang Two being their annoyingly gracious selves. The usual.”

“Is it true what Embry’s saying? Does the male actually speak as formally as Sam?”

Leah snickered despite herself. “Oh yeah, you should hear the two of them. Like they’re both two seconds away from whipping out a tea set and asking the other to pass the crumpets. Ridiculous.”

“Well, I’m not that surprised. It seems like every supernatural monster I hear about is trying their best to be human, even if that means overcompensating.”

“You have no idea. It was only a matter of time before we got another recruit for the Ken and Barbie leech lifestyle. Then again, even Samuel hasn’t been the same either since he changed.”

“I won’t pretend to know what Sam is up against,” Jacob said. “Alpha duties seem like hell as it is, nevermind if what Em and Quil say about being a wolf is true. But I do want to help, you know. If I can. I need to do something besides sitting at home and twiddling my thumbs.”

Leah sighed heavily, widening her eyes dramatically and wobbling her chin as she stared him down. “Would it be terribly cheesy of me to say you give us something to fight for?”

“Oh har har.”

“Just knowing you’re waiting for us gives us the strength to leap out of bed every morning, a spring in our step, a song in our heart.”

“You can shut up now.”

“O Great pseudo-Alpha, your wish will forever be our co-” Leah shrieked as she found herself unceremoniously hoisted up and thrown into the dark waves. “Why you little- you’ll pay for that, Black!”

Jacob, the bastard, guffawed openly in response, not seeming to care as she leapt from the ocean with determination in her eyes and vengeance in her heart. She yanked on his hair, forcing him down into the cold water, growling as he only laughed louder in response. 

* * *

The beginning of the third week of April saw Leah piling her plate so high she wouldn’t have a single moment to stop and think. Therefore, she wouldn’t ever have the chance to stress herself out. It was genius, really.

She busied herself with patrol during the day, obsessively combing the area with either Paul or Sam as the others went to class. Most afternoons were spent with the rest of the pack on cleanup duty with Fang One and Fang Two in attendance, expanding farther across the country with every passing day and turning up empty as April stretched on. 

When she returned home, she revised for her upcoming exams for her online classes, which were all but finished with actual homework given her graduation was in just a few short weeks. She worked on her art as well, churning out commissions like it was nobody’s business. Anything to take her mind off of the feeble responses she gave Aaron and her other human friends, anything to block her mind from the world besides her pack duties and the growing number of commission money in her bank account, building for a future outside of the confines of La Push and all of its mystical burdens. 

And so, Leah found herself once again standing beside their vampire allies as her packmates circled the area one last time before they would call it a day and return home. It had been a particularly uneventful day, as the ones recently before it, and the joy of it all put her in a chattier mood than usual.

“What is that?” she asked, nodding to the half open duffle bag slung around Diego’s shoulder that the two were rummaging through. “I didn’t think your kind needed toiletries to travel.”

“Supplies,” Bree said. “Sam mentioned clean up duty ending sooner rather than later. We wanted to get the essentials before heading out of the area for good.”

“A true girl scout of America,” Leah said, too curious to infuse any real sarcasm in. Her eyes flicked over the contents of the duffle bag before narrowing slightly. “Tell me that’s not Shakespeare in there.”

Diego chuckled and Bree ducked her head. Leah was sure that if she could, the girl would be blushing.

“Just the essentials,” Diego confirmed. “We do need some entertainment now and again.”

“And you couldn’t find anything more modern?”

“I never had a chance to read them before,” Bree said softly. “My human life was… unstable to say the least.” Diego moved to wrap an arm around her slim shoulders. “Besides, that’s the easiest to steal at the city’s warehouses.”

Of all the ridiculous things to steal. “So you’re telling me you went out of your way to steal Shakespeare’s plays?”

“Well, we couldn’t steal Oscar Wilde’s. They were out of stock.”

“Oh right. Yeah, of course.”

Bree either didn’t hear the taunt, or didn’t care. “It’s so sunny here,” she said, staring in wonder at her glittering skin.

Leah sighed. The leeches were near impossible to offend at this point. “Welcome to Colorado.”

“We will need to procure better clothing to shield us from the sun if we decide to move to the sunnier states,” Diego mused. “The humans will surely notice sparkly skin, even with their ridiculous fashion trends these days.”

Leah froze, flickering her eyes to where Sam stood in his wolf form a few yards away.  _ What fresh hell is this? _

_ Remind them of the parameters of our agreement,  _ Sam urged her.  _ They would do well to remember they won’t be staying in the area.  _

“Not that we wouldn’t love to have a second round of bloodsucking neighbors, but a friendly reminder that the Northwest is off limits,” Leah said. The council was optimistic about this vampire alliance, but that didn’t mean they were ready to sign a treaty anytime soon. They learned well enough from their mistake the first time.

“Of course,” Diego agreed quickly. “We were thinking more towards the Northeast? Or even Eastern Canada? It will depend on several factors, I’m sure.”

Paul snorted, crunching a log unnecessarily loudly under his huge paw.

Sam’s voice echoed his sentiment.  _ They can’t be allowed to have any accidents. If they are so desperate for supplies, we will go with them. Now, if we must. _

Leah stared into his eyes in shock, clocking the mental silence from the others. 

_ Remind me again why we’d even think of doing that? _ she said slowly through the link. 

_ Nah, Sam’s got a point,  _ Jared chimed in _. The vampires need more supplies and wouldn’t you rather they get it accompanied by La Push’s finest rather than going off on their own and being tempted by one too many humans? I gotta say I’m in. _

_ You guys can’t be serious, _ Embry said. The others shared his sentiments, all echoed through the packlink to Leah.

_ I am,  _ Sam said with finality, not taking his eyes off Leah.  _ Tell them the plan and see if they are agreeable.  _

Leah shook herself and turned back to the curious pair beside her. “Do you want more?”

“Excuse me?”

Lord help them all. “Would you like to try for a better loot?”

The plan was simple enough. Leah, Sam, and Paul would accompany Fang One and Fang Two into town for a bit more essentials, keeping well enough away from crowds of humans but close enough to pilfer through the more desirable department stores. The others would stand guard around the city, lying in wait if needed.

Their vampire allies had looked at them as if waiting for one of them to burst out laughing at their gullibility. Little did they know their alpha was not capable of joking to such a degree. It therefore took them all of a few seconds to fervently agree. 

And so, Leah found herself phased and watching Sam march out of the tree line, human and hastily dressed as he beckoned for her and Paul to flank him as they ran into a fairly deserted shopping plaza. Leah shook her head. Their alpha was an idiot, but kudos to him for volunteering to be the one in human form for this asinine plan of his. 

_ This is stupid, _ Emrby told them yet again, as if he hadn’t been monologuing during the entire run over. 

For once, Paul didn’t berate him for insubordination. His thoughts were uncharacteristically impatient as he growled in agreement at her side.  _ Comes with the territory. My hands are tied.  _

_ Ah, well my dad always says if you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have agreed to be second in command and Sammy’s little sidekick, _ Brady sniped quickly, bold in the distance between them.  _ His words not mine. _

Paul ignored the snickers that followed, mostly because there were too many of them to punish them all.  _ Leah refused it and if I didn’t take it we’d all be deferring to Jared.  _

_ I’d follow Jared, _ Leah said. Out of all of them, Jared seemed the least bothered by their canine side and he had more chill than Paul and Sam combined. 

_ Love you too, Leah. _

She rolled her eyes.  _ Anyway, it’d have to be Jared, since Embry and Quil wouldn’t touch those positions with a ten foot pole.  _

_ Damn straight.  _

_ Try a twenty foot pole.  _

_ But would you really be able to, Jared?  _ Colin mused _. You and Kim are going to Nevada for college, which sure isn’t that far but still. Although that would leave Seth around who could probably even be alpha one day given the Clearwater bloodlines- _

“Enough, I can practically hear you all yapping away, human form or not,” Sam said without looking at either Leah or Paul. 

The trip was quick and painless. Sam would walk several yards ahead and speak too quietly for humans to hear, rummaging through the stores for this or that. Leah and Paul stuck close to the leeches, monitoring their thirst and keeping them in line.

“Your unique perfumes are very helpful in resisting temptation,” Diego told them conversationally as Sam went to pay for the small pile of clothes. “It really refocuses the mind.”

_ HA! Polly smells so bad the leeches don’t even want to feed. _

_ Shut  _ up _ , Embry. _

“That was much easier than I expected,” Sam said forty minutes later. He did not look pleased per se, but his face held some degree of satisfaction as he handed over the new duffle bag he had bought the leeches, filled to the brim with clothes to adequately cover them in sunlight, and a flamethrower. Just in case.

“A fruitful shopping trip,” Diego agreed, stuffing his wad of Canadian and US currency back into his original duffel bag. “We cannot thank you enough for this kindness.”

“Think of it more as preventative action,” Sam corrected. “We have no desire to have any accidents, even if they are a million miles away, and especially not if they can be helped. I’m not even going to ask where you got the money to pay for all of this from. I suspect I won’t like the answer.” 

Diego smiled but didn’t argue. He slung both duffle bags over his shoulder before taking Bree’s hand and bidding them goodnight, promising to return for tomorrow’s shift.

Sam phased back the moment they were out of sight. His thoughts were terse and impatient, enough so that no one dared to complain about his little impromptu shopping trip. Yet.

_ Let’s go home,  _ Paul grumbled, a result from listening to the twin efforts of Embry and Brady harking on him for the better part of the hour, safely out of smacking range.  _ I need to shower before I head to Rachel’s anyway. Don’t want to stink up the place with leech stench. _

No one replied, instead following Sam’s lead and fanning out across the land as they glided through the forest. It was not necessary to point out how much care the entire pack had taken to avoiding even smelling like leeches when around the Black’s. Jacob was out of the woods now, to trigger a phase after the danger had passed would be nothing short of cruel.

* * *

It was the middle of the third week of April and Leah was officially tired of supernatural forces ruining her otherwise peaceful senior year. A leech army was bad enough, but now she had to run circles around the area because some vindictive ginger enacted a frankly sloppy vendetta over her actually dead, undead lover. 

_ Sing it loud, sing it proud, sister,  _ Embry encouraged from somewhere in Seattle as he patrolled his designated area. He had gotten out of classes early because of a morning doctor’s appointment and Sam had assigned him patrol duty instead, much to his consternation. 

Leah rolled her eyes, pushing herself farther into Oregon to get patrol over with. She couldn’t help but feel grateful to share her thoughts with only him as she brooded. If there was anyone who despised being a werewolf as much as her it was certainly Embry. Or perhaps Quil. 

_ Quil’s getting over it,  _ Embry said.  _ He’s not thrilled of course, but to be honest I think after the initial shock he was more worried about Claire’s reaction than anything else. There’s no imprint holding them together. _

_ Which makes it even better, _ Leah answered firmly.  _ The imprint might have tied them together but when it really mattered, Quil chose Claire and Jared chose Kim without any wolfy input. That means something. _

Embry was uncharacteristically quiet, trying and failing to keep the sympathy out of his thoughts.

Leah huffed.  _ Save it, Em. We’ve been over this. I’m fine.  _

_ ‘Course, _ Embry said. For all his overbearing qualities, the boy was certainly tactful when he needed to be.  _ Whelp. We’ve been circling for a good hour longer than his highness ordered. I’m going to head back. You want me to meet you at the border? _

_ Nah, I’ll finish up here and take the scenic route home. Clear my head before Paul’s incessant chatter ruins it when he comes in for his shift. _

_ Smart thinking,  _ Embry chuckled, already at the La Push line.  _ I’ll phase here so he can’t order me back to class. There are a few shows I wanna catch up on before clean up duty with the leeches anyway. See ya, Leah. _

Leah took a moment to enjoy the rare silence as he left the mental link, slowing to a stop just outside of Washington and jogging through the now thriving forest. Spring was officially here and wildlife was much more active in the wake of it. Either that, or in the sudden absence of the undead army. Semantics.

Before she could really think about what was happening, her feet began to bring her closer to Forks High. By the time she realized it, she found herself growing more attached to the idea the longer it took root in her mind.

Even if Forks patrol was now moot, it certainly couldn’t hurt to do a quick lap around the campus just in case. For security reasons, of course.

Leah was soon hidden in the thicket surrounding those oddly spaced cluster of buildings, hunching down just as the bell rang. She folded herself down further, enjoying the sounds of mindless chatter and brisk walks to the next class. 

Bella’s voice was easiest to hone in on, as she was already so familiar to both Leah and her wolf form by now. She pinpointed where the girl was, noting with satisfaction the lack of trouble surrounding her favorite danger magnet, before doing the same for Angela. 

She didn’t focus on either girl, as she was in no mood to invade their privacy with her freaky wolf senses, instead tuning them out once assured of their safety and simply basking in the normal sounds of lectures no one listened to and inane chatter no one cared about. The sweet bliss of being unapologetically normal. 

Leah perked up when she caught Aaron’s scent wandering out onto the campus. She peeked through the trees just in time to see him meandering out, forcing herself to stay put. He was wearing his neon yellow hoodie, the same one she had rolled her eyes at, teasing him for looking like a lanky banana even as she stole it to wear herself. It really brought out the color of her eyes, she’d insisted.

She watched as he went to their usual table, sitting down and closing his eyes, breathing deeply as the wind played with his curly blonde hair and his skin bathed in the bright April sun. 

Aaron pulled out his phone, hands flying over the screen before it was against his ear, the dialing tone ringing out before the grainy sound of her own voicemail drifted easily over to where she stood beyond the tree line. 

“Hey Leah, it’s me again. I’m sorry to hear you’re still unwell. Let me know if you want my mom to send over more soup. You know she keeps asking me when you’ll be over? I think you have officially become her favorite,” Aaron chuckled. “She’s not the only one dying to see you. Call me if you need any help or even just some company. I have a small mountain of get-well snacks ready to be delivered, just say the word. Miss you, Leah. Talk soon.”

Leah couldn’t take her eyes off him as he hung up, stretched his long tan arms out with a large yawn, before heading out to the parking lot to spend his last period of the day in the comfort of his own room instead of sitting alone at the high school picnic tables.

She imagined herself sitting beside him, running her hands through those curls, trailing up his freckled arm, perhaps even climbing onto his lap to steal a chip bag before cackling as she ran off with it. She imagined herself enjoying the last few weeks of their senior year together, basking in the perks of being a senior with virtually no classes. 

The sound of Paul’s thoughts suddenly joining the pack link startled her into bolting back into the forest, mind blessedly buzzing with incomprehensible thoughts until at last she crossed the La Push border and phased back into a human mid step. She crouched on the forest floor, panting, finally letting the reality of the situation solidify in her mind.

For one glorious moment she had forgotten she turned into a giant furry wolf who had to lie to her boyfriend about having mono so she could track and behead the undead for the past few weeks. She had forgotten that while he worried about her well-being, left countless texts and voicemails asking after her health, she was practically immune to every human sickness and capable of healing bones and wounds in under an hour. Another testament to how inhuman she was, and how he very much did not belong in her world. Not now, not ever. Perhaps he never did.

Leah closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, letting her freaky wolf hearing sweep around the forest to ensure she was alone in this neck of the woods. She found one of the pack’s stockpiles and fished out Seth’s hoodie and her shorts before taking off at a dead sprint home. She refused to shift and allow her thoughts to bleed through the pack link, and pushed herself faster until they had no room in her own mind either.

* * *

Sam had given Leah the rest of the day off, a perk of having their daily clean up duties continuously devoid of stragglers day after day. 

Thus, Leah picked Bella up from school as a favor to Jacob, who was planning another date. She rolled up to the parking lot with opera music blasting and a huge grin on her face, cocking her sunglasses up to wink as the girl slammed the door closed and sunk further into the passenger seat. 

“Afternoon, princess. Your knight in shining armor asked me to keep you busy until six. Something about getting the bike and place ready.”

“Wonderful,” Bella groaned. “And did he suggest the opera or did you just go out on a whim?”

“He suggested heavy metal actually,” Leah told her, twisting in her seat to back the car up and giving a cheerful wave to the staring group of students behind them before putting the car in drive and gunning the engine out of the lot. “Lucky for you, I chose something a little more practical.”

“Lucky me,” Bella muttered, before straightening up suddenly. “Oh, by the way, Aaron asked me to pass this along to you.”

Leah glanced over at the bag of tostito chips before turning her eyes back on the road. “They’re yours if you want them. Lord knows that boy has given me his weight in junk food by now.”

“Leah,” she said. “Are things… okay between you two? I know you don’t talk about him that much but everything seemed to be going so well…”

“They’re fine,” Leah said. “Just dandy. Can I help it if I’m a busy girl in a busy bloodsucking world?”

Bella didn’t buy it for a second. “I won’t pretend to know what it’s like being out there hunting vampires,” she said, giving her a soft look. “But, let me know if you need to talk, okay? I happened to be on the other side of a human-supernatural relationship. It’s not as much of a deal breaker as you might think.”

Leah sighed, cursing Jacob for picking such a perceptive girlfriend. “Duly noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to all those who have reviewed / commented / left kudos so far! I genuinely forget sometimes that there are other people besides me invested in this so thank you! Your support is very much appreciated!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I’ve decided April will be a total of 4 different parts. Never planned for this month to be that long but the first two parts only left us at April 3rd and I couldn’t reasonably jump to May right after. Classes are back in full swing so I will be pretty busy with that but hoping to get some writing in here and there. 
> 
> Short recap since April is so big it might need it
> 
> March 31st, Friday: Bella is attacked by Laurent
> 
> April 1st, Saturday (morning): Bella, Jacob, and Claire find out about the werewolves
> 
> April 1st and 2nd, Saturday and Sunday: the pack trains for battle
> 
> April 3rd, Monday: Bella sneaks off and accidentally finds Bree and Diego. Battle is fought. Victoria and the majority of newborns are killed (only stragglers are left).


	13. April Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the timeline around a bit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Warning: swearing, mentions of self harm (NOT IN RELATION TO MENTAL HEALTH)

**Chapter 13: April Part 4**

_ Leah, love. My mom’s overdone it a bit and knitted you a blanket. I can already hear you laughing. Told you she likes you more than me. I know you don’t want me making the trek down to your house, but come by sometime and maybe we can pop a movie in and make a dent in the small mountain of snacks I saved for you? Miss you, Leah. Hope you’re alright. _

Leah stared at the text message with unblinking eyes, willing her fingers to move as they should, to give this boy, this wonderful human boy, some assurance that she was alive and well and not lying dead on the bathroom floor. She should have never sent that picture of the thermometer. It had only given him more reason to worry, not knowing that his girlfriend naturally ran at an inhumanly high temperature. 

Her phone screen timed out and eventually went black, instead mirroring her face back across its smooth surface. She stared at the reflection of her dark eyes, so familiar to that of her wolf form. 

What would he say if he ever saw it? Would he even recognize her if she were to pass by his house on four legs? Leah shook herself. Of course not. What sane person would look at a horse-sized wolf and immediately think of their supposedly normal, human girlfriend who had been supposedly sick with mono for the better part of the month?

Still, her thoughts began to drift to the other humans in her life who knew their partner’s wolf counterparts all too well. She thought of the first time she had caught Emily gazing in wonder at Sam in all his wolfy glory. The soft recognition in Claire’s eyes as she first met Quil’s canine eyes. Even Rachel’s adoration had been difficult to ignore as she had looked to a phased Paul in front of her, practically gaping as she drank him in while he puffed up in pride.

But it was Kim’s first reaction that replayed over in her mind. She had looked at Jared’s phased form with an impish grin and a slight roll of her eyes, as if it was not a giant wolf in front of her but the boy she had known and loved long before.

For the first time in a long time Leah felt her stomach twist in jealousy. Out of all of them, Jared had been the only one to keep his first love and have it confirmed by the imprint. He never had to hide his wolf from Kim. Never had to fake being on bedrest for weeks to dodge her concerned texts. Aaron did not have her heart like Jared had Kim’s, but the principle remained and the thought of it had Leah throwing down her phone and rummaging through her bag, forcing her mind to work on autopilot. 

Leah didn’t want to be reminded of her human life, not now when it was juxtaposed so crudely with her supernatural pack duties. The others could easily forget for a moment, wrapped in their humans’ arms. But it was a travesty she could not keep hidden, even from herself, and for once, she would not fight it. 

She was the true beta of the pack, and she would act like it. For this night only, if anything. She found the jar of goldfish she had been given by Aaron, a gag gift of sorts after she had complained about her entire aquarium dying when she was a child.

Leah dumped the snacks on her bed before biting her index finger just enough to draw blood. She pressed her finger to the jar, waiting until it was filled all the way before releasing her finger and screwing the lid on tightly. 

By the time she had nestled it into her knapsack, her finger was completely healed. She threw open her window and dropped down onto her lawn. She phased, knapsack firmly in her mouth, and bounded into the forest surrounding her home.

Leah kept her mind as empty as possible as she made her way to the Washington border where she shifted back and dressed before jogging out to follow the now familiar scents of their vampire allies.

She found Diego and Bree easily, both of them visibly startling at the sight of her.

“Lovely night, allies. Hope I didn’t wake either of you up.”

“What has happened?” Diego leapt to his feet. “Where are the others? Are we needed for another mission?”

“No, I’ve come on my own. I wanted to swing by.”

The two vampires exchanged a look before staring at her in disbelief.

“Don’t look so surprised. Is it so difficult to believe I’ve come in peace?”

“I see,” Diego said slowly. “So this is a social visit. And were you uh, assigned for any particular reason?”

“Not assigned, I decided it on my own. My sunny disposition just couldn’t help itself.” The vampires exchanged another look and she sighed, holding out the knapsack. “A gift, for our esteemed guests.”

Bree took it carefully, removing the jar of blood first and turning it around in slim fingers. She uncapped it slowly before shuddering, slamming the lid back in place.“Is this-?”

“My blood,” Leah said. “We expect you to keep up with the vegetarian diet. This will help distract you enough if you find yourself unexpectedly surrounded. It won’t last forever, but it should tide you over until you’re past the newborn stage.”

“I - thank you.”

“There are also old scarfs in there, to hide your skin. You can keep the bag and throw it out once you’ve found something better to replace it with since a duffle bag will look suspicious in certain settings.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bree asked in bewilderment. 

Leah smiled wryly. “Can never be too careful in the monster world.”

It was dawn by the time Leah returned. She had hung around for far longer than necessary but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. When was the next time she would be able to pester these two, especially with the clean up missions waning? Why count sheep when you can play twenty questions with your local leech allies? Besides, they weren’t the only ones who could overstay their welcome. They proved to be a wonderful distraction at the very least. 

If Quil and Jared thought anything of her sudden appearance they didn’t show it, instead allowing her to slip onto the reservation without fanfare. She came back through her bedroom window, scrubbed her skin raw in the shower, before falling into bed for a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

* * *

As classes ended and commissions finished, she could not say what drove her to the Washington border every day. Perhaps it was the pungent odor, so strong she was physically unable to focus on any other conscious thoughts. Or, more likely, perhaps it was the knowledge that these strangers knew virtually nothing about her and thus had no real opinions to share on the trajectory of her life.

“So what will you do after this?” Leah asked out of boredom one day, yanking out strands of grass as she looked at the fluffy white clouds above.

Bree shrugged, glittering in all her undead glory. “What is there to do when you’re forever fifteen?”

“Get ready to take your driver’s test for your sixteenth birthday?”

Diego laughed from where he was lounging under a tree. “I think I’ll handle the driving. Out of the two of us, I’m less likely to be pulled over from height alone.”

“Well, whatever gives you your kicks, I guess. You guys have an eternity of one on one time to look forward to.”

The silence that followed was abrupt and utterly false in its calm. Leah rolled over carefully, eyeing the two vampires who were no longer keeping up the phony human charade they always maintained in her presence. “There is something you’re not telling me.”

Bree looked down, fidgeting uncomfortably even as she shook her head. 

Leah couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I have a baby brother and I’ve been around his friends since they learned how to talk. You’ll have to do better than that.”

Bree’s wide eyes were too easy to read as she weighed her options and winced at the conclusions, and in that moment she looked like the fifteen year old girl she was, or had been mere months ago. 

“Come now, I won’t bite.”

Bree gave her a sharp look, narrowing her eyes at the wolfy grin Leah shot back. It was too easy to rile this kid up. She was spending far too much time with Embry.

“Diego and I weren’t the only ones who deserted.”

“Pardon?”

“There were two others who weren’t so bad. At least, they didn’t seem to enjoy killing and they didn’t see the point in avenging someone they never met,” Bree said. “I, well, we had hoped they escaped.”

Leah kept her face neutral.“More stragglers.”

Bree tripped over herself to explain. “But they aren’t like the savages we’re helping you get rid of! They’re as human as you and I.” A look of disbelief. “As human as Diego and I act.”

“We caught wind of them somewhere past Canada about a day ago,” Diego said. “Their trail headed much farther north than any human population could reasonably be. We are hopeful they’ll be easy to track down and even easier to convert to this vegetarian lifestyle we’ve adopted.” 

“Wishful thinking,” Bree said glumly. “Stupid to even want them to join us, after knowing them for so little time.” 

“Not stupid,” Leah said. “If I had to spend eternity as a fifteen year old lord knows I would want some company besides my boyfriend. Tell me, who are these coven mates you’re looking for?”

“Well I doubt we’ll find one of them,” Bree said. “Fred - he, well, has a gift of repelling people.”

“Charming.”

“And there’s the other one, Casey, although he calls himself Spider Man. He's just a big kid, really. Likes to climb walls for the fun of it.”

Leah didn’t know how to respond to that. She tried to picture it. An indestructible, red eyed killing machine pretending he was a Marvel superhero. “The wonders of Gen Z.”

“He was my friend, they both were,” Bree continued, fiddling with a long strand of curly brown hair. “I hope to find them within the week.” 

Leah turned back to the clouds, closing her eyes against the sun. “You’re leaving then?”

“Tomorrow.” Diego hesitated. “Do you think the others would mind - would you ask-?”

“I’ll pass it along,” Leah said. “Straggler duty is basically over with anyway. We haven’t come across one in some time now even after we went all the way to the Northeast. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Thank you, Leah. Give our appreciation to your community too, if you will. I shudder to think what would have happened had we not stumbled upon you and your human.”

Leah hummed, smiling without humor. “You and me both, kid.”

Sam was quiet as Leah relayed the day’s conversation to him, showing him in perfect detail the exact memories of the leeches. 

_ The council will be pleased. They were already crafting ways to see the vampires out before the end of the week. _

_ Don’t you love it when the trash takes itself out? _ Leah agreed.

_ We both know you don’t mean that. Not now, at least. _

_ Fine. You’re right. They’re acceptable. Don’t tell Embry and Paul or I’ll never hear the end of it.  _

_ Leah,  _ Sam said. _ I’m not sure what you were doing these past couple of days but you do know you don’t need to push yourself so hard, yes? _

_ Don’t know what you mean, captain. Just doing my beta duty. _

Surprise colored his thoughts.  _ So you are officially accepting the position? _

_ Nope, just getting in my free one month trial. Thinking of maybe decorating the clearing next. How do you feel about lilac? _

Sam sighed, ignoring her attempt at humor completely like the sourpuss he was.  _ I’m not going to push you Leah. I just hope you don’t either. _

_ Can it be considered a chore if I actually seek and benefit from it? I’m fine, don’t worry about me. _

_ It’s my job to worry about you all, and I still would even if it wasn't. _

His words echoed unpleasantly in her mind. He spoke with the responsibility of an alpha, and the care of someone who had known her most of his life. It was too tender, too genuine. Damn him for being like this when wry humor worked so much better between them. She shoved any further thought from her mind.

_ Goodnight, Samuel. Sweetest of dreams and such. _ She phased a second later, running home on two legs and a blessedly private mind.

* * *

The next day saw Leah standing with Fang One and Fang Two at the very edge of Washington. The pack had said their goodbyes minutes before. Sam had even phased to personally pass on the elders’ sentiments before leading the others back into the forest, where they would remain in wait until they saw the vampires leave with their own eyes.

“This is it then,” Leah said. “I don’t have a speech prepared like Sam did.”

Diego smiled. “That is quite alright.”

“Just to be clear, you won’t be waltzing into any human populations anytime soon right? And if you do, you have the supplies and blood and everything?”

“We do,” Bree said happily. “Thank you for your company, Leah. I would hug you if I thought you wouldn’t throw up from the odor and I wouldn’t feel the need to burn my clothes afterwards.”

“Uh, thank you. I think,” Leah said. “Go on, go find your friendly stragglers. For your sake, I hope you find them sooner rather than later before you die of boredom.”

“Now I wouldn’t say that,” Bree said consideringly. “I had dreamed my entire human life for someone like Diego, and now I have an eternity with him. I’m not going to forget that anytime soon.” 

“That… is not a bad way of looking at it,” Leah said, smiling despite herself. “Enjoy.”

“You too, werewolf ally. Be well.”

Leah watched them turn on their heel and glide across the open field, looking for all intents and purposes like two kiddos skipping class to go frolicking in the forest. They turned to wave once, before they faded into the horizon.

That night, Leah scrubbed her skin extra hard before putting on socks and sneakers for the first time in nearly a month. She sent off a quick text before grabbing a handful of DVD’s from her bedroom and hopping in her father’s car to make the familiar trip down to Forks. 

Aaron was waiting for her by the time she pulled up to the Lenox’s drive. He stood on the lawn and nearly bowled her over the second she stepped out of the car. 

“I could still be contagious,” she reminded him with a laugh, barely able to say more as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“Don’t. Worry. Don’t. Care.” Aaron said, peppering kisses over her face between every word.

“So does this mean I’m forgiven for going AWOL for the past three weeks?” Leah said quietly.

“Forgi-? I’m not going to blame you for having mono,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “What kind of ass does that? You’re allowed to be sick, Leah love. You’re only human.” 

She didn’t answer, instead allowing him to gather her in his arms and lead her into the house, chattering a mile a minute. He didn’t let go of her all night, not that she ever tried to move away. They had a lot of time to make up for, after all. 

* * *

The middle of the fourth week of April saw Leah more content than she had been since the entire shitshow with the vampire army began. The feeling of warm skin and even warmer breath enveloped her, slackening her usually tense body. 

She closed her eyes as she basked in the feeling of being wrapped in Aaron’s arms, the taste of sugar and artificial fruit from his mouth still lingering on her tongue.

A howl sounded, too low to be decipherable to him against the windy night but loud enough for her to recognize its intent. She stiffened automatically. 

“Stay,” Aaron murmured, moving his lips to her ear so she would not have a hope in hell of missing it.

Leah sighed, pressing a final kiss to his neck before leaning back and smiling ruefully, eyes full of apology. “I’m sorry. I promised my friends I’d be there. They should be waiting in the street over for me by now.”

Aaron nodded, face disappointed but not angry. Never angry. He took every single one of her flimsy excuses in stride, and held her despite them. 

“Keep it,” he said when she began removing the hoodie she had borrowed from him. “Even for April it’s chilly out there and the t-shirt you came in probably won’t be warm enough.”

Leah looked into his eyes, warm and trusting, without a clue about the world of lies she’d been feeding him. She clenched her jaw at the unfairness of it all.

Another howl, still just as unnoticeable to the human ear, but she could hear the urgency in it.

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck one more time to give a final peck before turning to the window, ready to drop down onto the Lenox’s neatly manicured lawn. 

“Hurry back,” he whispered into the darkness, straining his eyes to see her. He lifted a hand, smiling slightly as he finally spotted the outline of her on the other side of the room.

Leah swallowed, nodding before pushing herself out the window and running across the lawn before she could convince herself to stay.

Unfortunately, the Lenox’s lived in the smack dab center of town. 

Fortunately, Forks was still tiny and practical even in the dead of night. She ran in human form to Bella’s house, the newest unofficial checkpoint, and began stripping down in the privacy of the tree line. 

She paused at the hoodie, bringing it up to her nose for just a second more, before folding it along with the rest and tucking it into one of the bins Bella left for them in her backyard shed. She took a moment to breathe, emptying her mind and untensing her shoulders, before phasing and melting back into the forest.

Sam’s thoughts were just as subdued as hers. He allowed her to look at his whereabouts through the mental link and she appeared at his side a moment later. He turned to lead the way around the perimeter, waiting until she followed before picking up speed.

_ I’m sorry. I would have had either Jared or Quil stay but they were both nearly dead on their feet. I had to send them home.  _

_ S’fine, _ she said. _ I didn’t expect to get out of patrol, even with the leech allies gone. And I wouldn’t want us to be slipping after everything. Just lost track of time. _

Bree and Diego were long gone, taking all traces of danger with them. Patrol was now as empty as it had been before the leeches, but you could never be too careful.

_ I felt uncomfortable interrupting, regardless. Though I was surprised to realize you weren't at Bella’s.  _

His words brought with them the memory of moments before: her hand intertwined with Aaron’s, his lips pressing kisses along her neck and jaw, the warmth of his embrace as she sat cuddled in his lap in the darkness of his bedroom. The guilt she felt every time she left him behind to live her secret supernatural life, and the vow she had made to herself to finally cut him loose from her nonsense one of these days.

Leah squashed down her traitorous thoughts, cursing herself for slipping even for just a second. 

Sam didn’t comment on the onslaught of memories that had suddenly flooded his mind only to be wrenched back just as quickly, instead he focused intently on the sound of the river up ahead as they completed their lap around La Push and circled the Forks perimeter. 

He didn’t speak again until they were heading into Seattle.  _ There is no shame in it. _

Leah huffed, pushing herself forward so she ran ahead of him.  _ Honestly, Sam, don’t tell me you actually want to talk about this.  _

Sam said nothing as they completed their patrol around Washington and double checked the surrounding states. 

His silence continued as dawn broke and they made the trek back west towards the reservation, eager to pass patrol onto Paul and Embry for the next shift and catch a few hours of sleep in the meantime. 

They both kept their minds politely blank, a habit now after so much practice. 

It wasn’t until they had parted ways and she had approached her backyard that his voice came through the link.

_ Don’t deny yourself happiness when it comes, Leah. You deserve to be held in such a way. _

Sam shifted back into a human before she could react, leaving her to stare unseeingly as the memories of last night floated through her mind once more, unbidden in their second resurface. 

* * *

“Hold still,” Leah said the next day, smiling slightly as Aaron paused at just the right angle. The morning light caught his warm brown eyes, showing off the flecks of hazel and gold. 

She cocked her head to the side and continued to sketch with one hand as the other moved to trace his jaw. 

“Mmm,” Aaron hummed, taking the hand on his face and fiddling with her fingers. He pressed a kiss to her palm.

Leah huffed, flicking his nose even as she continued to sketch. “Fine. You tell your mom why her son’s face is crooked.” 

“Please. You know she's going to frame whatever you end up giving her.” Aaron chuckled. “She still insists on paying for it.”

“And I insist it's a gift,” Leah replied. Mrs. Lenox had certainly earned it. Once upon a time Leah had been wary of having dinner at his parents’ house but the evening had been rather fun, mostly because Aaron’s mom had insisted on spilling over every one of Aaron’s baby pictures, cooing as Leah doubled over in laughter. Mrs. Lenox had managed to dig up more photos nearly every time she visited since. “Think of it as repaying her for all the wonderful blackmail she keeps giving me.” 

Aaron groaned, taking her free hand and flopping it over his eyes. “I already told you I was three! How was I supposed to know it wasn't some creepy old man out to get me?”

“So you just pissed on Santa’s lap instead,” Leah said, smiling sweetly. 

Aaron shook his head, running long fingers over her arm as she moved to shade in his cheekbones. “So,” he began lightly. “Are you ever going to tell me how you’re able to sneak in and out of my window so easily every night?”

Leah forced herself not to look up. “Does it bother you that I do?”

“Not bother, no,” he said. “But I can’t say I’m not curious about where you’re from. I wish I could go with you sometimes. See more of the world that is Leah Clearwater.”

Leah didn’t answer. The thought of Aaron by her side as she ran home on four legs was unbearable and very much shattered the warm illusion of normalcy he gave her. She could not let him into that part of her world, but perhaps there was an alternative he would settle for.

“How would you feel about being dragged to a small bonfire cookout this weekend at my place? My parents are hosting it and inviting all the usual people over.”

Surprise blossomed across Aaron’s face. She had always insisted on staying either at his house or Bella’s thus far. “That sounds awesome. What should I bring? Hamburgers? Hotdogs? Some flowers for your mom?”

Leah rolled her eyes. “There’s no need for the royal treatment. A fifty cent pack of napkins will do.”

“Still,” he insisted. “Meeting the parents is a big deal. I want them to like me.” 

“They will,” she assured him. “Besides, their bark is worse than their bite.”

* * *

While Leah did not specifically tell anyone the person she was bringing was in fact a boyfriend, she didn’t try too hard to block out her thoughts in the days preceding the cookout. It was a stark difference to her usual state of mind, which had previously been guarded better than Fort Knox, but a necessity all the same. Better for the excitement to die out on its way through the grapevine than during the actual meeting.

And yet, she could not overlook the fact that this was the first time in four years she would be bringing someone home. So it was with just the tiniest bit of trepidation that Leah led Aaron up her driveway where she could already hear the familiar sounds of food preparation and loud chatter coming from the kitchen. 

Leah glanced over as she felt the hand in hers get clammier the farther up the drive they went. She ran her thumb over his knuckles, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“Don’t be nervous, they’ll love you. Plus, you’ve already met most of the guys, even if they didn’t explicitly know we were dating at the time,” she said. “Think of this more as a friendly reunion.”

He nodded, straightening the bouquet of flowers he was holding in his other hand before allowing her to lead him inside. 

The first thing Leah noticed was a suspiciously amused Sam sitting at the kitchen table. Emily was seated next to him, glaring sternly at the others. Bella’s expression was more neutral, although she looked to be fighting a grin.

Quil and Embry stood nearest to the door, arms folded and muscles bulging in the thin tank tops they wore. Even leaning against the counter they loomed over Aaron and Leah’s heads.

“Aaron, you remember Quil and Embry,” she said, raising her eyebrows when they simply nodded in turn, their usually cheerful demeanors polished into something more severe. 

“Hey. It smells great in here,” Aaron said, oblivious to the silent exchange. “Can I help?”

“We’ve got it covered,” Jacob said smoothly from where he and Seth stood at the back of the kitchen, each of them brandishing huge butcher knives the size of her arm as they made a show of dicing up enough carrots to feed the entire reservation. 

Leah stared, before shaking her head. “Where’s Mom?” 

“Out back getting the bonfire ready while Dad puts the fish on the grill,” Seth replied, chopping away at an onion with unusual relish. 

The silence was painfully awkward as the guys stared Aaron down, all of them either swinging knives or flexing muscles in a none too subtle manner. 

“It’s Aaron, isn’t it?” Jared said, gliding in from the sitting room. Like the others, he wore a light tank top that showed off his muscles.

Aaron’s relief was palpable as he took in the newcomer. “Yeah, man. Jared, right? How are you?” 

Jared nodded noncommittally, instead reaching for the huge oak table across the room and lifting it with one hand before balancing it in the air, allowing it to hang from his wrist for a solid five seconds before placing it directly in front of Aaron. “Can’t complain. Here, have a seat while they finish up.”

A baffled Aaron sat down at the offered seat, jumping as Jacob strode over to slam a plate of thinly chopped carrots down in front of him before stalking back to where Seth was going to town on a bag of potatoes. The pair chopped in unison, staring down Aaron as potato pieces went flying around them like some nineties cartoon. 

It was a rather daunting sight to be at the receiving end of. At least until Seth cut his palm, hissing and clutching the open wound, a slice of potato landing in his hair. 

The scowl on Leah’s face was close to pulling a muscle in its ferocity. By the time she found her voice, Seth’s cut had vanished into a nearly invisible scar. “What in the actual fu-”

“Oh good, you’re here,” Sue said, coming into the kitchen with an empty plate in hand. She raised an eyebrow at the standoff she walked into. “What are you all standing around for? Embry and Quil, you can help tidy up out back if you have nothing else to do. Seth and Jacob, you better be planning to make something with that mountain of food in front of you. Jared, hun, go help Harry plate the dishes, will you? Quickly, people, the others will be here soon.”

Those seemed to be the magic words as the room erupted into activity, even Bella, Emily, and Sam made a quick getaway among the flurry, shooting Leah looks that varied from amused to apologetic. Leah glowered at them all. 

Sue turned back to where a fuming Leah and shell-shocked Aaron sat, lifting a warm hand. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Sue Clearwater. We’re so glad you could make it.”

“Aaron Lenox,” he said quickly, shaking her hand firmly before offering up the bouquet of tulips that had practically bent in half in his tightened grip. “Thank you for having me.”

Sue took them graciously, sniffing once and humming as if they were exactly right. “They’re beautiful, Aaron, thank you.”

Leah was still scowling as her mother made light conversation with Aaron, her easy manner and good humor slowly chipping his anxiety away until Aaron was full-belly laughing in genuine amusement.

“Leah, why don’t you go help your father out back? I can have Aaron sample some of the chili before we start setting it out.”

Leah glanced at Aaron, who had perked right up at the mention of ‘chili’, all previous discomfort forgotten. She nodded, satisfied they could handle her absence before striding out the back door in search of her meddling packmates and her good for nothing ex-boyfriend alpha who had looked far too entertained as he was sitting pretty watching it all go down. 

“They’re all out gathering firewood for tonight,” her dad called as she roved her eyes suspiciously over their otherwise empty backyard. “I told them they could do it without axes since they seemed so eager to show off those muscles and chopping handiwork. Emily and Bella went along for moral support, though judging by the look on her face I would bet money that Emily’s tearing into them right about now.”

Leah stalked over to her father, holding out the plate as he began piling fish on. “I’m going to make a pelt out of every single one of them,” she promised, clenching the plate in clawed hands. “Even Jacob and his potato peeling ass.”

“Language,” Harry said out of habit. “By all means, have at it. Just try not to get any on the carpet.”

Leah rolled her eyes, lips twitching even as she fought it. “I’m still pissed at them,” she told him as he returned her smile. “They know I don’t bring anyone home. They should have known how… important this was to me.”

“I think it was the very fact that you haven’t brought anyone home since Sam that they responded so dramatically,” Harry said. “I suspect they were trying to show a united front just in case your new fella tried any funny business.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Don’t they know it, Leah. But can you blame them for wanting to protect you in the pigheaded way they know how? They might see Sam as a brother but they were all in your corner when the imprint happened.”

Leah huffed, not willing to give an inch in case any of the pigheads in question were listening, but relaxing her shoulders all the same. “I’m still going to tear them a new one.”

“By all means, tear away,” Harry said, waving the tongs in the air with a flourish.

Leah grinned, then paused. “You’re not going to… try to scare him or anything, are you?” she said, suddenly remembering the rather tense meeting he had had with a fifteen year old Sam. 

Harry chuckled. “I think the boys have covered that enough for everyone, no? Besides, if he’s won your mother over the kid’s already done most of the work.”

Leah nodded. Her father was just as protective as any, but it was her mother who was downright scary during her evaluations of new friends and the like. Her stamp of approval meant something.

* * *

“I’m sorry about last night,” Bella said the next morning as Leah picked her up on their way to Angela’s. “Jacob is too. I think.”

“No he’s not.”

“No,” Bella agreed. “He’s not. Well, he didn’t mean to be an ass. He just feels protective of you. He and Seth were particularly insistent, not that the others needed any convincing to go along with it.”

Leah sighed. “It’s fine. I should have known this was coming. Did Jake ever tell you that his dad asked Charlie to run a background check on Rebecca’s husband before they got married? Frankly, I’m surprised my dad didn’t ask for the same.”

“For what it’s worth, you and Aaron were sweet together last night,” Bella said. “I haven’t seen you two act like that before and it was nice. So different from Sam.”

Leah raised an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off the road. “I sincerely hope not. Sam and Aaron are as opposite as can be, thank God for that.”

“No, I just meant how you are with them,” Bella said. “During the training and even some of the meetings you and Sam worked so well together, like a general and lieutenant even in wolf form. I’m very certain you could have commanded your own vampire army if you tried.”

Leah snorted.

“But you and Aaron are just… sweet. You’re less intense, and you joke around more without any real bite, and it just seems so human.”

And just like that Leah was gripping the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry,” Bella said, biting her lip as she glanced over. “That’s not what I meant. I just know you don’t love being a werewolf and with him you didn’t seem to mind it as much.”

“Because with him, I can forget I’m anything but human,” Leah said, eyes trained to the road. “With him I can forget that imprints and vampire armies and werewolf patrols are a thing and just be the normal high school senior I was supposed to be.”

Bella fell silent. She didn't speak again until they were parked in Angela’s driveway.“He wouldn’t mind, you know. If one day you were to tell him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“How can you be so sure?” It came out more as a plea than the frustrated demand it was meant to be.

“I didn’t mind, once,” Bella said, smiling slightly. “And if it should happen again with Jake… I still wouldn’t.”

To that, Leah had no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 4 and officially the last chapter of April! Never expected the remainder of the month to be so full but after Part 2 I wrote this nearly 40 page monstrosity and thus it was split into two more parts lol. 
> 
> Good news, the month of May is a little happier! We’ve got prom, graduation, and Sam and Emily’s wedding! Bad news, unfortunately it’s not written yet and unlike this chapter doesn’t have much of an outline so can’t say when it will be updated especially with classes getting busier but will definitely try to chip away at it. 
> 
> A few things:
> 
> I was debating so much over the nickname Leah love but I decided to just go for it. Sam called her Lee-lee in canon and it just felt weird having Aaron call her that as well.
> 
> Casey and Fred were actually in canon, though it’s been forever since I read “The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner” so I’m not sure how accurate Twilight Wiki is but oh well it works I guess. 
> 
> The guys went a little overboard with the official meet the boyfriend stuff but can you blame them? In this universe she’s as much a best friend / family as any so of course the guy after Sam would have a tough time the very first meeting. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to those who have reviewed / commented / left kudos so far!! I love getting those notification emails and I’m excited whenever I read any of them!


End file.
